Love Come Quietly
by Skyie
Summary: A forgotten girl captures a knight's war scarred heart. Can love bloom during forced servitude and desperate circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

Love Comes Quietly

By: Skyie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from King Arthur, just my OC's. I'm just taking them out to play a while.

Remember, this is rated "M" for the adult readers out there.

Vanora was furious! The tavern owner, Sinich, had told her he was going to let Kiana go at the end of the week. Where was the girl going to go after that?

Vanora had argued with him all morning and most of the afternoon as to why he was getting rid of the girl and his reasoning made her angrier still.

"She won't do aught more than serve the food and drinks. I need a girl that serves all the men's needs." Was Sinich's final explanation to her before he added, "You've been good for business keeping the knights here and all, but you don't own this tavern. I'll not have you questioning how I run my business."

Vanora knew it was time to stop arguing. She had 9 babes to feed and needed the small sum of money she earned at the tavern with Bors' salary as a knight to keep the roof over their heads and food in their bellies.

It still made her furious with Sinich though. Kiana was a good girl and a hard worker _especially_ since she didn't try to earn the extra coin by lifting her skirts for the Roman soldiers and other men at the fort. Vanora knew she could be relied upon to show up at work on time and work her full shift as needed and not disappearing off with whichever man wanted his temporary fulfillment.

Lifting her chin up and setting her jaw into a tight line Vanora decided it was time to plead Kiana's case elsewhere. She watched Kiana serving the usual rowdy crowd during the night. Kiana deftly served the plates of food and filled cups of ale, mead or wine as demanded all while avoiding groping hands and lewd requests.

Vanora waited until her lover was awake the next morning and his head clear from the previous nights ale, "Bors, I need your and the nights help with something at the tavern." She said simply as she fed number 9 at her breast.

Bors looked at Vanora cautiously, "What kind of help?" The last time Vanora wanted help at the tavern the knights went without ale, wine or mead for two weeks because Sinich wasn't paying the tavern wenches a salary other than what they could make from lifting their skirts. He wasn't up to skipping his nightly ale.

"The girl you brought in about six months ago and dumped in my care, Kiana. Sinich wants to get rid of her because she won't lift her skirts in addition to serving at the tavern. She's a good girl. She works hard, watches the other girls' kids when they are busy as well as ours when you and the knights keep me busy. You put her in my care, just like the other girls and told me to look after her." Vanora watched her lovers face as he thought about what she was saying.

"She thinks she's too good to be a light skirt as well as a tavern wench?" Bors said as he rubbed his hand over his shaved head already knowing the fight he was going to have with his brother knights and the stubborn Sinich. He despised the man and tolerated him for Vanora's sake only.

"Just because she feeds the men and pours the drinks doesn't mean she has to let them use her body for a few coins. The girl works hard and is worth more than what Sinich pays her." Vanora put her arms around Bors broad shoulders, "My lover, she has no other means to support herself and winter is coming. She's a decent and sweet girl or I wouldn't be asking your help."

"I'll talk to the others and see what I can do." Bors sighed heavily while he mentally calculated how many days and night he and his brother knights would go without their visits to the tavern.

He left Vanora as she secretly smiled knowing Sinich's business was about to slow down dramatically.

Kiana fought back tears of desperation as Sinich told her she was soon to be without means to support herself. What work could she do to keep a roof over her head and food in her stomach? All this because she couldn't accept a never ending stream of men pawing at her and using her body for their own pleasure. What about her feeling in the matter? Didn't that matter? Hadn't she worked hard enough to earn the small amount of coin he gave her each week?

Determined to keep her head high Kiana left the kitchen to serve the endless flow of hungry men waiting in the dining area while thinking of what brought her to the fort and working in the tavern.

She had been living her life quietly with her family in their village when an advance scouting group of the Saxon army had struck. She had been out in the forest at her favorite bathing pool when they attacked the village. No one was left alive and everything was burning when she returned. The guilt over not being with her family ate at her to this day.

She had found what little food and supplies she could and set out on foot towards the fort some days walk away. She was found on the roadway by Arthur and his knights returning from their patrols three days later. They brought her to the fort where she was taken to the tavern and handed over to Vanora's care without so much as a backward glance at her welfare. She had seen them since when she served them food and drinks. They hardly seemed to recognize her as the village girl they rescued off the road. They never asked about her welfare which she took to mean they didn't care.

Once she made it clear she wasn't available to purchase they left her alone and ignored her other than their endless demands for food and drinks. Vanora was kind to her when she could get away from her lover and her 9 children. The other tavern girls felt she was a fool and arrogant for turning away the extra coin. She had tried to explain how she one day hoped to find and settle with a man without a past of soiling her body, not to mention how the thought revolted her. They had laughed in her face and avoided her since.

On the training grounds Bors met with his closest friend and brother, Dagonet, "Vanora wants another of her favors about the tavern." He grumbled.

Dagonet didn't reply and waited for Bors to continue, "Sinich's going to let that girl we brought in this summer go since she won't whore out like the rest of the wenches."

Dagonet raised an eyebrow, "She wants us to quit the place until he changes his mind then?"

"Something like that. I'm going to talk to him after practice. Not going to spend another two weeks without ale again." Bors grumbled.

"You want me to go with you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. "

"After practice then,"

Sinich glared at the two nights standing over him. Bors had so much as told him to keep the girl _or else_, with his arms crossed over his chest and hands fondling his twin blades. Dagonet had glared down at him from his terrifying height. "So, if I understand you, I keep the girl here or my business has troubles. That sounds like a threat. I wonder what Arthur would think about two of his prized knight threatening an innocent tavern owner just trying to earn a living."

Dagonet leaned closer to Sinich and noted the smaller man shrink back, "I'm sure Arthur would like to know how the_ innocent_ tavern owner puts his serving wenches out as whores even against their own choosing. He has made his feelings on rape clear and this sounds like forcing a girl into rape just to earn an honest living." He had seen the horror of rape during his years of service and found the thought appalling.

Sinich glared at the two knights a moment longer before snarling, "She stays as long as she earns her keep. I don't want any trouble from her!" He stormed away throwing a dirty cleaning rag onto the bar top.

Dagonet glanced over at Bors, "Best you tell Vanora to watch the girl until his anger settles." He stated mildly and turned and walked out of the tavern.

Bors watched his brother's retreating back. They had been fighting alongside each other in their unwilling servitude to Rome some 13 years now. While Dagonet had been a quite young man before, he was distant and even quieter now.

Bors had no doubt about his brother's love and he often wondered if Dagonet's spirit had died off as the years passed them by. He rarely saw Dagonet with a woman and only an infrequent dalliance with one of the tavern whores. He sat mostly quiet with the other knights when they gathered at the tavern and spoke little.

Bors glanced back onto the tavern and saw the girl in question retrieve the rag Sinich had thrown on the bar with a look of distaste. She had a clean rag and a bucket of clean water which she began to use to wipe down the bar and table tops.

"You stay working her as long as you stay out of trouble." Bors told her shortly before he also left to tell Vanora. He was glad this was done at the tavern and wanted Vanora's sweet gratitude before she had to go work.

Kiana stopped her cleaning as the knights words sank in. She would keep her job! She felt weak in the knees from relief. Suddenly she recalled his warning about staying out of trouble and grabbed the rag to apply herself to cleaning the tables with a renewed vigor. She didn't want to give Sinich any excuse to let her go now.

Later that evening Dagonet studied the girl as she worked. As he watched her he remembered the group finding her walking on the roadway towards the fort. She had been in sorry shape with her feet blistered from walking days without proper footwear. There were dried tear streaks on her face which he later learned were due to the destruction of her home and everything she loved.

At that time he and his brothers had only seen a dirty girl with matted dark brown hair and a blank stare in her brown eyes. She had been unremarkable in appearance and nothing more than a duty to get to the fort and turn over to Vanora as they had done with other women they had found in the course of their patrols and duties.

He looked at her now and realized with some surprise what the big deal was about her not whoring in the tavern. Her hair was now a rich brown with deep red highlights. Her skin was a flawless pale with a light flush from exertion of the exertion of lifting trays filled with plates of food and drinks. Her figure was trim and shapely without being overly busty or lean which he found both distasteful. She was on the small side standing shorter than most women.

He noted that she stepped and moved gracefully out of the reach of the grasping arms and roaming hands of the male tavern patrons without being obvious in her avoidance.

When she approached the bar where he was seated she glanced his way to assess the fullness of his ale cup. Seeing it half full she picked up the ale pitcher, "A refill sir knight?' She asked politely glancing up to his face.

Dagonet caught a glance at her light hazel eyes before she lowered them to look into his ale cup while moving the pitcher to fill it taking his lack of reply to mean he wanted more ale, "Thank you lady." He said quietly for her hearing only.

Kiana looked back up at the face of the big knight whose cup she had just refilled. He had called her lady! She looked closely to see if her mocked her. His gaze was steady and focused without a hint of mockery or malice towards her. She smiled briefly up at him before moving off to refill the cups of tavern patrons.

When she got to the table the knights sat at she filled the cup of Bors first and to the very top to show her gratitude for his help in keeping her job, "Thank you sir for your help today. Vanora told me what you did." She said softly as she filled his cup.

Bors had several cups of ale by the time Kiana thanked him. He studied the girl blearily before slurring loudly, "Can't see why you don't want to bed anyone here at all. Some of my fellows are fine men." He swung his arm out in an arc in the general direction of the table where Gawain, Galahad, and Lancelot were sitting watching the scene play out.

Kiana started back away from the table with her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. She didn't know what to say to him without risking offending the knights at the table which was the last thing she wanted to do. She was saved by Vanora who had witnessed the scene and came up to sit on Bors lap.

"Leave the girl alone lover. She's working hard to keep you all fed and in your drinks. Let the others find what company they want in the regular working girls."

Bors laughed and drunkenly kissed Vanora's cheek, "Just so long as they keep their hands off you my girl."

Vanora laughed with him as she watched Kiana disappear behind the bar. She sighed in relief and looked to the knights at the table. She gave them each a stern look to warn them away from any thoughts about Kiana. When they looked away she turned back to her lover giving him her full attention for a while to keep him distracted.


	2. Hard Life

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything at all from King Arthur. Not making any money on this just having some play time with the characters.

* * *

Kiana sighed as she straightened her back from bending over to clean up the tavern floor while wondering with faint disgust how grown men could create such a mess in one night's time. She was the last one to leave the tavern these nights and her ever present fear of Sinich finding fault with her work kept her busy far later than the other girls. Of course, the other girls were probably busy in someone's bed by then.

Hearing a rustling coming from the back door of the kitchen, Kiana rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the cloth she had wrapped meat scraps leftover from discarded dinner plates. She opened the door to admit a large cat who immediately began winding his way around her legs while purring loudly, "If you'd hunt more mice you wouldn't be so hungry." She mockingly chided the cat as she set the scraps down. The cat spared her a quick glance before diving into the scraps.

Kiana smiled fondly at the cat and set to making sure the kitchen was in order so Sinich would find no cause for complaint when he came in with the cook in the morning. Idly she chewed on a piece of bread and cheese the cook had tucked away for her. She was glad she had been able to make friends with old Sameal when Vanora had first brought her into the tavern. Sameal had made his distaste for the other tavern girls well known and had treated her with kindness and respect. Knowing how little money Kiana earned working in the tavern he had been quick to secretly set aside small meals for her to help supplement her limited ability to buy food. He had cautioned her to not let the other girls or Sinich see her eating anything he saved for her since Sinich would immediately throw them both out.

In exchange for Sameal's kindness, Kiana helped with his laundry and mending. She really hated any form of seamstress work but wanted to repay his kindness for risking both their jobs by helping him out in the only meaningful way she could. When there were quiet times in the tavern they would sit together companionably and occasionally speak of times past or wishes for the future. Sameal had been the only one she had told how much she had missed the life she had lost on her parent's farm. He had rubber her shoulders to console her when she had cried over the loss of her family and her fear for her future. Other than Vanora, he was the only friend she truly had at the fort.

Kiana's thoughts were interrupted by the cat bumping up against her legs again, "So now you want my attention too?" she asked as she sat down to pet the loudly purring animal. She had found the cat crouching and hiding behind the kitchen late one night. He had been thin and skittish and had looked at her with eyes that were both hopeful to get a scrap of food and fearful of being chased away. She had been touched by the poor animal's plight and had begun secreting small scraps of meat off the plates coming back to the kitchen each night. The cat had quickly learned she could be trusted and would come around only after everyone else had left for the night. She enjoyed his company and affection and made a point to spend time just petting him after each time she fed him. It was this small connection to another living thing that made the late nights in the tavern more bearable.

After she had sent the cat on his way she extinguished the lanterns and stepped out into the crisp nighttime air. She shivered a bit as the colder fall air cut into the light material of her dress. While working in the tavern kept her plenty warm, the dress didn't have thick enough material to warm her in the cooler temperatures. She knew she was going to have to get a winter cloak but didn't have the money to get one. She had been trying to save money for a cloak by hiding it in her straw mattress in the hut she shared with another tavern worker, Alys. She had recently discovered her savings stolen. She suspected Alys of the theft since the other woman wasn't opposed to taking anything of Kiana's that she felt she needed to use. It made Kiana angry but she had little choice but to put up with it since she could not afford a place to live on her own. She had been watching Alys closely after she discovered the theft but noticed that the other woman didn't seem to have bought anything new. She kept her accusations in check until she had proof of the theft.

Kiana looked around warily before she began her walk home while hunching her shoulders against the cold air. The hut she shared was a fair distance from the tavern and she had always been uneasy walking the distance during the night with no one around. While the penalty for a man raping a woman within the fort was severe, she had seen the terrible burden that befell the woman after the fact. She hurried to her hut while keeping a wary watch on the shadows.

Arriving at the hut she noted with relief that Alys was not there which meant she was probably going to spend the whole night out with whichever man was paying for her affections. Kiana sighed with relief and grabbed a bucket to get water to wash before going to bed for the night. She didn't like bathing in the cold water but hated the smell from the tavern that clung to her clothes and skin from working. Once she had bathed she was finally able to collapse into bed.

Kiana was woken up early the next morning by Vanora pounding on her front door. She got up blearily and noted that Alys had not returned home that night as she went to the door. When she opened the door Vanora asked her, "Have you seen Alys?"

Kiana shook her head, "No. She wasn't here when I got home last night and she hasn't come home yet." She could see her answer irritated Vanora and asked, "Why?"

Vanora sighed, "She was supposed to be at the tavern this morning and hasn't shown up. Sinich is in a foul mood and sent me to fetch her. Her not being there has set Sameal behind."

Kiana thought of the stolen money for her winter cloak and offered, "If I can get a little extra money, I can come in to cover for her."

Vanora smiled thinly, "You worked until late. Get your rest now. I'll cover for her and give her a piece of my mind when she shows up."

Kiana didn't push the issue and bid Vanora goodbye and went back to her small bed. She looked around the sparsely furnished hut and thought of the farm she had lived on with her parents. Their home had been slightly larger than the hut she lived in now but had always been warm and full of laughter and love while this one was sparse and cold.

She and her sister had shared a bunk and her parents had slept across the room in their own area. She remembered fondly how her mother had taken such pains to keep their home so clean and fresh while still being able to help out their father running the farm. It had been a hard life but nothing compared to her existence now. Kiana feared the coming winter months with no extra money to pay one of the boys for firewood or buy lantern fuel.

She studied the furnishings with a detached eye and noted the threadbare cloth which acted as a window curtain and the heavily scarred wood on the makeshift table. There were two wooden chairs in the hut with one of them that constantly fell apart causing whoever was sitting in it to suddenly find themselves on the floor. Her three dresses were kept neatly folded on a small shelf by her bed along with her comb and two hair ribbons.

The only luxury she and Alys boasted was the bathing tub. Both women felt strongly about keeping themselves clean and had scrimped and saved to get a respectable tub that they could haul the water into and easily drain. Kiana was grateful that Alys shared her views on personal hygiene and keeping their hut clean if not well furnished.

Alys still had not returned by the time Kiana had to leave for the tavern and Kiana assumed she had finally shown up for work and had undoubtedly gotten an earful from Vanora and Sinich. Kiana smiled at the thought. While Sinich owned the tavern, it was well known that Vanora really ran the place. It was Vanora who had secured places for Alys, Cedany and herself after the knights had brought each of them into the fort from missions. Alys and Cedany had immediately begun whoring themselves out to make the extra coin while also holding the slim hope that one day one of the knights would see them as woman they could settle down with as Bors had done with Vanora. Vanora had pointed out to them that she had not been working as a tavern whore when she and Bors met. Both women chose to ignore the obvious implication in Vanora's reasoning.

When she arrived at the tavern, Vanora rushed over to her, "Have you seen Alys yet?"

Kiana blinked in surprise, "No. I thought she had come from wherever she was to here."

Vanora wrinkled her brow with the beginnings of worry, "She may be late at times, but she's always turned up before." She hurried off towards the kitchen with Kiana in tow.

That afternoon and evening were busier than normal with Alys not being there. She was asked where Alys was by a few of the Roman soldiers who Alys often shared her wares but Kiana could give no answers.

After a week no one asked about Alys anymore. There had been a search of common areas she frequented and questions asked of her more frequent customers but no clue as to where she would have gone. Kiana was given the extra shifts at the tavern and began saving up her money again hoping she could afford the basic necessities before the winter truly set in.

Kiana's back and arms were aching from constantly carrying the extra trays with food and drinks. She signaled Vanora that she was going to take a break and stepped out of the back kitchen door. She breathed a sigh as she stretched her arms away from her body and rolled her head on her shoulders to loosen the knots I her neck. The night air cooled the light sweat she had worked up while practically running to keep tables served.

Resting her back against the tavern wall she looked up at the night sky and studied the stars while thinking of her lost home. She was startled by a male voice slurring at her, "Pretty girl. You come out just for me?"

Kiana spun her head around to see a drunken Roman soldier leaning heavily against the tavern wall near an alleyway, "I only came out for air and need to get back to work." She said hurriedly as she turned to go back inside.

She let out a gasp of surprise as her arm was roughly grabbed and she was yanked back into a hard chest. She nearly gagged on the rank smell of the soldiers ale infused breath as he leaned over her to say, "You are working now girl. I've a few coins and a bench in the alley for you to bend over for me."

Kiana tried to yank her arm free, "You are making a mistake. I don't do that. I can send one of the other girls out for you."

"I've had my fill of those dried up whores, I think I'll try you now." The drunk leered at her as he started pulling her towards the alley.

"Let me go!" Kiana yelled as she tried to yank her arm free in desperation. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head and her vision blackened as the soldier slapped her across the face.

"Snotty bitch. Come quietly now or I can make it rougher." He laughed then, "Maybe you like it rougher, huh?"

Kiana dug her heals in harder and opened her mouth to scream. Before she could voice the scream another male voice cut in, "Let her go."

She looked around and saw the large knight who had called her "lady" weeks ago. He was standing in the back doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed across his chest. His gaze was focused on the soldier who still had her arm in a vice like grip.

When the soldier did not immediately release her he uncrossed his arms and took a step closer, "I'll not tell you again. Let her go."

"What I do with a tavern whore is none of your concern, Sarmation!"

"She is no whore and has no desire to go anywhere with you." The knight had now withdrawn a wickedly sharp looking knife from his belt and was advancing on the soldier.

The soldier suddenly flung Kiana forward at the knight and fled down the alley. Kiana stumbled and would have fallen if the knight's quick reflexes hadn't intervened to catch her arm. He steadied her with one hand as he put his knife away with the other, "Are you hurt?" he asked her.

Kiana looked up at the knight's face and noted that he seemed genuinely concerned for her welfare, "I'll be fine. Thank you."

The knight released her arm once she had her balance and studied her face a moment, "You are Kiana." He stated simply.

Kiana studied the knight. She had seen him in the tavern with the other Sarmation knights many times. While he would sit near the group he rarely joined in their revelry and heavy drinking. The soldiers at the fort usually gave him a wide berth due to his size and unnervingly quiet nature. He stood many hands taller that most men and his frame held muscle from years of fighting. His hair was cropped close to his scalp and a scar ran down the left side of his face from his forehead to the middle of his cheek. She wondered how he got it and thought him fortunate that the injury missed putting out his eye. His grey blue eyes held her attention a moment longer before she responded, "Yes. Thank you again. I haven't had trouble back here before and didn't expect it tonight."

The knight gave a slight nod and turned to open the door for her to go back inside the tavern. After she had gone back inside Kiana turned back to the knight who was looking down the alley with a slight frown, "Will you be coming back inside sir….?" She paused when she realized she didn't know his name.

"Dagonet."

"Sir Dagonet?"

"Only Dagonet. Sir is a title for another, but not me."

Kiana smiled softly a moment at his simple nature, "Ok then, Dagonet. Will you be coming back inside?"

Dagonet stepped back into the tavern with a backward glance towards the alley. When Vanora had told Bors about a tavern girl who had gone missing a week prior she had asked if he would keep watch on Kiana. He knew she worked late at the tavern and frequently went out the back door of the kitchen where there was no one else around. He had caught the imploring look Vanora sent him as Kiana went towards the kitchen. She was becoming more and more worried about another girl disappearing and was especially worried for Kiana since the girl had no one to look after her.

He had followed her and silently appreciated her lithe form as she stretched to relieve the sore muscles in her arms and back and had been able to appreciate her need for silence as she looked upward to the heavens. Idly he wondered what she sought with her longing gaze.

He had stepped back into the kitchen to respect her privacy and had not heard her initial cry of distress. The unmistakable sound of a hand meeting flesh had brought him back to the doorway to see a drunken Roman soldier trying to drag her into the dark alley. His anger and disgust kept him in his place knowing that if he moved he would likely beat the soldier bloody. While the thought of beating such scum didn't bother him much, the thought of his actions frightening the girl did. He didn't know why, but the thought of distressing her bothered him greatly.

When the girl was safely released he had practically held his breath as she looked up at him and truly saw his face. He expected the revulsion so many women expressed over his scar and size and found himself half hoping she wouldn't turn away from him in disgust. Her eyes had been soft and accepting when she went back inside and he felt a small thrill when she said his name for the first time. He decided then and there that watching out for her would not be such a great burden after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I might wish otherwise, I still don't own anything from King Arthur (author sighs in sorrow). My OC's are mine though and can come out to play by invitation.

A/N: To all those who have reviewed, a big thank you!

Kiana normally wasn't the nonobservant type but it took her two days after the incident at the back door of the tavern to notice Dagonet's presence on her walks home each night. Initially the presence of the large knight following her, even from a distance, troubled and faintly annoyed her. She had never asked for his help and certainly didn't want him thinking his seeing her safely to her hut each night would merit a reward by the use of her body or coin she couldn't spare.

After she overheard Vanora thanking Dagonet for looking after "the girl", Kiana realized the knight had merely been seeing her home at night as a favor and not something he had chosen to do himself. Embarrassment over her judgmental thoughts towards the knight made her avoid his presence as much as possible. She didn't want to be thought of as another burden to the knight whose duties were far more important than looking after a simple tavern worker.

Kiana often thought of her life prior to her village and father's farm being attacked and destroyed by the Saxons. Her family hadn't been wealthy but they had done better than most. Her father had one true passion and love that he passed on to Kiana, the great Spanish bred horses. The Romans had bred Spanish stallions to the native mares to get the prized cavalry mounts the knights rode to this day. When her father had left his service to the Romans he had left on one of the Spanish stallions. He had managed to purchase mares to breed to the stallion and sold the foals to some of the Roman nobility on the island. Much to her mother's disapproval, her father had taught Kiana to ride at an early age. She had snuck out to their pastures to sneak rides on her father's great stallion whenever she could. Her father managed to turn a blind eye to her activities, while her mother often tried to keep her in the house lecturing her on the duties of a proper wife she was one day expected to become.

It was Kiana's father who had left the decision of whom to marry up to Kiana. When her mother would argue the matter he would tell her of the misery he had seen in so many arranged marriages. He had not wanted that for either of his daughters and allowed several would be suitors to be turned away.

Kiana had been putting plates of food in front of Arthur and three of his knights when a Roman soldier burst into the tavern at a run. He hurried to Arthur's table and gave a quick Roman salute to Arthur before saying, "Commander, the body of a woman has been found behind the old grain silo."

Arthur stood along with the knights, "Is it the missing tavern girl?"

The soldier spared Kiana a glance before he said uncomfortably, "It's hard to tell. The body isn't in good condition."

"Show us." Arthur ordered and nodded his head for the knights to follow.

Later that evening Vanora took Kiana aside by the kitchen, "They found Alys. She'd had her throat cut and it looked like someone tied her up a while before that."

Kiana pulled back a bit in horror, "Do they know who did it?"

Vanora shook her head, "No. I want you to stay close to Dagonet on your way home from now on. Let him check inside the hut before you go in. No one knows if poor Alys went with the murderer willingly or if she was taken out of the hut before you came home. Bors will build you a lock for the front door so you can sleep secure at nights."

Kiana thought of the pitiful conditions inside her hut and felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, "I don't want to be such a bother. It's kind of him to make sure I get home each night but I…"

She was interrupted by a male voice, "You are no bother and it is part of my duty as a knight to ensure your continued safety." His tone was firm.

Kiana felt her cheeks flush even more at being overheard, "Then……. Thank you again." She stammered before hurrying away.

Vanora watched the younger woman hurry off to grab a pitcher of ale to refill cups, "She hardly says more than you dear friend."

Dagonet spared her a glance, "And fewer still to me."

Vanora frowned slightly up at him, "She says more to you than any other man in this tavern not including Sameal. She is a quiet one and very shy beyond that."

Dagonet didn't respond and watched Kiana as she refilled cups of ale and took orders for more food while thinking about the condition of the murdered girl. What Vanora had said to Kiana was very mild compared to the horror he had seen when Arthur had summoned him to where the girl had been found. The poor girl had been bound and gagged and left tied for some days. Her wrists and ankles had been chaffed bloody and the gag had cut into the corners of her mouth. Her body had been badly bruised and it looked like she had been raped prior to her throat being cut. She had suffered greatly at the hands of her captor before being killed and left.

Without knowing who had done this, all women in the fort were being cautioned to be careful. Dagonet felt a sharp stab of pain in his hand and looked down to see he had broken his ale mug and the ceramic shards had cut into his palm. He carefully opened his fist and picked the ceramic shards out of his palm. The spilled ale stung the cuts but also provided a form of antiseptic to the shallow wounds.

"Here, bind your hand with this."

Dagonet looked up to see Kiana offering him a clean cloth. She wasn't upset about the spilled ale or broken mug, just that his hand might need a bandage. Vanora had railed at Bors over a broken pitcher once and other tavern workers had fussed over a chipped plate, "My thanks, but the cuts won't need binding." He put another coin out on the table, "For the broken mug." He got up and left the table to go get some fresh air and to try to get the vision of the murdered girl out of his mind.

Kiana watched the knight's back as he left the tavern. She had no idea what had caused him to break the mug in his hand. She had glanced over at him to see if his mug needed refilling and saw him picking pieces of the ceramic from his palm. She hadn't thought of Sinich's anger over the broken mug at all until he had put the coin on the table. The coin was worth more than ten mugs. She plucked it up while sweeping pieces of the broken ceramic into the cloth. She would see to it that Dagonet received fair compensation for the coin.

Kiana didn't see Dagonet for the remainder of the evening and found herself somewhat disappointed. She had presented the coin to Sinich with the pieces of the broken mug. Sinich had snatched up the coin and dismissively told her to throw the broken pieces out. Kiana had frowned at his retreating back and glanced over at Sameal. The older man shook his head in disgust, "He'll die a lonely man." He pointed to a fresh stack of honey cakes, "The big knight likes those most knights. Waits until late and takes a couple on his way out for the night. He might want a couple after he walks you home seeing how he's already paid for them."

Kiana stared at Sameal before realization dawned on her. Dagonet's coin had indeed paid for more than the mug. She carefully wrapped two of the honey cakes into a clean cloth and tucked them aside for later.

When Kiana had set the last chair up on the tables she stretched her back and walked back to the kitchen. She almost burst out laughing as the cat began pawing at the door and meowing loudly, "You always seem to know when I'm done." She said as she opened the back kitchen door to let cat in. She put the scraps down for the cat and set back to watch the cat eat."

"Sinich would hardly approve of a cat in his kitchen"

Kiana jumped up and spun around to see Dagonet leaning against the doorway leading from the main tavern into the kitchen. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, "He keeps the mice away." Was the only thing she could think to say. She watched him warily as he approached the cat who had stopped eating and backed away from the meat scraps.

Dagonet crouched down and picked up a scrap of meat off the floor. He held it closer to the cat and waited patiently. The cat cautiously crept forward and tentatively sniffed the offered meat. Dagonet let the meat fall from his fingers and watched the cat snatch the meat and hurriedly gulp it down, "With Alys gone he might be happier staying with you. The back alley is not a good place for either of you."

Kiana felt relief wash over her, "I'll have to convince him to come with me." She said as she watched the cat go back to eating his meal.

"Take the meat with you each night. He'll follow you soon enough."

Kiana picked up the few remaining scraps and tucked them back into the cloth she had stored them in. At the cat's puzzled look she showed him the cloth, "It's here, just follow me." She said softly.

Dagonet watched the cat weaving around Kiana's legs as she walked towards the doors of the tavern. Clearly the girl had been feeding the animal for some time for it to trust her so much. While he wouldn't have felt any particular affection for cats he could see how much the animals company meant to the girl. It would be better for the cat to stay away from the tavern before someone else discovered it and did it some harm.

Dagonet followed Kiana as she walked towards her hut in the chill night air. He pulled his cloak more tightly around him to ward of the sudden chill brought on before a storm. He frowned as he realized she was wearing only a thin dress. He watched her closer and realized she was fighting against shivering and staring straight ahead in fierce concentration. She didn't want him to know she was cold. He was about to pull of his own cloak to give to her when he saw the small hut she lived in.

Kiana stopped at the front of the hut with the cat winding impatiently around her legs. She looked at Dagonet, "I don't leave a candle burning." She said simply.

Dagonet said nothing as he stepped past her into the hut. His night vision was excellent and he had no plans on staying longer than it took to make sure no one was waiting inside her hut. It only took him moments to check the hut and step back outside, "I will help Bors make a shutter for the windows." Was all he said as he stepped past her to head home. The lack of furnishings and what he had come to think of as basic necessities bothered him greatly. He had not thought much about lives of the tavern workers beyond what he saw of Bors and Vanora. Now he understood the lack of cloak and warmer dress. He planned to speak with Sinich in the morning.

"Sameal said you liked these." She said interrupting his thoughts.

Dagonet turned to look back at Kiana. She was holding out a cloth wrapped bundle towards him. He took it and discovered honey cakes inside. Before he could respond, Kiana had gone inside her hut and shut the door. He turned back to the keep while taking a bite out of the honey cake. He decided that Sinich was not going to enjoy what he had to say come morning.

Kiana put the remainder of the meat scraps on the floor of the hut and watched the cat dive into them hungrily. He seemed unconcerned about the change in environment. She smiled thinly, if only she could adapt her life so easily. She lit the one lantern she owned and looked around the hut trying to imagine seeing it as Dagonet must have seen it.

Her eyes fell on Alys's half of the hut and felt them well up with tears. Alys had not been a friend but she would never wished the ill fate she suffered on anyone. Kiana sank down to the floor and cried for the fate of Alys and for her fear of the pending winter. She felt the cat push his way onto her lap and stroked his head while he purred. She calmed and looked down at her new roommate, "Well, I guess there's no harm in rearranging things now that I know she won't be coming back."

Kiana set stripping the blankets off Alys's pallet while wrinkling her nose at the scent on the bedding. Clearly Alys had brought men to their hut to ply her secondary trade. Kiana had rarely seen any men leaving the hut and realized with a twinge of guilt that Alys had tried to be accommodating in keeping that part of her life away from Kiana. Kiana piled the blankets by the door to wash in the morning and lifted the pallet to drag it across the floor. As she moved it a familiar cloth wrapped bundle fell out and lay out like a beacon on the floor.

Kiana stopped pulling the pallet and stared at the bundle before picking it up. The cloth was her old tattered scarf she had used to save her spare coin from the tavern. The same cloth bundle which had been stolen from her own pallet weeks ago. Kiana's fingers shook as she opened the bundle to see what remained of her savings and her eyes opened in amazement as she realized that all her savings were in the bundle plus a bit more. Alys had herself been saving the coins for some purpose.

Kiana sat back and wondered if the saved coins were the reason Alys had been taken and murdered. While the sum total would be enough to buy a good cloak, a couple of dresses and perhaps another lantern and small items for the hut, they were certainly not any sort of fortune. Besides, Alys had never displayed any show of wealth other than perhaps a better quality of dresses than Kiana had.

Kiana considered the coins in the bundle. She was relieved to have recovered her stolen savings but felt guilty about possessing the coins from Alys after the other woman's horrific fate. She wrapped the bundle back together and tucked it next to the new hiding place she had created for her own savings. She set back to rearranging the hut best to suit her living by herself.

After the hut had been reorganized, Kiana drug Alys's old pallet outside to dispose of in the morning since the smell sickened her. She let the cat out and lay down to sleep.

Dagonet was at Bors own hut at first light the next morning having slept little during the night. Images of Kiana holding herself stiff to avoid shivering in the cold in front of him and the pitiful lack of necessities in her hut played endlessly in his mind. Guilt ate at him. He remembered Arthur looking to Vanora the day they had ridden back into the fort after discovering Kiana staggering on the road after leaving her ruined village. Arthur had handed the girl off to Vanora while directing, "Look after her."

They had all gone about their lives without a thought to how Vanora was to accomplish the task. He certainly had no thought to how a single girl without a man to provide for her was going to provide for herself. She had never let on to the bleakness of her current existence and he suspected she had too much pride to accept any charity he or his brother knights would gladly provide.

When Bors opened the door and glared blearily at him Dagonet said, "I need Vanora's help with the girl."

Bors scratched his scalp and grumbled, "Couldn't this wait until later? She's been weaning nine and he's been fussing all night. If you want to bed the girl you don't need to ask my woman, just do it."

Dagonet frowned down at his brother, "The last thing she needs right now is bedding. Have you ever been to that hovel she's been living in?"

Bors blinked up at Dagonet when he realized his brother was actually upset and not seeking advice, "We're going to be talking to Sinich again?" he sighed.

"I'll be doing the talking."

Vanora appeared in the doorway and Dagonet handed her a purse filled with coin, "Go to Kiana's hut. The girl doesn't have the clothing or supplies to last the winter. See to it she's taken care of." He said. He looked at his brother's amazed face, "We see Sinich this morning. Get yourself dressed."

Bors turned back into his hut and spared a glance at Vanora's shocked face, "This better not lead to a lack of ale." He grumbled as he grabbed a clean tunic to pull on.

Vanora weighed the purse in her palm and looked at Dagonet's face. Most people would have said his face was expressionless but she knew him well enough to know he was deeply upset, even angry, "What has you so upset that you rouse Bors out of his bed so early and hand me this to take care of the girl?" she asked cautiously aware that Dagonet rarely spoke of his feelings.

Dagonet pinned Vanora with a stern look, "Arthur wanted her looked after, not abandoned in a hut with nothing aught but a wash tub and a couple mismatched chairs. The door couldn't hold out a mouse and there isn't even a proper shutter on the window to ward off the coming winters chill. She has no cloak nor any other clothing than the thin dresses you gave her when we first brought her here. There is nothing else in that hut for her basic survival let alone living of any quality." It was the most he had said to Vanora in some time. He added, "Do not tell her where the coins come from. Say they come from you if she asks."

Vanora nodded and went to go get ready to do as he bid, "I think this will be more than Arthur would have ever asked of you." She paused and added, "I will see your coin spent wisely and her well taken care of."

"That is all I ask" Dagonet stated and leaned against the door frame to wait for Bors to quit grumbling and get dressed.


	4. Penalties

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from King Arthur and I'm not making any money from this. I'm just passing idle time. My OC's and story are mine though.

A/N: Wow! Thank you for all the reviews! You are all the absolute best.

* * *

Kiana woke up to the pounding on her front door, again. She groaned as she got up. Hopefully no one else had gone missing or Sinich wasn't demanding she come into work early.

She blinked blearily at Vanora and was surprised when the older woman stepped past her into the hut. She wasn't sure what to say as Vanora looked around her hut with an appraising eye.

Vanora took in the condition of Kiana's hut and felt the slow burn of anger start in her gut. While she had no reason to disbelieve Dagonet, she had wanted to assess the living conditions in Kiana's hut herself before taking the girl to the fort shops to purchase supplies. "How much does Sinich pay you?" She asked shortly.

Kiana could see Vanora was angry after she looked around her hut and named the weekly sum cautiously. She wasn't sure where Vanora would go with the information and desperately needed the small income the work provided.

Vanora stared at Kiana after the girl told her what Sinich was paying her, "Why didn't you come to me girl? He pays me double that!"

"How was I to know any different?" Kiana said simply

Vanora pressed her lips into a thin line, "No. You wouldn't I suppose." She sighed, "The fault is really mine. I should have guessed Alys wouldn't look after you when she agreed to take you in."

Kiana knew Dagonet must have told Vanora about the condition of her hut and felt deeply shamed. Even thought she was older than they all thought, she was still responsible for her own upkeep and was embarrassed that they were all now very aware of her lack of abilities. She wasn't sure how to respond.

Vanora watched Kiana's face flush with embarrassment and the girl look down at her feet in shame, "No need to be embarrassed. Get cleaned up. We are going to the keep shops."

Kiana's head snapped up, "I only have few coins saved." She stammered to let Vanora know not to expect much.

Vanora waved her hand dismissively, "Not to worry. I'll help."

"But you don't….."

"I'll not have you argument in this. Let me help you." Vanora interrupted.

Kiana closed her mouth and grabbed a bucket to fetch fresh water.

When Kiana left the hut to get the water, Vanora went to the shelf where her remaining dresses were neatly folded. She idly fingered the thin material of the dresses and noted they were wearing and soon wouldn't be serviceable. She breathed a deep sigh as she realized just how much the girl was going to need. She had hoped to return most of the coin in Dagonet's purse knowing the knight had given her a sizable portion of his savings. That didn't seem like a possibility now.

Vanora looked around the hut again and began making a mental list of what she needed.

When Bors had finally staggered out of his hut, Dagonet had begun striding towards the section of the fort where Sinich lived. The greedy man had a sizable home he shared with no one. When he reached the dwelling, Dagonet pounded on the front door loudly.

"Don't knock it off the hinges or you'll be paying for that too." Bors groused at him.

Dagonet spared him a glance and pounded on the door harder a second time. When Sinich opened the door he stepped forward pushing past the smaller man into the home. Once inside he stopped to look around. The house was well furnished and while Sinich was not wealthy, he clearly didn't want for anything.

"What is the meaning of this!" Sinich snapped angrily at him while watching the big knight warily.

Dagonet pinned the smaller man with his glare before he asked, "How do you live like this while your hardest working girl has not the money to buy even a winter cloak?"

"You come here, barging into my home to bother me about that wench again?" Sinich asked angrily. He waved his hand around his house, "I've worked my entire life for this. I pay that wench a fair wage. I cannot be responsible for her lack of ability to manager her money."

Dagonet narrowed his eyes and demanded, "How much?"

"What?"

"What is your fair wage?"

Sinich studied the knight with loathing. How dare Arthur allow his knights the liberty of challenging his business! "My business is none of your concern." He snarled.

Bors rolled his head on his neck causing the bones to crack audibly, "Best you answer the question, little man." He advised quietly as he stepped closer.

Sinich looked from one knight to the other and blurted out a number. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the knights defiantly.

Dagonet studied Sinich a moment. He could tell the man was lying, "The girl had best give the same answer when she is asked." He said before he turned and left the house.

Bors glared at Sinich, "You pay my Vanora more than that." He said.

Sinich met his gaze, "She's been working for me longer and up until now hasn't caused me a moment of trouble."

Bors glowered at him, "This has nothing to do with my woman you greedy bastard." He left the house before he punched the smaller man into the nearest wall.

Bors caught up with Dagonet as he walked towards the knights quarters in the keep, "What are you up to now?" he demanded while suspecting his brother's seldom witnessed temper was about to get the better of him.

Dagonet came to Galahad's door first and pounded loudly. When the youngest knight opened the door he stated, "The tavern does not open today. See to it."

Galahad stared at Dagonet's back as the older knight went to the next door to wake Gawain. He had no idea what had caused the normally quiet and mellow knight to become so angry but he decided he didn't want that anger directed at him. He went back into his room to get dressed.

"What's crawled up Dagonet's ass?" Gawain grumbled from the doorway a few minutes later.

Galahad looked over his shoulder to see Gawain straightening his clothing and smothered a grin. Most likely Gawain had told Dagonet what he thought of the early morning wake up and had been jerked up out of his bunk. "He's plenty mad at Sinich right now and doesn't want the tavern opening for business."

Gawain groaned, "Arthur's going to have our heads." He went back to his room to gather his sword and knives.

Bors was able to leave Dagonet after all the knights had been roused out of their beds and told to prevent Sinich's tavern from opening for business. Dagonet was going to Arthur's own chambers and no amount of argument from Bors was changing his mind. Bors only hoped Arthur was understanding of the situation.

Bors found Vanora and Kiana at one of the keeps seamstress shops. The seamstress was pinning a dress into shape on the girl to mend later. Bors pulled Vanora aside and told her what Dagonet had done.

Vanora's eyes were wide with disbelief, "Sinich will go to Arthur about this for sure." She said in dismay.

Bors rubbed his hand over his scalp in frustration, "Arthur has never taken well to conflict between us and the Romans in the fort." He looked in at Kiana and studied the girl. To his eyes the girl was too small to be attractive. She was slight of frame and petite. While she was fair of face her diminutive size made Bors think he could break her with his bare hands. Why was Dagonet risking Arthur's displeasure over this girl's fate?

Vanora interrupted his thoughts, "She's just skin over bones and older than we all thought. When I could get her to talk I found out she's actually seen 27 winters, not the 18 or 19 I had guessed."

Bors gaped at her, "She only looks barely older than a mere girl." He wondered if the girls, young woman's, childlike appearance was what had set Dagonet off. His brother had always had a fondness for children. His own children often crawled all over him during his visits to Bors home which he tolerated with upmost gentleness and patience. Bors often wondered why Dagonet had not found a woman to sire his own children with. Surely not all the women at the keep feared his brother's great size and scarred face.

Arthur had been woken up before Dagonet ever reached his chambers. The tavern owner had told his tale of his knights recent visits and demands regarding the youngest tavern girl. While Arthur personally felt Sinich was ruled by his own greed he was more concerned over the knights harassment of the tavern keeper. He was surprised about which knight had created the trouble this time. Dagonet was not prone to hot headed mischief and seldom acted without forethought.

Arthur called for Bors and Dagonet to meet him in the round table chamber. When they came in he noted the hard expression on Dagonet's normally impassive face and the worried glances Bors kept sending his brother's way, "You know why I have summoned you here." He said without the courtesy of a greeting. He was their commander now, best they remember this.

Dagonet looked at his commander evenly and answered, "Sinich has no doubt come to you to plead his case against us."

Arthur frowned, "He tells me you went to his home and threatened him over the tavern girl. Now you have directed the others to not allow his tavern to open, thus interfering with his business."

"There is more to it than that." Dagonet said simply.

"I would hope so, Explain" Arthur ordered.

Dagonet measured his words carefully as he explained how Sinich had threatened to dismiss Kiana from the tavern because she refused to act as a whore for the patrons. He went into to detail over Vanora's request that he walk Kiana home and check the hut to ensure her safety since Alys had also lived in the hut before she disappeared. He detailed his findings of the lack of basic necessities in the hut.

Arthur frowned at the report and looked to Bors, "Do you have more to add?" he asked.

Bors sighed, "Vanora took the girl to a seamstress to get proper dresses made for her. She tells me she is just skin over bones. This is no young girl like her size indicates, but a woman of 27 years. She may normally be a small woman but she is even more so with the lack of ability to care for herself."

Arthur thought a moment before he said, "Have her brought to me. I want to hear from her how this has happened." He looked sternly at Dagonet, "No matter how much you feel that this is a grave offense, this matter should have been brought to me. I cannot and will not have the knights under my command willfully interfering with the businesses within the fort. The tavern will open this day without any further difficulties from any of you."

Dagonet and Bors got up to leave. Arthur called to Dagonet, "How much of your savings did you give to Vanora to provide for her?"

Dagonet answered, "A year's worth." And turned and left the room before Arthur could say any more.

Arthur sat back in silent contemplation. Dagonet had felt the need to give up a year of his savings for a girl he claimed to have no interest in? Dagonet was perhaps the kindest natured of his knights and he had witnessed countless examples of his selflessness over the years. He wanted to speak to this Kiana to try to figure out for himself what was going on.

Kiana felt a knot of anxiety in her stomach as she knocked on the door to the round table chamber. She came in as she was bid and stood in the doorway taking in the immensity of the room and the round table. Suddenly she remembered who had summoned her and whose presence she stood. She bowed her head, "My lord, you summoned me?" she asked softly.

Arthur studied Kiana before he answered. He could see how she could be mistaken for being much younger than she was. Her form was so tiny of frame and would have been smaller than most women if she had adequate weight. He saw her hands were clasped in front of her and focused his attention on her wrists. The bones were clearly visible and stood out too starkly. Dagonet and Vanora had not exaggerated about her physical condition. "Come in and sit down" he said.

Kiana stepped just inside the room and sat in the first seat she came across. She looked at the fort's commander with wide eyes. What would he do with her now that there had been trouble between his knights and Sinich?

"What does Sinich pay you for your work in the tavern?" Arthur asked her suddenly.

Kiana was taken aback by the question but answered him.

"Sinich told Dagonet a different sum" Arthur told her.

Kiana stared at Arthur, not knowing how to respond. She had answered him truthfully. She looked him in the eye and said firmly, "I cannot speak to why Sinich would say that to Dagonet, but what I told you is true."

Arthur met her eyes and saw nothing but open honesty. He asked her, "Why did you not say anything about the conditions in your hut sooner?"

Kiana felt her eyes tear slightly in frustration and embarrassment, "What was I to say my lord? That I could not manage with the job granted me? The roof over my head? Should every person in the fort who cannot manage their life come to you?"

Arthur frowned at her. Had she seen anyone turned out into the street in the fort? While life for those in the fort was by no means a utopia, he did his best to make sure honest work was rewarded with fair compensation. Sinich worked Kiana seven days of the week in the tavern from midmorning to late in the evening. While it was not up to him to set her earnings, the earnings she was making were clearly not enough to adequately support her. "When we brought you here I had not intended for you to work for as little as you have been provided. Wait here." He said.

Kiana frowned and remained seated in the room as Arthur swept past her. What was he going to do?

Arthur sought out Sinich in the tavern. The man was berating the old cook for falling behind in meal preparations even though the knights had prevented anyone from going into the tavern until just recently. "I would have another word with you." He said firmly.

Sinich saw Arthur and felt confident in his place with the fort commander, "Of course." He said with a smug smile.

Arthur motioned for Vanora to join them and asked Sinich in her presence, "How much do you pay Vanora for her work? How much do you pay Kiana for the same work?"

Sinich suddenly felt trapped and tried to deflect the topic, "Is it Rome's policy to govern the wages of tavern wenches?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Answer the question." He ordered firmly.

Sinich looked from Vanora's face to Arthur's and knew he was going to have to answer. He provided the honest wage sums and saw the fort commander's face darken with anger. He tried to justify himself, "Vanora's been here these past ten years and she's been a good worker with no troubles. The new girl only started six months ago so I can't be paying her the same."

"Has she been late?" Arthur asked.

"No."

"Lazy in her work?"

"No."

Arthur stated simply, "So, if I'm to understand you correctly, she's never been late and she does her job as well as Vanora for these past six months, yet she earns half as much."

Sinich ground his teeth, "Perhaps she is due a wage increase." He spat.

Arthur nodded, "See to it that it is fair this time." He looked to Vanora, "You will report any problems directly to me."

Vanora nodded while hiding a smile, "Yes, Arthur."

Arthur went to leave the tavern. He glanced back at Sinich, "One of my knights has leant her a year of his saved salary. I hold you responsible for paying him back personally." He left the tavern and a stunned Sinich.

Arthur returned to the round table chamber and found Kiana waiting at the table where he left her. She watched him with wide eyes as he came into the chamber. He told her, "Your work will be fairly compensated and Dagonet's savings repaid by Sinich personally. Vanora will report any problems directly to me. That is all."

Kiana felt the blood drain from her face. Dagonet had provided the money for the clothing and supplies for her hut? Why would he do this? She got up to hastily leave. She still had blankets to wash before she sought him out to ask.

Arthur summoned Dagonet and Bors back to the chamber. He didn't like what he was going to have to do but knew it was necessary to avoid showing any semblance of favoritism for his knights over a Roman tavern keeper.

When both knights entered the chamber he hardened his face and addressed them both, "I have found your complaint against the tavern keeper to be valid. I've addressed the manner and Kiana will be fairly compensated for her work. Dagonet, Sinich will personally repay every coin you provided for Kiana. Bring the matter to me if he doesn't." He took a breath and continued, "I've gone to great lengths to try to make your duty to Rome as bearable as I can." He saw their faces harden and continued, "Bors, you have twice personally threatened the business of Sinich over matters which could have been brought to me. Dagonet, this morning you forced your way into his home and then directed your brother knights to interfere with his business without my knowledge or consent. These are not actions I sanction nor will they pass without punishment."

Arthur paused to look at each man before he continued, "I cannot and will not deplete this fort of all the knights under my command so you will not be sent from here. However, you will both be taking rotating turns on patrols outside the gates and when you are not on patrols you will assist with security on the wall for the next six months. You will stay away from the tavern and Sinich for the next six months and I had best not hear of any more conflicts from you regarding his business. Have I made myself clear?"

Bors felt his blood boiling in anger but answered, "Yes."

Dagonet's face was an expressionless mask as he also answered, "Yes."

Arthur nodded, "You both leave immediately for patrol. That is all." He watched as both knights turned and left the chamber with a heavy heart. His punishment was harsh and he knew it could easily affect the morale of all his knights but he couldn't risk the careful balance he worked to maintain between the knights and Romans within the fort. He feared it was going to be a long six months.

Bors stormed down to the stables to begin preparing his gear, "Six months out in the coming winter or on that damned wall!" he bellowed. He turned his angry gaze on Dagonet and added, "All because of that damned girl, woman, whatever!"

Dagonet stopped gathering his gear and pinned his angry brother with a glare of his own, "Arthur seeks to maintain the balance between the Romans and us. He interfered with Sinich's business in a way we could not. We should have brought this to him from the start. We forced this on him. Pack warmly." He walked off leaving his brother staring in disbelief at his back.

Bors groaned, "Vanora's going to kill me." And left to leave word with one of the others since he couldn't go to the tavern to tell her himself.

An hour later both men rode out of the fort as the first snow of the season started falling.


	5. Changes

DISCLAIMER: As much as I might wish otherwise, I don't own anything from King Arthur nor do I make any money from this. My OC's and story are my own though so please ask before you take them out to play.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again to all of you who have reviewed. You are the best!

* * *

The first two weeks after Dagonet and Bors had been sent out on patrols by Arthur were the hardest on Kiana. While she was rapidly receiving properly fitting clothing which would suit the upcoming colder weather as well as desperately needed supplies for her hut, the attitude of the knights was distant and cold towards her. The knights were clearly holding her personally to blame for Dagonet's and Bors punishment and making it clear to her how much they disapproved of the punishment and her presence in general.

After the first week of the knights cold shoulder treatment and occasional snide comment her direction, Kiana began to avoid the tables they sat at as much as possible.

Vanora had watched the knights behavior towards Kiana and finally took it upon herself to straighten them out. She had been Bors woman for the past ten years and knew the each of the knights well. They had at some point come to her with a problem they needed help with knowing she could offer good advice as well as keep a secret as a friend. While she had initially been angry at the punishment Arthur had given the men, she could see how his decision had calmed the Roman soldiers assigned to the fort as well as Romans who had businesses within the fort. There had always been grumbling comments about Arthur's perceived favoritism and leniency towards the knights. She had heard nothing other than agreement and support for his decision even if she and the other knights felt the punishment was harsh.

Vanora waited until all the knights were at their usual tables and ordering their dinner and drinks. When Gawain saw Kiana serving Roman soldiers at a table nearby she heard him loudly say, "Dagonet gives up his salary for the little wench and look, she serves the Romans and not us!"

Vanora stormed over to the table Gawain was seated at and used the only thing she had in her hand, a wet towel, to smack him across the back of the head. When Gawain spun around to confront her she put her hands on her hips and met him glare for glare. She said loudly enough for all the knights to hear, "So you think the girl's to blame for your brothers being sent out on patrols or sitting on the wall? I think not. It was the group of you who brought her in with nothing but the clothes on her back. You dumped her off with me at the tavern and told me to look after her. Then you all left, never looking back to see how she was faring. All the lot of you have cared about besides yourselves is your drink and whatever girl you can sweet talk or pay to get into your beds!"

Vanora paused to glare at each knight in turn before she continued, "You are all brothers to one another and have hated your forced duty to Rome as much as I and many others in this very tavern. But, you're wrong in blaming the girl. She never complained about her lot. She endured and did the best she could to get by. She didn't ask Dagonet to look into her hut, I did. She tried to talk him out of it before he insisted. The rest afterward was all his and Bors doing, and she never had a say in the matter. Don't be blaming her for any of this! She's been stuck in the middle of Arthur having to keep the peace between you and the Romans in the fort." Vanora turned and walked off while motioning for Kiana to follow her back to the kitchen.

Kiana had heard every word Vanora had said and followed the older woman back into the kitchen in stunned silence. Once in the kitchen she stared mutely at Vanora who was studying her with an appraising eye.

Vanora looked over Kiana and noted she was wearing one of the new dresses purchased for her. Now that she had properly fitting clothing her lack of weight was very noticeable, "I'll tell the seamstress to leave you some room to gain back the weight you've lost." She said and paused to look Kiana in the eye, "Are you going to stay here? Working in the tavern? At the fort?"

Kiana felt intimidated but answered honestly, "I have nowhere else to go and no other skills to earn a fair wage."

Vanora nodded and smiled more kindly, "I thought as much. You work hard here but you let the men push you around too much. They're just men. Give them too many drinks and they start to think they own this place and everything in it. I've know those knights a long time now and I'll tell you they are all good men despite what I just said. Sometimes they just need to be reminded of it though. Don't let them get away with pushing you around anymore or they'll do it to the end of your days."

Kiana smiled a bit before replying, "They are better than most. I've been worried that they must hate me so much for what happened. I've been worried that Sinich will look for any trouble and send me away after all the trouble I've caused him."

Vanora snorted, "The only trouble that man has had he brought on himself and it's been a long time coming. You start looking after yourself here and let me look after Sinich. I'll let you know if you push it too hard."

Kiana smiled a bit wider, "Ok. But I should warn you, I wanted to break a mug over Gawain's head for his last comment."

"Just settle for pouring his ale in his lap." Vanora suggested with a wicked smile. She looked back out to the main tavern, "They'll be hungry. You should deal with them now so they don't think they can make you run and hide."

Kiana knew Vanora was right but dreaded going back out and dealing with the knights again. She had been raised to be self confident but not aggressive or overly self assured. The past six months working in the tavern had been like nothing she had ever experienced in her life and she had done the best she could just to survive. If she thought about the whole situation more objectively she realized she could have been more aggressive in asking for a fair wage and not giving in to Sinich's bullying. She could have gone to Vanora to ask for her help instead of allowing Alys to steal from her.

Kiana made a vow to herself that she wasn't going to continue to carry on like a scared little mouse anymore. She was going to be what her parents raised her to be no matter what the situation she was in or where she lived. With that promise made to herself, Kiana squared her shoulders and went back into the main tavern area to serve the knights.

The knights were quiet when she approached their table and none would answer her when she asked what they wanted from the kitchen. None asked for drinks. Kiana realized this would be the first step in not letting them push her around. She put her hands on her hips and told them, "If you are hungry then ask me to get you something. If you want a drink you can ask me for a drink. If you want to sit and sulk like a bunch of spoiled little boys you can stop wasting my time." She turned to walk away.

"A plate of that roast venison and fresh bread would be good." Came a quiet request from the table.

Kiana turned and saw it was the youngest knight, Galahad, who had spoken. He saw Gawain glaring at him and said, "You all know Vanora's right. I'm hungry and not letting hurt feelings get in my way of dinner."

Kiana smothered a smile as Gawain glared at him sourly. That one would take some time to get over his "hurt feelings" as Galahad had put it, "Anyone else?" she asked.

Lancelot spoke next, "The venison and bread would be good too. And some ale as well."

Kiana nodded and looked at the rest of the knights. Tristin was staring silently at her and Gawain was still glaring at Galahad. When none of the others spoke up she turned and left to get their meals. Kiana made sure that she selected the best cuts of the roasted venison and the fresh bread from the ovens for the knights and returned to the table. She was pleasantly polite as she served the meals and made a point of getting the ale out to Lancelot as quick as she could.

When she was pouring Lancelot's cup of ale she saw Gawain held up his cup in her direction without looking at her or offering her any kind of comment. Initially she almost went to fill the cup as she would have done in the past, but changed her mind at the last moment and simply walked away. If wouldn't give her the courtesy of at least looking at her or asking for his cup to be filled he could go without.

Gawain slammed his cup down on the table and stormed out of the tavern. Kiana glanced up at Vanora with a worried look. Had she just gone too far? She was relieved when Vanora nodded and smiled at her.

Over the next week Kiana saw her relationship with the knights improve. Galahad and Lancelot had been the first two to come around, and surprisingly Tristin had taken to walking her home and making sure no one was in her hut each night. She made a point of making sure the knights received the best dinners and the promptest service to show her gratitude for their acceptance.

Gawain finally showed back up to the tavern the following week and sat staring at Kiana for a moment before he finally ordered his dinner along with the other knights. Kiana treated him as thought he had never been so rude to her and cheerfully served his dinner and drinks for the night.

That night she was surprised when Gawain walked her home. She was a bit nervous not knowing what to expect when they reached her hut. After he had checked the inside of her hut he stopped in the doorway, "I'm sorry I was so rude to you earlier. The others told me how you've been treating them now and told me I'd been a complete ass." He looked her in the eye as he said it.

Kiana was surprised. She hadn't expected him to apologize and figured she wasn't going to be able to win them all over considering what had happened. Realizing that she had not replied and that he was staring at her she replied, "It's all right. I never meant for any of this to happen. Thank you for walking me home."

Gawain gave her a brief smile and said, "It was nothing." He looked back inside the hut and then back out at her, "I best be on my way. Tristin told me your cat hates to wait long for his dinner." He left without a backwards glance.

Kiana chuckled at the memory of the first night Tristin had walked her home. She had worked later than usual that evening and had thought nothing of how the cat was going to greet a stranger coming to the hut when his dinner was late. She had been amazed to see the silent knight come hurrying out of the hut with an angry cat hissing and growling at him all the way.

Tristin had been amazed to see her jump to the cat's defense and had walked away grumbling about silly women and foolish pets. He later admitted that the cat had jumped on his back and bit him before he could toss it off to walk out of the hut. After that night Tristin had all but dragged her out of the tavern after it closed and made sure he carried a bit of meat into the hut to toss down for the cat when he went inside. He had sworn her to secrecy about the whole thing and she hadn't said a word to anyone about it.

As Kiana went into her hut she wondered how Gawain had managed to check inside without the cat jumping at him. She nearly burst out laughing when she saw the cat busily chewing on a sizable chunk of leftover venison from dinner. She could only imagine what Tristin had said to Gawain to warn him about the cat's extreme defensiveness for the hut. She shook her head as she put down the rest of the meat she had saved for her pet. Apparently she wasn't the only one with a soft spot for the furry little brat.

Kiana thought often of Dagonet and Bors as the weather grew colder and the snows came more frequently. Her work at the tavern kept her busy and aside from her trips to the fort's market and she had no reason to seek them out. She hoped they were faring well in the cold weather.

During one particularly cold night Kiana asked Vanora how Bors and Dagonet were handling their alternating patrols and posting on the fort's wall. Vanora told her, "They wouldn't admit it, but they're cold up on that wall. That stone holds the cold and there is no break from the wind. My Bors comes home chilled to his very bones."

Kiana felt bad for the knights in their punishment and wished there was something she could do to help ease their time up on the wall. She saw the other knights busily eating the hot meals and drinking the ale she served and had an idea. She asked Vanora, "Do you think you can help me put together something to get them a hot meal?"

Vanora thought for a moment. She had visited Bors on the wall a couple of times and had seen how lonely and cold he had been sitting in his post some distance away from Dagonet. While he and Dagonet had been ordered to maintain posts on the wall Arthur had not specified which posts they were to assume each night. Dagonet and Bors had taken the posts closest to the tavern so they could be closer to their fellow knights and Bors closer to Vanora when she could find time to see him.

Vanora had run into the occasional Roman soldier who challenged her trips to the wall. She was well known as the woman of Bors and most of the Roman soldiers chose to leave her alone. She hesitated in sending Kiana up onto the wall knowing she may run across one or more of the soldiers who had given her trouble in the past. Deciding the risk was worth the benefit of getting a warm meal to the two knights she took Kiana into the kitchen with her and went to Sameal, "Can you wrap up some warm meat, bread and cheese for Kiana to take up on to the wall?" she asked knowing the older man would know who the meals would be going to feed.

Sameal nodded, "You are a good woman to the men." He said as he began cutting out fresh bits of roast. He put the roast into an older cooking pot and wrapped it in one of his older aprons. He tucked fresh bread and cheese into separate cloths and tucked them in around the roast. He filled a skin with water and handed the package off to Vanora. "This should keep them warmer."

When Sameal saw Vanora passing the package to Kiana he asked worriedly, "Is that wise? Some of the soldiers up there could give her more than just a hard time."

"Best she deliver this before Sinich realizes I'm gone and what we're up to. I can cover for her if she's quick." Vanora explained. She looked to Kiana and said, "You avoid the soldiers and go straight to the first guard post you see directly up stairs due east of the tavern. Either Bors or Dagonet will be there. Be quick before Sinich realizes you have been gone long."

Kiana realized there had been more to her idea than simply running a hot meal up to the top of the wall and nodded in understanding. She owed Dagonet and Bors this much and wouldn't let the thought of an unpleasant encounter with any of the Roman soldiers get in her way. She took the bundle and quickly headed out the main tavern door after making sure Sinich was busy behind the tavern bar.

Kiana ran to the stairs Vanora had indicated east of the tavern. She glanced up the stairs and saw no sign of anyone around on the top of the wall. She quickly started climbing the stairs and was grateful she had spent so many trips walking to and from her hut to the tavern and to the fort's shops since it made the climb easier.

Once she was at the top of the stairs and on the top of the wall she glanced around to find the guard post Vanora had spoke of. She saw the post further east on the wall and hurried towards it. She was met part of the way there by the unmistakably burly form of Bors as he stepped out to see who had come up on the wall. Before he could say anything Kiana held out the apron wrapped package, "Vanora and I thought you and Dagonet could do with a warm meal up on this wall." She told him.

Bors stared at her silently. Vanora had told him she had been coming around and had been fitting in well at the tavern. What Vanora hadn't said was how she was filling out her dresses now that she was able to eat full meals on a regular basis. Her face had lost the gaunt appearance and had filled in to reveal an attractive woman. From what he could see under her cloak her figure had filled in to reveal more shapely hips and a fuller bust while still having a tiny waist. Realizing he was staring at her he took the offered package, "Our thanks." He grumbled. He still wasn't completely ready to forgive her part in this cold punishment.

Kiana flashed him a quick smile before turning to run back down the stairs and get back into the tavern. She was able to get back inside before Sinich ever realized she had been gone. When she passed the table where the knights were seated she heard Tristin say to her, "Our thanks for looking out for them."

Kiana nodded as she went back to the bar to get more pitchers to refill the ale and wine cups. Sinich handed her the pitchers while continuing his conversation never knowing she had been gone.

It became a pattern for Kiana or Vanora to sneak out of the tavern on the weeks Bors and Dagonet were assigned to posts on the wall to deliver the warm meals. Both women became very adept at looking out for the Roman soldiers who may notice their delivery of food and potentially tell Sinich of their activities. Both Bors and Dagonet sent coin to cover the cost of the meals should Sinich ever become aware and seek to dismiss either of the woman for stealing food.

It was during the fourth month of Bors and Dagonet's punishment when another young woman from inside the fort disappeared. Arthur sent the soldiers and the knights on an exhaustive search throughout all the fort's less commonly frequented areas in a desperate hope to find the woman before any harm could come to her. She was not found until two weeks later and in the same condition Alys had been found. Her hands and feet bound, a filth gag in her mouth, and severely beaten before she had been killed.

Arthur called a meeting with all the knights and the lead Roman officers assigned to the fort. They were all tired from their search for the missing young woman and disheartened by the condition she was in when she was found. Arthur asked them, "Did any of you know the young woman?"

Several of the Roman officers looked at each other before one answered, "Many men knew her. Her name was Isguild and she made her living as a whore."

Arthur sat back and thought for a moment before stating the obvious, "There have been two women killed each in a very similar manner. Both women were known to sell their bodies for coin." He paused, "We need to be concerned that other women may fall prey to whoever is doing this."

One of the older Roman officers glowered at Arthur, "Why be concerned over the fate of a couple of whores? They commit sins in the eyes of our Christian God!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the man, "Whoever murdered those women committed an ever greater offense. It is not our place to judge the lives of the women. It is our duty as soldiers in this fort to ensure the safety of all that live inside. You will arrange patrols for day and night to cover every area of the fort. This includes the areas you would so easily judge to be of ill repute."

Arthur watched the Roman officer look to the other Roman officers and stood up stating harshly, "Do not look to them. That is my order as commander of this fort. You will do as I order or sit in a cell until such a time as Rome can arrange for you to be transferred elsewhere upon review of my report."

The officer stood straight and saluted Arthur. His voice had an answering harsh edge as he replied, "As my commander orders."

Arthur nodded, "That will be all. Send me the schedule you create by tomorrow."

The Roman officers left without a word.

Arthur looked to his knights, "Keep your eyes and ears open and leave the patrols to the soldiers." He said.

The knights silently acknowledged his command and left the room leaving Arthur deep in his thoughts.


	6. Winter Blues

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything from King Arthur and still not making any money by writing this story. Just having fun with the characters.

* * *

Kiana and Vanora were both worried about the kidnapping and murder of the second woman within the fort's walls. There was talk that the murder of Alys and the second girl had to be done by the same person. They kept a wary eye out now during their walks to and from the tavern. Kiana was grateful that Tristin walked her home each night from work and most afternoons to the tavern from home. Cedany had even made a point of spending more time working in the tavern serving and cleaning and less time out plying her trade to men who offered her the extra coin.

Vanora and Kiana welcomed the little extra help Cedany provided since it gave them both a bit less to do each night. It also made it easier to slip out of the tavern to get the hot meals up to Bors and Dagonet on the nights they were posted on the wall.

It was on one of the nights Kiana was taking the meals up to Bors and Dagonet when she had her first unpleasant run in with a Roman soldier.

Kiana had been in a hurry due to Sameal becoming sick unexpectedly and Vanora taking over cooking all the meals. She had been doing most of the serving and the two women had been very careful to get in and out of the tavern without being seen by Cedany since they both felt that the other woman would tell Sinich just to get on better standing with the notoriously greedy and mercurial tavern owner.

Kiana had run from the tavern and up onto the stairs of the wall without first looking to see if there were any of the Roman soldiers within sight. She had made it to the top of the wall and started for the guard post where Bors usually stood when she was roughly grabbed from behind. She had spun around to come face to face with the sneering soldier, "What do I have here?" he had laughed seeing her eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm just here to drop off something to one of the knights." Kiana managed to get out while wincing from the soldiers rough grip on her arm.

"Well, you can just give it to me and I'll see they get it." The soldier reached for the bundle Kiana held close to her body.

Kiana had been spared by Bors timely intervention, "The girl said she was bringing something up for one of us, not you. Let her go and she'll be on her way."

Kiana had breathed a sigh of relief and quickly handed the package off to Bors while the soldier watched with interest to see what she had brought. Bors took the package while grumbling at her, "Tell my woman thanks for remembering this for me." He had glared at the soldier who was still watching them and demanded, "Is there a problem?"

The soldier continued to look at Kiana and let his eyes wander over her cloaked figure, "No women are allowed at the guard posts. Not even the tavern whores."

Kiana stiffened up at the brazen insult, "I may work at the tavern but I'm no whore." She snapped and turned to go back down the stairs.

The soldier stepped in her way, "So you say." He reached up to push her cloak back.

Bors stepped in again and pulled Kiana back behind him, "She's trying to leave. You have a problem with that?"

Kiana realized that Bors was risking getting into a fight with the soldier which she knew Arthur would hear about and possibly cause more problems for him. She felt her heart start to pound and started looking around for any way to distract the soldier.

Suddenly she saw the shadow of a man walking along the base of the wall. She tried to nudge Bors to get his attention but he was ignoring her and glaring at the soldier. Kiana watched as the shadow moved closer to the stairs leading to the top of the wall and then heard a scrape of something against the stone stairs.

The soldier finally heard the noise and looked down to see the cloaked man at the base of the stairs. He called out a challenge, "You there! What are you doing here?"

The cloaked figure looked up at the soldier and turned and ran away. The soldier glanced at Bors as if he was trying to decide if he should go after the cloaked man or stay and fight with the knight. He gave Kiana one last glare and ran down the stairs after the unknown man.

Kiana sighed in relief and looked to Bors who had a smug smile on his face, "Tristin will lead that one on a merry chase. Best you go back to the tavern now and watch yourself before you come back up here again."

Kiana nodded and literally ran the whole way back to the tavern. Once inside she saw Galahad and Gawain looking up for her. She nodded to them as she hurried past. The knights had again looked out for her and she was grateful for their timely assistance.

Bors had gathered the meal Kiana had brought and turned to go to Dagonet to give him his share while it was still hot. He hadn't been very surprised to see his brother standing not far behind him with a scowl on his face. Bors assured him, "Tristin led that Roman dog off on a fruitless chase. I saw her make it back in."

Dagonet only nodded and stifled the cough which had been plaguing him for some days. Working in the constant cold had been wearing on him and he had developed a persistent cough. He had been treating himself with the limited supply of herbs and medicines he had left in stock and hoped this would be nothing more than a brief passing ailment. He took the food Bors offered him and went back to his post feeling too tired to really eat but eating anyway to keep up his strength.

Bors watched Dagonet as he walked away with some concern. He had noted Dagonet coughing and his normally quiet brothers general look of fatigue. He silently cursed Arthur for the harsh punishment and looked forward to when they would be able to rest and rejoin their fellow knights.

Kiana and Vanora were soon kept busier than they imagined they could get when Sameal became sick and was unable to work the next week. He developed a harsh cough and soon had a high fever. Kiana split her time between working at the tavern and tending to Sameal. Surprisingly, Sinich didn't give her any trouble for spending more time with Sameal. He had simply said, "I can't get another cook who'd work half as good as him."

Kiana finally had to have a healer from the fort come to see Sameal after his cough and fever weren't getting better within a week. The healer had left her herbs to steep into a medicinal tea which she brewed for the older man to help his recovery. The medicated teas helped and Sameal was well on his way to recovering within the following week. Kiana had breathed a sigh of relief when her old friend had recovered. She and Vanora had become much closer over the months after Bors and Dagonet had been sent away, but she still felt a special kinship for the old cook and his kindness to her when no one else seemed to care.

It wasn't long after Sameal returned to work when two of Vanora's children began coughing and running fevers. Vanora was kept busy looking after her children and spent barely any time working at the tavern. Kiana had taken over Vanora's duties at the tavern and had pointedly told Cedany that she was needed to serve tables and nothing else until Vanora returned. Cedany grudgingly lent her hand to the work.

By the time Vanora was able to come back to work, Kiana felt that she might drop from exhaustion. She had been working from early in the morning to the close of business each night while Vanora had been out. She was grateful for the extra money she had earned but felt it had come at very harsh terms.

During the following weeks others in the fort fell ill to the cough and fever. Most were able to recover within a few days and only a few took longer to recover. Sinich was one of the few who fell hard to the illness and Kiana found herself acting as his unwilling nurse since no one else was willing to tend to the man. Not surprisingly, he was as unpleasant for her to deal with when he was ill as when he was well. She practically forced the medicinal teas down his throat hoping to make him recover faster so her time with him would end sooner.

It was during her time treating Sinich when Kiana herself fell ill with the same cough and fever. The cough seemed to wrack her entire body and the fever made her feel chilled and ache at the same time. She was unable to stay on her feet and was glad when Vanora sent her home to rest and recover.

During her time at home Vanora would bring her meals in the mornings and one of the knights would check on her and bring her meals in the afternoon and evening. Galahad had taken to spending so much time in her hut she had to scold him and send him out just so she could sleep. She knew he treated her like a sister but wanted the peace and quiet to sleep.

Gawain and Tristin checked on her frequently and Kiana was very relieved when Tristin took it upon himself to bring the extra meat scraps to feed her cat. While the two didn't exactly become friendly with each other the cat finally stopped hissing and growling each time he showed up.

It didn't skip Kiana's notice that Lancelot never stopped by. She had known from early on that the handsome knight was still angry over the punishment Arthur had given Bors and Dagonet. While he was polite to her in the tavern he made no effort to speak with her other than that required to get a meal or a cup of ale. He was never one of the knights to walk her home or see to it that no harm came to her while she went to work or to the fort's shop keepers. Kiana was disappointed but knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

Dagonet had been out of the fort on patrols when Kiana fell ill and had been battling feeling unwell himself for the previous weeks. He had been worried about possible difficulties Kiana might face after the soldier caught her on the wall and was glad when the incident seemed to blow over without anyone else being involved. He made sure he watched her leave the tavern when she came to deliver the meals and made sure she made it back in safely each night after that.

He had sought out the silent scout prior to being sent out on the patrols for the first time and asked that he look out for Kiana when he could not be there. Of all the knights Dagonet knew Tristin would be the least judgmental of the situation and would keep his word once it was given. Tristin had agreed and Dagonet was able to leave knowing Kiana wouldn't meet the same fate as Alys. He didn't stop to think of why he was so determined to look after a woman he hadn't shared more than a handful of words with. He just knew that it mattered a great deal to him that she was looked after when he couldn't be there.

When Dagonet would return from a lengthily time out on patrols he would find a post along the wall to watch for Kiana and see how she fared. He had asked Tristin a couple of times about her and for any news of how she was doing in the tavern.

If Tristin saw anything unusual about Dagonet's seeking information about Kiana he didn't let on. He simply said, "She fares well. She's got good clothing, boots, and a warm cloak. Her hut has what she needs now and she's not sleeping on the floor any more. She's filling in her dresses now and isn't looking like skin over bones." Tristin didn't add that he and the other knights had not so subtly discouraged some of the more persistent men from the tavern who had shown an interest in her.

Dagonet had been pleased and relieved by what Tristin had told him. He had only been able to catch brief glimpses of Kiana as she had gone past the wall or the fort shops during her days. He preferred to watch over her from a distance and kept after his brother knights to watch over her when he couldn't. He could see for himself that Kiana had regained the weight she had lost from her first few months in the fort and watched with an appreciative eye how she filled out the new dresses.

While Kiana would never be considered a curvy or full figured woman, she now had a fuller bust and more of a curve to her hips than before. Her hair had taken on a healthy shine and her face was more filled out and softer. She had become a truly lovely woman and Dagonet realized that it wouldn't be long before some man would seek her out for an honest relationship and not that of a simple tavern worker or whore.

Dagonet had started out his service at the fort avoiding the entanglements of relationships. He had watched the other knights dalliances with women in the fort and saw the difficulties that came from the women expecting more from his fellow knights than they could give. He had been worried when Bors told him Vanora had been expecting their first child. Bors had often said he would marry no woman while in servitude to Rome and Dagonet had wholeheartedly agreed. Surprisingly, Vanora had asked nothing of Bors other than his help as a father when he was not on patrols or a mission. Dagonet had begun to envy the closeness he saw between Bors and Vanora as well as their children.

As much as he would have liked to find a woman of his own, Dagonet found that none of the women in the fort met his taste. Most saw only his size and scars from the years he had been fighting or wanted to mold him into their more Roman image of what a man should be. Dagonet wanted nothing more than to be recognized for what he was, a Sarmation man with a proud family name and heritage.

After a time he decided to stay away from any thoughts of a relationship and limited his intimate time with women to infrequent dalliances with one of a few women who didn't mind his size and strength in bed. He was always careful of his greater size and strength, but cringed when his bed partners complained that he was too much to handle or too rough. He worried that he would hurt any woman he hoped to one day sire children with and slowly felt his hopes fade away into silent stoicism.

Perhaps it was his desire to have children of his own that made Dagonet so protective of children and those weaker than him in general. While he was normally even tempered and very patient, the sight of someone weaker being mistreated tended to spark his rarely seen anger. He didn't like the punishment Arthur had handed him and Bors over his actions in defending Kiana, but he was silently gratified that she would live a better life being treated fairly and protected from future harm.

The cold, lack of ability to take time to rest, and his own stubborn insistence on staying out on patrols were Dagonet's final undoing. Bors had watched as Dagonet returned from his patrols out of the fort. Dagonet had been swaying on his feet after he got off his horse and had to use the animal for support once his feet hit the ground. He was only able to stand by and watch as his stubborn brother finally succumbed to the illness and slumped to the stable floor unconscious and burning with a fever.

After getting Dagonet to his room, Bors had called for Arthur to let him know of Dagonet's illness. Arthur had been genuinely upset that Dagonet had pushed himself so hard when so many in the fort had been getting sick. Dagonet had been the knight best suited as the healer in the knights and his falling ill was disturbing. Arthur had told Bors to take whatever steps were necessary to get Dagonet well again. He also ordered the knights punishment at an early end finally seeing that it had served no purpose other than placating the Roman soldiers and citizens within the fort. He regretted his harsh punishment seeing then more than ever.

Vanora had been worried when she learned about Dagonet falling ill and collapsing in the stable. She had started to go to his aid when she suddenly stopped and looked over at Kiana. The other woman had heard what Bors had told her and was staring at her with an expression of fierce concentration. Vanora suddenly said, "Kiana's been sick with this and recovered. She's taken care of Sameal and Sinich both and got them well soon enough. I think she'll do far better than I to take care of him."

Bors gave Kiana a hard look. Vanora had seen to their own children when they had fallen ill and he knew she could easily tend to Dagonet. In his opinion Kiana had been nothing but trouble for his brother since the day he was asked to help look after her. He didn't understand Dagonet's continued insistence to look out for her and was tempted to refuse to allow her near him now. He looked again at Vanora and realized she wasn't going to give in without a fight that would probably end up with him sleeping on the floor. He knew Vanora loved Dagonet like a brother and wouldn't be sending Kiana to tend him unless she thought she could do it. He grudgingly said to her, "You don't leave his side until he's well. You owe him that at least."

Kiana glared back at the burly knight, "I haven't left anyone I've tended, including Sinich." She left to gather what herbs she could to tend to Dagonet. She wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, but she was terrified that she would make a mistake and cause him harm. She felt like she owed him for everything she had now and was grateful that she could help do something for him in return. She planned on spending this time to thank him for his help even if she didn't understand why he would have gone to all the trouble of helping someone he hardly knew.


	7. Fever Dreams

Kiana was shocked at Dagonet's condition when she stepped into his room. He was burning with fever and completely incoherent. She had to ask Bors to help her as she made him drink the first of the medicated herbal teas she made to try to bring his fever down. When Dagonet choked and spit out most of the tea she realized he was well beyond her limited skills and told Bors to send for a healer.

When Bors left to get the healer Kiana picked up a cloth and used it to wipe the spilled tea and sweat off his broad chest. After the tea was cleaned away she rinsed out the cloth and used it to wipe the sweat off his face and neck. The heat coming off his skin alarmed her and she knew he was dangerously sick with the fever. She silently urged Bors to get the healer to back to them faster.

It seemed like an eternity to her when the old healer finally arrived. Kiana had busied herself in removing Dagonet's boots and washing as much of his head, neck and chest she could reach under his shirt. She was going to need help to get the sweat soaked shirt off to bathe the rest of him.

The healer didn't have to spend much time examining Dagonet before she looked to Kiana and said, "He is very sick and may not recover unless his fever can be brought down." She gave Kiana more herbs and instructed her to steep them into a stronger tea to give to him. She also told Kiana to bathe him with cool water to help cool his body. She told Kiana there would be nothing more she could hope to do. Kiana watched the old woman leave with the feeling that there should have been more she could have done or said.

Kiana felt desperate as the old woman left. She couldn't believe how little hope she had offered other than packets of dried herbs. She looked to Bors who was staring down at his brother, "Help me get his shirt off so I can keep him bathed with the cool water."

Bors helped her get Dagonet's shirt off and he helped her to arrange him on the bed so she could best reach him for bathing and giving him the medicine. While Kiana began to brew the first dose of tea from the herbs the healer left, Bors left to get her buckets of water.

Kiana stared at the tea she had made for Dagonet. She hadn't been able to get him to swallow much of the last dose and knew he probably wouldn't be able to swallow much of this dose either. She was lost in thought when Vanora startled her by saying, "When my children were sick I had to boil off most of the water and mix it with honey to get them to take it."

Kiana looked at her hopefully, "Can you bring some honey while I boil this down?"

Vanora showed Kiana the pot of honey she had brought with her, "Bors said you weren't able to get him to take the first tea so I thought I better bring this."

Kiana sighed in relief as she continued to boil off more of the water from the tea. She glanced back at Dagonet, "The healer just gave me the herbs and left. She said all I could do was to get the tea into him and bathe him to get the fever down."

Vanora saw the anxiety and worry on Kiana's face and tried to reassure her, "Dagonet is strong. Maybe even stronger than my own Bors. He'll pull through."

Kiana silently hoped she was right. She felt she owed this man much and was determined to see him recover.

Bors returned with the water as Kiana was mixing the herb mix with the honey. He watched as Kiana spooned small amounts of tea into Dagonet's mouth and was relieved when he was able to swallow the medicine. He watched as Kiana took the cloth and bathed Dagonet's face neck and chest again with the cool water. Seeing that his brother was going to get good care he turned and left.

Kiana looked up from bathing Dagonet and realized that Bors had left without a word. She rang out the cloth and brought the cool rag back up to his face. Feeling the heat coming off his skin she pulled the bucket of water closer and sat at the edge of the bed knowing she was going to have a long night and was determined that he would receive the best care she could provide.

The herbal mixture helped bring the fever down somewhat but by dawn Dagonet's fever had returned. Kiana looked at the second herb packed the healer had left for her and decided she needed all the medicinal potential from the herbs. She steeped the herbs in very little water and tore open the packet. She made sure all the herbs were soaked completely and mixed the entire contents in the honey. Her own mother had done this before when her sister fell ill when they were younger and she hoped this mixture would work as well as her mother's cure.

Dagonet weakly struggled against her when she spooned the herbal mixture into his mouth and she was dismayed at the loss of his great strength. He should have been easily able to toss her off him and yet she was able to hold his head still to spoon the undoubtedly foul tasting mixture into his mouth.

Bors and the other knights stopped by throughout the following days to check on Dagonet and she was only able to report the same thing over and over. The fever had to break soon or he would be lost to them.

Sometime during the long days one of the knights would bring her a plate of food and insisted she eat. Another brought her a chair to sit in so she wouldn't have to continue to sit on the edge of the bed. Kiana was relieved to be able to sit down during the brief times when Dagonet's fever seemed to go down.

Vanora brought her dinners and a blanket to wrap herself in when she sat in the chair to tend him during the long nights. Kiana was running out of the remaining supply of the honey and herb mixture and finally asked Vanora to go back to the old healer to get some more. She also asked her to see if she had anything stronger.

When Vanora looked at her doubtfully, Kiana told her that the healer had spent more time aiding Sinich when he was less sick than Dagonet was now and how she suspected the woman had left the bare minimum of medication to get by while still claiming she had provided care.

Kiana watched Vanora's face darken with anger and knew the healer was about to get a visit from a very angry woman. While Kiana strove to avoid confrontation, she was silently glad Vanora was going instead of her. She doubted her own ability to deal with the old woman with any sort of diplomacy at this point.

Vanora returned a short time later with new medicines already prepared in a sweet mixture, "That nasty old witch! She had this all along and didn't want to give it to him. She said she didn't want to waste it on a Sarmation when a Roman may just as well be saved by it."

Kiana handed her the old mixture she had made and took the new medication to give to Dagonet. She was able to get two spoonfuls into him before he started thrashing back and forth again, "I only hope this is medication and not poison." She said grimly.

"If it is, then I'll cut her throat myself." Vanora promised.

When it seemed that Dagonet's fever was going down again Kiana breathed a sigh of relief. She gave Vanora the empty plate from her dinner and told her she would watch over Dagonet through the night. After Vanora left Kiana bathed Dagonet's face and neck again and noted he felt even cooler than before. She sat down in the chair ready to tend him throughout another night.

The next morning Kiana was bleary eyed and tired when Vanora returned. She had kept a close watch on Dagonet and had given him small doses of the medication when his fever had started to rise during the night. She hadn't slept at all and felt utterly exhausted. Just before dawn she noted his skin felt cooler and it seemed that he was resting easier. She thought his fever may have finally broken. She breathed a sigh of relief hoping for the first time in days that he may actually recover.

Vanora could readily see the improvement in Dagonet's color and knew Kiana's tireless care had been the cause. She saw the dark circles forming under the younger woman's eyes and knew it was time to give her a much needed break, "Go get something to eat and rest before I end up having to take care of you both." She said kindly while pushing Kiana towards the door. When Kiana protested Vanora told her, "Bors is going to help me get him cleaned up and change out this smelly bed. You don't need to be seeing all the man and I don't think he'd want to share that with you unless he was awake to enjoy it."

Kiana blushed to the roots of her hair and rushed out of the room. When she passed Bors in the hallway she blushed more.

Bors would have laughed at her reaction if he wasn't so worried about his brother's recovery and went into the room. He wrinkled his nose at the sick smell in the room. Vanora was right, Dagonet needed more than his face being washed off. He met Vanora's worry filled eyes, "He's doing much better than before. I think the fever has finally broken and he's able to rest now."

Vanora sighed, "She hasn't left his side in all these days."

"Then she's earning back all he gave her." Was Bors short reply as he stepped forward to help lift Dagonet off the bed.

Kiana hadn't realized how hungry she was until she was able to sit down to eat a full meal in the tavern kitchen. After she ate she stood up to go back to Dagonet's room when Sameal stopped her, ""Just where do you think you are going?"

"Back to his room. Vanora can't stay there all day and I promised I would stay with him until he recovered."

Sameal put his hands on his hips and shook his head, "Vanora went there to give you some time out of there and help get him cleaned up." He took a sniff at her and said, "You could stand some time in a wash tub and a change of clothes too."

Kiana gaped at her old friend for a moment in indignation and surprise. For the first time in her adult life she had been told she stunk and she suddenly realized how little care she had taken of herself while tending Dagonet. She gave Sameal a small smile, "You're right." She left the kitchen and hurried off to her hut to bathe and change.

When she got to her hut she pulled her wash tub out and began the process of hauling in and heating water for a much needed bath. As much as she would have loved to sit and soak in the tub, she limited herself to vigorously scrubbing clean and washing away the days of sitting in the same dress tending to the sick knight."

When she was done she looked at the dress she had been wearing with a critical eye. It had spilled medication on it and smelled awful from being worn for so many days. She doubted it would come clean but put it in the tub for a thorough cleaning. When it was as clean as she hoped to get it she hung it up to dry.

She paused a moment to pet the cat who had been rubbing along her legs and purring with delight over her return home. She could see that the cat had been well fed while she had been gone and she wondered which knight had braved going into the hut without her to feed the notoriously overprotective animal.

Kiana returned to Dagonet's room later in the afternoon to see Vanora closing the windows she had left partially open throughout the day to freshen the air. She saw that Dagonet's bed linens had been changed and he had been washed. She silently thanked Vanora for sparing her the embarrassment of doing such an intimate task on a man she barely knew.

Kiana lightly touched his forehead and was relieved to feel his skin was much cooler and that he was actually sleeping and not thrashing with the fever. She looked at the medication jars and asked Vanora, "Have you needed to give him any more today?"

"No. The fever's broken. Now he will awaken in his own time."

Kiana nodded and sat down in the chair near the bed. Vanora handed her a clean blanket and told her, "I'll be back later with some dinner." She was almost out the door when she turned back and said, "You did right by him and we all thank you."

Kiana smiled briefly and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders to ward off the chill from the coming night. She would start a fire in the hearth soon but wanted the cooler air in the room believing the cooler air might prevent the fever from returning. She dosed lightly in the chair while occasionally getting up to check on the sleeping knight. She was encouraged when she realized his fever was not returning.

By nightfall she started a fire in the hearth to warm the room. Vanora returned a short time later to bring her dinner and offer her a chance to get out of the room for a bit to stretch her legs from sitting in the chair so long. Kiana was glad of the opportunity to take a short walk within the wing of the knights quarters. When she returned to Dagonet's room she heard Vanora humming a soft tune as she sat in the chair. She listened for a moment before stepping in.

Vanora got up and told her, "He's always liked it when I sang of home." She then left for the night.

Kiana sat in the chair and arranged the blanket around her to keep watch over him. It wasn't long before exhaustion from the sleepless days and nights claimed her and she fell asleep.

Dagonet woke during the early morning hours to find himself in his own bed with vague memories of how he got there. He remembered the seemingly endless ride back to the fort with his chest burning and a chill so deep he thought he would never be warm again. After that he had fragmented memories of someone putting a horribly sweet and bitter tasting something in his mouth that he had been too weak to spit out. He also remembered a soft voice talking soothingly to him and a gentle hand washing off his face and neck.

Turning his head to look around he saw Kiana slumped back into a chair with a blanket wrapped around her. She was soundly asleep and he wondered if it had been her staying with him during his illness. He had no idea how long he had been out and felt sore from laying down so long. He sat up with some difficulty and was dismayed at how weak he felt.

"You've been out for four days with the fever." Kiana's soft voice startled him and he looked over to see her staring at him with a worried expression. She got up stiffly from the chair and approached his bedside, "Do you think you can eat something?" she asked.

Dagonet nodded and felt his eyes wanting to drift closed again. He moved to get out of the bed and was surprised when Kiana put her hand on his shoulder firmly, "Oh no you don't. You stay there and get some real rest now. I'll not have you getting up so soon just to fall sick again." He gave a moment's thought to getting up anyway but felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. He nodded at her and moved to settle back onto the bed. He was pleasantly surprised when Kiana fussed over him and arranged his pillows to help him sit up a bit to relieve the pressure from being flat on his back so long.

Kiana gave Dagonet an appraising look before she headed towards the door of his room. She could already tell he would try to get up and out on his feet before he was fully recovered and knew she would need help keeping him quiet until he fully recovered. Right now though he needed food to regain his strength, "I'll be back in just a bit with something to eat." She told him before she left. Once she was outside his room she walked quickly towards the tavern. Sameal would be there already and she knew he would be able to prepare a meal without delay.

When Kiana returned to Dagonet's room she found that he had fallen asleep again. She sat the tray of food she had brought down and went to his bedside. She lightly touched his brow to make sure his fever had not returned and sighed in relief when his skin felt cool. She turned to go back to her chair when she heard him speak, "It was you here all this time?"

Kiana turned back to see his blue eyes starting at her, "Yes. It was the least I could do for all that you did for me." She picked up the tray and brought it to his bed. She helped him arrange it so he could eat and sat back down to eat some of the bread Sameal had sent for her.

Dagonet found that he didn't have all of his normal appetite but did feel better after eating. He didn't like it when Kiana fussed over him and was frustrated when he could barely lift himself up to change positions on the bed. The brief meal left him feeling exhausted and he reluctantly fell back into a restful sleep.

Kiana took the meal tray back to the tavern and told Vanora that Dagonet had woken up and been able to eat.

Vanora was happy to hear he had woken up and asked, "How is he."

Kiana shook her head, "He's going to be hard to keep down long enough to get truly better. I just hope he doesn't get grumpy."

Vanora thought of the few times Bors had ever been sick and laughed, "If he's anything at all like Bors he'll be the worst to keep quiet. I'll send Bors up in a bit to see to him."

Kiana gratefully agreed and went off to her hut to clean up. She looked forward to sleeping in her own bed and not the hard wooden chair.

When Kiana returned to Bors room that afternoon she heard Bors telling Dagonet, "Don't you give that girl any trouble. She hasn't left this room during the four days you burned with fever. Let her tend to you for a bit more before you go trying to get up."

Kiana paused before she went into the room. She didn't want to walk in on their conversation and she didn't want to eavesdrop either. She decided to be a bit noisier as she approached the door to let the two men know she was there. When she stepped in the room she saw Dagonet sitting up in his bed and Bors standing over him with his arms crossed over his burly chest. She immediately rushed between them, "He's not going to get any better with you standing over him." She used both hands to try to push Bors back.

Bors smirked at her and moved back. He knew his brother had gained a protective keeper while he was down sick and decided to leave him to her care. He shot Dagonet a meaningful look as he left the room.

Kiana glowered at Bors as he left and turned back to Dagonet, "And don't you get any ideas about getting out of that bed for at least another day." She told him firmly. She put her hands on her hips and met his eyes stare for stare.

Dagonet felt both amusement and impatience with Bors and Kiana. He was a grown man and didn't need his brother and a little bit of a woman telling him what he could and could not do. He finally decided he could do with another day's rest and relaxed back onto his bed. "Do you mean to stand guard over me all day?"

Kiana bristled at his grumbling tone and decided she wasn't going to let him push her around, "I'll stand on you yourself if it means you'll stay down in that bed long enough to get better."

Dagonet pictured the thought of Kiana trying to hold him down by standing on him and laughed. She was nearly half his size and had a fraction of his strength. Still, the determination in her voice to see him recover warmed his soul. It was nice having another person other than Arthur and his fellow knights to care about him.

For once he drifted off to sleep feeling content in another's company.


	8. Blindness

DISCLAIMER: As much as I might wish otherwise, I still don't own anything from King Arthur. Wouldn't it be nice if I did though????

A/N: You all have been so wonderful to me in your reviews. Thank you! I'm sorry I've taken longer to update. Spring Break happened…..'nuff said? I'm going to start kicking this up a bit heading towards the "M" rating since so far this has only rated around the "T" area. Heads up for future chapters.

* * *

In the days following Dagonet's fever breaking Kiana found herself keeping Dagonet company when she could spare time away from the tavern. While Dagonet had been burning with the fever, Arthur had told Sinich she was of greater use to him serving as a nurse to his knight. After the danger to Dagonet had passed, Sinich had demanded her return to work in the tavern. The winter was nearing an end and the soldiers and men in the fort spent many of their spare hours and coin drinking. Kiana brought Dagonet's meals to his room and kept a wary eye on his condition to assure herself he was improving and not in danger of a relapse.

Much to the other knights as well as Kiana's own surprise, Dagonet chose to spend the time resting and sleeping. He found Kiana's vigilance and concern for his wellbeing both touching and at times, when she chased Bors out of his room, amusing. Kiana seemed to have learned from Vanora that handling Bors required a firm stance and a strong word.

By the following week, Dagonet was back on his feet and venturing out to keep company with the other knights. He good naturedly accepted the ribbing and teasing he got from his fellow knights about his extended recovery. He had been weary to the bone from the days on patrols and the wall and enjoyed the time to recover. He was dismayed at the loss of his strength and set back to training in earnest not knowing when the next time they would be sent out on a mission.

Kiana was glad to see Dagonet back on his feet and felt that she had taken a substantial step in paying him back for his kindness to her. She had returned to the tavern work with a lighter heart. She had noted that Cedany had returned to her main form of earning a living not long after she returned to the tavern. Kiana had asked her why she would take such risks with her safety when a fair wage was available working in the tavern. Cedany had looked at her in disbelieving shock, "Why should I work my fingers to the bone scrubbing tables and serving ale when all I have to do is lay down and let a man do all the work?"

Kiana had shook her head in disbelief, "Two women who thought like you have been killed in this fort in so many months."

Cedany shrugged without concern, "That's made business good for me." She had looked over at the knights table and added, "They are a lusty lot and keeping me busy with no missions and patrols lately" she laughed at Kiana's blushing and walked off.

Kiana had felt a detached sense of pity for the other woman. How lonely her life must be, knowing no man would ever have any use for her other than what his coin would buy. She had dismissed the thought and busied herself with serving ale and meals.

It became a pattern for Kiana to see the knights to come to the tavern after their training in the evenings. She and Vanora would both serve their tables and spend a moment or two enjoying their company. Vanora would often hand off one or more of her children for Bors to watch or take home in the evening. Kiana would smile when she watched how the feisty older woman would bring the big knight to heel. She could see that they loved each other deeply and one day hoped she could find a man to share that kind of a bond with.

Kiana had also taken to teasing Lancelot for his grudgingly forced communication with her. She sensed he wasn't as put off with her as he acted and made it a goal to ignore his grumpy remarks and joke with the others in his presence. Soon, the other knights caught on to her playful game and joined in while frequently making Lancelot the butt of their jokes.

Dagonet watched Kiana's joking with his fellow knights with a sense of relief and dismay. While she was always friendly with him she rarely joked with him in the same manner she did with the others. He was amazed at the change in her since the time before he had discovered just how deplorable the living conditions she had been forced to live in. Where once she had been shy and skittish she was now bright and outgoing. She expressed a genuine caring for those around her; even Lancelot who he had learned had held a very uncharacteristic grudge against her after the punishment Arthur ordered.

Dagonet could tell Lancelot was well over the grudge he held against Kiana and was now trying to find his place with her without having to apologize. He had suggested to him that he simply let the matter drop since Kiana didn't seem to hold it against him.

Dagonet noted Kiana's wistful gaze on Bors and Vanora's closeness and wondered which lucky man in the fort she would chose to spend the remainder of her days with. He could see many men watched her with appreciative and perhaps too lusting of gazes. He noted that Tristan or Gawain would keep a watch over her and took turns walking her home. He didn't resume his place walking her home since his brother knights had the arrangement worked out. He wondered which one of them might decide to follow Bors example with Vanora and seriously court her. The thought didn't set well with him despite his best wishes for his fellow knights happiness.

Kiana continued her work in the tavern over the following months and grew to enjoy the company of the knights and Vanora. Sinich had finally backed off his nasty attitude towards her and she felt like she was finally making a place for herself in the fort. The breaking of winter only served to lighten her spirits more and she eagerly looked forward to the coming spring.

Kiana's only troubles came from the occasional drunken man who thought he could push his suit towards her. She was careful to keep her conversations with men she didn't know well as neutral as possible to avoid any unwanted interest. She often suggested to the more direct men pursuing interest in her to seek out Cedany or one of the other women who made themselves available for coin. Usually her suggestion was enough to deflect interest but sometimes a man would push the issue and grab at her. She was grateful that Gawain or Tristan would quickly intervene on her behalf.

Kiana hadn't been sure how Dagonet felt now that she was independent and not needing his assistance anymore. She had thanked him for all his help to which he had replied, "It was needed. No one should have had to gone through all that especially after losing their family the life they knew." She hadn't known exactly what to make of that statement and kept quiet afterwards believing he didn't want her bothering him further. She did keep a close eye on Sinich to assure herself that the greedy tavern owner was paying him back as ordered.

Her belief that Dagonet didn't want her bothering him was confirmed when Tristan and Gawain continued to walk her home and not Dagonet as he had done before. She wanted to feel hurt by his sudden lack of interest in her life. She thought back to all he had done to help her and how he had nearly died of illness and firmly scolded herself in realizing he had done his duty as a knight and nothing more.

Vanora watched Kiana keep herself away from Dagonet with puzzlement. Was that silly young thing trying to insult the man? She saw how Dagonet's eyes followed Kiana around the tavern most nights and how he tensed if she spent too much time at another table away from where the knights sat. She was about to have an angry confrontation with the younger woman when Tristan groused at her, "It would be nice if they would figure it out so Gawain and I can go straight home at night." He had been watching Kiana filling Dagonet's ale mug and noted how both had been so quiet around each other until she left for the kitchen.

"If he doesn't snap out of it then I'm going after her myself." Gawain stated simply while watching Kiana coming back out of the kitchen with plates of food.

"You stay away from her" Tristan warned "Dagonet would slit his own throat before he would take another knights woman. Be his brother and friend, not an instrument of torment."

Gawain took a drink from his ale mug, "It would help if we knew how she felt."

Vanora realized both knights were looking at her expectantly, "You want me to ask her? She may not know for herself how she feels." At Tristan's continuing stare she grumbled, "Ok, you two are worse than old housewives." She left the table to seek out Kiana.

Vanora caught up to Kiana as she was going into the kitchen to get more plates of food, "Why don't you drop those off and take a break." When Kiana nodded she sighed. She knew Dagonet wouldn't want her asking Kiana about her feelings and didn't want to risk pushing Kiana away with being overly direct in her approach. She went to the back of the kitchen and opened the door into the alleyway.

Kiana saw Vanora standing at the back door of the kitchen when she came back to take her break. Realizing that Vanora wanted to talk to her she came over, "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, but not in here" Vanora motioned for Kiana to go outside with her.

Kiana took a deep breath of the crisp air and turned to look at Vanora. For the first time it looked to her like Vanora was actually worried and uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

Vanora sighed, "You've been here for some time now and you have settled in well." At Kiana's nod she continued, "Have you an interest in any man?"

Kiana blinked in surprise. Vanora had asked her to come outside to ask her if she was interested in any particular man, "Before my family was killed my father had allowed my sister and I to take our time to choose the right man for ourselves. I was always interested in something other than the men who came around. Now I've spent so much time just getting settled into this new life that I haven't given much time to thought about any particular man."

"So you have no desire to settle down? Have a family?"

Kiana shook her head, "No. I want to have a family. I'm much older than most women when they start families and know a lot of men wouldn't want to start out with a woman at my age. It's just that I've finally found my place here and only now feel settled enough to consider the thought." She frowned and studied Vanora carefully. The older woman looked very uncomfortable, "Why are you asking me all this?"

Vanora realized she had to be careful how she answered. Kiana was no fool and would see through any deception quickly. She started to open her mouth to reply when she heard a sniffling sound. Having had nine children, Vanora was no stranger to the sound of a child crying. She stepped past Kiana to the sound and saw a small girl crouched back against the alleyway wall, "Child, what are you doing out here?" she said as she crouched down.

The girl was about six years old with dirty blonde hair and a tear stained face. The child looked up at Vanora and Kiana with fearful eyes, "Momma never came home. She said I can't come here but I'm so hungry."

Kiana instantly crouched down next to the child. She held out her hand for the child to take, "Come. Let's get you something to eat and see if we can find your mother."

When the girl put her hand in Kiana's she smile reassuringly and asked, "What is your mother's name."

"Cedany. She brings men from the tavern home sometimes. But she hasn't been home for two nights."

Kiana looked at Vanora and both women began to think of the last time they had seen Cedany. Both realized they hadn't seen Cedany for the past two or three days. Vanora said heavily, "I'll go tell Arthur and the knights."

"I'll get her a decent meal." Kiana brought the child into the back of the kitchen with her and had her sit down at one of the chairs. She asked Sameal to prepare her a plate for the child and asked the child, "What's your name?"

The girl stared at her with wide blue eyes and answered, "Bronwyn"

Kiana handed Bronwyn the plate of food, "That's a pretty name. I'm Kiana."

Bronwyn smiled faintly and immediately began digging into the food. Kiana studied the girl and saw obvious signs of neglect. The child had clearly missed more than a couple meals. Her hair was filthy and her dress ragged. Kiana frowned as anger stirred. It seemed that Cedany chose to keep the proceeds from her living to herself. She hadn't even known Cedany had a child up until the child made herself know in the back alleyway.

"What is that filthy brat doing in here?"

Kiana's eyes snapped up to see one of the Roman soldiers glaring at Bronwyn. She moved quickly to stand between the soldier and the little girl who had dropped the plate of food and was huddling on the floor in fear, "Her mother hasn't been seen in two days. She's getting a decent meal while Arthur and the knights arrange a search for her."

The soldier pointed to the back door of the kitchen, "Throw that filthy piece of trash out where you found her!"

Kiana gaped at the soldier in outraged anger. "I will not! She's a tired, scared and hungry little girl!"

The soldier rushed forward and backhanded Kiana across the face, "You are nothing but a sniveling tavern wench hiding behind those Sarmation bastards who call themselves knights. This is a Roman fort and I'm telling you to get that filthy child of a whore out of here." The soldier looked over at Sameal who had begun to come to Kiana's aid, "Come closer old man and your time working here will be done."

Kiana stiffened her spine and met the soldier glare for glare, "The child has a name, its Bronwyn. Her mother may be a whore, but she is an innocent. And she stays here to eat a decent meal."

Kiana and the soldier glared at each other for a moment until the soldier drew back his fist and punched her across her left cheek and eye. Kiana felt the sudden explosion of pain and her head snap back. She staggered and fell back onto the floor. The soldier stood over her, "That child is nothing more than the spawn of a whore!"

Kiana shook her head to clear her vision and slowly stood back up between Bronwyn and the soldier, "She's just a child." She repeated firmly.

The soldier drew back his arm to punch Kiana again and was stopped suddenly by a knife at his throat. Tristan put enough pressure on the blade to make the soldier wince and step back, "Is this the courage of Roman soldiers then? Hitting a woman?" his voice had a low and dangerous tone.

Kiana felt her head spinning and stepped back away from Tristan and the soldier. She looked down at Bronwyn who was crying silent tears, "its okay now." She said softly. She bent to pick up the spilled plate of food and felt a wave of dizziness. She ended up on her hands and knees blinking rapidly to clear her vision. She picked up the plate and stood slowly and was startled by Vanora's sudden presence and arm around her shoulder to guide her to another chair.

Vanora had been talking with the knights when they heard the yelling coming from the kitchen. Tristan had immediately made for the kitchen when the unmistakable sound of a slap was heard. Vanora followed and had to push her way past Sinich and other Roman soldiers who had crowded the doorway to watch. Tristan had arrived just after the soldier had punched Kiana and drew his blade with cold menace in his eyes. She had held her breath for fear the scout would slit the soldier's throat and was relieved when she saw him bring him backwards with the blade.

She had rushed forward to help Kiana who was determined to pick up the plate and mess on the kitchen floor. When she saw the mark on Kiana's cheek and the beginning of the swelling from the blow she turned Kiana away from the doorway away from the eyes of the knights. She wasn't fast enough and Dagonet saw Kiana's face.

Dagonet pushed through the knights and soldiers in the doorway and kitchen like he was parting water. Anyone looking at him saw the glint of cold anger in his icy blue eyes and got out of his way. Dagonet reached Vanora and Kiana, "Vanora, see to the child. Let me tend to her."

He reached out for Kiana's face and gently turned her face so he could see the extent of her injury. His lips compressed into a thin line when he saw the cuts from the studs in the soldier's gloved hand had cut into her cheek. Her cheek and left eye were swelling. "Sameal, bring some ice from the snowpack outside." He ordered the old cook. He looked into Kiana's eyes, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No. He only got me twice in the face." Kiana answered and grimaced. He head was pounding and she was uncomfortable with his intense focus on her.

"Twice is too many." Dagonet growled as he took the ice Sameal brought back. He wrapped the ice in a thin cloth and gave it to her, "Put this on your cheek. It will help stop the swelling."

Kiana took the cloth and put it against her cheek. She hissed as the sudden cold and pressure caused her cheek to sting and throb. She would have taken the ice away if Dagonet hadn't caught her hand and put it back to her face. After a moment the throbbing decreased and she let out the breath she had been holding. She looked over to Bronwyn and saw that Vanora had the girl eating again, "Has anyone seen Cedany?" she asked.

Dagonet shook his head, "No. Arthur has a search starting even now at this hour."

Kiana felt her stomach go cold with fear. While she hadn't been a friend of Cedany she hoped the woman was found and not sharing the same fate as the previous two women.

Dagonet saw Kiana's worry and knew he couldn't offer her any promises or hope. He pulled her hand with the ice away from her cheek to check the cuts. They were small and would heal without scarring. He dipped another clean cloth into a cup with a herbal mix Sameal had made for him, "This will sting." He warned her before he gently cleaned the cuts.

Kiana ground her teeth as the antiseptic mix stung the cuts. She knew Dagonet was being as careful as he could and didn't want to complain over something as trivial as a few small cuts when there was a desperate search going on for another missing woman. She was relieved when he finished and had her put the melting ice bundle back against her cheek. "Thank you. Again." She said softly.

Dagonet only nodded. He didn't have the other knights gift of words with women and wasn't sure what to say to her. He had felt cold rage when he realized it had been Kiana who was in the kitchen being hit by the soldier. He had started to draw his sword intending to put an end to the poor excuse for a man when Bors had grabbed his arm forcefully, "Tristan's already there. Arthur isn't far behind. Let him deal with the Roman dog. You see to her now."

He saw Kiana looking over at Vanora and the child. Her eyes had softened and she asked, "What will happen to Bronwyn now?"

Vanora had been cleaning some of the dirt of Bronwyn's face and stopped. She looked at Kiana and said firmly,"She'll stay with me until her mother's found."

"With you? What will Bors say about that?"

Vanora smiled grimly, "Don't worry yourself about that. I've got nine children now and this young one won't be anything more for me. You're in no position to take on a child."

Kiana was stunned at Vanora's generosity, "Thank you." Was all she could think to say.

Dagonet wasn't sure why he reached out and trailed his fingers lightly down Kiana's arm but was glad he did when she looked up at him again, "Keep the ice on for a bit more. Stay in the tavern and I'll come to get you to go home in a bit."

"But I don't get off for some time." Kiana protested.

Dagonet glared over at Sinich, "You are going home early when I come back."

Kiana glanced over at Sinich and saw him look away. She realized Sinich wasn't going to challenge Dagonet over taking her home and breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled softly at Dagonet, "I'll be here when you return." She agreed.

Dagonet nodded and left the tavern to rejoin the search for the missing woman. His heart was lighter at her promise to wait for him.

Kiana ended up staying at the tavern with Vanora until well after the tavern closed. Neither Bors nor Dagonet had come back to get them to see them home. Both women debated walking home on their own and decided to wait a bit longer not wanting to upset the knights. Kiana sat at a table and put her head down in her arms to rest.

Dagonet found her asleep at the table when he arrived a short time later. Cedany had been found dead not far from where the last woman had been found and in the same condition. All the knights were upset and Arthur voiced his concern, "There is someone or some persons hunting and killing the women working from the tavern and selling themselves for coin."

He had been thinking of Kiana at the tavern during the search and growing more and more desperate for the search to end as the night wore on knowing she was going to be at the tavern by herself and potentially at risk the longer he was gone. When he arrived at the tavern and found her asleep at the table he felt a rush of relief. Kiana woke when he touched her arm and blinked sleepily at him. Seeing his grim expression she said, "You found her."

"Yes."

Kiana studied his face and saw the fatigue and something else she couldn't name, "She was like Alys and the other woman?" she asked with a quake in her voice.

Dagonet watched Kiana holding back tears and was amazed when she buried her face into his chest and began to cry, "Yes. Just like the other two women. We were only just a little too late. Had we known a bit sooner we might have saved her."

Kiana didn't know why the news of Cedany's horrific death affected her so greatly, but suddenly she found herself crying into Dagonet's chest. She cried for some time before she realized Dagonet was holding her but being very still. Suddenly she became very conscious that the big knight wasn't offering her any words of comfort and she quickly jerked back to spare him any more of her hysterics and tears. She carefully wiped her eyes and stood up, "I don't know where all that came from. Perhaps I'm just overtired. Thank you for coming back to see me home since I know you must be tired after the search and such a horrible discovery."

Dagonet wasn't sure how to take her reaction. One minute she had been sobbing in his arms with him not knowing how to offer her comfort. The next moment she had jerked herself away from him and was coolly distancing herself from him. He wanted to wrap her tightly in his arms and hold her promising that the murderer would be found. He wanted to promise her that no one would seek to hurt her because she worked at the tavern even if she didn't sell herself for coin. He couldn't bring himself to make promises he didn't know if he could keep. Instead he stood and said, "Come. I'll see you home now."

He walked her home in uncomfortable silence and bid her a stiffly formal goodnight after checking inside her hut. He left to walk back to his room feeling like he should go back and talk to her but having no idea as to what he should say.


	9. Mission and Goals

DISCLAIMER: If you've read this far we all know I don't own anything and don't make anything. I wonder if they'd loan me one of the knights though????

A/N: Thank you to Shadow's Interceptor for all your help on editing and style. Also, thank you to all my other reviewers. You make writing enjoyable.

* * *

The day after Dagonet walked Kiana home she felt a strange reluctance to go to work in the tavern. The sun had broke free from the ever present cloud covering and the air was actually warm enough for her to open the hut door and window. She spent the early part of the morning giving the hut a thorough cleaning and doing some of Sameal's remaining laundry. Even though she made enough to support herself she continued to help the old cook with his laundry since his arthritic hands hurt him to submerge them in the cold water for long.

When there were no more chores she could possibly do, she slowly made her way to work. She took her time and enjoyed the sunshine and fresh air. When she got to work she wasn't at all surprised to see that she hadn't been the only one to want to stay out and enjoy the nice day. There were only five people in the tavern.

Vanora looked up from serving a table when Kiana walked in. She inwardly winced when she saw the bruise on her face and worried about Dagonet's reaction when he saw the darkened bruise. Bors had told her Dagonet had been in an uncharacteristically sour mood when they met to train this morning and had left Gawain with a sizable bruise on his back from sword practice.

Vanora decided it was time to put some distance between Kiana and the tavern for a couple of days to let the dust settle a bit. She went to find Sinich and found him in the corner room he reserved as his office of sorts, "We could use more seasonings and market supplies." She told him.

"I know that."

"I would go but I think it might be best to send Kiana this time to get her away from the tavern and away from the soldiers eyes for at least today."

Sinich studied Vanora in contemplation. The feisty woman had never cared a bit about the Roman soldiers before and he suspected she was wanting to send Kiana away from the tavern for another reason. "Can she read?" he hoped she couldn't so he could find an excuse not to let her go.

"Yes. Better than I."

Sinich glowered at Vanora. It would figure that Kiana could read. There didn't seem to be much that little witch couldn't do he figured. She cost him money, brought disturbances to the tavern, and in general irritated him. "I'll make a list." He said shortly.

Kiana had been scrubbing down tables when Vanora came up to her a short time later, "Sinich has made a list of supplies for you to go to market to get." She handed the list to her.

Kiana took the rather long list and realized it would take her the better part of the day to get everything from the market back to the tavern, "He usually sends you." She commented.

Vanora shrugged "Yes, but I think it would be a good time for you to be out of the tavern for a bit. At least until some of the soldiers egos cool down from last night. You'll only be going to and from the market and the day is nice to be out. Enjoy it."

Kiana took the list feeling grateful to friend for the reprieve from being inside the tavern on such a wonderful day. She removed her apron and left for the market vendors with a lighter stride. She found she enjoyed shopping for the tavern supplies and walking around the market. She kept a distance from any soldiers she saw during her trips to and from the market and the tavern.

It was on her last trip from the market to the tavern that Kiana ventured into the forts stables. She didn't know why she ventured there away from the market but felt the pull to see the horses. She had missed her father's horses greatly since coming to the fort and wanted to spend a moment in their familiar company before going back to work.

She entered the stables cautiously not wanting to encounter any of the soldiers. Seeing no one she walked to the stalls and began to walk down the row looking at the horses. Some of the horses would come up to their stall doors to sniff her and she spent a moment letting them smell her hand and petting them. When she got to the last stall in the furthest part of the stable she looked in and saw a grey stallion with his head tucked into the corner of his stall. She would have walked by but noted his ears were pinned flat against his head as if he was angry. She stopped and clucked softly to him. The stallions response was immediate. He whirled around with an angry squeal and charged the stall door. Kiana jumped back as the angry horse reared and struck the stall door with his front feet.

She was grabbed and pulled back away from the stall, "Stay clear of that one."

Kiana looked to who had grabbed her and was relieved when it was Tristan who had found her, "A horse shouldn't behave this way. What's wrong with him?"

The ever watchful scout eyed the stallion who was standing at the stall door with his ears pinned and snorting at them, "He was once a great horse until he was given to a Roman who thought the only way to master him was to beat him. Now he can't be safely approached without a whip and isn't safe to ride." He shook his head, in disgust, "The Romans ruined yet another beautiful thing. He may have to be put down."

Kiana watched the horse as he backed away from the stall door to go back to the rear corner to resume his previous stance, "My father raised horses and his stallion was gentle enough for anyone to ride and handle. One of his earliest lessons to me was to treat the horses with firmness but respect. To handle them with a gentle and quiet hand. No horse will give a person his heart if he's beat into it. I've never seen one turned so violent."

"If you knew this Roman you wouldn't be surprised. He believes the only way to lead is to master, and he beats anything that cannot fight him. Arthur took this stallion from him after witnessing such a beating, but hasn't been able to quiet him enough to be safe."

Kiana shook her head, "Someone should beat that man then." She looked at Tristan and noted he was dressed to leave the fort, "You are going on a patrol?"

"With the spring starting the Woads may become bold in their attacks. Arthur is sending me out to check some of the closer villages and roads."

"Please be careful."

He looked down at her and could see why Dagonet was so taken with her. She was the type of person who seemed to genuinely care for others she met, even if they might only be strangers. She had a warm personality and an easy smile, yet she wasn't overly silly or giddy as some he had seen. She was one of the few people he liked enough to spend time around and often wondered if he could spend the rest of his life with a woman like her. The though both appealed and unsettled him. Perhaps when he was a completely free man he could entertain such thoughts. "I'll walk you back to the tavern." Was all he said as she picked up her final market purchases.

Vanora had Kiana help Sameal work in the kitchen for the remainder of her night at the tavern which spared Kiana from dealing with the soldiers. That night it was Gawain who walked her home. She wanted ask where Dagonet was but felt it would be considered rude to challenge who was seeing to her safety each night.

As Gawain was leaving her hut she noticed that he was moving stiffly and winced when he turned suddenly, "Did you hurt you back?" she asked.

"In a matter of speaking." He grimaced.

"Is there anything I can do? A hot compress maybe?" She offered. She had grown to like Gawain despite their initial bad start and was concerned for her friend.

Gawain looked down into her concerned eyes and waged a brief inner struggle. He wanted to step into her hut and let her care for him. He wanted to spend more time with her, to learn more about her. He wanted to see her smile more. "I'll be fine. Just a pulled muscle from training and nothing to worry about."

He turned and walked away while silently cursing his fellow knights hard headedness. He had been practicing on the training grounds with Galahad when Dagonet arrived for training. The big knight looked like he hadn't slept at all and Gawain knew he had walked Kiana home. He wasn't sure why he said what he said, but he felt an urge to stab at the him, "Did she keep you up all night then? Perhaps it was more than her cheek that needed healing?"

Gawain had forgotten just how enormously strong Dagonet was and just how fast a man for his enormous size could move. The next thing he had known he coming at him very fast with a sword in his hand and a murderous look in his eye. He found himself hard pressed to keep his sword up and deflect the blows coming at him. Gawain was fast on his feet and amazed at how well Dagonet moved with him to continue to punish him with blows from his sword. He was slow in spinning away when the flat of Dagonet's sword smashed across his back and side with brutal force knocking him to the ground and the air out of his lungs.

"You forget yourself. Remember who you speak of and keep a decent tongue in your mouth." Dagonet snarled at him before walking off.

Gawain had staggered to his feet realizing his mistake. He was embarrassed at his words and his attitude towards his brother. He would have never pressed Kiana for anything after she had been struck by another man, and especially not since they could barely speak to each other.

He hadn't had long to come to that realization before Tristan's wickedly curved sward waved close to his face, "You are too slow and too ignorant for your own good. Perhaps you need another lesson to help you remember." Was all the warning before Tristan's blade came at him in another attack.

Gawain had fared a little better against Tristan even though he suspected Tristan pulled a number of his blows and slowed down for his benefit. Tristan was best known for his skills at archery but truly amazing on his feet. He could duck, spin, and roll better than any of them and had never been taken of his feet. Gawain spent the rest of his training time focusing on keeping his footing and less on thinking about Kiana and Dagonet.

Dagonet had spent the remainder of his training time dueling with Lancelot. When it came to brute strength he could challenge Bors who was more apt to end a sword fight with his fist than his blade. If he wanted to work on his footing he practiced with Tristan, but if he wanted skill with the bare blade he practiced with Lancelot. Lancelot used two swords which he wove with deadly speed and accuracy. He pressed himself as hard as he could against Lancelot's skill to drive thoughts about Kiana out of his mind.

Lancelot wanted no part in Dagonet's inner turmoil and for once kept his mouth shut. He focused on working with Dagonet's sword work and was amazed at his tight control. He feared for the man who one day broke the tight leash Dagonet keep on his self control.

When the practice time ended Dagonet had only nodded to Lancelot in thanks and turned and walked away towards his own room. When Bors followed him he said, "Go to your ale without me. I've no mind for the tavern tonight."

"What of her then?"

Dagonet paused and stared straight ahead as he said, "Let Gawain see to her."

Bors watched his brother walk away and swore, "Fool!" He went to find Gawain and give yet another warning to him to keep his intentions on Kiana nothing than that of a protective friend.

The next day when Kiana arrived at the tavern Vanora told her to take several of the knives to the blacksmith to sharpen as well as sending her to and from with metal fixtures to be repaired. As she walked back from the blacksmiths shop she looked towards the stable and thought of the grey stallion in the back. How horrible he must have been treated to respond to way he did now. On her next trip out of the tavern she grabbed a carrot from the kitchen.

She was slower when she approached the stallion's stall the next time she approached him. She kept her voice low and soothing knowing the horse would be listening to her. The stallion again charged at the stall door but this time she didn't back away. She stayed still and kept her voice low and soothing until he stopped striking at the stall door. When he stopped she took slow steps forward and offered the carrot out in front of her. Tristan said he had once been a great horse and she hoped his previous owner had given him an occasional treat.

The stallion kept his ears flat back as she approached and ground his teeth together in a warning. When she didn't retreat back he again lunged forward and struck at the stall door with his hooves. When she remained where she was the horse stood still to look at her and started snorting and sniffing in the air to catch her scent. He finally stood at his stall door watching her warily.

She approached the stallions stall slowly and kept her hand out with the offered treat. When she was close enough to offer the carrot to the stallion she remained still with the treat offered close enough for the horse to take.

The stallion watched her with a wary eye as he sniffed the carrot she offered. He would reach out to take it and suddenly back away with a squeal. He did this several times before he finally took the carrot from her hand and backed away to eat it.

"It took Arthur two days to get him to take a carrot."

Kiana spun around to see Arthur's manservant, Jols, watching her from several stalls away, "He's afraid." She said.

"Taneris used to beat him every time he came to the stall, and rode with a harsh bit and spur. He doesn't trust anyone now." He said but remained where he was. "The grooms and stable boys are all terrified of him and leave him to me. I haven't been able to put a halter on him and have to let him run out to the yard on his own to clean his stall."

She shook her head with sadness and disbelief, "Tristan told me Arthur may have to put him down."

"Tristan thought you may come back here and asked me to make sure you didn't get hurt. Arthur is hoping to work with him this spring and summer."

She stared at the stall in thought and turned to look at Jols, "I've been around horses all my life on my father's farm. Can I try brining him treats and see if he'll quiet enough for you to halter?"

He shook his head, "If you get hurt.."

Kiana interrupted him, "I won't do anything you don't first approve of. Let me try. Please?"The ever faithful manservant looked at Kiana's hopeful face and noted the now dark bruise on her cheek. She was no stranger to a Roman's heavy hand and he had seen how she had been quiet and soothing as she approached the stall. She hadn't backed away and allowed the stallion to chase her away. Perhaps she could do some good for this horses sake, "Tell no one." He agreed.

She smiled in relief, "Thank you." She picked up the last of the pans Sameal had sent her out with for the blacksmith to mend and went back to the tavern. Vanora kept her busy in the kitchen with Sameal again, telling her to learn to make the honey cakes.

The next day Vanora sent her off to the potters shop to have the numerous pieces of broken mugs and plates ground down. She helped the old potter as she molded new mugs, pitchers, and plates. The older woman kept looking at Kiana's bruised face and she began to feel self conscious. Before she left on one of her trips back to the tavern the woman caught her sleeve to stop her, "I heard how you got those bruises. You did right for that child."

She felt tears sting at her eyes knowing Bronwyn was now living with Bors and Vanora without a mother. Cedany hadn't been any kind of a good mother to the child before she was taken and murdered, but Bronwyn still cried at night for her. She nodded briefly and hurried away.

She was able to stop by the stable on her way back and again approached the stallions stall. The stallion was every bit as aggressive about her approaching his stall but accepted the carrot from her hand again. He didn't retreat back into the stall this time after taking the carrot and stood still watching her. She noted old scars running down his face and across his nose. She was saddened even more when she realized someone had probably resorted to using a chain to control him, "No more chains from here on. I promise." She told him softly and turned to go back to the tavern.

The weather remained warm and clear for the next several days and Vanora managed to find every little chore to keep Kiana out of the tavern during that time. Kiana wanted to be upset about being away from the tavern but enjoyed the break in the routine and the freedom of time it afforded her to visit the stallion in the stable.

The stallion had stopped charging the stall by her sixth visit and was calmer in approaching her to take whatever treats she brought. Jols had given her a halter and lead and suggested she start carrying it with her when she gave him the treats so he began to associate the halter with treats and not punishment.

She was glad Jols was allowing her to see the stallion and do what little she could for him. She didn't know if it was the combination of the warmer days or spending time back around the horses, but she found her spirits lifted.

Vanora had noted that Kiana seemed to be much happier and was relieved. She had worried that the recent murder of Cedany would hang over her head. She had learned from Bors that Arthur had been working tirelessly to retrace Cedenay's last days to get any hint as to who would have taken her and killed her. Bors had also told her that Arthur had been having difficulty with one of the Roman commanders assigned to the fort from Rome. He said that particular commander had all but openly challenged Arthur about his insistence in investigating the murders and was very outspokenly against the freedoms Arthur granted the knights.

Bors was glad that Vanora had been keeping Kiana busy since the incident at the tavern and told her that Dag was being even quieter than usual. He wasn't sure what to do for him and couldn't think of a way to offer his help without insulting him. He had noted Kiana's recent good mood and told Vanora that Dag watched her every step in the tavern and would have taken to following her if he hadn't stopped him. He had to finally explain that Kiana was being sent out on errands away from the tavern and only going to the market and back before his brother would settle down.

Finally, Vanora could find no more errands for Kiana to run or chores for her to do outside the tavern. She had quickly learned that Kiana had almost a shrewd business sense as Sinich and that she had taken it upon herself to arrange most of the spring cleaning and improvements once she realized Vanora was going to keep sending her out. She looked around the tavern. The wood tables had all been repaired and the wood resealed. The chairs had all been repaired and Kiana had removed seats from the chairs that couldn't be repaired and furnished them into targets for the frequent knife throwing competitions the men were so fond of doing. The bar top had been replaced and the gutter work and drainage had all been cleaned out and repaired. Kiana had the window shutters repaired now that the tavern windows could be opened to let in the fresh air. The grate and chimney on the two fireplaces had been replaced and cleaned as well. The tavern was completely clean and there were no repairs left to be done. She also knew that Kiana had managed to get all the work done in under the budget Sinich had provided. Sinich would have never admitted it, but he had been impressed.

Kiana knew there wasn't anything else she could do as far as repairs and restocking the tavern went. When she walked in the doors to go to work she saw Vanora behind the newly installed bar top and went to get an apron to start serving. The tavern was drawing more business now that it had been cleaned up and Vanora was going to need the help again. As she passed Vanora she couldn't help saying, "I was getting worried that you would have me fixing the roof next."

Vanora laughed, "The knights actually had that done just before you came to the fort or I might have. This place hasn't looked this good in a long time."

"I've enjoyed the change of pace and getting it done. It was actually more fun trying to see how far I could go with the money Sinich allowed."

Kiana spent that evening serving food and drinks and wasn't able to get to the stable to see the stallion. She realized that she would have to arrange to see him before she came to work from now on and smiled to herself. Instead of sneaking time in to see a man, she was going to have to sneak in time to go see a horse. How her life had changed.

Dagonet had watched Kiana as she stayed her entire shift in the tavern to serve that evening. She seemed to be genuinely happy and he noted that she seemed to smile now more than she had done in the past. He slept little thinking of what he could have said or done differently that night. Should he have embraced her? Pulled her closer and held her as he had seen Bors do with Vanora so many times? What could he have said to her? That he held her in high regard? How much he admired her spirit? How much her presence warmed his heart?

He slept little and knew his temper was short. Seeing Kiana smiling as she worked and her bruise fading eased his torment some. He knew she avoided him know believing that he held no interest in her and knew it was up to him to change that if he wanted peace within himself.

Kiana practically ran to the stable as she had taken to doing the past few days before work. She had slept later than usual since the cat had made a pest out of himself wanting in and out of the hut all night. During the winter months he had contented himself remaining inside where it was warm unless he had to go out to take care of his bodily functions. Now that it was warmer he was growing restless and wanting to spend his nights both in and out of the hut. Kiana kept the lock on her hut door and window for fear of an intruder in the night and hated opening the door even to let the cat out. She decided early in the morning to feed the cat outside the hut and leave him out unless it was going to be very cold so she could sleep.

When she reached the stable she went straight to the stallion's stall picking up the halter as she went by the tack hangar. Initially the stallion had snorted and backed away from her with fear and anger in his eyes. Now he came up to the stall door quietly to get a treat and stood for her to rub along his face and neck. She found several places he liked to be scratched and spent time just petting him and being with him.

Today she decided to see how comfortable the stallion was with her going into the stall. She knew some horses became territorial of their stall space and opened the door cautiously watching the horse carefully. He backed up and snorted at her warily but made no move to run away or attack. She spoke softly to him and offered another treat. He took it and she was soon petting him again. She spent some time in the stall with him before she left for the tavern felling like she had accomplished another step in the horses recovery.

Jols saw her step out of the stallions stall and raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "You said you would only do as I said." He said in mild rebuke.

She dipped her head down in embarrassment at being caught, "I know, but he seemed ready for me to do more and he's been getting a lot quieter."

"He has. He's still pretty tough to get out to the yard to clean his stall but he's not charging at me anymore."

She started to leave for the tavern and paused, "Did he ever have a name before Taneris laid hands on him?"

He thought back remembering when the horse had belonged to one of the now dead knights. That knight had raised the horse from a young colt and trained him as his own. He remembered the name the knight called the horse, "Anthes. He was called Anthes before."

She nodded, "Anthes then." She hurried off to the tavern leaving Jols standing in the stable. He smiled and shook his head. Anthes had made his preference for her well known. The horse would start looking out of his stall when it was time for her to arrive and would stare after her when she left. When he made the mistake of approaching the stall after she left the horse had pinned back his ears and reached out to bit him. He began to hope she could bring back his trust in humans and hope to one day see him ridden out of the stables the once confident animal he had been.


	10. Tentative Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: Wishing I owned it and wishing I was making money from this. Still not doing either and begging not to get sued. Really! I have NO money so it's not worth it. Can I at least wish for Dagonet? I promise to return him, eventually.

* * *

Kiana shook the straw from the stall out of her dress before she stepped into the tavern. She had learned to wash up before doing any serving to avoid comments about smelling like a horse, or worse. Men could be such pigs and the women spending time on the laps of the men were as snotty as ever. She greeted Vanora and Sameal and put on her apron to serve the ever growing crowd while noting all the knights were at their tables, including Dagonet who met her gaze and smiled at her briefly. She almost dropped the pitcher she was holding as her heart sped up. The man had acted like she didn't exist for the past couple of weeks and was now smiling at her? Maybe he was just being polite and needed more ale she decided and went over to the table to refill all the knights mugs.

When she managed to get her way to the knights table she checked their mugs and noted his mug had plenty of ale in it. She didn't know what to think and started to leave to go back to get their dinner when his voice stopped her in her tracks, "I'm glad to see you doing well again."

She turned slowly to look into his eyes noting they were steady and his expression seemed sincere, "I am well, thanks to you again." She started to step away not knowing what else to say when he reached out to touch her hand lightly, "Would you mind if I walked you home from now on?"

She didn't know why, but her stomach had a fluttering feeling in it when he asked. She looked back into his eyes and saw something she couldn't begin to name. She realized she knew so little about him, "I'd like that." She answered simply and honestly and was rewarded with another smile. She walked away in a stunned daze not seeing Gawain slam down his mug and jump up from the table to walk angrily out of the tavern.

The evenings work went smoothly and she was able to get off work at her normal time. After she had wiped down the last table and made sure the kitchen fire was banked for Sameal for the following morning, she tucked the cat's scraps into a cloth to put in her dress pocket and stepped outside to meet Dagonet. He was waiting patiently and didn't say anything to her at first. She had begun to feel uneasy thinking she had mistaken his kindness again when he startled her out of her thoughts, "You still bring scraps for the cat I hear."

She nodded thinking of the cat's notoriously aggressive behavior towards Tristan and Gawain if he wasn't fed, "He seems to think he owns the hut now, but he's good company."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her looking ahead as she walked. Again, he wished he had the smooth way with words Lancelot or Gawain had with women. Asking about her cat was polite but he knew it was far short of showing any real interest. He stopped walking and waited for her to stop and face him before he said, "I know I don't say as much as the others might, but you have been in my thoughts from the day Vanora asked me to look after you." He watched her face to see if she could understand what he was trying to say.

Kiana studied his face while thinking on what he had just said. Vanora had often said he was a man of few words and was as truthful as he was loyal. For a brief moment she wanted to believe his words might mean more than he had just said but scolded herself into reality. He was only letting her know his quietness was not directed at her personally and offering an explanation. Realizing he was watching her and waiting for a response she decided to tread cautiously, "I've never thought less of your quiet nature and I have ever been grateful of your aid since I seem to keep finding trouble."

They began walking again and Dagonet let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when she answered him. He knew his silence and absence had pushed her away and had finally swallowed his pride to seek out Vanora for advice. He had sworn his brother's feisty lover to silence knowing she would keep his questioning secret while providing good advice. He'd had no idea how to approach Kiana and finally decided he had spent his last night in sleepless frustration. Vanora's advice had been simple and direct. She told him to be honest, be himself, and don't put up a false front. She had told him to let Kiana see his interest and to stop sending her mixed signals. Vanora had cautioned him that she may not know herself what she wanted and had advised him to be patient if he decided she was what he really wanted.

"Perhaps it is more likely that trouble finds you and I would see that end." He said cautiously. He realized his stomach was in a knot and thought he might find it easier to battle a band of Woad rebels singlehandedly than continue the conversation with her like this. Vanora's advice echoed in his head and he knew he was doing little to express his true thoughts. His thoughts were interrupted by Kiana's next words.

"I think you would try to do just that, and I don't want to seem ungrateful but I don't understand why you have done everything you have done for me. You were sent out to the wall and out to patrols in the winter and almost died from illness because you stood up for me."

He stopped walking again with her hut in sight down the roadway. When she turned to look at him he stated simply, "That is in the past. You have a future here in this place and I would like to be a part of it."

Kiana's mouth went dry as his words sank in. There was no way she could misunderstand what he had just said and she had no idea how to respond. She was not the type of woman to play with a man's attention, but had no idea who he really was other than a man who had seen fit to look out for her when others hadn't bothered. She knew nothing about him and he knew nothing about her other than their brief experiences together. She took a shaky breath before answering, "I think it would be best if we get to know one another before you decide if you want to be part of my future."

"That is all I ask, for now."

He bid her a goodnight and left her at the doorway to her hut. She went inside and wondered about his sudden change and interest in her life. She decided to take the situation at face value for now and focus on getting to know him as a man instead of a benevolent protector. As she lay down to rest her mind kept replaying their conversation and sleep eluded her.

Dagonet walked back to his quarters feeling both relieved and apprehensive. He had been nothing less than truthful with her and her answer was all he could have hoped for. His experience with women was limited to his friendship with Vanora and the few paid dalliances with whores. He had never had any interest in any one particular woman before Kiana and now that he had the chance to get to know her he didn't have the slightest idea how he should proceed. When he reached his room and was able to lay down to sleep he remained awake thinking of the small woman her kind smile and sweet nature.

The next day Kiana was groggy from the lack of sleep and had to hurry to get to the stable to see Anthes before working at the tavern. She again went into his stall and spent time grooming him with the brushes Jols had provided. The big horse liked the brushing and had stopped snorting suspiciously at the halter and had allowed her to move freely around him in the stall.

Jols had thoughtfully provided her a bucket of water with soap for her to clean herself up before going to work and she hastily rushed through the process before practically running to the tavern. Neither she nor Jols realized a pair of eyes watched her going to and from the stable with an expression of disgust.

The tavern was busy that afternoon and she had little time to think as she served the tables of hungry men. She noted a couple of the women who sat on the laps of the men looked both eager to earn coin but had eyes that looked worried. One of the women, Diedre, she knew from previous encounters while doing business outside the tavern. They had spent some time talking and she felt they could become friends despite how everyone looked down on the other woman because of how she was able to earn her coin.

She was somewhat disheartened to see Diedre sitting on Gawain's lap and schooled her face into a mask of neutrality as she approached the table. Gawain was well into his mugs of ale and freely groped Diedre in front of her and the other knights. Kiana could tell Diedre was uncomfortable with the situation and had looked at her with a mute apology in her eyes. Despite her efforts to keep her face expressionless he saw Kiana's face and laughed, "You can join us later if you'd like."

Kiana scowled at him and skipped filling his mug with more ale. She decided not to respond to him knowing he was drunk and not likely to speak more with her in any manner of pleasantry. She was turning to leave when he said, "Yeah, I guess it would be better for me if you don't. I wouldn't want to be sent out on patrols or up on the wall like the others. You've led poor Dagonet on a merry chase now and we all wonder what you'll be up to next." His eyes were narrowed with anger and scorn while his tone was harsh and biting.

Cold anger and shock hit her and she couldn't believe he would dare to think that of her. Before she could think about what she was doing she took the pitcher of ale in her hand and swung it at the back of his head. He should have easily been able to dodge it but was too drunk and the pitcher connected with his head in a solid hit. It broke and ale spilled down the back of his head and neck. She watched dispassionately as he swayed on his seat and finally slumped over unconscious.

Lancelot and Bors sat at the table in stunned silence as she turned and walked away. Diedre jumped off Gawain's lap to follow her into the kitchen, "He's a right bastard when he's drunk." She said.

Kiana felt her hands start to shake as the anger and embarrassment wore off and shock at what she had just done settled in, "I'm sorry if I cost you your nights earnings." Was all she could think to say.

She was surprised when the other woman put her arm around her shoulders in a brief hug, "Don't you worry about me. It was nice to see one of them put in his place by someone other than Vanora. He was being horrible to any woman he saw before he grabbed onto me. You did me a favor."

"I had no idea he thought so little of me."

"Some men get drunk when they don't want to face life." Vanora said from the doorway of the kitchen, "Bors is dragging him off to his room for the night."

"Getting drunk doesn't excuse his behavior. I had thought we were friends." Tears began to well up in her eyes and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. She turned away from the kitchen doorway so no one else could see her face. She jumped as Diedre hugged her tightly, "Maybe I shouldn't be the one to say this, but he's jealous that Dagonet walked you home last night. I think he'd hoped to be the man to capture and keep your attention."

Kiana couldn't have been more shocked if someone had told her there were going to be two moons in the sky. Gawain had acted like nothing other than a friend and she had no clue that he might feel anything other than friendship towards her. She had liked his quick wit and sense of humor but had never seen him any way other than as a friend. She shook her head in disbelief, "No. He's never said or done anything. He just got drunk on too much ale." She didn't want to believe anything else. Her life had suddenly become too complicated.

She straightened up and smoothed out her dress deciding that hiding in the kitchen was childish. She had made her point, even if it was going to cost her for the pitcher, and she was going to go back to work with her pride intact. She picked up plates of food Sameal had made ready while they spoke and swept past the other two women to do her job.

Vanora and Diedre exchanged looks after she left and Vanora said, "I think things around here are about to get a lot more interesting."

The other woman laughed dryly, "Yeah, and I wonder if he'll pull his head out of the ale and make a real play for her instead of sulking and being a sot."

"Tristan and Bors may carve out his liver if her tries and he knows it. Best to leave her and Dag be and let them figure it out on their own." She picked up two more plates Sameal had ready to serve and followed Kiana out into the main room.

Diedre stood in the kitchen looking out into the room with men busily drinking and eating while enjoying each other's company. Sameal's voice jolted her out of her musings, "Let it be girl. His eyes are for Kiana now and he's the kind of man that only loves once and loves deeply."

She took a shaky breath while looking at the old cook. He had been working in the tavern when she had first come to the fort and started to earn her coin in the only way she saw possible, by selling her body. She had lain with each of the nights at some point and had harbored a silent hope that one day she would be able to make the big knight with the quiet eyes and gentle hands see more to her than just a whore. She was watching her hopes and dreams fade away in the form of another woman who had managed to earn her way in a manner she hadn't had the courage or will to attempt. Bitterness and sorrow over a fading dream threatened to consume her as her own eyes filled with tears. She nodded at the old cook and slipped out the back kitchen door into the alleyway to mourn her lost dream in private.

Bors had found Dagonet heading to the tavern after unceremoniously dumping Gawain on the floor of his room to sleep off his ale and harsh words. The girl hadn't done anything to earn his treatment of her and he'd been proud of her response. He chuckled when he realized that between Dag and Kiana, Gawain would be sporting sore ribs and a headache. It served him right. He'd been told to stay clear of the girl and he hadn't listened.

Dagonet had raised a questioning eyebrow at Bors when he saw him coming from Gawain's room and Bors couldn't help his laugh, "That girl may be small but she packs a good hit with a pitcher of ale. She broke it across the back of his head after he insulted her the way he did." Seeing his brother looking back toward the blond knight's room with a dark scowl on his face he reached out and grabbed his arm, "She took care of it but left to go to the kitchen in a hurry afterward. Go on to the tavern for her. You can beat him in the training yard tomorrow."

Dagonet turned and left for the tavern without a word but his step was more hurried than before. He was glad she'd been able to stand up for herself but dismayed that one of his brother knights would stoop to such low behavior. He made up his mind that Gawain would be leaving the training field with a limp and some bruises to remind him to keep a polite tongue in his mouth.

When he arrived at the tavern his eyes searched until they found her busily serving tables of laughing men. He watched her from a distance trying to see if the incident had unduly upset her and noted a stiffness in the set of her shoulders and a her smile a bit forced. He strode into the tavern and sat at the table with Lancelot who had returned just shortly before him. The normally quick witted knight chose to remain silent and simply pushed an empty mug in his direction across the table. Dagonet picked up the mug with a nod of thanks while looking around the tavern to follow her with his eyes.

Kiana felt the moment he stepped into the tavern as his quiet but imposing presence seemed to fill the air. She quickly finished serving a table of men and headed towards the bar to pick up another pitcher of ale. Sinich handed her the pitcher with a scowl, "You'll pay for the pitcher as well as the spilled ale."

She breathed out an exasperated sigh and gave him a less than friendly look, "I expected to do nothing less." She snatched the pitcher out of his hands and walked away before he could say anything more. She knew there hadn't been more than two mugs of ale left in that pitcher and tamped down her irritation about having to pay for the full amount. Still, thinking back to Gawain's slurring insults, she thought the expense worth the end result. She made her way to Dagonet and filled his mug. When Lancelot tried to shove his mug in her way rudely she glared at him, "Do I have to break one over your head as well to teach you manners?"

Lancelot reflexively jerked backwards and caught the warning look in Dagonet's eye, "Please." He said with as much sincerity as he could muster. After she filled his mug and left he grumbled at the big knight, "Next she'll be coming at us like Vanora with a wooden spoon."

"Which would only serve you right. You spend no effort in making up words to lure a wench to your bed yet you cannot bring yourself to speak with decency to her when she has done you no wrong."

The dark haired knight looked across the table and noted the hard look in his friends eyes, "She means that much to you then?" Getting no response other than a steady stare he sighed in frustration, "You are all fools when it comes to women."

Dagonet didn't reply and simply drank his ale while continuing to watch Kiana as she moved busily about the tavern. When Galahad came in a short while later adjusting his breeches he said nothing and indicated an empty seat at the table. He had no doubt that Diedre had sought him out to earn her coin for the night. She was fond of the knights and kept herself as close to them as possible. He couldn't blame her considering the recent murders.

When Kiana returned to their table she brought them all meals as well as ale for Galahad. Galahad had immediately dug into his dinner and suddenly stopped to look around, "Where's Gawain?"

Kiana thought for a moment about ignoring the question but saw the youngest knights earnest look, "He got sent to bed early." Was all she said.

Lancelot snorted, "With a little help from a pitcher of ale alongside his head."

She smiled sweetly, "That did help." She turned to leave smiling at the confused look on the young knights face. She had no doubts that Lancelot will fill him in on the details once she was safely out of earshot.

The tavern had been getting busier as the night wore on and she had to hurry to and from the kitchen and bar to get men served. When she was finally able to take a break she looked over to see Vanora sitting next to Bors at the knights table. She waved at the other woman and started to go to the kitchen to step outside for a breath of fresh air, "Come sit and rest a bit." Dagonet's voice startled her. She hadn't seen him get up from the table.

"I was going to step out back to get some fresh air."

She wasn't surprised when he followed her through the kitchen and out the back door to the alleyway. What she was surprised at was the sudden bite of cooler air that hit her when she stepped outside. She inhaled sharply and realized with regret that she'd forgotten to bring her cloak with her when she left her hut earlier when it had been warmer. She laughed at her forgetfulness, "It seems that winter hasn't completely gone from here yet." Despite the chill in the air she took a deep breath of the fresh air. When the tavern was busy on nights like these the air inside became stale and smelled heavily of ale and too many bodies in too closed in a space. She shut her eyes to enjoy the momentary peace from the noise inside.

"You miss the quiet from your home." His observation startled her. He could be so still she had almost forgotten he was there.

"I do miss that. We all worked hard for our little farm, but it served us well. I miss the stillness in the night air instead of the constant noise and crowds." She gave a small wistful smile at her memories and added more seriously, "I can hardly complain of any loss with the service Rome has forced on you and the others."

"Only two years remain and summer will come soon. There will be fewer men to fill the tavern as the businesses begin their trades and they begin to travel the roads again." He noted her arms crossed tight across her chest from the cold air, "Where is your cloak?"

"I forgot it in my hut this afternoon. It was such a warm day and I left without thinking how much the night might cool." She shrugged at her own explanation while preparing herself for the walk home in the cooler air.

Dagonet remained with her until she had to return back into the tavern to continue her duties. He silently admired her hard work and efficiency. Doing honest work in the tavern was certainly much harder than selling her body and he noted how the constant movement kept her figure trim and slender. He suspected she wouldn't be the type to remain idle even if her lifestyle was such that she could be afforded the opportunity. As the last of the customers were leaving the tavern he left briefly to go to his chamber. When he returned she was finishing wiping down the tables and bar. She put the rags away and gathered the cat's scraps before turning to him to go home.

When she stepped outside the tavern into the night air he heard her suck in her breath from the sudden exposure to the cold air. He took the woolen cloak he had retrieved from his room and wrapped it around her shoulders. When she started in surprise he told her, "Borrow this to keep warm for the walk home. There is no reason for you to become sick."

Kiana pulled the cloak more securely while noting he had added another layer of clothing on for himself. She breathed in a deep breath of the now cold night air and inhaled his scent from the cloak. It was masculine with his own unique scent making her want to pull it closer and breathe in deeper. She felt a pleasant tingling in her stomach and was glad the darkness hid her smile, "You've spared me from an unpleasant walk home. Without your cloak I would have to hurry in this cold." She looked up at the shining starlight and gave him an impish smile, "Perhaps I should forget my cloak more often."

Dagonet chuckled at her playfulness, "Then I shall watch out for you ever more carefully." He agreed smiling into her eyes. He liked her playfulness and found himself relaxing to enjoy her company. Suddenly, he found he wasn't at such a loss for words around her and they exchanged playful banter throughout the remainder of the walk to her hut.

Once he had checked her hut he stepped outside and took his cloak back before she moved to go inside. He let his fingers linger over hers as their hands met inside the folds of the material still warm from being wrapped around her body. His pulse quickened at the contact and he resisted the urge to grasp her hand and pull her into him. He gave her a soft smile as he let her hand slip away, "Rest well. I will see you tomorrow."

Kiana returned his smile and reluctantly turned and went inside. After she shut and latched the door she leaned her back against it with her eyes closed still feeling the touch of his fingers lingering on her own. She had no name for the feeling coursing through her blood and had resisted the urge to move closer into him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the cat firmly rubbing up against her legs, "Play none of your games with him." She told him firmly as she fed him the scraps.

She slept deeply that night dreaming of his gentle smile and softest of touches.


	11. Closeness and Distance

Disclaimer: See all the previous chapters……. Author sighs with regret.

A/N: This is where the "M" rating will really begin.

Despite the chilly bite to the air, Kiana was eager to get out to go to the stables the next morning. Having slept well the night before she felt energized and in a bright mood. She stopped by a market vender and was able to pick up an apple to share with Anthes having discovered how much the big horse loved their sweet taste. She was walking down an infrequently traveled path behind the market vendors stands towards the stables when she heard an odd noise. She slowed down as she realized there were two people along the back wall near the stable. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she realized there was a woman with her back up against the wall and her legs wrapped around the waist of one of the soldiers who was rapidly thrusting his hips forward into her. The woman had her head back and was panting and gasping softly while the soldier pushed roughly into her.

The soldier ground himself into her once more and groaned in release while his hands roughly grabbed the woman's thighs. They remained entwined together a moment longer before the soldier abruptly pulled himself back while shoving the woman's legs away from his waist. He took coins from the front waist of his breeches and tossed them on the ground before he turned to walk away while adjusting himself back into his breeches. The woman quickly bent over to retrieve the coin and stood to walk towards where Kiana had been standing. She laughed crudely at Kiana's shocked expression, "He may not be much of a ride but he's better than the knights you fancy girl. They are little more than animals and will have you on you hands and knees in the dirt. You'll find that out soon enough." She rudely pushed past and headed for the market.

Kiana watched the woman's retreating back with a feeling of disgust. She had encountered that particular woman once or twice before and knew she sold herself not only for the money, but also because she enjoyed what she did. Deciding that she wasn't going to let the accidental discovery ruin her mood, she put it out of her mind and hurried to the stable.

Anthes was waiting with his head over the stall door when she stepped into the stable and greeted her with a loud neigh. He seemed to know she had an apple with her and began to nod his head up and down impatiently as she picked up his halter and went to his stall. She let him take a greedy bite out of the apple before pulling it away. When he turned his head to grab another bite she smoothly lifter the halter and slipped it onto his head. Before he could pull back she offered him the apple again and let him finish the treat. She spent some time grooming him before taking off the halter to leave. As she was leaving his stall, he bumped her roughly with his nose and nickered impatiently.

She looked back at him and saw nothing less than trust and calm acceptance in his eyes. He pushed at her again with his nose and she realized he wanted out of the stall to go run in the exercise yard. Knowing there were no other horses out in the yard she slipped his halter back on and cautiously opened the stall door. She was relieved when he led out quietly with her to the yard and waited patiently for her to remove the halter before taking off to run. She smiled at his antics as he ran past bucking and playing to enjoy the freedom away from the stalls confinement.

She saw that Jols had come to the stable and was watching from a distance away. She left the gate of the yard and approached him smiling, "He wanted out to enjoy the cool air this morning."

"And you took another risk before talking to me" he groused at her. He couldn't really be angry at her knowing now that the big horse had decided to trust her and acted more like his old self with her around. The stallion made another galloping pass past the gate and stopped to snort at him. Kiana laughed as horse and man seemed to size each other up. Anthes pushed his chest up to the gate and leaned closer to Jols while sniffing the air deeply in curiosity. When Kiana looked at Jols questioningly he grinned sheepishly and pulled an apple from inside his leather jerkin pocket, "He's a lot nicer when he gets one of these."

Jols walked slowly to the gate and offered the apple. Anthes snorted suspiciously before he took a bite. Kiana smiled at the amazing change in the horse as she watched Jols reach out and gently rub the animal's proudly arched neck. She went to wash up feeling there would be hope for the big stallion now that he was learning to trust again.

When she got to the tavern she was met at the door by Sinich who was in one of his predictably foul moods, "The old man took sick again and you'll need to be coming in early to start cooking until he comes back." Was all he told her before walking away. She was concerned for her old friend but soon found herself too busy doing the cooking to dwell on any thoughts.

The colder weather brought more men into the tavern that day and Kiana thought she was going to drop from exhaustion when she was able to spare a moment to sit and take a break. She didn't bother stepping outside the back door of the kitchen in favor of being able to sit for a moment to rest her feet and aching back. Doing both the cooking as well as the serving with Vanora was very hard work and she hope Sameal would be able to return to work soon. She shut her eyes to lean back in her chair to relax and was startled when a warm, large pair of hands rested on her shoulders and began to gently knead her aching muscles. She opened her eyes to look into Dagonet's focused gaze and sighed in pleasure as her neck and back muscles slowly began to relax. She didn't know how long he had been there before she realized he had stopped kneading and was only resting his hands on the top of her shoulders. She sighed deeply knowing she would have to get up to go back to work but took a moment longer to reach up and clasp the tops of his hands in hers. She gave them a gentle squeeze and moved forward to get up. For a moment she felt his hands tighten on her shoulders and then slowly slip away. She didn't say anything as she stood up knowing words wouldn't be necessary. His actions had been bold and yet they sent a thrill down her spine and her heart to pound. She smiled softly as she turned to go back to work.

Instead of going back into the main tavern to rejoin the others for ale, Dagonet contented himself with watching her work. It hadn't set well with him to learn Sinich put the extra work on her feeling it unjust and knowing it would overburden her. She had been so busy in the kitchen that she hadn't noticed him for some time. He had noticed her rolling her shoulders and neck to loosen stiffening muscles from the extra work and stress. When she had sat down to rest he caught her deep sigh and had come forward to stand behind her. He waged a brief inner moment of turmoil about touching her before deciding to take the risk and was silently pleased when she accepted his touch. When she relaxed under his hands he felt a small thrill of accomplishment knowing she wouldn't have been able to do so without trusting him. He knew his greater size frequently frightened women and wanted fear to be the last thing she felt when he touched her.

He let his thoughts drift back to his surprising encounter with Gawain on the practice field. The blonde knight had come to practice late with eyes bleary from the lack of sleep. He had looked around until he saw Dagonet's glare and had come directly to him and handed him several coins, "For the pitcher and ale she wasted on my head as well as extra for the trouble I caused. I'll ride out to relieve Tristan this afternoon and won't trouble either of you like this again." He had turned and walked away leaving Dagonet holding the coins. He hadn't missed the haunted look in the other man's eyes and knew he was leaving to seek the solitude and peace not to be found watching another man with a woman he desired. His own anger evaporated with this realization.

Vanora paused as she went into the kitchen to get more plates of food from Kiana when she saw Dagonet with Kiana. At first she thought they may have argued when she saw Kiana had her back to Dagonet as she work but soon realized they shared a quiet companionability she herself had often found with Bors. A smile nearly split her face as she walked in, "Your cooking is bringing in as much coin as the ale tonight." She helped to fill plates to serve and mentioned casually, "I've put Diedre to work serving tonight so you'll be able to leave soon."

Kiana turned to look at the older woman, "That would be better for her than……" she trailed off as the image of the whore and the soldier came back into her mind.

"Much better for her and a great deal safer. She had back luck earlier and will have a nasty bruise to show for it."

Kiana started to go out to the main tavern to see her new friend in concern when Vanora stopped her with a hand on her arm, "Bors put a stop to it in time and convince Sinich he needed to take on the girl to help at least until Sameal comes back. It's been busy enough she might be able to stay on longer."

Kiana breathed a sigh of relief at the chance Diedre was being offered and hoped the other woman was able to see it for the opportunity it was. Work at the tavern was hard, but had to be easier than taking the unknown chance of letting any man with a spare coin have at her body. She was also relieved that she would be able to leave soon since the evenings meal was coming to an end. She had made extra honey cakes and biscuits to provide late drinkers at the tavern with something to eat. She set aside a meal for Sameal intending to ask Dagonet to take her to the old man's hut to give it to him.

Dagonet noted Kiana preparing the extra food and picked it up, "I'll see this to him now and see how he fares." He turned and left. On his way out through the main part of the tavern he looked for Diedre and saw the woman's bruised face. He didn't have to ask to be told it had probably been one of the Romans who had done the damage. She had been staying close to the knights and had paid the price for her favor. He wondered how long Arthur was going to allow this hostility from the Roman soldiers towards the knights to go on.

He found Sameal's hut and spent some time keeping the old cook company. He liked the man and was thankful he had looked after Kiana the way he had earlier. The ashen pale color on the older man's face worried him as well as his refusal to allow a healer to come tend him. He hoped this was a minor ailment as the old man insisted but feared it was far worse. It did not escape his notice that the plate of food was pushed away mostly untouched before he fell into an exhausted sleep. He tossed the remains of the meal out to one of the fort's dogs on the way back to the tavern so as not to worry Kiana by returning with so much of the meal uneaten.

Kiana had the kitchen cleaned up by the time he returned and was busy banking the cook fire when he brought the plate back into the kitchen. She greeted him with a smile, "I won't know what to do with myself being able to leave so early."

"I'll keep you busy." He said without thinking and saw her face flush red before he realized how his words could be misunderstood, "I was only thinking of walking up on the wall." He hastily added.

"I'd like that" She hoped she didn't sound as relieved as she felt not wanting him to think she thought less of him. His touch was new and exciting and she had no idea how much more she wanted from so little time they had been able to spend together. She picked up her cloak and grinned again, "I'm glad I remembered this then. I recall the wall being cooler."

He took it from her and wrapped it around her shoulder, "I wouldn't let you get cold." He assured her and felt a thrill of satisfaction at seeing her breath quicken at his words. He led her away from the tavern and off to a section of the wall he frequented when he wanted to be by himself and think. This section of the wall overlooked an expanse of open meadow that met with a grove of trees which led into the forest. Soldiers patrolling the wall rarely checked a long this section due to the ability to see the wall from other posts which made it ideal for him when he wanted to be undisturbed. When they reached the top he watched her look out into the dark to see the meadow by the moonlight. He didn't miss how her gaze focused to the north and her eyes sadden, "This is the first time you have seen outside the forts wall?"

She smiled sadly as memories of her family surfaced, "Yes. I've been so busy learning this new life that I hardly stopped to think much on my old."

"You didn't have much time to mourn your loss with having to move on so quickly."

Kiana shook her head, "I had plenty of time to mourn as I walked before you all found me. Perhaps too much time with nothing else to occupy my thoughts other than hoping to get to the fort without being set on by the Woads or anyone else." She smiled and attempted to change the subject, "That is in the past now and no good will come of lingering on it."

"Perhaps not, but their loss cut deep. I have seen similar situations in my time here." He didn't add how many times he had seen entire families lost in attacks that made no sense other than the conquest for a small part of the land or simple hatred of a person's heritage or station at birth. He was growing weary of the fighting and looked forward to the day he could leave the fort and the memories of this part of his life far behind. Deciding to change the topic, he asked a question which had plagued him since hearing about it from Vanora, "How is it you had no husband?"

Kiana was somewhat taken aback by his sudden and direct question. No one at the fort had questioned her so directly about such personal matters and she hadn't expected it. His eyes were gentle and inquisitive and she realized she would owe him an explanation if she intended to see their tentative friendship develop into anything more, "If my mother would have had her way my sister and I would have been married off years ago, but my father felt differently." She shifted to settle more comfortably against the wall while staring off towards where her village once was, "My father was also not of Brittan and served time at this very fort under the Romans even though he spoke little of it to my sister and I. He met my mother when his service was done and married her instead of returning to his own lands and family. When my sister and I were growing up and approaching a marriageable age my mother began to press him about introducing us to eligible men. He refused to allow this and they fought about it numerous times until one day my mother demanded to know why he felt as he did. I was just outside the house tending our garden and heard him tell her of his own younger sister and how his parents had so eagerly arranged her marriage to a man of some standing. She would infrequently see them after her marriage and they watched her change from a bright young woman into a timid and frightened shell of her former self. Not too many years into the marriage she delivered a son and soon after the child's birth she suddenly took ill and died. His family suspected her husband's hand in her death but could never prove a thing. My father vowed from that day on that if he should sire daughters he would never force them to the fate his beloved sister was forced into." She stopped to smile fondly at the memory of her mother's frustration and her father's indulgence, "I'm afraid that led to my sister and I growing up a bit more wild and independent than most men would have liked in a wife. I never cared and would have been content to remain on my father's farm if not under his roof."

Dagonet thought of his own family and his younger sister. Would he have lightly pushed her into marriage after having seen firsthand the violence he knew some men could inflict upon a woman? His sister had been raised to know her own mind and had been promising to grow into a great beauty at the time he was taken into service to Rome. Having been forced into a life he would have never chosen he could find no fault with Kiana's father and his decisions for his daughters, "Your father loved you dearly to stand against common Brittan ways."

"Both my parents were good, honest and hardworking people. They didn't deserve the hand fate dealt them." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she remembered seeing the smoke from the fires set in all the homes in the village as well as their modest barn. She could clearly see the bodies of her parents and sister as they burned knowing she was too late and that she would have shared their fate had she been near the farm when the Saxons attacked. She turned away to keep her grief from him not wanting him to see her tears. His strong arms pulled her close and she felt the dam of her grief break free. She clung desperately to him as the long held back tears fell to mourn her loss. She had refused to cry as she had left the village that day knowing tears would not have helped her then. Now the grief threatened to consume her and his arms and broad chest became her anchor as waves of grief overwhelmed her. As she cried out her loss she was dimly aware of his hands gently soothing her along her back and his voice gently assuring her that he was there for her and assuring her all would be well. As her tears began to fade she became more and more aware of his closeness and his arms around her. She knew she should pull herself away. That any respectable woman wouldn't allow herself to be in a secluded spot in the arms of a man she barely knew and yet she couldn't bring herself to care. For the first time since her family had so tragically been taken from her she felt safe and protected. Not caring what the ramifications of her actions might bring, she pushed herself in closer to him and breathed a deep sigh of comfort. For just this brief time she wanted the closeness and comfort of being held by someone. Somewhere deep inside she knew this man would give much to keep her safe and protected.

Dagonet hadn't planned on speaking to Kiana so much about her family knowing that her loss was still so fresh in her mind. He could not have expected a few months time would be enough for her to deal with the brutal murders of her family and the complete change in her life she had been forced to endure. Once the conversation had started he had allowed her to continue sensing the pent up emotions she had buried deep inside. He knew from his own experience just how damaging it could be to try to bury the grief inside while pretending it didn't exist. It would act like a poorly healed wound and plague her for the rest of her life. When he saw her eyes begin to tear and she turned away to hide her grief he decided he was not going to repeat his mistake from the last time she had cried. He'd pulled her close to comfort her and offer her whatever strength and protection she needed. His own heart cried with hers as her tears soaked the front of his shirt. He suspected she had never completely mourned her family and did nothing to stem the flow of her tears and simply held her as she allowed her grief to pass. When her tears slowed he prepared himself to allow her the choice to pull away or remain without putting any pressure on her either way. He wanted her to feel comfortable in his arms and to desire to be there without his having to lure her closer to him. Her sudden deep sigh as she pressed herself in closer to him felt like a moment of pure bliss. Suddenly he didn't feel the cold wind which had started chilling his back through his cloak. All he felt was her closeness. She was so small and fragile in his arms he feared his scarred hands might damage her, yet he couldn't stop himself from running his hands across her back to hold her nearer. She fit into him and he realized he wouldn't willingly let her go from this night on.

Neither was aware of the passing of time as they remained together in a tight embrace. As the colder night air brought the wind's chill to a more biting edge he turned her in his arms so her back was pressed against him and he could wrap his cloak around them both to share warmth. She leaned back against him and let her eyes drift shut to savor the comfort and warmth in his arms. He held her tightly against him and allowed his chin to rest lightly on the top of her hair as he breathed in her uniquely female scent.

Dagonet felt her head drifting forward towards her chest and her body swaying on her feet and realized she was beginning to fall asleep in his arms. If they hadn't been standing up on the cold wall he would have sat down and held her as she slept in his arms. He didn't want the moment to end even as he felt his own fatigue from the need to rest. He estimated that they had been up on the wall well into the night and realized he should be taking her home to get some sleep. Reluctantly he loosened his arms, "You need sleep." He told her softly.

Kiana nodded sleepily, not wanting to open her eyes or move from his warm embrace, "I think the morning is closer than last night."

He chuckled at her way of saying they had spent most of the night on the wall and agreed, "You are right. Dawn won't be far off and you need some rest before the morning. Come. I'll walk you home."

She inwardly protested the loss of his warmth as he pulled away and found her steps to be strangely sluggish as they made their way off the wall and walked towards her hut. She had savored every moment of their time together and knew he had been reluctant to end it as much as she had. The harsh reality was that she was expected to be at work at the tavern earlier than normal and he was due on the practice fields in the morning. As much as they might wish otherwise, their moment together had to come to an end.

At her hut he waged and inner war with himself. He wanted to pull her close again and stay the night with her. There was no physical need even though he did find her very desirable. It was the emotional closeness he craved and he didn't want to let her go if even for the night. He looked closely into her eyes and saw both fatigue and an uncertain longing. Finally his inner sense of discipline won, "Rest well tonight. We'll see each other after practice." He knew if he stayed the night that come morning it could prove to be awkward for her if they moved to fast. He was a patient man and he could afford to wait until she was sure she was ready for more than the comfort of his embrace and time spent together as they could find it.

Kiana watched his retreating form in the darkness with her mind a jumble of mixed thoughts and emotions. Part of her had wanted him to stay even if the reality of the thought both thrilled and frightened her. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to stay but he had pulled away to leave her for the night. Her hut felt cold and empty when she went inside to finally lay down on her bed. She thought sleep would elude her while she tried to puzzle out her churning emotions and newly discovered longing. She'd had no experience with men in any sort of romantic or physical sense and didn't know what she was feeling other than an strong desire to see him and be held in his arms again. As she thought of the protective comfort of his arms she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Dagonet woke the next morning to an insistent pounding on the door to his room. He growled at the early hour fully intending on telling whoever was at the door to come back at a much later hour and was shocked to find Tristan standing in the hallway with travel stained clothing still on. The scout noted his bleary eyes and smiled thinly, "You were out late last night when I came back. Ready yourself. We leave in two hours time."

"What has happened?"

"I found a band of Woads traveling light and fast attacking any merchant caravans or undefended villages on the northern roads. Gawain is staying close to track them while I brought the news to Arthur. We will all be leaving to put an end to this trouble in order to keep the trade roads and villages safe." With that he turned to go to his own room to clean up and get fresh supplies.

Dagonet ran a hand over his close cropped head knowing there would be no time to speak to Kiana before he left. He went to his small desk and pulled out a piece of parchment while silently thanking Arthur for his insistence in making all the knights learn to read and write. He penned a brief note to Kiana telling her he had been sent out on a mission and left it for her in the tavern kitchen where she would find it when she arrived for work. He hated leaving without being able to say goodbye to her in person but understood his orders from Arthur and was too dedicated a knight to disobey his commanding officer.

Two hours later Arthur and the remaining knights road out of the fort along the northern roads to meet up with Gawain to track down and stop the Woad raiders. Dagonet secretly hoped the mission would go quickly but feared they could be out several weeks. He contented himself with the memory of how she had felt in his arms and how she would feel so close to him when he returned.

When Kiana arrived at the tavern kitchen there were slight bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep but a cheerful smile on her face. When she went into the kitchen to bring the fire up in the ovens to start cooking she noticed a folded piece of parchment tucked into her apron. Upon opening it she discovered it was from Dagonet as he told her the knights were al being sent out on a mission to the north of the fort's walls to deal with a Woad threat on the roadway as well as villages to the north of the wall. Disappointment made her shoulders droop for some time until she realized that as being a knight it was his duty to do as Arthur commanded as part of his service to Rome. She realized she would have to trust his and the other knights skills to bring them all back safely. She just hoped he would return soon.


	12. The True Face

DISCALIMER: Just to make the creator and producers of King Arthur happy. I don't own any part of their creation and I don't make any money from the fanfic. I'm just playing with their characters and adding a few of my own.

Vanora was in a subdued mood when she arrived at the tavern in the afternoon to start serving the hungry men who had shown up eager for a fresh cooked meal and their drinks. Kiana noted the older woman had saddened eyes and her movements seemed slower and less focused on the task at hand. Finally, she stepped in front of her and asked, "What has you so disheartened? Surely they will be back soon?"

Vanora looked at the younger woman and noted the hope in her eyes, "Their missions sometimes take weeks and other times take months. It can depend on so many things. I miss my Bors and the children already miss their father." She looked around the tavern before pulling Kiana back into the kitchen, "You should be careful while they are gone. It was not a problem so much in the past, but the newer soldiers assigned to the fort this past year have caused many problems for the knights. Stay clear of them and draw no attention to yourself. They know you and Dagonet have spent time together and how much he has done to protect you. I fear they may use it to cause trouble."

"Why do the Roman soldiers hate the knights so much?"

"They didn't have the problems we've seen until that new Captain, Taneris, arrived a little over a year ago with men of his own with him. Taneris felt Arthur should restrict the freedom of the knights and reduce them to the status he felt they should have which was barely above slavery. Arthur refused to listen to him and while he has obeyed Arthur's every order, there have been several conflicts between the knights and men Taneris brought with him. Arthur has worked to keep a balance between them but I fear their hostility towards the knights will know no end."

"Can Arthur send Taneris away?"

"Not without good cause. He comes from a powerful family that is reported to have the ear of the Roman Pope himself."

Vanora picked up several plates of food to take out to the main tavern. She paused before she left the kitchen, "I hear that Dag kept you out late last night. You have been good for him and he for you." She smiled at Kiana's blush and left to start serving.

Kiana turned back to the massive ovens to keep the venison roasts cooking evenly, "Gossip travels fast around here." She muttered to herself.

"Oh, so it does. I wonder, was he as rough with his hands as he's been in the bunk?"

Kiana spun around to see the woman from the previous day leaning in the back kitchen doorway from the alleyway "Is that any concern of yours?" she asked angrily.

The other woman shrugged and gave her a sly smile, "You seem like a nice girl. You work so hard toiling in this kitchen to feed men who want nothing other than drink and a woman to warm their beds. I've seen you going in and out of that stable so many times and now off to the wall with that big one. He's a rough one. Take my advice, I know because I've tended bruises when he's been through with me."

"You expect me to believe you? To stand here and listen to you say such vile things about a man who has been nothing but kind to me?" She pointed out to the alleyway, "You should go. Earn your trade and bother me no more with your ill tempered words." She turned her back angrily to tend to her cooking and readying plates of food.

"Well, don't say I didn't try to warn you."

When she turned to loose a scathing remark about the woman's credibility she found the other woman had gone and she was staring at a closed door. She shook her head at the woman's audacity in coming to the tavern to say the things she said about Dagonet. While she knew he would have probably spent time with at least one of the women who sold themselves for their favors, she could not have imagined him spending a moment or even a coin with her. She couldn't imagine his hands which had been so gentle when he held her ever causing a moment's pain much less a bruise on any woman. She found that she didn't care for the thought of him spending coin for the company of a woman but was realistic with herself to know in all probability he would have at some point. He had been at the fort for thirteen years and had no wife or previous lover or so Vanora had told her. She found her head was starting to hurt from thinking so hard and decided to put the woman's foul tempered words out of her mind.

When Diedre joined her later in the afternoon she greeted the other woman with genuine joy and a warm hug. Even though she had a bruise on her face, she looked happy to be working at the tavern. She looked like a strain had been lifted from her shoulders and she was able to hold her head up with a measure of pride. They spent some idle time enjoying each other's company and talking while Kiana prepared a mix to make honey cakes. As they were cooking she asked, "Do you know where Sameal lives?"

"Yes."

"Could you take him some food I've packed for him? He's been so sick and I want him to eat to keep his strength."

"Of course, just let me know when you're ready." She turned with an armload of plates in hand, "I know it was your friendship that swayed Vanora into speaking for me to Sinich. Thank you."

"I didn't say a word. It was all Vanora's idea."

Diedre smiled softly, "I've known Vanora for some time. She would have never offered me a chance like this before now."

"Maybe you just weren't ready to accept it before now. Either way, I'm glad you're here. It's nice to work with someone who understands the value of earning a true wage."

"I hope Sinich keeps me after Sameal returns." She left before Kiana could reply. Later, she returned to pick up the basket of food Kiana had readied for Sameal. She promised to return quickly.

Kiana had served several tables to get a break from the kitchen when Diedre came back into the tavern at nearly a run, "Kiana! You should come quickly, Sameal is very sick." Kiana glanced at Vanora who had overheard. When she motioned for Kiana to leave Kiana told Diedre, "Stay here so Sinich doesn't see both of us gone at once. The oven's done and fire banked for the night. Just shut the alleyway door and soak the dishes for me for the morning."

"We'll take care of it. Just go!"

Kiana nearly sprinted to the old man's hut and almost took the door off in her hurry to get inside. Once inside she nearly gagged at the stench of vomit and other less pleasant bodily functions, "Sameal?" she called softly.

"You shouldn't be here." Was the weak reply from the bed.

"Hush now. You're a friend and I help my friends when they need me." She pulled open the window curtain and noted the mess piled up inside the hut. Clearly he had been sick for some time and too weak to keep order or care for himself. "Have you been able to eat or drink at all?"

"Just a little bit. Everything hurts now." His voice was raspy and weak. When she laid her palm against his forehead she felt his skin burned with a fever, "I'll fetch the healer. Be still." She left before he could reply and ran to the old healer's hut and pounded on the door.

The healer's face scowled at her when the door, "I don't give out potions to rid unwanted babes!"

Angered at the assumption Kiana snapped, "Then it is a good thing that is not why I've come. Sameal has fallen ill with the fever. He cannot hold down much food and less water. He needs more care beyond what I know. Can you provide more now than what you so grudgingly gave before seeing as this isn't one of the knights you hate so much?"

The old healer met her glare and finally grumbled, "You've been spending too much time around that red haired witch." When she saw Kiana about to comment she held up her hand, "Sameal has always been a kind and just man. Let me gather my things and I'll be on my way."

"It's good to know you provide your care based on your opinion of the one in need." Her remark was met with another glare as the old healer gathered her basket of herbs and came out the door to follow her to the old man's hut, "Pray you never fall ill."

"I pray to no Roman God and we have no option other than you. At least for now." She promised as she pushed open the hut door and stepped aside to let the old woman pass. She vowed to herself that the old healer would find herself replaced as soon as she could find someone with a good mind for herbal lore and sense in the healing arts. There had to be someone else less judgmental in the fort who could be called upon for those in need.

Despite her caustic words the healers hands were soft as she tended the old man, "I will prepare him a tea to settle his stomach and help bring down the fever." She looked around the hut with distaste, "This should be cleaned up. The filth will only draw more illness."

"I planned on doing just that and will stay by his side until he is well enough to care for himself."

"Then there might be more to you than I thought."

"There is great deal more to many people than you think."

"When you have lived as long as I and treated so many you may think differently."

"I hope never to see that day if it makes me so harsh and uncaring." Kiana stated boldly knowing she risked the old woman's ire but not caring. She grew weary of the constant slights passed her way. She began to gather the filthy clothing and piled them in a soiled sheet to wash. She picked up a bucket to fill at the well to get water boiling to wash the various dishes scattered around. She stopped at the door of the hut before going out, "I even know to fill this from the well's bucket so I don't taint the forts water." She stated before leaving.

When she returned she found the old woman mixing the herbal teas and making packets, "Have him sip this slowly until his stomach settles. Give him watered broth for at least a day and bread as long as he can keep it down. Add meat and cheeses slowly." She started to leave and turned, "My fee….."

"I'll gladly pay it. He's been my dearest friend." She waited until the sum was given knowing it would be more than anyone else would be charged and handed over the payment without comment. As soon as she paid the old woman she turned her back and began to boil water for the tea and to start cleaning. She didn't care if she was being rude by ignoring the older woman by not thanking her. As far as she was concerned, her overpriced payment of the fee was enough.

The old healer watched the younger woman set to work fixing the medicinal tea and cleaning the filth from the hut. She couldn't help but nod approvingly as she noted how the other woman didn't flinch away from cleaning away the fouler mess the desperately sick old man had left. She hadn't been spoken to in such a manner in some time and it angered her. She thought of the time Vanora had come to see her when the big knight fell ill. The red haired woman had paid the fee she demanded and demanded her services at the threat of her lover's blades. It had been some time since someone had dared to speak so bluntly to her knowing she was the only source for help should they fall ill. Yet this small woman dared her anger even with the threatened risk of her anger. There was much more to her than met the eye indeed. She left while contemplating what had been said.

Kiana spent the night cleaning both the hut and her old friend ignoring his weak protest and both their own embarrassment over tending to his own person. She would not have him laying in his own waste even if the cleaning of it made them both uncomfortable. She made numerous trips to the well throughout the night to fetch water to boil for his medicine and cleaning. By morning her efforts were rewarded when his fever had been reduced and he could sip broth and eat bread without vomiting. She was pleasantly surprised when Diedre showed up and offered her help so she could clean up and go to work at the tavern.

As exhausted as she was, she knew Sinich wouldn't have a care less that she had spent the night tending to a sick old man. The tavern had run just as well with her in the kitchen and the other two women working to serve the meals and ale. It angered and saddened her knowing the greedy man felt the way he did but she was determined to see her old friend back to health even if it meant a loss of sleep on her part. She rushed to her hut to wash and put on a fresh dress before going to the tavern to begin cooking for the day. Vanora came in later than normal and told her she had been at Sameal's hut to be check on him and give him more of his medicinal tea and make sure he ate more broth and a bit of bread. She also reported that the old man was able to sit up and was grousing about not being able to eat meals of more substance for the day.

Kiana was relieved and felt her fatigue lessen with the relief from Vanora's words. Her work at the tavern seemed to pass by faster than normal and soon she was able to leave to go to his hut. She had to smile at his greeting, "You women fuss over me like old hens! I'm not so old that I can't eat less than bread soaked in broth. Can you not bring something of some substance?"

"That nasty old witch of a healer said to keep you on the broth and bread for a day to keep your stomach settled. I'll bring more tomorrow. For now, drink the teas and broth." At his glare she added, "Please, for me?" she knew she was pleading and goading his male pride but didn't care as long as his health improved.

"That tea is truly a vile concoction, but for you I'll drink it." He grumbled. His tone was less harsh and she knew she had won the battle. When she sat in his only chair prepared to sleep there for the night he grumbled at her again, "Girl, I've recovered from worse on my own. Get you off to your own bed for the night before you come down as sick as I."

She wanted to refuse but the exhaustion won, "Promise me you'll stay in bed and rest. I don't want to see the healer again. This time I fear she won't leave medicine for the tea."

Sameal noted the dark circles under her eyes and the cleaned up orderliness of his hut. His memories of the previous night were hazy but he realized it had been her to tend him so dutifully. He owed her his obedience for all her concern and care, "I swear I'll stay here and rest." He promised. He now understood Dagonet's devotion to the woman. She was a rarity in this fort.

She was relieved and left to go seek her rest trusting him to do just as he had promised. When she reached her hut she fed some scraps to the hungry cat she had thought to take from the kitchen by force of habit. She washed and was asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

She had slept so deeply she was startled by waking to Vanora shaking her. Alarm filled her, "What has happened?"

"Nothing. I came to wake you so you wouldn't be late to start cooking. Sinich is looking for any reason to find fault with your work with Arthur and the knights being gone."

She groaned as she got up, "I should go check on Sameal."

"I have already and can tell you he is improving steadily. He should be able to return to work tomorrow thanks to your care."

Kiana closed her eyes again in relief. She had feared for his very life when she rushed to wake the healer only two nights ago. She had seen such illness claim the life of older and weaker people and was glad he had been strong enough to recover so well, "That's good to know but I think he shouldn't rush to return." She got up to rinse her mouth and wash up before changing out of the thin shift she wore to sleep in. She wasn't embarrassed by the other woman being there having shared a similar hut with her mother and sister.

"You've filled out very well. It's no wonder why men's eyes follow you so around now." That comment made her self conscious enough to pull her dress on more quickly, "I have not wished their attention and done nothing to encourage them." She protested.

"I know. They are just being men. They all fear Tristan's blades and Dagonet's great strength should they forget their place and become overly familiar with you. Of course, that's not without their fear of Gawain's sword and foul temper of late. You've become quite the beauty and would be much sought after should you desire more than one choice."

Kiana gaped at her, "Surely you don't think I'm the type to lead a man on?"

"No, but I want you to realize you have more than one choice. Dag's a good man. Never doubt that, but I wouldn't want any decision you make based on your gratitude for his aid. He wouldn't want that either and he's the type to sacrifice much to see those he cares for taken care of."

"I don't want to be an obligation!"

"You should know him better than that by now." Her friend scolded with a frown.

Her cheeks reddened at the memory of falling apart and their time on the wall. He had given her so much and asked so little for himself. She may have choices like Vanora said but she knew she had chosen, "We both know there is no other choice for me. I know I haven't had much in the way of exposure to men and know little of courting, but I do know myself. Being around him feels natural and wonderful all at the same time." She blushed at Vanora's laughter, "I'm sure that sounds silly to you!" she protested.

"No. Refreshingly honest. You really are uncommon around here and I can see why he's been so taken with you. Not to mention the others."

Kiana groaned, "Oh please. I have enough just to figure out what to do with myself with one man not to mention figuring out how to salve the other's egos. Surely there are other woman enough out there for them?"

"Don't you worry yourself about them. They are grown men and will figure things out on their own." Her face became more serious yet still warm and friendly, "If you ever have questions you know you can come to me?"

Realizing what her friend meant Kiana blushed again and turned away to hide her embarrassment, "I know. I'm just not sure. I mean……we've only spent so little time together."

Vanora noted the younger woman's discomfort and realized it was likely she had never so much as flirted with a man before. She wondered if she should say something to Dag. Kiana may be a woman grown, but in this she was as untried as a girl of ten years her junior. She put her hands on her shoulders and squeezed reassuringly, "Dag's a patient man and he will never push you. I forget at times how isolated you must have been in your village."

"I know. Mother was rather thorough in her teaching to my sister and I. I just don't want to give him the wrong impression. I'm not the type to settle for the physical act alone. If we chose to go to that point I would have expectations of him. Despite how I'm named in this place, I'll be no mans whore or mistress."

The older woman wanted to be offended on her often silent friend's behalf, but seeing the uncertainty in the younger woman's eyes she realized her words were spoken out of fear, "These are things you must discuss with him and not me. All I can say is how I've known him to be an honest and patient man." Seeing an answering shy smile she changed the subject, "There will be time to discuss these things more later, but you should get off to work for now." She practically shoved her young friend out the door. She heard a faint growl behind her and looked down to see the cat glowering at her. She crossed her arms over her chest, "And you should get comfortable with the idea that you may be giving up the place you hold so jealously here." She shooed the cat out of the hut and shut the door behind her as she left.

Kiana was tired as she prepared the meals for the tavern throughout the day. She was glad Sameal was recovering so well and packed a more substantial meal to bring him at the end of her day. She also packed a few carrots to bring Anthes feeling guilty for not taking the time to see him in the stable the past few days. Jols had gone with the knights on their mission and it was likely he had been kept in his stall all this time. She hoped to sneak him out to the exercise yard so he could run and play for a bit.

She found Sameal in better spirits when she arrived at his hut and spent some time keeping him company while he ate. She noted his skin had a healthier flush and he seemed to be able to eat his meal without becoming ill.

He listened to her recount the conversation she had with Vanora earlier in the morning while noting her discomfort in discussing such personal matters. He realized she was talking to him to get a more male perspective on the matter, "I've know those men for as many years as they've been here and never seen the man speak a dishonest word or give anyone a wrong turn. If you're asking me about his character, I can vouch for him in the highest regard and respect. If you're asking my opinion as a man about having a more intimate relation with him, I would say you need to speak with the man himself. I was married to a wonderful woman many years ago and I can tell you from experience that any relationship of worth is based on trust and communication. I know this is difficult and new for you. Take your time and go with what feels right to you. Remember to speak to the man. Tell him what you think and your concerns and let him respond. He may surprise you." He yawned widely, "Now, off with you to your rest and leave me to mine. I'll be at that tavern bright and early so that greedy fool doesn't think he can replace me."

She smiled at his advice and brave words having dealt with Sinich's greed many times herself. She bid her friend a goodnight and left for the stable. The hour was late and she hoped no one would be around so she could let Anthes out.

The big horse nickered loudly when she approached his stall and greedily ate the carrots she offered. He was eager to accept the halter and led out to the exercise yard only to bolt off to run as soon as she removed it. He ran and bucked for quite some time while she looked around with worried eyes hoping no one would come to check on the noise of his hoof beats. He seemed to understand the need to be quiet and only ran around without neighing or calling as he had done in the past. She wasn't sure how long how long he had been running before he finally stopped and came back to her at the gate. He was breathing heavily from his run but much more relaxed from releasing his pent up energy. As she slipped his halter back on she suddenly noted his feet had been trimmed and wondered how Jols had accomplished such a task. She made a note to ask him when he returned.

After she put the horse back in his stall she wearily walked back to her hut. Her steps were sleepy and her mind distracted as she walked or she may have noted the door to her hut unlatched as she stepped inside. She was reaching to light the lantern when her arms were roughly grabbed and a cloth was stuffed in her mouth to silence her scream. Cold metal pressed against her throat, "Come along quietly or your blood will spill here." A male voice hissed in her ear.

Stark fear filled her as the reports from the knights of the abducted women flashed through her mind. Would she be found murdered like they had been? Would she suffer before they killed her? He knees shook as she walked and her mind raced as she tried desperately to think of a way to escape her captor. She was confused as her captor took her into the fort and up a set of stairs to a long hallway. They stopped at a heavy wooden door where her captor knocked before the door was opened and she was roughly shoved inside.

She realized she was in a sitting room of sorts in what had to be one of the ranking Roman officer's personal quarters. A Roman soldier she didn't know and the whore who had spoke so ill of Dagonet stood inside the room and looked her over before the soldier spoke, "Have you any idea who I am?"

With the cloth gag still in her mouth she was only able to shake her head to answer him as a, "No".

The woman smiled as she walked forward, "He is Captain Taneris and he has plans for you." She trailed her fingers along Kiana's back as she circled and whispered into her ear, "You'll be such a welcome home surprise for Arthur and his knights when they return."

Kiana's eyed filled with panicked tears as she realized she looked at the face of a murderer. His smile was full of malice as he ordered her tied to a chair in the corner of the room, "I have questions for you little whore. If your answers please me you'll be made more comfortable. Lie and you'll experience such pain you never knew possible."


	13. Painful Plans

DISCLAIMER: Seriously, I don't own any part of King Arthur nor do I make any money from this. I'm just having fun playing with the characters. My OC's are my own and simply ask that anyone who wants to use them give me a yell.

A/N: Another more "M" rated chapter. This one gets gritty and tough so please be warned. Also, I'm so sorry for leaving everyone hanging after that last chapter. I had planned on updating sooner but life and an insanely busy work week got in the way. How rude!

Kiana sat tied to the chair in Taneris' quarters throughout the long night. Her arms began to ache from being tied behind her and her wrists chaffed at the leather ties that bound her. She was still gagged and her mouth felt parched from being unable to close it and swallow. Her mind worked frantically to try to figure out a way out of this horrible captivity while wondering what she could possibly know for a Roman Captain to want to capture her for questioning.

Taneris had gone to the bedroom area of his quarters and had stripped down to go to bed. She had been shocked to see a man crudely strip practically in front of her and had hung her head down to avoid looking at him. He had ignored her and laid down on his bed between the blankets and was soon snoring. She had looked around the room not believing he would be able to sleep with her still tied to a chair not so many feet away. She pulled against her bonds and found them to be very tight with no way for her to pull free. She quickly realized he would be able to sleep soundly since there would be no way for her to get free. The helplessness she felt made her angry. She wasn't the kind of woman to give herself over to despair and certainly not the kind of woman who would ever give up without a fight. Men were stronger than her and weapons held against her throat could certainly put an end to any fight she put up. She knew she would have to use cunning to win her freedom.

By the time dawn broke the horizon and the sun's early rays began to light the room she could no longer feel her arms and she felt her bladder might burst with the need to relieve herself. When Taneris got up from his bed she watched him warily trying to gauge his mood and temperament. She was careful to look away when he stood up from his bed to walk about the room. He seemed totally unconcerned for being undressed in her presence, "Why do you look away? I'm certain you've seen your share of men's bodies." He said mildly with a laugh. She felt her cheeks heat with anger and embarrassment. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him she hadn't seen any man unclothed and didn't want to start by seeing him but stopped herself knowing that being argumentative could only make him angry. She said nothing and kept her gaze on her lap. Better to let him see her as a meek and frightened woman.

Taneris dressed casually while studying the woman his men had brought to him. She had become a target for him some weeks past but none of the men had an opportunity to get close to her with the knights in the fort. She was a rather small woman with a wonderfully rounded bust, narrow waist and gently rounded hip. Her long dark brown hair fell in a disheveled mass to her waist partially covering a fine boned cheek and jaw. She appeared to be of a finer bloodline than the normal whores his men had brought him so far and he wondered at her parentage. Perhaps she was half Roman like Arthur whom he so despised. She appeared to be frightened and properly cowed so he decided it was time to release her now that she understood her position as his captive. He unsheathed his knife and quickly cut loose her bonds while noting with some satisfaction how she grimaced from the pain of her suddenly freed hands and arms, "There will be no need for these again." He told her as he bent to cut the bonds on her feet knowing her legs would be too stiff for any attempt to kick at him. He looked up into her wide eyes and said firmly with just a hint of a threat in his voice, "If you try to escape me I'll see you bound to worse than a mere chair." He smiled suddenly and stood to call for one of his men. When the door opened he told the man, "See her to Alia to have her properly cleaned and attired to be in my presence."

Kiana found herself roughly jerked up from the chair and gasped as pain shot down her arm from the slowly returning circulation. The man holding her arm snickered at her discomfort and drug her stumbling from the room and down a hallway a short distance to another room. He knocked on another door and waited until the dark haired whore answered the door. Shoving Kiana at the woman he said, "He wants her cleaned up and attired properly to see him." He turned and left abruptly.

Kiana stood rubbing her arms as she studied the woman, Alia, closely. She was older than Kiana and had nearly black hair and dark brown eyes. The eyes that looked back at her were hard and calculating. When she spoke Alia told her, "Never mistake me as any friend of yours. My loyalty is completely his and I won't help you in any escape attempt so don't try my patience by asking." She pointed to a screened off area, "You can relieve yourself in the pot behind that. Make it quick."

Kiana walked unsteadily to the screened area and clumsily did as she was told. When she came back around the screen she was told to strip out of her dress and to get into a shallow bathing tub. She kept her eyes down and mouth shut while she did as ordered sensing the other woman wouldn't hesitate to strike her if she didn't immediately obey. She scrubbed her hair and skin as directed and hastily dried with the thin cloth provided. Alia had her sit on a stool and roughly combed through her hair while telling her, "Taneris demands absolute obedience in all things. If he tells you to do something, you do it without question. If he asks you about something, you answer him truthfully and promptly." She handed Kiana a thin dress of a Roman style and told her to put it on.

When she was dressed Kiana looked down at herself. The dress was cut low at the front revealing more of her chest than she would have liked and of a thin material that showed off far more than it covered. She was mortified when she realized she was going to be expected to leave the room and be seen by unknown men's eyes while wearing such revealing clothing. She didn't have long to think as Alia abruptly opened the door and called for a man to return her to Taneris. She struggled to keep her expression blank as she was leered at by the man who led her back to Taneris' room.

Taneris studied Kiana as she stepped back into his room. She looked and smelled a great deal better and he smiled at her thinly concealed embarrassment, "Ah, much better. Now that I see you properly bathed and attired I suspect a little Roman blood runs in your veins." When she flushed and looked down he laughed outright, "That wouldn't be such a bad thing for you just now." He indicated a cushioned chair for her to sit down and nodded his approval when she immediately obeyed his instruction. He stood in front of her, "Look at me."

Kiana looked up at him warily. He was a powerfully built man with close cropped sandy brown hair and hard brown eyes. He had what could have been a handsome face if his expression wasn't set into a harsh mask of arrogance she had come to know and despise from so many of the Roman soldiers. He studied her face before he asked, "Why is it that Arthur's knights are so loyal to him?" she blinked in surprise at the question. How was she to know the answer to that? Realizing that he expected an answer she chose her words carefully, "None have ever given me a spoken reason for their loyalty but I know their loyalty to their position and Arthur's orders as their Commander is absolute." She had answered as truthfully as she knew and met his hard gaze anxiously.

Taneris had suspected the knights would not have told her why they were so loyal to his much despised Commander and had asked only to gauge her response. He noted that she had been careful in her reply which indicated she was intelligent enough to phrase her reply wisely. He decided to try a different question, "Where will the knights go when their time served here is done?"

Kiana's reply was faster this time, "They haven't told me much. Gawain speaks of going back to Sarmatia. Galahad will probably follow as he ever does. Bors will likely remain with his children and Dagonet will likely remain close to Bors. Tristan and Lancelot haven't spoken of it at all other than counting the months until their time of service is done."

"What will Arthur do if they leave?"

Kiana had no idea how to answer that question. She hardly knew Arthur and would never have had the impertinence to ask him such a thing. She thought about what she knew of him and gave her answer based on what she knew, "He has never confided personal matters like that to me, but I know he is very loyal to Rome and the duties of his position. I could not imagine that he would ever leave this fort unless ordered to do so or relieved of his position."

Taneris turned away from her to pace angrily. He had asked each woman the same questions and had been getting very similar answers each time. How could Arthur command so much loyalty from men enslaved to do Rome's bidding? He knew each was trained as a highly skilled warrior, far superior than a common soldier. Each was allowed to keep his own weapons and horse and allowed to come and go freely with no supervision. This was unheard of in Rome unless there was something of great significance to the one in service held by the captor. He had hoped to discover what it was that kept the Sarmation knights so firmly under Arthur's control even as he granted them such unheard of liberties. He wanted that control desperately since it would enable him to take over control of the fort seamlessly when he had Arthur killed. He knew men often spilled their secrets to women they frequently bedded which is why he started taking those whores. He had learned much about the knights, but ultimately not what he really wanted; despite the pain he inflicted upon them. In the end, they each died useless to him.

He had hoped to learn more from this woman. She seemed to have caught the eye of at least three of the knights and it hadn't gone unnoticed how fiercely she was protected by them, "You don't provide me with the knowledge I seek." He growled at her.

"I cannot tell you what I don't know." She answered softly.

He stopped and laughed harshly, "You've all said that!" he suddenly bent low to put his face inches from hers, "It's really too bad. Your ignorance will be what kills them all then." He whispered to her. Seeing her shocked look he continued, "My scouts have been keeping a watch on them as they have been out on this so called 'mission' I created for them. I have had a half a legion of my best trained men out waiting for Arthur and his knights since I put my plan into place. At my command they will ambush and attack with orders to leave no survivors. I had hoped to spare the knights if I could unquestionably assure their loyalty. Rome has no need of a Commander who allows his servants such freedom. Arthur should never forget how they came to Rome's service. Their very fathers and grandfathers fought against Rome!" He stopped to study her carefully, "They won't reach the ambush site for at least another fortnight. Your fate now depends on your service to me."

Kiana stared at him in mute horror as his words sunk in, "You would kill them because you don't approve of how Arthur commands the knights?"

He threw back his head and laughed at her question, "You are such a simple thing! I'll have them killed because I want his command of this fort and all his legions. His command spans this entire land and Rome has ever been displeased over the constant attacks on its loyal subjects on their estates south of the wall. My father's indiscretion with a member of a Bishop's family caused my promised assignment as a commander in my own right to vanish. While my father met his untimely death at the hands of the Bishop's men, I was sent out here to be removed from sight and probably forgotten. I have been trained to be a commander of men, not taking commands from an inferior half breed Roman." He walked to the window and looked out, "One day I will return to Rome and claim my place, but until then I will be the master of my own destiny. I will take command of this fort and the soldiers assigned here, and I will crush the rebellion of the Woads."

He turned from the window and looked her over, "I can see why they favored you so. Ania is good, but she is getting older now. Perhaps you might take her place." He advanced towards her and stopped in front of her again. When she looked up at him with wide frightened eyes he smirked, "You have a chance to earn your freedom. Please me."

Understanding the meaning of his words, Kiana felt sick to her stomach. She would have rather seen a knife in this man's belly than lay with him. She was tired of all the false assumptions about her perceived place with the knights, "The knights have been nothing more than my friends. The intimacies you believe I have shared with them, or any man, are completely wrong. As unlikely as you would like to believe, I have never been with a man and will not until the day I am wed." she blurted it out without thinking.

Taneris looked down at her not believing a word she said. So, this was the game she wished to play with him then, "Be careful what you say woman. I punish those who lie to me."

"I tell no lie."

He crouched down to look her in the eye, "What do you suppose should happen to a whore who claims she's a virgin? I shall discover your secret the moment I take you. Shall I kill you afterward for your deceit?"

"You shouldn't touch me at all knowing I want nothing to do with you. I've told you no lie and I'm no whore despite what you and men like you would like to claim." She regretted her words instantly as his hand met her face in a harsh slap. She stared at him in openly defiant anger but kept quiet.

"Some men may allow a woman to speak to them like that, but I won't. You will remember this." He began to disrobe, "You're little game amuses me. Come to the bed little virgin but be warned, there will be a punishment for your lies."

"And what if you were to find out I spoke the truth?" she challenged boldly. She cringed back as he turned abruptly and came back to her. He crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you say now?"

Realizing she was in a precarious position she answered cautiously, "You said you would punish me if I lied, but what if I spoke the truth?" she held her breath as she studied his face. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation.

"You try my patience." He warned and watched her face for any sign of deceit. Seeing nothing other than her fear he decided to call her bluff. He reached down and roughly grabbed her by the arm. Jerking her to her feet he began to drag her towards his bed. When she struggled against him he stopped and slapped her twice more before catching her other arm. He grasped both of her slender wrists in one of his hands and pulled her up against him. He used his other hand to roughly push up under the flimsy dress she was wearing. Alia had given her no undergarments and his hand soon found the soft flesh on the inside of her thighs. Ignoring her panicked struggles he roughly ran his hand up the inside of her thighs until he found the outer edge of her woman's center, "Let's see just how untouched you claim to be." He ground out and thrust two fingers roughly inside of her.

Kiana had felt a panicked fear when he had grabbed her and started dragging her towards his bed. She had tried to pull back and twist free not being willing to give herself over to him without a fight. His slaps across her face had stunned her and caused her eyes to water allowing him to grab her other arm and pin both her wrists in one fist. His other hand had been rough as they groped up her thigh. She had been trapped against his body and unable to close herself against him as he roughly shoved his fingers into her. Pain at the intrusion into her most intimate region sliced through her and she cried out. She tried to move away from his hand but he only held her tighter and shoved the offending digits into her harder causing another wave of pain to wash over her. She cried out again and held desperately still.

Taneris' anger was rapidly fading into disbelief as his fingers found and broke through her barrier. She had gone completely still and was panting in shallow gasps of pain. He withdrew his fingers and removed his hand from her body. His fingers had her maiden's blood on them when he looked at them. He released her and let her step away while he stared at his hand in stunned disbelief. She hadn't lied. Despite all he had been told, she hadn't lied, "Have Alia brought to me now!" he commanded to the guard outside his door. He looked over to Kiana who had her arms crossed over her stomach and her eyes filled with worried fear, "Watch closely. This is how I deal with those who seek to deceive me."

When Alia swept into the room she stopped to glare at Taneris, "Why did you have that man come bursting into my private chambers?" she snapped angrily. She had been a loyal woman to Taneris for the past five years, following him to Brittan after his father's death. She felt secure in her position with him and thought she was safe in speaking to him in such a manner.

He held up his hand in front of her, "What do you see?"

She looked at his fingers briefly, "A bit of blood." Her head rocked back from his first slap and she felt the first stirring of fear.

"What did you tell me of her?" he pointed to Kiana.

"Her? She is the knights whore. I've seen her going to the stables to meet them, and one goes to her hut each night after she leaves the tavern." She didn't understand why he was so angry.

"And did you see exactly what she did with the knights? In the stable? In her hut?"

"What any woman who spends time alone with a man does!" She answered in confused irritation. Her reply was met with another slap. This one was strong enough to knock her to the floor. She looked up at him fearfully.

He loomed over her and showed her his hand again, "This tells me differently you careless slut!" he roared. When he saw comprehension in her eyes he took out his knife, "You've wasted my time. This one has been unable to tell me anything of any value. Now what good is she to me?"

Alia cowered back from him and looked to Kiana. Her harsh words spoken to the younger woman ringing in her ears as she realized she had most likely made the mistake which would end her life. What could she say to ease Taneris' anger at her? She noted the tears in Kiana's eyes and blurted out, "They might do much if they think they could save her."

Taneris glowered at her, "Why would they do such a thing? She is neither wife nor lover to any of them."

Alia knew she had very little time to convince him that taking the younger woman wasn't a useless waste of his time, "Arthur has kept each of his knights to a code of honor of a sort. The three of them that I've seen with her have clearly been acting to protect her. Perhaps you could use that as a means to distract them."

Taneris thought on her words while he stood over her. He knew she was speaking in desperation once she realized her mistake. Could her idea really work? Would the knights allow the threat of harm to a simple tavern wench cause them to hesitate in their defense of Arthur or the fort? He looked at Kiana appraisingly. While he wouldn't mind bedding her and keeping her around for a while, he couldn't see her as the kind of woman a man sacrificed his honor over. He would have to stick to his original plans and deal with Alia's carelessness. She had been with him for several years and had the ability to make men weak with her talented ways. Lately though he had noted that she brought him less and less useful information and he had been hearing more reports of her acting like a common whore instead of his trusted spy. He removed his dagger from his belt and quickly stepped over to her, "You no longer serve my interests and know too much now." He plunged the dagger into her chest and twisted it cruelly before jerking it free. He nodded to his loyal soldier, "See to it she's found like the others."

When Alia's body was drug away Taneris turned back to Kiana who had stood silently with tears in her eyes. He tossed the bloody dagger aside and advanced on her with a cruel smile, "Scream if you want. No one will come here to save you."

Kiana backed away as he advanced realizing his intent. Her attempt to lunge away from him to reach the door was met with a harsh tackle onto the floor and her struggle earned her fists to her face and body. As she slipped towards unconsciousness she heard his laughter.

She had no idea how long she had been unconscious before she woke to find herself bound again, this time onto the bed. Her mouth was gagged again and every movement, no matter how slight, caused pain to shoot throughout her entire body. When the horrible realization of what had happened and where she still was set in, she began to cry uncontrollably.

"Spare me your weeping or I'll send you to sleep in the soldiers barracks."

If she could have gasped around the gag in her mouth she would have. Instead, she bit down in angered frustration. She had no idea of what his plans for her were, but she feared angering him further. She had no idea how long she lay bound on the bed. The pain from the beating and his violation was her only companion as he came and went from the room. She had not eaten since her hurried meal the night before in the tavern and thirst and hunger twisted her stomach. She began to wonder how long he would keep her bound before he plunged his knife into her chest as he had done with Alia.

Taneris kept busy during the day after his delightful subduing of the woman. He was glad he hadn't killed her outright as he had initially planned to do since she had proved to be an entertaining diversion. He had kept her tied to his bed knowing it would cause her discomfort but not caring. As far as he was concerned, she would remain alive as long as she entertained him. He had received a report from one of his scouts that Arthur and the knights had discovered the carefully staged destruction of two of the smaller farms on the trade roads and turned off towards the direction he had wanted them to go. He wanted no evidence of their deaths for the soldiers he would soon command to ever discover.

As evening approached Taneris finally cut her bonds and jerked her upright from the bed. With no regard to her battered body he pulled her to the door of his chamber and handed her off to the same soldier who had removed Alia's body from the room, "Lock her in Alia's old room for the night. See to it she gets something to eat." He turned abruptly and left leaving Kiana staring at his retreating back in confusion.

The soldier pushed her back to the room Alia had only that morning lived in. He opened the door and she rushed to get inside before she was shoved again. Before he shut the door he told her, "If you want to survive you'll keep him happy. He's beat women far worse than what you got this morning." He shut the door and she heard a key turning in the lock to keep her trapped inside.

She looked around the room and noted that Alia's possessions hadn't been removed. No one had taken the care to pack away her personal things in even a faint hint of respect for her death. She made her way to the pot behind the screen and was relieved to find it had been emptied and cleaned. Her muscles ached in protest as she stiffly maneuvered to relieve herself. When she stood up again she looked down at herself. The dress she had been wearing was torn and had blood on it. In shocked disgust over the memory of what Taneris had done to her, she pulled it off and threw it on the floor. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at herself and saw bruises along her arms, body, and legs. She sank down on the cold stone floor and began to cry tears of pain, fear, and rage. How could a man so cruelly murder a woman right in front of her eyes? What would happen to her now?

Her mind spun with fragmented images of what he had done to her and she began to cry uncontrollably. She felt a tremendous and shattering sense of loss and would have vomited had there been anything in her stomach. She sank to the cold floor and curled into a tight ball as she cried. Time had no meaning as her grief and fear consumed her. Slowly the tears passed and she lay still in numb silence.

She got to her feet slowly and began to look around the room. There was water in the shallow bathing tub that was now cold. It seemed that Alia had been about to take a bath before she was pulled from the room. Not caring if the water was cold she stepped into the tub and began to vigorously scrub herself. When she was as clean as she could get she got out and looked around the room for something to wear. She found several dresses hung in a wooden wardrobe chest and picked one that looked like it would cover her the most. She braided her long hair and sat staring at her reflection in a small polished mirror.

Her cheeks and her eyes were both swollen and red with dark bruises already beginning to form. There were red marks from where Taneris had put his hand around her throat to choke her during his awful attack. She knew she looked awful and fleetingly hoped her battered appearance would repulse him enough to leave her alone. She started to cry again and firmly scolded herself into silence. She had cried her last tear here and wouldn't allow whatever he did to her to bring her to tears ever again.

She jumped when the sound of a key in the door lock to her room made a harsh noise in the silence. The door was pushed open and an old woman she didn't know came in under the close eye of the guard. The woman glanced at her several times while she carried a tray with food and dishes on it over to a small table and set it down. The woman didn't say a word and hurriedly left. The door was shut and locked again.

Kiana looked at the food on the tray and was again confused at the quantity and quality. It seemed that the only mistreatment she would be receiving would be as Taneris' own hands. Not giving a thought to propriety, she dug into the food hungrily. She was going to heal and keep up her strength to either escape in time to warn Arthur and the knights or put a blade between Taneris' ribs. She hoped she could somehow escape in time.

When she was done eating she put the tray by the door and went to the bed. She lay down and fell into an exhausted sleep. Despite all that had happened, she slept deeply without dreams.

She was kept in the room for two more days with no contact with anyone other than the old serving woman who brought her meals or servants who filled and emptied the bathing tub. No one said a word to her and she kept herself quiet having nothing to say.

On the third day Taneris was the one who came into the room with the old serving room. He looked critically at her bruised face, "The bruises will fade and I trust you will have learned your place now."

She kept her silence not having a reply that would please him and refusing to cheapen herself with a lie. She was surprised when he left the room without punishing her silence. She moved to step away from the old serving woman and suddenly found herself tangled on the floor with the old woman. Instinctively she moved to assist the old woman up realizing she had tripped. The old woman pressed a packet into her hand and whispered, "This will keep his baby from growing in your belly." She then moved with the speed of a younger woman as she rushed out of the room to avoid the soldiers anger.

When the door was shut and locked Kiana looked at the packet in her hand. She had no idea what to think of it. Would it be poison or simply what she was told it was? She gingerly opened it and discovered several smaller bundles inside of powdered herbs. Should she risk taking the herbs? The thought of becoming pregnant with an unwanted babe made up her mind for her and she quickly dumped one of the bundles in a cup of water and drank. The taste was bitter and she sat staring at the cup when she was done. She had no idea who the old woman was but hoped the herbs were an act of kindness and not deceit.


	14. Unexpected Ally

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of King Arthur and don't make any money from my writing. Blah blah blah….

* * *

Arthur looked at the arrow Tristan had brought from scouting along the trade roads. It looked to be of Woad origin, but something didn't look right. He turned it over in his hands while studying the fletching and then the arrowhead. Finally, it came to him. The arrowhead had been made out of forged steel. No Woad arrow he had ever seen had an arrowhead made from forged steel. He looked to the knights gathered around him, "This arrowhead is forged steel and not of any Woad making I've ever seen." He passed it to Gawain.

Tristan looked back the way they had come, "The attacks on the farms don't make sense either. The farms had trade goods of Woad origin. An attack wouldn't make any sense if they've been trading."

Gawain handed the arrow to Galahad, "That arrow fletching is close to what I've seen from Woads, but not quite right. Someone wanted us to believe these attacks were made by Woads." He didn't say any more.

Arthur looked back they way they had come, "Whoever killed those people went to a lot of trouble to disguise themselves and make it look like Woads." He looked to Tristan, "Go back to the last farm and look at it again. We will continue on but much slower. Keep an eye for signs of whoever was through here to lay this path for us."

Tristan nodded and sent his hawk back into flight while riding back the way they had come at a much slower pace. Arthur and the remaining knights began to travel further along the route away from the main trade road at a slow pace. Each knight kept his eyes to the surrounding woods and fields looking for any sign of who had set the deceptive killings at the last two farms.

On the third day of her captivity Taneris came to visit Kiana in the room again. He walked around the room occasionally picking up an item to look at it and setting it back down. Kiana studied him cautiously and silently not wanting to draw his attention back to her. Finally, he stopped to look at her, "I wonder. Will you continue to fight me?" he began to advance on her with a sneer, "I hope you do."

She knew the door would be locked and there would be no way to escape him or fight him off, "I cannot escape you and you are too strong to fight against." She said as bravely as she could.

He laughed, "It's good that you understand your position here now." He sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space beside him in a silent command. When she didn't do as he bid he frowned, "I can always have you bound here." He threatened.

Hating him and silently despairing, she reluctantly walked to the bed and sat beside him. She shuddered as he began to unlace her dress and closed her eyes as he undid his breeches. He was rough with her again this time and she couldn't help her involuntary cries of pain which seemed to please him all the more. When he was done he left her without a word.

After the door was locked she felt a horrible twisting in her gut. She ran to the chamber pot and violently vomited for several minutes. When she no longer had anything else in her stomach to bring up, she sat shaking from the anger and disgust. She no longer had tears to cry and felt a deep rage beginning inside.

The old serving woman brought her lunch tray and removed the chamber pot without a word. She looked at Kiana several times in silent concern but couldn't say anything with the soldier watching. She could see the younger woman was being held and used against her will and the situation made her sick at heart. She had been the maid for Alia for the past five years and had come to know the perversions of this Roman Captain and his black haired whore. The rumor going around the servants was that Taneris wanted this woman to replace Alia. Judging by the woman's battered appearance and her becoming so sick, she very much doubted that Taneris would ever get his way completely with this one. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Taneris tired of the woman and she met the same fate as the others before her. The servants were all fearful of Taneris and his soldiers and hesitated to lend her any aid. There had been a great many rumblings about his rumored plans and many were fearful of what their life would be like if he succeeded.

As soon as she could, the old woman slipped away from the kitchen to seek the council of her sister. When she arrived at her sister's hut, she found her grinding dried herbs to store for her medicines, "He's using this one badly." She said as she sat down at the table.

The healer stopped grinding the herbs and looked at her sister with a stern frown, "My herbs were wasted on that one. She's been the knights whore these past few months. I only just learned who he had taken."

"She was no whore when he took her days ago! I saw the blood on her gown and tell you she was a maiden when he violated her." She frowned, "Why do you hate her so?"

The old healer set her jaw in a stubborn line and resumed grinding the herbs. Her sister's patient silence finally prompted her to answer, "Mayia, that woman came to my hut when Sameal fell ill. She then insulted me by telling me I shouldn't choose who I spend my hard earned skills on! She's ever been a friend to those knights and no friend of anyone of our standing."

Mayia slapped her hand down on the table, startling the other woman, "Our standing? When our parents left Rome we were nothing but lower class servants and barely that above their slaves! You're hard earned skills were a gift from our mother sending you off to learn an honest trade so you wouldn't end up earning your keep in a mans bed. Who have you ever been to judge when someone deserves the aid you could provide? Our mother would be ashamed to hear you speaking and acting so."

Both sisters glared at each other for several moments before the healer looked down, "Sameal said much the same when he told me who had been taken." She looked back up, her eyes uncertain, "He speaks very fondly of her and has been sick with worry. Is there anything I can say to him to ease his mind?"

Mayia knew her sister had secretly loved Sameal for some time and had been too afraid of his rejection to ever let her feelings be known. Perhaps she could use this to gain her aid, "That man has beaten her to take her body. There a rumors of his plans to kill Arthur and the knights to take over command here. He's cruel and many of us fear for our fate if he succeeds."

"What does that have to do with her?"

"She could tell the knights of his plans. They would believe her."

"You mean to free her? From under his guard? How do you plan to do that and how would you send her out of the fort in time to warn Arthur and the knights?" The incredulity of the situation completely shocked her.

"Plan to meet Sameal and me here later tonight. I might know a way and we will need your help. We have very little time." She got up and went to the door, "Say nothing to anyone. Taneris is known to have many spies who listen for plots against him." She left and hurried back inside the keep to the kitchen while frantically thinking. It was more than past the time for Taneris and his plans to be put to an end.

Time seemed to crawl by for Kiana and she began to feel more and more frantic with each passing moment. How was she to escape the room if the door was only unlocked when food or bathing water was brought to her? There was always the same soldier standing guard and he paid close attention to the servants who tended to her. She knew that with each passing day the knights were drawing closer to an ambush and possibly their deaths. She had to do something. She began to think of plans and spent the night pacing her room as she frantically thought.

The next morning she was groggy from the lack of sleep and was surprised to feel hands shaking her into wakefulness, "You need to get up! Now! Hurry and be quiet!" She opened her eyes to see the old serving woman standing over her bed. She swung her legs out of bed and began to reach for a dress. The serving woman handed her a dress, "Put this on." As she was dressing the woman told her, "We don't have a lot of time. I have to get you out of the keep and to a safe place before the soldier wakes and sounds the alarm to Taneris."

The woman led Kiana out of the room and past the soldier who was slumped against the wall asleep and snoring with an empty wine flask at his side. They went down a little used set of stairs to the back of the keep. The woman gave her a cloak, "Put the hood up." She did as she was told and followed the woman out of the keep and through several alleyways.

Kiana had been peeking out from under the hood of the cloak to try to get her bearings when she suddenly realized she was standing in front of the old healer's hut. She would have balked at going inside but was immediately relieved when the door opened and she saw Sameal in the doorway. He gave her a smile and stepped back, "In here. Hurry."

When she was inside the hut she pulled the hood back off the cloak and looked at Sameal. He was staring at her with horror on his face, "Mayia said it was bad but I had no idea." His voice was sad and his eyes full of compassion. She would have hugged him but stopped when she saw the healer.

"I don't understand. Why would you help me?" she asked warily. She was still shocked at how easily she had been removed from her captivity and wondered what had been in the wine the soldier standing guard over her drank. It had to have been strong to knock him out so completely and she wondered at the healers part in it.

"What do you know of Taneris' plans?" the other woman asked.

Kiana glanced at Sameal and was reassured by his nod, "He plans an ambush to Kill Arthur and the knights. The mission they were sent on was a ruse to get them away from the keep where no soldiers could help them and no one could see what he has done. He had been taking women thinking he would learn why the knights were so loyal to Arthur hoping he could force their loyalty to him when he had him killed."

Sameal let out a breath and looked to the healer, "If Arthur and the knights are killed, he will take command of this fort and everyone who lives here under Roman rule. His reputation coming here from Rome was that of a harsh man with harsh rules. We would be little less than slaves if he took command and no one would be able to stop him with Rome so far away."

The healer had been staring at Kiana from the moment she stepped foot into her hut and she finally spoke, "Let me see to your injuries while we make plans for getting you out of the fort."

Kiana sat down on one of the kitchen chairs in stunned silence and allowed the woman to examine her injuries. While several were painful, none were serious and she would eventually heal.

Sameal had several small packs gathered together and he began to explain, "We won't have much time before the soldier guarding your door wakes and sounds the alarm from your escape. Taneris won't want to risk anyone finding out that he was the one who had taken you so any searching he does will have to be from the soldiers loyal to him. He will have the fort gates watched but shouldn't be able to get them closed with the spring trade beginning. We have to get you out of here before he can get organized for a search."

Kiana agreed and looked to the woman who had helped her, "What about you? They will know you helped me escape."

The woman smiled, "I've already planned on disappearing out of here just as soon as you make it out. What Taneris has never understood is that many of us living in this fort have made friendships outside these walls. He won't find me easily."

"What about Vanora and her children? He would know that they mean much to Bors."

Sameal chuckled, "I helped Vanora and her brood get out last night. We've known for some time that she may have to leave here with little notice during a time when Bors and the knights were away. You've no worries there." He picked up the bags from the floor, "There are about a weeks ration in these. We need to get to the gate now or we won't be able to sneak you out. Once you get out you will have to travel off the trade road and as fast as you can. The knights mission was along the trade road. I know it isn't much of a guide, but it's all I know."

Kiana pulled the hood back up over her head and took the packs from Sameal, "Go to the gates and wait for me. I think I know a way to find them faster." She told them with a desperate plan forming in her mind.

Sameal studied her closely wondering what she was planning, "We have very little time." He cautioned her.

"I know. I'll hurry." She looked at the healer and the other woman, "Thank you for getting me out of there." She then left the hut and slipped back into the alleyways.

Sameal looked to the healer, "If he sounds the alarm before she gets to the gate she may need our help." Seeing the woman's reluctance to further involve herself he reminded her, "There will be questions about how the wine that soldier drank made him pass out for so long. Not too many people in this fort have that kind of knowledge."

The healer quickly went to her collection of herbs and removed the mixture she had saved, "They won't find any here if they come to look." She said as they went out the door. As much as she hated wasting her work the thought of being discovered in this plan chilled her to her bones. She followed him out of the hut towards the gate to wait and watch.

They weren't at the gate for very long before Sameal spotted a soldier walking hurriedly from the keep towards the gate with a grim expression on his face. Sameal looked through the throng of people going in and out of the gate for Kiana. Where was she? Time was running out. Just as he was getting desperate he saw her cloak.

He was amazed to see her leading a dirty and manure covered horse behind her. The horse had what looked to be a traders pack on its back as well as several ropes and mismatched tack on its head and body. The animal appeared to be some poor pack animal and he wondered how she had come to possess it now. Kiana herself was walking with a hunched and shuffling gait which belied any sense of urgency. If he hadn't known the situation was so desperate, Sameal would have said she was deliberately going slow. He glanced up at the guard post and watched the soldiers eyes pass over her as she drew closer to the gate. Her disguise was working for now. When she was almost to the gate one of the soldiers left his post and began walking through the people heading out of the fort. He realized Kiana would almost certainly be spotted and knew he had to draw the soldier's attention away. He looked to the healer and told her, "We need to draw their attention so make this believable." That was all the warning before he raised his voice to yell, "Woman! I knew I'd find you sneaking out of here! Were you going off to meet your lover again? Were you?" He made sure his voice carried and noted the soldiers eyes immediately shifted towards him.

The healer was initially shocked at his outburst. If they were going to put on a show she was going to make it one nobody forgot. She reached up and slapped him across the face, "How dare you talk to me like that! No man speaks to me that way! I go where I want and don't need your permission. Old man!" she made sure her voice screeched like an old crone knowing it would draw more attention. She was rewarded as she noted all the soldiers eyes were looking at her and Sameal now.

"You forget that I as good as own you!" He bellowed back and made a broad movement with his arms to keep attention on them.

The healer let out a harsh laugh deciding the best way to keep everyone's interest would be to make their staged fight sound as personal as possible, "You own me? If you call that wrinkled old stub in your pants any kind of a manhood I wouldn't need to spend my time searching for satisfaction!" She heard several people in the crowd gasp and glanced out of the corner of her eye to see if the soldiers' attention was on them. She smiled when she noticed they were all watching with sneering grins on their faces.

They continued their mock fight exchanging personal and creative insults back and forth until Sameal noted that Kiana had made it through the fort gate and was heading more rapidly down the trade road. He stopped yelling at the healer and suddenly gasped and grabbed at his chest in mock pain.

Catching onto Sameal's ploy, the healer began to sob and cry, "No! You old bastard, you can't have one of your fits here." She deliberately looked at one of the soldiers and cried in desperation, "Good sir, he's been a loyal servant to Rome all his life. Will you help me get him to our hut so I can see to him?" she made sure her hands shook and her frame looked as frail as possible. When it looked like the soldier would refuse, she added, "He's Roman, just like you and me. Won't you help your fellow countryman?" The soldier spared one last look at his fellows and went forward to help her carry Sameal. She kept his attention as they went back to her hut knowing he would not have had the chance to pass the orders to the other soldiers at the gate to look for Kiana. She made the most of keeping him as busy helping her as possible until he finally told her he had to leave to attend to his duties. Once he left she looked to Sameal, "I hope that gave her the time she needs."

He sat up from the bed the soldier had laid him on, "It is not up to us now." He stood and looked down at her, "Thea, I know it was hard for you to help her out feeling the way you have about Arthur and the knights. It meant a lot to me." He gently cupped her cheek in his hand.

Thea smiled back at him and wondered if perhaps she had misjudged Kiana if Sameal thought as highly of her as he did. Looking into his eyes she decided that if Kiana were to ever return to the fort she was going to owe her an apology.

Kiana had kept her arm over the neck of the horse she had stolen all the while she had been shuffling through the gate. She had occasionally whispered soft words to the horse to keep it calm and quiet as Sameal and the healer drew attention away from her with their loud argument. Once through the gate she had sped up to a fast walk hoping to make for the cover of the nearby woods before anyone thought to look for her outside the fort walls. The walk seemed to take a lifetime as she hurried along as fast as she dared go for fear of drawing attention to herself.

As she neared the woods she was relieved to see heavy clouds coming and she knew it was going to rain soon. While she didn't want to be caught outdoors in one of the notoriously heavy spring rains, she knew the downpour would wash away tracks of her passing allowing her to travel more on the road and less in the woods. Once she was in the woods she began to remove the mismatched ropes and useless tack from the horse. She pulled the spare oiled tarp off the horses back revealing a fine Roman cavalry saddle underneath. She checked the bags that held her food rations as well as bags with extra grain rations for the horse to make sure they were securely in place. She folded and tied the oiled tarp behind the saddle knowing it might be useful when she would have to stop.

Checking the horses cinch to make sure it was secure she spoke softly to the now nervously dancing animal, "Easy now. I need your help. Just please don't buck." She took a deep breath and quickly climbed onto the horses back. The horse stood still for a moment with every muscle tensed. She spoke softly and gently tugged on the reins to guide it towards the trade road. She clucked softly and grasped a handful of mane as she squeezed her legs into its sides.

The horse danced in place for a moment and then lunged forward into a full out gallop. Kiana held on with her legs and her hand in the mane as she guided the horse down the trade road. As they were running the clouds seemed to heave and rain began to pour down on them. She hunched down on the animal's back and pulled her cloak as close around her as she could. The rain soon soaked through her and the horse causing the dark dirt and mud from the stable to run off to reveal the sleek dark grey coat of Anthes.

Kiana made no move to slow the stallion knowing the gallop was not only putting crucial distance between her and the fort, but also serving to calm his nerves from not being ridden in well over a year. With each passing moment she felt his tenseness drain and his strides become smoother. She had taken a desperate risk when she went to the stable to find a horse and hadn't initially thought to take him. When she had walked into the stable and started looking in stalls she was dismayed to find only the finer bred Roman cavalry mounts. While any of them would have served, she knew they would have been easily spotted at the gate. Most of the Roman soldiers served as infantry and were not accustomed to dealing with horses, but even they would be able to tell the difference from a work horse and the finer bred Roman horses.

When Anthes has put his head over his stall door and began to nicker at her she ran to him and put his halter on. With Jols being gone on the mission the stable hands hadn't done much to clean his stall. His tail and mane were caked in manure as well as most of his coat. She had quickly brushed off his back and sprinted to grab a saddle. She was glad when he stood calmly to allow her to put the saddle and the extra gear on his back. She had rubbed as much dirt into his coat as she could to further disguise his appearance as a knights horse. He was of a much heavier frame than the Roman horses and might not be as easily recognized. She had worried the entire way to and through the gate while leading him for fear he would strike out at someone or give them away by acting up. He had responded to her soft calming words and walked out quietly.

She kept Anthes moving along the trade road at the fastest pace he could safely manage. The jarring to her body from the sudden exertion was agonizing but she kept her teeth clenched together and endured it. Lives of men she cared about were in danger and she wasn't going to allow the pain from being beaten to get in her way. Instead, she used the pain to drive herself onward.

When darkness started to fall she knew she would have to stop. Anthes was no longer pushing forward and she knew he was as tired as her. She took him far enough off the road so they would not easily be seen and where there would be enough grass for him to graze. She pulled off the saddle and gave him a ration of the grain before she wrapped the gear in the oiled tarp to keep it dry for the night. The rain had stopped falling and she shivered in the cold knowing she couldn't risk a fire. She ate some of the food Sameal had sent with her and curled up into a ball to get as warm as she could throughout the long night.

The night seemed to last forever as she shivered and startled from every noise. Anthes had grazed for several hours and she had kept him tethered close for fear of him wandering off. When the early dawn light finally came, she stiffly got up and saddled him again. He had his ears up and was eagerly looking towards the road and she knew the previous days run hadn't worn him down. When she stiffly climbed onto his back he was more relaxed and he broke into a smooth lope at the touch of her heels into his sides. She was glad she had taken him knowing that even though he may appear to be a bigger and bulkier horse by Roman standards, he would have much greater endurance for the ride ahead.

Her travel for the second day was much the same as the first. The sun had been out during the morning hours and by the afternoon it rained heavily again. While the rain kept her wet and cold, she was grateful that it would erase all tracks she had left of her passing. Just before evening she discovered one of the first villages said to have been destroyed by the Woads. Most of the buildings were burned and there were no people left. She was about to pass the village by when she noticed part of one of the barns was still standing. She dismounted and led Anthes into the barn and found a sizable crop of hay had somehow not been burned. That night she and Anthes were able to rest under shelter and she slept on a warmer pile of hay.

She had no way of knowing that several eyes had been tracking her desperate flight from the fort. As she had been walking towards the remains of the barn an arrow had been aimed at her back with the archer ready to fire. The archer had been stopped by a low whistle and had silently melted back into the woods.

The archer had met the glare of the wizened old man dressed in animal skins and painted with blue tattoos, "Why did you stop me. She rides a knights horse and goes to warn them."

The old man nodded once in agreement, "Yes, but our fight has never been with women and her blood comes from this land. The Romans at the fort are killing those they should be protecting and laying the blame at our feet. Better to let her go and warn the Arthur and the knights so they can stop this madness before it spreads."

The archer would have liked to refuse this reasoning but had seen the needless deaths himself. He had no idea who this woman who rode a knights horse was, but if Merlin wanted her left alive then he would obey. He signaled his fellow archers hidden within the woods and they silently melted back into the forest.

Kiana felt better upon waking in the third day of her escape and checked Anthes carefully for any signs of lameness. He playfully nipped at her cloak and she realized he was happy to be away from the fort and being allowed to run. She smiled as she put the saddle and gear back on him. She looked up at the sky and noted the lack of clouds. This day was going to be sunny and warm. As they set off at another fast gallop she thought of how much she would have been enjoying the day if the situation weren't so desperate.

During the next two days she ran across two more destroyed villages and one destroyed farm. She began to feel nervous about being out alone with no weapons other than a small knife and kept a wary watch on the woods. During the night she slept poorly despite the weather being warmer. Finally, late into one of the nights she realized Anthes was standing over her and his sense of hearing and smell were going to alert her to danger far faster than her own. She was finally able to sleep for the remaining few hours until dawn.

The next morning she came to a smaller path that led off the main trade road. She had stopped Anthes while she thought back to what Taneris had told her about wanting his planned ambush in a more isolated area. She had no idea where the path would take her and didn't know if she should risk going down it for a while or continue on the road. Her indecision gnawed at her as worry for the knights grew. She feared that they may have already reached the planned ambush site and her frantic flight may have been futile.

It was Anthes who ended up making the decision for her. He had been trained and used as a knights horse for several years before he had been given to Taneris and he remembered his training well. He had been accustomed to traveling fast and hard and knew in his own way that this journey was urgent. When they had stopped at the path he sensed his rider's uncertainty and his training took over. A knights horse would always be able to find the other knights if they were separated or lost. His rider would not have known how close they were to the other knights, but his keen sense of smell told him which way to go. He started off the road and down the path at a smooth lope without hesitation.

Kiana had thought to pull Anthes to a stop when her father's teachings came back to her. When lost, always trust your horse to guide you. She was certainly lost and desperately hoped Anthes was taking her towards the knights and not to a loose herd of horses. She allowed him to pick his way and breathed a sad sigh of relief when they came upon another destroyed farm. She looked to the ground and saw several sets of hoof prints that could not have been more than a day old. She kept her eyes on the ground and pushed Anthes onward hoping to catch up to the knights as fast as possible.

Tristan had gone back to the destroyed farm as Arthur had ordered and spent more time looking for clues that someone other than the Woads may have done the killing. It wasn't long before he spotted the telltale signs of several shod horses in the field and woods on the outskirts of the farm. Only Roman cavalry and wealthy merchants shod their horses. He began to carefully follow the tracks away from the farm and realized the tracks were leading along the woods back towards the trade road. Someone had wanted to lead them off the road and hadn't wanted their presence discovered. He had pushed his own horse into a fast gallop to go warn the others and tell them what he had found.

Arthur was listening to Tristan's report when all the knight's horses suddenly lifted their heads and looked back down the path they had followed from the last destroyed farm. The horses were all too well trained to neigh and give away their presence, but the knights knew their response meant someone was approaching. Tristan and Gawain broke away from the group and went off into the woods with their bows ready. Lancelot drew his twin swords and guided his stallion with pressure from his legs to move off to the side of the path. Arthur, Bors, Galahad, and Dagonet kept their weapons close but not drawn as they settled into a defensive position.

Kiana was almost thrown over Anthes' shoulder when they galloped through a cluster of trees and suddenly burst into a group of men on horses. Anthes suddenly stopped and reared up with a challenging neigh. When he settled back onto all four feet he began sniffing the air and just as quickly settled into a relaxed stance. It took her a moment to grasp who the riders were before Lancelot had dismounted and came rushing towards her, "Kiana! What are you doing out here? And why are you on that horse?" He was stopped suddenly as Anthes pinned back his ears and struck out with his front feet with an angry squeal.

Kiana held her hands in front of her to ward off any further attempts from Lancelot or the other knights to come closer, "Stay back. He doesn't trust anyone but me and perhaps Jols." She gingerly got off and spent a moment to speak calmingly to Anthes before turning to face Arthur and the rest of the stunned knights, "Taneris is planning to ambush you very soon. He's ordered his soldiers to leave none of you alive." Exhaustion and pain from her ordeal began to make her head swim and her vision fade. She turned to Anthes and tethered him to a nearby tree. Once he was safely secured she started walking back towards the men who had also dismounted. She stumbled and would have fallen if not for a strong set of hands that gently steadied her. She looked up into Arthur's concerned eyes, "I had to escape and warn you." She managed before the world began to spin and blackness claimed her.

A/N: Don't worry! I'll update soon! This chapter was getting very long and I wanted to get it posted before working on the next part. I've wanted to get to this part of the story for a while now!


	15. Plots and Plans

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of King Arthur, the characters, or the movie. I'm also not making any money from my fanfic writings. I'm still having a good time playing with the characters though.

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews! You have made writing this a really wonderful experience and it makes finding time to do this all that more precious and dear.

I did get a good laugh from one review though. I promise that I didn't mean to imply anything from Kiana seeing Lancelot after her ordeal and then fainting into Arthur's arms. That observation made me chuckle – oops! Someone had to catch her though. I know drama, drama, drama! Gotta love it. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Kiana woke to chaos. Her ears made out the sound of hooves pounding and an inhumanly angry squealing and snorting before her mind realized there was a very angry horse somewhere very close by. It took her a moment longer to realize that she was lying on the ground and there were several men's voices either trying to calm said angry horse or just yelling for each other to get out of the way. She snapped awake fully when her hazy mind realized the horse was Anthes and the pounding hooves were precariously close to where she had been laying.

She sat up and saw the hind legs and angrily swishing tail of Anthes as he stood between her and the Knights. Jols was trying to calm him while Lancelot was yelling at Jols to move away since he had an arrow drawn in his bow and was aiming to let loose. She jumped up and managed to yell, "No! Don't shoot him!"

Anthes heard her voice and immediately stepped back closer to her to sniff her and assure himself that his rider was ok. He kept one wary ear turned towards Jols and the knights but stopped the angry snorts and striking with his hooves. He had attacked when his rider had fallen limp and had been grabbed by men that he knew but didn't trust. That was enough for him to pull free from being tied to the tree to do as he had been trained, which was to protect his fallen rider.

Kiana spoke softly to Anthes and spent a few moments rubbing his head and neck to calm him before she looked over to see Jols grinning widely at her. Arthur and the knights were staring at her with expressions ranging from stunned disbelief to Lancelot's scowl of disgruntlement. When she frowned at him for still holding the arrow in his bow he grumbled, "Should have put an arrow in that horse after Kai was killed. Animal was always odd anyway." He turned and walked away continuing to grumble about the horse.

She looked around until her eyes found and met Dagonet's. Suddenly she felt vulnerable and worried. Would he view her chasing after them on a fallen knight's horse unfavorably as well? His steely blue eyes didn't hold any anger, only worry, and she breathed a small sigh of relief. The thought of his becoming angry with her troubled her more than she cared to think about just now.

When Anthes seemed to have calmed, she called for Jols to come over to see to him. This time he allowed Jols to lead him away to be unsaddled and tended to. Kiana turned back to Arthur, "I'm sure you'll have many questions." She said softly not knowing how the Roman Commander would take the news of his Captain plotting to kill him and the knights.

"That I do lady. But first I would ask how you came by those injuries." His eyes were sharp and she realized he would have seen much when she fainted into his arms. She took a deep breath before saying, "There is much to tell and you all should be on guard even now. An attack against you has been planned and I don't know where the ambush was supposed to happen other than away from the main roads."

She stopped seeing confusion in Arthur's eyes at her words, "Let me start from when you left the fort." She then told them of her capture and Taneris' questioning her about his plans and the knight's loyalty to him and their duty to Rome. She gave as an exact recounting of Taneris' words as well as his admission that he had been the one to kidnap the women believing they would be able to tell him what he sought. She deliberately left out what he had done to her out of shame for the act. She was no longer a whole woman and felt soiled by what he had done. She wasn't ready to speak of what had happened to anyone and wanted to bury the bitter memory into the past as fast as possible.

Arthur and the knights listened to her recount the tale of her kidnap and Taneris' methods of trying to get the information he wanted from her. His brutality clearly evident in the bruising on her face and the rope marks on her wrists. She had clearly suffered for her association with them and yet she had still risked everything in a desperate gamble to find and warn them. Arthur could tell she was tired and knew they would need to move as fast as possible while there was still light left in the day for travel. His eyes were kind as he asked, "Lady, can you ride more? We need to move from this place to somewhere safer before night."

Kiana smiled grimly, "I had planned on riding until I found you. I can do more."

Arthur told Jols to ready the horses and sent Tristan out to find a better location for a night campsite. As his directions were being followed he smiled down at the clearly exhausted young woman, "One last question. How did you manage to tame Anthes? I had feared he was lost to us after Taneris used him so cruelly."

Kiana watched as Jols spoke softly to the big stallion as he began to saddle him again and smiled in fondness, "He was hurt and scared from that man's cruelty. I just showed him patience and kindness." She grinned at a memory from her time in the stable, "I also fed him as many apples as Tristan might eat in a year."

Arthur chuckled at the thought of Tristan going without his favored apples due to Kiana's feeding them all to a horse, "Let's hope you left him at least a few."

Kiana smiled back in return, "A few, but not many more." Seeing Anthes now saddled and ready she went to him and quickly swung up into the saddle while suppressing a grimace from her tired and abused muscles. She silently vowed to take the longest and hottest bath she could muster at the first chance she got.

Dagonet had listened to Kiana tell of her capture and the harsh treatment and beating she had received just to get information of how to gain his and his brother's loyalty. Dark anger twisted in his stomach seeing the fading bruises on her face and the healing rope marks on her wrists from where she had been tied to a chair overnight. He would follow whatever orders Arthur gave save for one, he was going to kill that filthy Roman dog who had hurt his woman.

While they had been out of the fort on their mission he had looked at the broken and burned bodies of the people killed in senseless attacks. The endless killing and fighting had taken a toll on his spirit and he counted the very days until he could leave this life forever behind him. Before, when he thought of the days when he could leave the service from Rome he had thought he would remain near Bors and his family. They had become dear to him and he had a deep fondness for the children. He had secretly hoped that he might even be fortunate enough to find a woman who would look past his scarred face to start a family of his own.

After leaving Kiana behind at the fort he found his plans changing. He realized he could no longer sit back and hope for a woman to see him as he really was. He had found an amazing and beautiful woman who had opened herself up to him and had turned to him when reliving the moment of her truest sorrow. Time away from the fort with nothing but the silence of travel brought perspective to him. She was the woman he had hoped one day to find and he needed to make sure she understood the rapidly deepening feelings he was developing for her. Judging by her reactions to him so far, he believed she was beginning to feel the same way and there was no way he was going to allow anyone to come between them now.

He wanted to object to Arthur ordering them to prepare to move out and be ready to ride hard and fast to a more secure location. He could see she was exhausted and could tell by the tangles in her braided hair and the stains in her dress that she had traveled straight through to find them without seeking much rest or care for herself. Her caution about a planned ambush made him hold his tongue. They would need to ride hard to get away from this area to an area where they might bring the fight to them in their favor.

He stayed back and watched her get onto the stallion with an ease of someone who had rode and was familiar with horses. He wondered at her upbringing for a woman to be as versed in horsemanship as a man. He kept his distance from the stallion seeing the wary animal keeping watch on the movement around him. He suspected the animal would calm down more once he was on the move but didn't want to risk getting him upset with Kiana on his back.

Once the knights and Jols were prepared to move, Arthur had them follow the trail marks left by Tristan and they moved out at a hard gallop. Being surrounded by the knights and knowing she had been able to warn them before they were attacked gave Kiana a sense of relief. She still worried about their having to face a Captain who had been converting soldiers once loyal to Arthur, but knew now they had a chance.

She allowed the freedom of the moment take her and she allowed Anthes free reign trusting him to pick his way without stumbling. The stallion's ears swept forward and he moved to the outer edge of the group away from the other horses jostling and snorting around him. When he playfully kicked out after jumping a fallen tree Kiana couldn't help but laugh. None of the Roman cavalry horses would have been able to stand the hard days of riding he had just done and still be able to play while going harder. She heard another horse close by and saw Dagonet riding close by with a concerned look on his face. She smiled at him and laughed again as Anthes leapt over another downed tree. Memories of stolen rides on her father's horses filled her mind and for a moment she was that young girl again racing the wind.

Dagonet watched as Kiana had allowed the stallion to move away from the group and had hurriedly pushed his own horse to get closer to her. He quickly realized she was having no trouble controlling her mount and was amazed to hear her laughing at the stallion's antics. He watched the smile spread across her bruised face and couldn't find it within himself to get upset over her recklessness. He continued to ride close in case she needed him but kept a watchful eye around in case the ambush she spoke of happened.

They rode hard for several more hours until the daylight began to fade and Tristan rejoined the group. Tristan had found a more secluded spot to camp for the night and they had taken care to do as much as they could to conceal the tracks of their horses passing. When they reached the camp site no one was surprised to see that Tristan had killed a deer and a fire had been started to cook their meal.

Kiana slid wearily off Anthes and was glad when Jols came to take his reins to lead him away. She was tired and sore and wanted nothing more than rest and a hot meal. She changed her priorities when she caught a whiff of her scent and asked Tristan, "Is there a river or stream close enough for me to clean up in?"

He pointed through a thick strand of trees, "Through there. You can have some privacy behind the boulders." He went to his saddle packs and removed some soap, "You can use this." He handed it her much to everyone's surprise. Tristan wasn't known to bathe much on the trail and his having a bar of soap was nearly unheard of. When Kiana left to find the river he shrugged at the others and said mildly, "Lancelot carried two and she could use one more than him right now." He met the dark knight's scowl and reminded him, "She rode who knows how many days straight without a change of clothing or taking time to care for herself just to warn us. I think a bar of soap is the least you can offer her."

They were all amazed to see her take Anthes with her to the stream to bathe until she said, "He'll make sure no one come close while I bathe." At the river she found a place for the horse to graze and hastily slipped of her soiled dress and set to scrubbing it clean. Once she had the dirt and stains out she set it out on the rocks to drain and dry while she sucked in her breath to submerge into the cold water to get herself cleaned up. She undid her braid and vigorously scrubbed her hair and face. Once her hair and face were clean she began to work on her body until her skin tingled in freshness. She soaked for a while to get the settled in dirt and grime off and was pleasantly surprised to see the bruises her dress had covered were fading.

Feeling chilled she got out of the river and sat with her back against the sun warmed rocks while she waited for her dress to dry enough to put back on. She leaned back and thought about her situation now that she had warned the knights. Should she return to the fort? Could she with the awful memory lingering within the walls?

Another thought plagued her. What could she hope to say to Dagonet now? She felt a warm rush of reassurance at seeing him again which had suddenly turned to unease as she subconsciously realized being with him could never be like before. How could she look him in the eye and tell him the rest of Taneris' deeds against her? She knew she couldn't live with his scorn directed at her. She sat for some time as her thoughts spun and it wasn't until she felt the chill of the darkness that she finally moved to pick up her mostly dry dress and put it back on. She gathered up the remainder of the soap and walked back towards the knight's camp with Anthes following alertly.

Dagonet breathed a sigh of relief when Kiana finally returned from bathing. Tristan had immediately spotted his unease with her being gone so long and had quietly told him to let her have the time to sort herself out, "That horse kept her safe getting to us. His eyes and ears are far sharper than ours and he'll watch out for her." He would have never thought of setting a horse as a watch guard but couldn't argue the point. The stallion was very protective of her and would raise the alarm if there was trouble.

He had gone through her saddle and gear to see what supplies she carried and was yet again amazed and impressed. She had traveled with less than most men and still arrived with herself and her horse in good shape. He used the spare rope and the oiled cloth to set up a tent for her privacy to sleep in. He had also taken her cloak off to another part of the river to wash the travel dirt out of it and had it hung near the fire so it was dry by the time she returned. He refilled her packs with more of the dried travel meats and set out more grain for the horse.

When she approached the fire he noted her hair and dress were still damp and brought her cloak to her now that the night was cooling. She accepted the cloak with a grateful smile, "I forgot to take it with me." She sat closer to the fire and pulled her hair over her shoulder to allow it to dry.

Lancelot sat across from them at the fire and stared at her. He sensed there was more about what had happened at the fort than she had let on and was not telling them. He kept silent and watched her around Dagonet noting her sudden stiffness when the big knight came close to her. A horrible realization dawned on him as he suddenly remembered the condition the women who Taneris had killed had been left in. He knew then that Taneris hadn't just beaten her for information. His crimes against her were on a much deeper level and the scars would be far deeper on her soul. He glanced over to Tristan to see if the scout had seen as much. He saw the normally expressionless scout's face had an expression of deep anger and knew he suspected much the same. Their eyes met briefly and Tristan motioned towards Dagonet realizing their brother hadn't noticed her stiffness and knew there was going to be hell to pay when he was told of their suspicions.

Tristan hadn't been surprised that Lancelot would be the first to notice the change in Kiana. For all his flirtatious foolery he was very adept at reading women. When Lancelot had begun to frown at her and then glanced his way he had nodded towards Dagonet. He would have to be told carefully. The only times the big knight had been known to become violently angry were when those who couldn't protect themselves were deliberately harmed. That this had happened to Kiana was sure to enrage him.

Tristan stood, "Dag, I think your horse pulled his shoe loose again." He said to get his friend and brother away from Kiana. He walked towards where the horses were picketed and picked up the horses' foot and pretended to examine the shoe. When big knight came over he put horses' foot down and said quietly, "I think Taneris did far worse than just beating her." When Dagonet stiffened he cautioned, "She may not want to speak of it but you should watch yourself around her. Don't show her your anger. I can see how scared she is now and she'll think you're angry with her." Knowing there wasn't any more he could say he turned and strode off into the woods with own anger at the Roman twisting in his gut. The Roman's death would be for Dagonet to deal with as it was his woman who had been harmed. He knew the others would be able to figure it out soon and hoped they had enough sense to put their anger into the upcoming fight where it belonged.

Dagonet watched the scout walk into the woods and spent a moment staring after him. He was sick with guilt and anger. He hadn't been able to protect her from one of the vilest acts a man could inflict on a woman. He had no doubts as to her innocence before he left and the thought of the pain and fear she must have suffered sickened him. He didn't have the experience with women to know what he could say to her now. He was determined to keep her close and hope to rebuild some of the trust and perhaps the affection they had previously shared.

When he went back to her at the fire he watched her carefully and noted with sadness how she tensed as he approached. He didn't doubt she did this without realizing what she did. Kiana wasn't the type to act out for the sake of histrionics or unnecessary attention. His stomach tightened more as he sat down near her and suddenly he found his normally robust apatite had left him. He had no idea how to proceed in this uncharted territory but had no intention of leaving this unsaid. Glancing around he noted how his brothers had suddenly busied themselves elsewhere around their camp, "You spoke of the methods Taneris used to try to gain his information from you." He stated and this time saw her face pale at bringing up the subject. Her back stiffened and he pushed on, "You move differently now and keep yourself carefully stiff around me. This has changed from before we left." He watched her eyes widen and blink rapidly and knew she held back tears. He wanted to pull her into his arms to shelter her from the memory but held back not wanting to frighten her.

Kiana felt exposed at his observations. She had tried so hard to keep that part of the ordeal from him. Had she been so obvious? What could she say to him now? That everything in her life had changed? Her next words felt choked with the emotions she felt, "He took what I didn't want to give and things will not be the same for me as before." She watched his face carefully, looking for the expected signs of blame and anger towards her. Instead, she saw his eyes sadden and another emotion she couldn't name, "I don't expect you to claim any responsibility" she clarified, "His actions were his own."

"They were not of your choosing and I would not have you bury yourself in guilt either." His words were firm leaving no doubt as to his feelings.

Unbidden tears leaked from her eyes and she swiped at them angrily, "Don't pity me!" she snapped, "You may not blame me now, but he will play on this to try to anger and distract you. I might yet carry a babe from this. What will you do then? Would you raise a bastard from the man, this Roman." She spat the name like a curse. She had taken the herbs only once and was well aware of what the outcome of a man and woman joining, even involuntarily, could bring.

This time he did touch her as he reached out to gently grasp her arms to stop her from twisting away, "If there is a babe it will be yours, not his." He took a deep breath as he battled for control, "I cannot say I can fairly raise another man's babe as easily as I could raise our own, but…" he stopped as her eyes widened realizing he might have said too much too soon.

"Our own?" he voice wavered, "Have you not considered how I fell about all this?" she stood and pulled free from his grasp, "Have I no say in this either? Perhaps since I'm used goods you think you can just lay your claim like so much property!" she grabbed her cloak and strode away towards where Anthes was nervously pawing at his tether. She would sleep where he would watch over her knowing the stallions could keep her safe.

He let her go feeling both anger and sorrow. He was angry at himself for pushing her so hard now after what had happened, and sorrow for her damaged heart. There would have been a moment before he left for this mission when he knew his words would have been welcomed even if she accepted them in innocence. He let out a frustrated sigh as he stared into the fire. There was no way he was going to simply let her go. His feelings for her hadn't changed. She was still his woman and it was up to him to rebuild what his careless words had lost. He was a patient man and he would wait as long as it took. After he lay down sleep eluded him for the night.

The next morning she woke up to Anthes snuffling through her hair in curiosity. The big horse had managed to work his way free of his tether and had spent the night standing over his rider. When she didn't wake and move at first light he began pushing against her in equine concern. She sat up stiffly and rubbed his face, "I'm ok." She assured him and got up while grimacing at muscles complaining from days of hard riding and sleeping on the cold ground. She kept her cloak pulled tight against her to ward off the early morning chill and found a place away from camp to relieve her bladder. When she returned she found the knights up and speaking softly amongst themselves. She didn't know if she should join them. What did she know of tactics? She had related what she knew and now it was up to them. She turned back to Anthes and began to scoop up dried grass to rub his back free of sweat from the previous days ride.

"Kiana, your input would be of value." Arthur's voice interrupted her thoughts. She dropped the grass and turned to see Arthur and the knights watching her. Self consciously she pulled her cloak around her and made her way back to the men. It didn't escape her notice how Dagonet moved to stand protectively by her and she regretted her sharp words to him the night before. He had been offering his protection and she had thrown it in his face. She had to speak to him in private and apologize. She just needed some time to sort out what had happened before she could make those kinds of promises to someone. This time his nearness didn't unsettle her and she welcomed his calming presence.

"Have you any ideas to how many soldiers Taneris had converted to his cause?" Arthur asked.

She shook her head, "He didn't say other than the soldiers set for the ambush."

Arthur looked to the knights, "Without knowing the numbers he will have turned against us it would be unwise to try to confront him in the fort walls."

"We need to lure him out." Tristan stated, "Defeat his ambush first. Leave me one or two to question." His voice had become cold.

Kiana shivered at his tone and found herself backing away until she came up against Dagonet's chest. His hands on the top of her shoulders steadied her. She hadn't seen Tristan like this before and it frightened her to think of what he might do.

Tristan saw her face and said, "Niceties are misplaced here. These men are traitors to their true Commander. They will have no value save what information they can provide."

Realizing he was right and knowing the same men wouldn't have hesitated to kill the knights she looked down in embarrassment. She wasn't suited for fighting. Violence was not in her nature and she wished desperately to be anywhere but where she was at the moment, "I'm sorry…" she started to apologize when Dagonet interrupted.

"She has nothing to apologize for. She risked her life to warn us." His voice was stern and his eyes a steely glare at the scout, "You'll get the men you need to question, but leave her out of this." For a moment the scout and big knight's eyes met glare for glare until the scout nodded.

Arthur watched the two knights silently noting Dagonet's protective stance near Kiana and Tristan's sour glare. He was no fool and knew there could be trouble if the normally quiet and mellow big knight was provoked where the woman was concerned. This was a complication they didn't need to deal with right now, "We will draw out the ambush. Tristan, scout ahead and find them. When we know where they are Jols will stay back for Kiana." Seeing Dagonet's frown he added, "I need each and every one of you for this fight if we are to defeat this ambush." He watched until Dagonet nodded, "Prepare the horses and be ready to break camp quickly."

Tristan sent his hawk into the air and mounted his horse. He rode up to Kiana and looked down into her worried face, "Don't worry for us. We've faced far worse with less warning." It was the closest he was going to offer for an apology. He set his heels to his horse's sides and took off.

Dagonet still had his hands on Kiana's shoulders and squeezed gently, "Have you any skill with a weapon? A bow or knife?"

She thought back to the lessons her father had given her with his knife and wished she had paid better attention, "My father taught me a little bit about a knife but I wasn't the best student." She admitted.

"Come. Let's see what you remember."

She followed him to the edge of camp and gingerly took the knife he removed from his belt. They spent the next several hours working on basic defense skills. He was strict in his instruction leaving her no room for errors and by the time they stopped for lunch her arms were getting sore from learning the new movements. She knew he was worried about leaving her behind while he fought and paid close attention.

Dagonet let her rest a bit after lunch not wanting her too tired to fight if they were called upon to spring the ambush. She hadn't been modest when she said she wasn't the best student for her father. He made her practice basic movements over and over again until he was confident her muscles would remember the movements even if she panicked and forgot. He made sure she understood the best ways to defend herself up close in case she found herself unable to flee. It would be a desperate last resort, but better than being taken captive again. He had Jols give her two of the spare knives from their weapons reserves and made sure she was able to get to them quickly if needed.

At dusk Tristan returned to camp and reported that he had found what looked like a half legion of soldiers setting up blinds and tree hides not more than a days ride from where Kiana had found them. Arthur had him rest for the night and sent him out ahead the next morning as they broke camp to move.

As Kiana saddled Anthes she found her hands shaking. She was afraid of what might happen to the men she had come to call friends. How could seven men survive against half a legion of trained soldiers? She felt useless and a burden. What could she have expected when she brought such news to them? She took a deep breath and told herself that she wouldn't allow her presence to interfere with the upcoming fight.

Once they were moving forward again she remained in the back with Jols. Anthes didn't like being left behind the other knight's horses and snorted and pulled at the bit. He calmed under her hands but kept his ears back to express his agitation. At Arthurs signal, Jols stopped and had her ride away from the roadway with him to a hiding spot Tristan had found for them. She got off Anthes and soothed him as he began to kick out and stomp angrily.

Anthes finally calmed and she was able to get back on his back to wait with Jols in their hiding spot. She had no idea how long the knights had been gone or how long they had been waiting before Anthes suddenly stiffened and snorted. He pawed the ground with his front feet and gave a half rear and a challenging neigh. Kiana tried to quiet him but he refused to settle or listen to her.

Suddenly, an arrow flew over her shoulder and struck a tree just behind her. Just as she realized how close she had come to being hit, Anthes reared again and charged forward. She somehow remained in the saddle and held on as the stallion plunged forward. She immediately found herself charging towards a group of armed men on horseback with nothing but an angry stallion and two knives as her only defense. Anthes would no longer listen to her frantic pulling on the reins and was heading for the first horse and rider in his path. Kiana crouched low over his neck trying to make herself a smaller target as the men began to pull their bowstrings taught to fire their arrows.

Amazingly, no arrows struck as Anthes reached the first horse. He didn't slow down as he rammed straight into the other animal. The horse was knocked down taking the stunned soldier with it. Anthes wasted no time in delivering brutally pounding strikes with his feet before aiming for the next soldiers. By now the soldiers lesser trained cavalry horses were spooked and unsettled by the stallion charging in their midst and the soldiers had to fight to keep them under control. Anthes used his powerful jaws to pull a soldier from his horse and under his hooves. The next soldier was struck by his rearing and striking front feet and the one after that was knocked down by powerful kicks from his hind legs.

Before she realized what had happened, they had passed through the group of soldiers leaving five of them on the ground and trampled. Anthes spun and faced the remaining two soldiers who had begun to regain control of their horses and were aiming their bows. Suddenly one soldier went down with an arrow in his neck. The remaining soldier made the fatal mistake of taking his eyes off Kiana and her deadly mount. He lowered his bow to look to where the arrow had come from. Kiana decided then that this might be her only chance and kicked the stallion into another charge. She had no idea what he would do when he reached the other rider but trusted him to keep her safe.

The soldier kicked his frightened horse forward to meet Kiana and she quickly drew one of the knives and kept it close while praying she wouldn't need it. When the two horses were just moments from colliding Anthes leapt to the side and kicked out again. His feet struck the soldier in the leg causing it to break with a sickening crack. The soldier lowered his sword and grabbed at his leg. The stallion spun around and charged back at the soldier again. This time Kiana was ready when he reared and struck out to bring the soldier off his horse and onto the ground.

After the last soldier had fallen Anthes calmed and allowed her to pull him down to a more controlled pace as she went to find Jols. She found him not far from where they had been hiding holding a bow with another arrow readied to fire. His eyes were wide with disbelief from the scene he had just witnessed, "I've never seen one of them do that." He said as she approached.

She pulled the stallion to a stop, "My father once spoke of horses trained to battle but I never thought I'd see it for myself, let alone be riding one when it happened." Her voice was shaking. She looked back at the dead soldiers, "Where do you think that group came from?"

The sound of pounding hoof beats from fast approaching riders startled them and she began to try to get Anthes back into hiding. The stallion seemed to ignore her frantic pulling on his reins and stood his ground while snorting and pawing. She was preparing to jump from his back to run into the trees when she recognized Tristan's horse. The knights galloped up to them and stopped at the sight of the dead soldiers.

"You were told to remain hidden." Tristan voice was almost a yell. His eyes were hard and his hands on his horse's reins were tight enough to cause the animal to rear.

Anthes reared in response and struck out at Tristan's horse. When Tristan pulled his horse back she replied, "I was hiding, until he decided to charge the soldiers sneaking around behind you."

"Your horse went to battle?" Lancelot's voice was mocking in disbelief.

"It certainly wasn't my idea!" she retorted angrily. She looked at their disbelieving faces and decided to show them. She aimed Anthes at Lancelot and angrily kicked him forward. The stallion didn't hesitate to charge towards the dark knight and his stallion.

Lancelot's stallion was trained to fight with his rider and reared to meet the charge. What no one would have expected was that Anthes was not going to rear up for the fight. He charged under the other stallion's striking front legs and slammed into his exposed side. The other stallion was knocked off his feet causing Lancelot to suddenly find himself on the ground with a completely stunned look on his face. She spun Anthes around and had him come forward more slowly now with his front feet striking out making Lancelot jump back to avoid being struck. Once she had him frantically scrambling back she pulled him up knowing her point had been made, "At first he took off without my control, but Jols and I took on the last two."

Lancelot went to his stallion to check him for injuries from being knocked down, "I don't know where he learned that. Damned horse should be put down before someone else other than those Roman scum gets killed." His tone was sour and grumbling.

Arthur chuckled at his friend and fellow knights disgruntlement, "It would seem we have another fighter to thank for protecting our flank." He looked to Kiana, "When we realized a group had slipped away we feared they would find your hiding spot and turned back as fast as we could." He looked to Tristan, "Gawain has two we captured. See what you can find out about Taneris and his plans."

Dagonet watched Kiana's display of horsemanship and realized she had spent more than a little tome on horseback. It would seem that there was yet another mystery to solve about her. He gave her a small approving smile and was pleased to see her smile back in return. She had managed to survive an attack from seven armed soldiers with nothing but a trained horse and a couple of knives. He wondered what else she might be capable of if given enough training and confidence.


	16. The Price for Freedom

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from King Arthur and am not making any profit from my fanfic.

After defeating the ambush sent out by Taneris, the knights waited anxiously for what information Tristan could learn from the two captured soldiers. When Tristan finally returned to their camp his face was grim. He passed by Kiana without a glance and went straight to Arthur. They spoke for some time before Arthur turned to the group. As the knights gathered around he announced, "Taneris' plans may be unfolding around him even now. The soldiers he sent out were among his most loyal leaving few behind with him at the fort. He has had scouts following us and relaying information back to him." He looked at Kiana, "They didn't know of your escape and finding us but we have no way of knowing where those scouts are even now. It is likely that his next orders will be to have you killed for warning us."

Kiana tried to keep a brave face but the chills running along her arms betrayed her. She had no doubts of Taneris' cruelty and knew her only hope of remaining alive belonged with the knights. She startled slightly when Dagonet rested his hands on top of her shoulders and felt a pang of guilt when he quickly pulled them away. She hadn't meant for him to think his touch bothered her, only the thought of the cruelty of the man she fled from.

Arthur continued speaking, "We will need to move fast and travel by night. There is a village some days ride from here where Kiana should be safe if we can get her there without his scouts knowing." He stepped up until he stood in front of Kiana and said more gently, "Lady, we can't risk your safety anymore and I cannot have my knights distracted with thoughts of your wellbeing. This will be hard but necessary for all."

Kiana saw the worry and sincerity in his eyes, "I'll keep up." She promised.

Arthur studied her face for a moment before he looked to Dagonet, "Help her get ready for travel." He hoped the big knight understood that he was giving him as much time with her as he could. After she was left in the village he would need his strict focus back on fighting. He looked to Jols, "Rest the horses until sundown. We'll break camp and ride then."

Kiana turned to Dagonet, "You know I can ride as well as any man." She said firmly not wanting him to fuss over her. When he didn't reply she hastened to add, "My father bred and raised horses. I used to sneak out to ride whenever I could."

"You have gained much from your father's leniency." He didn't mean it to sound accusatory, but he found that he didn't approve of her sneaking off to do anything. As much as he understood her father not wanting to force her into a marriage in order to protect her from the fate his sister met, he wasn't sure he could have ever allowed a daughter that much unbridled freedom.

She stiffened her shoulders, "My father's leniency was what helped me get to you." She snapped and went to find her horse feeling confused and irritated. Couldn't he see that she wasn't flaunting her skills to point out her upbringing? Her father had been furiously upset with her when he had caught her sneaking off to ride the horses. She had only meant to assure him that she would be able to keep up with them and perhaps ease his mind. She put her energy into vigorously rubbing the sweat from the stallions hide earning an appreciative sigh from the horse in return. She silently agreed with Lancelot, he was an unusual horse.

The big knight was again frustrated at the small woman as she stormed away from him for the second time in so many days. How could he make her understand that it was his duty to see to her safety, even if it meant protecting her from future recklessness? She had undoubtedly saved them all and he had seen firsthand how she could ride, but when this was behind them he intended to keep her feet on the ground and leave riding war horses to trained men. He watched as she rubbed the dried sweat off the stallion and realized he was in for another kind of battle altogether. Knowing she was safe for the moment he went to tend to his own horse while being glad that his animal was of a quieter nature than her unpredictable mount.

Gawain had watched and heard the conversation between Kiana and Dagonet and thought the big knight was perhaps too blinded by his fears for her safety. They had all witnessed her skill on horseback and he was glad to see a woman who could look out for herself and see to her own horse without needing a man's constant assistance. It may be considered unusual, but he found it enticing. Knowing that he risked the big knights wrath he decided to take the chance to show her a friendly face. He approached her slowly being mindful of the stallion's unpredictability, "He has become too accustomed to a Roman's way of keeping their women under lock and key."

She patted the stallion one last time before she turned to face her friend, "He acts as though he can order me about. As if I'm nothing more than a bit of property to keep watch over!" she wouldn't have admitted it, but his lack of understanding hurt. Her body ached from muscles not accustomed to such hard riding and sleeping on the hard ground. Her skin was chaffing under her skirts with nothing to protect it from rubbing against the saddle. She was cold at night and sweating during the day when she wasn't being soaked from the rain. knowing her warning to the knights had come in time she wouldn't have traded any of her discomfort for the freedom of being able to chase the wind on the back of a horse. Her memories of those stolen moments of freedom helped keep the all too recent memories at bay.

The temptation to press his own suit for the lovely woman in front of him was great, but the blonde knight knew he risked far worse than a beating on the practice field if he tried. Instead, he set his own feelings aside, "He's only fearful for your safety. Far too much has happened to you and it drives a man like him beyond reason."

She wanted to accept his explanation but when she glanced over to where the big knight was tending his horse she met an angry frown, "I think perhaps it is more than that." She said stiffly and turned back to her horse. At least he accepted her as she was and didn't try to order her about like some low born servant.

Gawain followed her gaze to see his fellow knight's glare in their direction and realized his attempt at offering her his continued friendship may have just caused more problems. He found himself suddenly very irritated at the normally mellow and quiet knight. Couldn't that fool see how much his over protectiveness was pushing her away? Knowing he risked his own well being, he decided it was time to say something. He took a deep breath and strode over to the glaring knight, "Do you want to completely push her away?" he demanded.

Dagonet glared at his fellow knight knowing full well how much he had desired Kiana for himself, "That would no doubt suit you." He answered shortly. He was in no mood for these games and met the blonde knight's eyes glare for glare.

Gawain snorted, "If she was my woman, I'd kill that Roman bastard. But I'd not risk stifling the very same spirit that brought her out here to warn us." He held his breath seeing large hands curling into fists before he added, "I've no desire to make a play for her. She's your woman. I'm only offering a friend and brother's advice."

"Keep your advice to yourself" was Dagonet's harsh reply. He continued to pack his gear and pointedly ignored the blonde knight.

Gawain shook his head in disgust and walked away to see to his own gear. He could see no way for this situation to end well as long as the normally mellow knight insisted on being so stubborn. As he walked past Galahad he muttered, "Stay clear of her if you value your head. That fool brother of ours has gone insane with his jealously."

Gawain's reply was mocking, "If there had been a chance for her to be yours you would have been every bit as much a fool." He quickly dodged out of the way of ill tempered punch while laughing at the unfolding drama. The next few nights would prove to be very interesting.

Kiana spent the remainder of the day napping to conserve her energy for the upcoming night. As dusk approached she got up and started saddling Anthes. The stallion seemed eager to leave and danced impatiently until she gave him a soft swat on the neck, "You'll have your time to run soon."

"You'll keep him with us or I'll have him tethered onto another horse."

She spun around to glare at the big knight, "Now you'll tell me how to talk to a horse as well?" she didn't bother to wait for his reply before swinging up into the saddle knowing the stallion wouldn't allow him to come close. She turned Anthes towards the group and waited for a signal from Arthur to set out.

As they rode she pointedly ignored the hulking shadow of the big knight riding close beside her. She wasn't going to speak with him while he was determined to order her about and dictate every word she spoke. She kept the stallion at a controlled pace more to prove that she could than any desire to remain in his company.

Dagonet kept quiet as he followed behind her during the long ride. The moon was almost full and they were able to pick their way along the less used paths in the wood at a brisk but cautious pace. Each time he heard a noise in the woods he imagined a Woad readying a bow to loose an arrow or another Roman scout to put down. His head began to pound from worry and frustration. Kiana was not the same woman who had forced that foul tasting medicine down his throat or the shy innocent who allowed him to hold her as she cried out her grief on the wall. She was now angry at every word he said, even when he had only the best intentions. Now he had no idea what he could possibly say to her without her snapping back at him and storming off to the stallion. Her sudden anger and fierce independence troubled and confused him. Was this the result of Taneris' cruelty to her, or had she simply tasted the flavor of freedom from her previous life and allowed it to change her. Neither option set well with him. He was not the kind of man to raise his hand to a woman to bend her to his will, but desperately wanted to see the woman he had come to care so much for return to her.

Lancelot watched the way Kiana ignored Dagonet and the harsh lines of frustration forming on the big knights face. He knew his reputation with women was less than admirable but knew something had to be said before the two pushed each other completely away. When he saw Tristan returning to the group from scouting he motioned for him to wait away from the group. When the group passed he looked pointedly at Dagonet, "He's making a mess of this and we don't have the time to spare."

Tristan nodded, "And you want to risk your neck to tell him so?"

"He won't listen to me. He's never thought much of my dealings with women."

"Maybe we should let him figure this out on his own time. He won't deal well with our interfering." Tristan wasn't worried so much about Dagonet's wrath as the turmoil it would cause in the group.

Lancelot studied the scout for a moment before asking, "Do you think this will end well before we drop her off at the village?"

"What I think is not as important as not putting ourselves in his business." The scout started to move his horse away and then paused, "He needs to understand that she's been through a lot. She's always been a kind soul and that will never change. It's up to him to see that for himself and give her the time she needs." He rode his horse off leaving a stunned looking knight behind him.

Lancelot laughed ruefully, "Now who would have ever thought that one could offer such advice on the ways of the heart?" he set his own horse forward and approached Dagonet's side warily, "How is she faring?" he asked.

The big knight stared hard at him before answering, "She hasn't said a word since we started tonight."

"Have you thought to offer her a drink of water or perhaps some of the dried travel meats?" Seeing the big knight's hands clenching tighter in his horses reins he moved his own horse aside a couple of paces. His answer was predictably short, "She packed both a water skin and travel supplies on her saddle before we started. She has made it clear that she needs nothing from me." He stared ahead and Lancelot realized he was going to say no more. He allowed his horse to step away and rode ahead to join Arthur.

Arthur glanced up as his closest friend approached with a worried frown on his face, "Is he still threatening to kill any man who ventures to close to her?" he was only half joking.

"No, Just silently sulking while glaring daggers into her back. It's a wonder she hasn't turned that sour tempered horse of hers loose on him."

Arthur chuckled, "That horse never acted so when he was kai's. She said she only offered him kindness and apples. It makes one wonder what she put in the apples to win him over the way she has."

Lancelot absently rubbed the shoulder on his horse where Anthes had knocked his proud animal down, "Just don't let her near the rest of them" he groused. They rode in companionable silence before he said, "Tristan doesn't think they will have much worked out by the time we reach the village."

"His eyes have a way of seeing everything and he understands what drives men better than most." Arthur seemed unconcerned.

"You know he will be spoiling for a fight before this is over."

Arthur spared him a glance, "That may be true as well. He is a knight and will follow my orders." Seeing his friends shocked glare he added, "We are all angry beyond words at what Taneris has done, both to her as well as inside the fort. Let his anger vent out at the right place. When this is over I'll send him back to fetch her."

"You may lose a good man if she stays as angry with him then as she is now."

Arthur only smiled at him before they resumed riding in silence.

Dagonet stayed close by Kiana when they stopped before dawn in a densely wooded area Tristan had found for them to camp in. This time he didn't offer any comments or his assistance as she pulled the saddle from the stallion and set up a place to sleep. He watched with grudging approval as she saw to the care of her mount before seeing to her own comfort. Once she settled down and wrapped herself into her cloak to sleep he turned to care for his own horse. None of the other knights ventured near and he settled himself down to rest.

Bors watched his brother settle down with a sad sigh. Having been with the same woman for many years he was no stranger to occasional feminine wrath. There had been many times when he would have gladly spent the night up alone on the wall in the dead of winter than deal with Vanora when she was angry with him. He knew his brother better than most and knew any offering of advice would not be well met. This was something Dagonet was going to have to figure out on his own.

The situation remained unchanged over the next two nights. Kiana was pleasant to any of the other men and cautiously guarded around Dagonet. He had stopped ordering her about but remained a massive shadow to her every move. His constant nearness was at times comforting but mostly a chaffing irritation. She began to wonder if the man had lost his senses and if she was doomed to his eternal presence. Couldn't he tell that she didn't need him as a constant guardian? She was perfectly safe amongst the others and she had doubtlessly proven she was able to care for herself while they were traveling. She began to think of ways to get away from his presence by seeking the company of either Gawain or Galahad. She had missed their friendship and was determined not to let Dagonet's overbearing presence ruin her chance to enjoy their company again.

Dagonet hadn't been at all surprised to see her start spending time with Galahad and Gawain again. While he watched Gawain like a hawk around her, he knew the youngest knight was more like a brother to her than anything else. As he watched them ride together and saw her begin to smile again he realized that perhaps he had been taking the wrong approach with her. She seemed to understand and respect all their concerns for her safety and had done nothing to put any of them or herself at risk. If there was any one thing he could find fault with it was the stallion. She seemed to dote on the obnoxious animal and the horse had an uncanny ability to pick up on her moods. He had narrowly avoided a couple of well aimed kicks and almost had the sleeve of his tunic removed from an aggressive bite. She seemed to find amusement in the stallion's ill mannered behavior.

By the fourth night of travel Kiana would have traded much just to be able to sleep in a warm bed and soak in a tub of water. She was startled out of her silent musings when Arthur suddenly motioned for the group to stop. Tristan had returned from scouting and brought news that there had been signs of men mounted on shod horses had passed through the area at a fast pace. They didn't need to be told the horses would be cavalry from the fort and undoubtedly soldiers looking for them.

Kiana found herself tensing as she overheard Tristan and Arthur discussing the best route to take to get her safely to the village. They seemed to be overly concerned about her ability to push on and she found herself becoming irritated. Couldn't they just tell her what she was going to have to do and ask her if she would be able to do it? After listening to them for a bit more she decided it was time to speak up for herself. She brought Anthes up to Arthur's horse and quietly interrupted, "My lord. I know you look to my safety with your concerns, but perhaps you would include me in your discussion."

Arthur and Tristan stopped talking and looked at her in stunned silence. Tristan met her eyes briefly and gave her a slight nod while Arthur's gaze seemed more guarded. After a moment he spoke, "We know you are unused to traveling in such a manner. You have been very brave, but your abilities to continue riding at this pace will eventually wane."

"I am tired. That is true. But would rather push on than hold you up more than I already have." She met his gaze levelly knowing he was no fool. The village couldn't be much further and she knew they were getting desperate to deal with Taneris before he took complete control of all the soldiers at the fort.

Arthur looked to Tristan and received another silent nod, "If we increase the pace and ride hard through the remainder of the night and into the day we may be able to reach the village before tomorrow's nightfall." He watched her face intently as she thought about what he had said. This would be as hard of a ride as when she first fled the fort.

Kiana absently rubbed Anthes' neck as she considered both hers and the stallion's condition. She felt tired beyond what she believed she ever could have ever imagined but knew time was working against them, "I will keep up" she assured him. She silently hoped she could keep her word.

"Then we ride on" he said and motioned for the group to continue. This time he set a faster pace trusting Dagonet to look after her.

Dagonet had begun to silently fume when he heard her interrupt the conversation between Arthur and Tristan. Did she have no sense of what they were doing just to see her to safety? When he heard Arthur tell her just what would be expected if they pushed on harder he thought she would see reason and let them set the pace. There was no way she would be able to match the pace that most men would have found exhausting. He wasn't terribly surprised when she agreed. He met the look Arthur sent his way knowing she was going to be his responsibility.

The big knight studied her as they rode. She was able to keep control of the stallion despite his attempts to overtake the lead horses and she looked to be riding well. He settled into what had become his place near her to watch over her. He intended to call a stop if he saw her failing even if it meant he had to somehow drag her off her horse.

Kiana would have laughed at Anthes' attempts to charge ahead and race the other horses if the situation hadn't been so grim. She knew Dagonet would be watching her and was determined to give him no more reason to find fault with her. The man may not approve of her secretly earned skills, but she was going to show him that she could keep the pace with them. Her aching body protested the increase in speed and she quickly began to regret her prideful statements.

By dawn she felt her arms and beginning to shake and she began to doubt that she could keep control of Anthes if he decided to try to lunge ahead again. Her inner thighs were chaffed raw from sitting on the saddle with nothing between the tender skin and the leather. Her whole world was becoming a blur of pain and exhaustion.

Dagonet had been watching Kiana ride throughout the night and gave her a grudging respect for stamina and skill. As dawn approached and the sky lightened he was able to see her more clearly and what he saw alarmed him. Her face was white with exhaustion and her hands were shaking so much on the reins that he wondered why the stallion even bothered to listen to her. She had reached the end of her strength and as much as he knew she was going to resent him for doing it, he knew he was going to have to call for the group to start. He pushed his horse to the front and alongside Arthur, "We have to stop" was all he said.

Arthur nodded once and motioned for the group to stop in a thick group of trees. He glanced back and saw the big knight had already dismounted and was striding towards Kiana with his face set in a determined grimace. He motioned to the vigilant scout knowing he could count on him to check the area for their immediate safety.

Kiana hadn't initially been aware that they had stopped until she realized Anthes was snorting and beginning to prepare to launch himself at Dagonet. She was beyond weary and the stallion's aggressiveness had taken its toll on her patience. She jerked sharply on the reins and slapped his neck in irritation, "Stop it!" she snapped at him. She didn't have long to wonder why they had stopped when she Dagonet was suddenly beside her and his large hands were around her waist and pulling her off the horse, "Jols, see to the horse" he said gruffly as he warily backed away from the animal.

Anthes was confused by his rider and mistress. She had never lifted a hand to him in anger before now and had allowed him to kick or bite at the men with no scolding. Her jerking on the reins and slapping him had lacked any real strength but her tone of voice startled him. He understood that she didn't want him to attack this man and allowed her to be lifted from his back and carried away. He snorted and pawed the ground in frustration but allowed the man he had become familiar with to lead him away.

Kiana found herself too exhausted to fight as Dagonet pulled her from the stallions back. She wanted to tell him she could ride on but couldn't seem to get the words out past her tired tongue. When he set her on the ground she looked up and saw him frowning at her. She saw his lips moving and heard his voice but couldn't seem to make out what he was saying. When his hands left her waist she felt the world around her spinning and the ground seemed to rush up to meet her. She didn't feel anything as she collapsed to the ground and only distantly heard his voice. Against her will her eyes drifted shut and blackness claimed her.

Dagonet had been amazed that he had been able to get her off the horse and carry her away without being attacked. When he set her on the ground he told her, "You need to rest". He turned to look for a place to have her sleep and heard a soft sound as she collapsed to the ground. When he knelt down and looked into her eyes he became worried when he realized they were glazed over. She then shut her eyes and he realized she had passed out. He carefully picked her up and moved her to a grassy spot to lay her back down. He looked up and met Arthur's concerned stare, "She's exhausted and cannot go on without rest."

"We will have to move from here very soon" Arthur was glancing around the area as he spoke and Dagonet realized trees wouldn't provide much security. He looked back down at Kiana and knew she would not be able to ride on her own, "I'll put her on my horse with me." He hated having to make that decision knowing that she really needed to be able to stop and rest.

Arthur saw the worry in Dagonet's eyes, "We'll rest the horses for a bit but then we will have to ride on."

Jols heard Arthur and Dagonet talking and decided to tie the stallion to the pack horse and hope he would allow himself to be lead without a fight.

Dagonet watched Kiana's face as she slept. Her breathing was shallower than he liked and he feared that moving her much might risk her health. A deep anger at the situation they were in began to take a firm hold in his stomach and he began to look forward to facing Taneris and his soldiers. When Arthur gave the signal to move again he gently picked Kiana up and carried her over to his horse. He carefully set her across his saddle until he could mount and then repositioned her to hold her in his arms as he rode. She was so small that she seemed to weigh next to nothing compared to his bulk. He wondered again how a man could find any pleasure in damaging a woman as Taneris had done to her. He pulled her closer to his chest and silently vowed that she would never again know pain or fear at any mans hands.

Arthur set a faster pace than before knowing they needed to reach the village before nightfall. He knew one of the village elders from his own boyhood and trusted that they would keep her hidden and safe until he could send Dagonet back to get her. He knew the pace would be difficult for Dagonet while he carried her across his saddle, but doubted the big knight cared as long as it saw the woman to safety and care all that much sooner.

They rode without rest throughout the day and came to the village before nightfall. Arthur rode alongside Dagonet as they approached the elder's hut, "Has she come to at all?" he asked as he looked at her pale face. She didn't look well at all and he hoped there was nothing more to her condition than just exhaustion.

"No. I hope this village has a skilled healer."

"The elder's wife is known for her skills. She will be well cared for here." He was quick to assure the large man. He silently hoped his promise could be kept.

When they arrived at the elder's hut, he was not surprised to see the elder waiting in front with the door open. The elder greeted him with a warm smile, "It has been a long time since you last came to visit."

"We cannot stay long and I ask a favor." Arthur dismounted. He motioned towards Kiana, "This woman is sought by soldiers turned traitor in the fort. She escaped but not after enduring much at their hands. She needs to be kept hidden and tended to until the traitor can be dealt with."

The elder looked towards Kiana where she lay unconscious in Dagonet's arms. He looked back into his hut and motioned for his wife to come out to tend to her, "We will care for her and keep her hidden. No soldier will know of her existence here."

Dagonet dismounted carefully with Kiana still held firmly in his arms. He wanted to stay with her and see to her care personally. He trusted Arthur's judgment in leaving her in the village but worried that she had not regained consciousness all throughout the day. He followed the elder's wife into the hut and gently laid her down on a bed. He looked around the hut and noted with satisfaction that it was well furnished and in order.

"We'll see to your woman. Have no fear for her here." He looked into the wise eyes of the elder's wife and nodded before going back out to rejoin Arthur. He saw Arthur handing the elder a purse with coins inside.

"For her care. She's paid the price for it more dearly than you can imagine." Arthur told the elder with a meaningful look.

The elder nodded in acknowledgement, "We will care for her as our own." He assured both men. He watched as the man he had known since he was a boy and the large knight rode away. When they had gone from sight he looked to his wife, "There is much to this story."

The woman looked at her husband and agreed, "She's in poor shape. Will you send for one of the men to bring and heat water? I would like to get her cleaned up to tend to any injuries." She gave him a meaningful stare, "I think this might best be done in private."

The man studied his wife's face intently before the meaning behind her words sunk in. She had been healing the sick and injured in their village for many years and had developed an intuitive sense for healing. His heart was heavy as he left to call for the water while leaving his wife with the unfortunate young woman.

A/N: I'm sorry these updates are slowing down. I do intend to keep up with this story and am working as fast as a hectic summer schedule will allow. Thank you again for all your reviews!


	17. Healing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything at all from King Arthur and I'm not making any money from the story.

The older woman's hands were gentle as they pulled the dirty dress from Kiana's weary body. Wise eyes took in the yellowing bruises and the fading rope marks on her wrists and ankles. What Arthur had said was very true, Kiana had paid a very great price at Roman hands. The woman set to gently washing the dirt away and tending the cuts and scrapes. When she went to wash down her legs she stopped in surprised shock. The skin on her inner thighs was rubbed raw and at places bloody.

The woman was glad that her younger charge was unconscious now. Cleaning the tender skin would have been agonizingly painful for her. She was meticulous in her care and liberally applied a healing salve hoping to avoid any future scarring. She had no idea what the younger woman had been through before joining up with Arthur and the knights but imagined it must have been horrific.

After she had washed and tended the wounds, she pulled a thin gown over the younger woman's head and was relieved at her smaller frame when she was able to lift her enough to cover her body. She left her lying on the bed and went out the front of the hut where her husband and daughter anxiously waited, "She had marks on her wrists and ankles from being tied and hand shaped bruising on her arms and thighs. She will need our patience when she finally wakes." She looked at her daughter and could barely imagine her suffering as the young woman resting in her hut must have, "Adelaide, I put one of your old sleeping gowns on her. Her dress was a ruined mess."

The younger woman's brown eyes matched her mother's in their warmth and compassion, "The dress matters little. Let us make her comfortable."

"She didn't wake at all?" the village elder asked his wife.

"No. It was for the better I think. Some of her injuries were skin rubbed raw and bleeding. It was easier to treat her like this than if she was awake to feel the pain."

The older man gave a tired sigh, "Arthur and his knights ride off to reclaim the fort from a traitor. Before they left he gave me a purse with enough coin to house her for a year. She must mean a great deal to them."

"We are almost a fortnight's ride away from the fort. He clearly feared for her safety to leave her so far away." She spent a moment looking into the face of a man she had been married to for almost two decades, "His trust in us will not have been misplaced." She assured him and stepped closer to share his warmth.

He put his arms around her and held her close, "Peronell, you have a way of seeing the best in every man." He kissed the top of her head, "We will care for our young charge like she was our own." He wouldn't have dreamed of doing anything less for the man he had known since he was a mere boy. Arthur's mother had come from their village before marrying a Roman. She had often brought him to visit until the Woad attack took her from them. He hadn't seen much of the serious young boy afterward and was proud to see the man he had grown into.

Peronell smiled wearily up at her husband, "Arthur chose well in bringing her to us. He still holds you in high regard Rowan."

"He was always such a serious young man. Now he's grown up and a leader among men. His trust in me will be well earned." He looked to their only child, "Thank you, Adelaide, for leaving your hut and husband to come help. I imagine your mother will need you more when our young charge wakes."

Adelaide's smile was warm and she was sincere when she assured her father, "It is the least I could do. That poor girl! What she must have been through!"

Peronell was about to tell them that it looked like their patient was more than a young girl when the sound of a galloping horse interrupted their conversation. A large grey stallion came galloping into the village and stopped near their hut snorting and pawing the ground. He gave a loud neigh and began to slowly step towards them.

Rowan noted the stallion's saddle had slid back on the animals back and was undoubtedly causing a painful rub. The reins on the bridle were broken as if the animal had pulled back from being tied to free himself. He suspected the stallion had been running free from a rider for some time. He slowly approached the nervously pawing horse, "Easy there. Let me get a look at you and get that saddle off." He continued to speak softly and soothingly as he slowly approached the animal knowing the big horse could strike him with a kick or bite at him. He had no idea whose horse he was, but years of tending animals brought forth a kind and gentle hand. He would take care of the stallion until his owner could be found.

The stallion snorted at the strange man and held himself very still and tense as he approached. When the man made no move to grab at his bridle he relaxed a bit and stood still while the saddle was pulled off his back. There was indeed a rub created from the saddle slipping and it was a relief to have it removed. He sniffed the air again and could smell the scent of his rider inside the hut. He was confused that she didn't come out to care for him and cautiously allowed the strange man to lead him into a barn and a large stall. His mouth was sore from the bit being in place for so long and he willingly lowered his head to have the bridle removed. He snorted suspiciously at the strong smelling paste that was rubbed onto his open saddle sores, but relaxed when their raw sting was soothed. He eagerly ate the hay put down for him and wearily settled in to rest.

Lancelot and Dagonet had both noticed how Anthes had began to fret and neigh the further from the village they led him. Jols had been doing his best to calm him but the big horse had begun to pull back against where he had been tied off to the pack horse. Before Dagonet could tell Jols to put another rope on the stallion, the big horse had suddenly jerked back causing his leather reins to break with a loud snap. He spun around and began galloping back the way they had come.

Fearing that the stallion would attract the attention of the Roman scouts, Lancelot and Dagonet had given chase. The stallion was determined not to be caught and easily out ran them. They had to turn back to rejoin the group with worried looks.

Lancelot saw Arthur's stunned face, "That cursed horse is running back to the village. We couldn't catch him unless we want to go back to get him."

"We can't spare the time. Rowan will take care of him if he can catch him. He's always had a good way with horses."

"I should have put my axe in that horse after the first time he kicked at me." Dagonet growled.

The other knights looked to each other in stunned silence. The big knight was known for his lack of tolerance for those who abused an animal. His uncharacteristic attitude towards the stallion was clearly a mark of his frustration with Kiana. They all decided it would be better to stay clear of his rapidly shortening temper and let him take out his frustration on the Romans.

Kiana woke up aching nearly everywhere. Her head felt as if it might explode and it hurt to open her eyes. She winced as she did and gave a soft groan of pain when she turned her head to look at where she was. She knew she was inside a hut and lying on a soft bed under warm blankets. She just had no idea where she was or how she came to be there. The last thing she could remember was what seemed like an endless ride with Anthes pulling at the reins.

An older woman came into the hut and noticed that she was awake. The woman gave her a warm smile and brought a pitcher of water and a mug to her, "You must feel parched as dirt. You've been asleep for two days since the knights brought you here." The woman gently put the cup to Kiana's lips, "Drink slow or you'll end up with an aching stomach to go along with everything else."

Kiana sipped the water slowly and felt her headache beginning to ease a bit. When the woman pulled the cup away she asked softly, "How did I get here?"

Peronell gave the younger woman another warm and reassuring smile, "You were unconscious when the knights rode into the village. The biggest knight, and the biggest man I've ever seen, carried you in here. I thought he may not leave the way he checked the place!" she laughed at the memory and continued, "Arthur told my husband, Rowan, that they had to ride on and asked us to care for you. They were all very concerned for you." She didn't add that they had mentioned that she had been abused by Roman hands. It would be up to her young patient to tell what she was comfortable telling and in her own time.

Peronell offered more water, "I'm Peronell and you are a very welcome guest in my home."

After taking a few more sips of the water Kiana returned the warm smile with a tentative one of her own, "I'm Kiana. Thank you for your care and hospitality." She looked down at the sleeping gown she was wearing and then looked up at Peronell with questioning eyes.

The older woman met her eyes and said reassuringly, "Your old dress was a ruined mess. My daughter was more than happy to give you this to use. I washed and tended your wounds. I dare say that you spent more than a few days on horseback to be rubbed raw the way you were." She stood and went to the door of the hut and paused before she went outside, "I've healed many a men and brought more than my share of babes into the world. You'll no doubt want a bath. I'll get one of the lads to help bring some hot water for the tub then I'll be back to help you up to relieve yourself. You're in no shape to be out walking just now." She left the hut leaving Kiana to stare after her.

She was pleasantly amazed to find herself in the village Arthur had spoken of and glad her ordeal on the roads was over. She loved riding but had begun to hate the seemingly endless hours in the saddle with little protection for her tender flesh. She was also glad to be under a roof and off the hard ground. She had once thought herself to be a fairly tough and resilient type after dealing with the loss of her own village and family as well as adjusting to life working in a tavern. Now she questioned her own abilities to make it on her own in the world. She had once thought marriage was merely a man's way to keep a woman confined in a house and busy bearing babes. Perhaps there was more to it than what she thought. She was beginning to see that men provided a much needed barrier between some of the harsher realities of the world and the woman they provided for.

Her musings were brought up short at the thought of women bearing babes. She still had no idea if the forced couplings with Taneris would result in her being pregnant with his unwanted baby. She lifted the blankets and stared down at her flat stomach while imagining with dread what she would feel if his babe had indeed begun to grow within her. How would she live? What village or man would possibly want her, a pregnant woman with no husband. Without her noticing, tears began to leak from her eyes and stream down her face. She didn't hear Peronell come back into the hut and jumped when the older woman sat on the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You are carrying a great deal of worry alongside your bruises." Her voice was gentle and soothing without offering judgment.

She wanted to pull away and insist she was only upset about being left behind but looking into the kind eyes of the older woman brought forth another bout of tears, "I'm so afraid" was all she could say as she cried.

Peronell pulled the sobbing young woman closer to her and made no effort to silence her tears. Her hurt ran deep and there were some wounds that only healed after the grief was allowed to flow free. She was not surprised at the intensity of Kiana's tears after having seen the bruises. Kiana wouldn't have had to say a word for her to understand.

Her voice was small and gasping when she spoke, "He took me. He tied me to a chair all night while he slept and then killed a woman in front of me. I tried to tell him I was no whore like the others and he didn't believe me." She looked away in shame as she continued, "When he forced himself on me I tried to fight. It hurt so much and I must have passed out." She looked up tentatively at the older woman expecting to see blame or revulsion in her eyes. Instead, she saw gentle compassion. Her voice was stronger as she continued, "He locked me in a room and a serving woman brought me some herbs she said would stop his babe from growing in my belly. I was so scared that I took them all. They made me sick but I wouldn't let myself throw up. He came back to the room and forced me again. He said he hoped I would fight again because he liked it like that. It hurt so much and there was nothing I could do to stop him." She drew her knees up close to her chest and curled in towards herself with the unwanted memory playing in her mind. She could vividly recall details like how his breathing sounded so harsh in her ears, how the smell of his sweat sickened her.

Peronell gently rubbed her young patients back, "He is among the vilest of men and his crimes against you will not go unpunished." When Kiana looked up at her she added gently, "But now we will look to you. Let's get you back on your feet again."

Kiana's voice was small when she tentatively asked, "What if I'm carrying his babe?"

Peronell hugged her and held on to her as she answered, "If that is the case we can deal with it then. No one in this village will look down upon you. You had no choice." She stood and held out her hand, "Come, let's just take this one step at a time."

Kiana took a deep breath to steady herself and took the older woman's hand. She allowed the other woman to gently pull her to her feet while grimacing from sore muscles. She gingerly made her way across the hut to where the woman had another pot set out for her use. She was ashamed and embarrassed to realize her abused muscles wouldn't support her and was glad for Peronell's assistance.

When she was finished Peronell helped her to the table and had her sit in a chair while she removed the pot. She returned a short time later with three young men who were hauling in a large bathing tub. She wanted to protest the effort they were making on her behalf and stopped at Peronell's firm headshake. She sat quietly as buckets of water were brought in and heated to be poured into the tub.

After the tub was filled and the men had left Peronell turned to her, "I'll help you into this big old tub then leave you to enjoy some privacy and soak. Let me know if you want help washing your hair and I'll be happy to lend a hand." She smiled cheerfully, "There's nothing quite like the feel of freshly washed hair and a good long soak in a tub of hot water to soothe so many aches."

After her hair had been cleaned and she was leaning back against the edge of the tub Kiana found herself in complete agreement with the older woman. For the first time in what seemed like weeks her hair actually felt clean and her sore muscles were beginning to relax. The raw skin on her inner thighs still stung but it felt better than it had for the past several days. She stayed in the tub until the water began, to cool and Peronell helped her get back out to dry off.

Peronell gave Kiana another clean dress to wear and had her sit at the table while the young men returned to empty and remove the tub. She helped brush out Kiana's long hair to keep her occupied while the men worked. When the men had left she took out a soft loaf of bread and some cheese and set a generous serving in front of Kiana, "Eat as much as you comfortably can. Your ordeal was hard on you and you look as if you've lost weight." She said it as kindly as she could, but had been saddened to see the young woman so thin.

Kiana ate slowly and savored the rich texture of the bread and cheese. This meal was the first real meal she had since fleeing the fort and she enjoyed being able to sit at a table and eat off the ground. Peronell kept her company and spoke about the village, "My husband and I are considered the village elders even though there are far older folk than I living here. Rowan has always had an even temperament and a wise way which I think is why they look to him as the elder. I've been happy to be married to such a man. We've had one child, Adelaide, who has been such a delight to us. She's recently married off to a good man, Terrowin. He's worked as a blacksmith and has always been so gruff that I never saw what she could have wanted in a man such as he was. With her though he is a changed soul. He's still as tough as they come, but he has mellowed his harsh edges." She didn't add that she soon hoped to see Adelaide pregnant with their first child.

Kiana listened as Peronell chatted on and ate a surprisingly fair amount of the cheese and bread. She soon felt herself growing sleepy again and fought the urge to yawn since she didn't want to offend her generous host. She hadn't realized how sleepy she was until the older woman's warm hand on her shoulder startled her.

"Come. It's best if you lay down to rest some more."

This time she couldn't hold back the yawn, "But I've slept two days already." She said in disbelief.

"You're body is telling you it needs more rest. You did a remarkable thing, escaping the fort and that man to find the knights. Rest and be assured that you will be safe here." She gently steered her young charge back towards the bed.

Kiana took only a moment to savor the softness under her as she lay down and was almost immediately asleep.

Peronell smiled at the younger woman admiring her bravery. Most people, both men and women, would have lost hope and stayed prisoner to the Roman. This remarkable young woman had risked everything to escape. She vowed to see her healed both physically as well as emotionally.

Over the course of the next week Kiana's strength gradually returned and she was able to take short walks outside the hut. She had been amazed to find that Anthes had somehow freed himself from being tied to the pack horse and had found her in the village. Rowan had shown her the broken reins and she knew he must have been very determined to return to her to tolerate the pain from pulling away with the steel bit still in his mouth. She was sure to visit him in the stall or the nearby field each day and was rewarded with his neigh of greeting each time.

Rowan had watched the stallion and Kiana with amazement. He had raised many horses over the years and had a few that he had developed a fairly close bond with. The complete trust and loyalty the big stallion showed for the small woman was unheard of. He approved of her way of handling the animal and was glad to see that she was beginning to scold him for acting aggressively around other people. He had given her more of the salve to put on the still sore spot on the horses back and was glad to see it healing.

He had also watched her with a close eye and was glad to see the obvious slow and painful movements fading as her own injuries were healing. Several of the men in the village had commented to him on her beauty and had stopped by on some made up errand just to meet her. It hadn't escaped his notice that she tended to be shy around the men and reluctant to engage in conversation other than mild pleasantries. Peronell had told him what had happened to her and he made sure the men who stopped by were not allowed to stay long enough to make her uncomfortable.

As her soreness faded and the raw skin on her legs began to heal Kiana began to feel a bit like her old self. Peronell and Rowan were the very spirit of kindness and generosity and she felt like she would forever be in their debt. When she had tried to help Peronell out with some of the basic work around the hut the older woman had gently told her not to worry and would send her off to rest or take a walk. She was not accustomed to idle time and had no idea what to do with herself. She spent a lot of time with Anthes but found she missed having someone to talk to.

She also frantically worried that her woman's time had not yet come and felt a deep dread that she may be pregnant. Her emotions were in turmoil over the thought and there were times the worry made her feel sick. It was during one of those times when she was able to speak her fears to Adelaide. The other woman had surprisingly married late and she felt an almost instant kinship with her. Adelaide was outgoing with a nearly constant smile on her face. She seemed to be one of those people that found a positive in nearly any situation.

When Kiana had finally voiced her fears to her, Adelaide had smiled and said, "You would be able to raise the babe away from the wretchedness of his father. Imagine what you could teach him!"

Kiana had wanted to argue that she didn't want a babe at all, especially not from Taneris, but agreed that it would be a good thing to be able to create some small positive thing out of what had happened.

By the second week she was in the village, Kiana was moving almost without any pain and Peronell had finally allowed her to do some of the lighter chores. It was during that week that Kiana's woman's time came. She had woke up in the middle of the night feeling the awful cramping and soon found herself bleeding more heavily than ever before. Peronell made her a tea that soothed the cramping and had her restrict her activities.

Even though the cramping hurt more than any time she could ever remember, Kiana was relieved to know she wasn't pregnant. When the bleeding finally stopped she felt her spirits lift and was eager to be able to return to doing any chores Peronell allowed her to do.

Peronell was glad to see Kiana's spirits lighten with the knowledge that she didn't carry an unwanted babe. The younger woman had begun to gain back the weight she had lost and she hadn't failed to notice the attention she had attracted from several of the village men. She was glad Rowan had been doing such a good job of keeping them at somewhat of a distance for now. She wanted to see the younger woman back at peace within herself before she had to deal with any future male attention. She had once treated a young woman who had also been brutally raped and remembered how fearful she had been around men afterward. Kiana seemed to be faring better than the other woman had, but she wanted to be cautious.

Kiana's days began to flow into a rhythm as she acclimated to life in the village. The weather had warmed and spring had taken hold in the surrounding fields and life around her. Livestock bred in the previous year had begun to give birth and she found herself smiling as she watched the young animals. Anthes had shown a great deal of interest in the village mares and had become very demanding in his efforts to get to them. She had been so frustrated with his antics one day that she had smacked him on the muzzle which caused him to jerk back in surprise. She had glared at him with her hands on her hips, "You are acting like a teenage boy and making a terrible pest of yourself. If you don't stop bothering the other horses I'll have to lock you back in the barn."

The big horse had responded by snorting at her and lowering his head while giving her a look of equine pouting. She had pulled firmly on his halter and led him to Rowan's barn and put him in his stall. When she offered him an apple he turned away and ignored her. Sighing in frustration she turned and left him for the day. She really couldn't blame him since he was a healthy stallion. She just didn't want him breeding with any of the village mares without their owner's consent and causing her trouble in the village.

She stopped on her walk from the barn to Peronell and Rowan's hut to look around. The village was peaceful and everyone she had met had been kind to her. No one chided her about her past or put heavy expectations on her. She was accepted for who she was as a person which gave her a growing sense of peace. As each day passed her old life at the fort seemed more and more distant. She was beginning to greet each morning with a sense of joy and for the first time since her own village had been destroyed, she was beginning to feel like she could call this place home.

She would have gladly turned from her time spent at the fort and started a new life in the village but for the thought of the big knight who had done so much for her. Her memories constantly went back to the efforts he had made to see to her having fair treatment at the tavern as well as having what clothing and supplies she needed in her little hut to handle the bitterly cold winter months. She remembered seeing his large form bracing against the cold on the wall as he endured the punishment for his actions without a moment of complaint or bitterness. The feel of his strong arms and broad chest sheltering her as she poured out her grief haunted her.

The memories were a direct contradiction to the domineering and possessive attitude he had shown after she had found them on the road. It didn't make any sense to her and she desperately wanted to be able to see him to ask him about it. As her body healed and her emotions steadied she found herself thinking of him more and more. How was he faring in the inevitable struggle against Taneris and those soldiers still loyal to him at the fort? Had they been able to reclaim the fort yet? The questions plagued her mind and kept her from finding the complete peace she sought.

Peronell and Adelaide hadn't missed the times when Kiana's eyes stared off towards the direction of the fort. They could tell that she was worried for the knights and wondered if there was more to it than that. Did one of the knights mean more to her than just a protector of the fort? They both had come to like the smaller woman's sweet nature and were beginning to hope she may consider making their village a permanent home.

It was Adelaide who decided to ask Kiana about the knights. They had been enjoying a quiet walk out in the fields when she stopped and faced her new friend, "Mother and Father have loved having you in their hut. You've been more than someone for them to look after."

Kiana lowered her eyes being slightly uncomfortable with the unexpected praise, "I have been so grateful to their care and allowing me to stay in their home all this time."

"I speak for more than a few when I say that you would be very welcome if you stayed in the village." She paused to gauge Kiana's reaction before she added, "There have been more than a handful of men who would be glad to see you stay."

Kiana blushed to the roots of her hair. She wasn't accustomed to the thought that there might be other men who found her attractive for more than what men had hoped to pay for when she worked in the tavern. This obvious attention flustered her, "That has been the last thing on my mind."

Pretending not to notice how much her statement had made her friend uncomfortable, Adelaide continued, "Of course we would understand if you had a man to return to back at the fort."

Kiana had stopped walking now and stared at her, "What do mean?" her tone was cautious.

Adelaide smiled kindly, "Kiana, we haven't known each other long but I would like to think of you as a friend. I've seen you looking towards the fort and wonder if there isn't someone back there who holds your heart." When she saw Kiana's uncomfortable look she added gently, "Having feelings for someone isn't a crime. Can you not tell me about him?"

Kiana's eyes unexpectedly filled with tears and she impatiently wiped them away, "I don't know how I feel about him." She admitted. She started walking as she continued, "When I first came to the fort they all seemed to forget that they had ever found me after my village had been destroyed. Then one day he and most of the rest are suddenly concerned about me. He and his brother threatened the tavern owner I worked for and made Arthur so mad they were sent out on patrols and assigned to the wall during the dead of winter." She stopped walking and looked at her friends knowing eyes. "Dagonet gave up years worth of his savings to see me supplied with clothing and necessities for the hut I lived in. He made sure one of the others would walk me home at night for my safety. Just before they all had to leave he came to me and told me he wanted to know more about me and spend time with me. I was both happy and scared. I'd never been with a man and was both excited and fearful of being involved with him."

She turned and unknowingly stared off towards the direction of the fort. When she continued her voice was sad, "After I found them he was different. He seemed to want to take over everything I did. He did not to approve of anything I did out on the road. He even said that if I had been pregnant with that Roman's child that he would raise it as his own child!" her voice had become harsh and angry. She stopped and looked at Adelaide's stunned face. Her words dried up and she looked down in embarrassment over her outburst.

Adelaide did the only thing she could think of after such an emotional revelation. She quietly stepped forward and pulled her friend into a tight hug. When Kiana would have pulled away she held on tighter, "Oh, you have been through so much!" her voice was soothing and calm.

Kiana wanted to pull away from the hug, embarrassed by her outburst. She could only guess at what her friend was thinking about her now. She knew many women would have thought that catching the eye of one of the knights would be desirable and not something to bemoan. When Adelaide simply held onto her and offered no judgment she breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled away and met her kind eyes, "I'm sorry that came out the way it did. I just don't know what to think about all of this and I'm a bit scared. Did what happened to me change how he thinks about me now, or was he always this way?"

"I cannot answer those questions for you. Those are things you will have to ask him when you see him again." She gently steered their walk back towards the village, "They might be gone for several more weeks, maybe even months. Take this time and settle yourself back into your own balance. Find yourself again and allow the time away to settle the events of the past. I know nothing of the man except what mother saw when he brought you to her that night. She said his face was filled with worry and she could tell he didn't want to leave you. I think he will come back for you when he can and there won't be so much going on then. Your questions will be answered then." They approached the village and she was glad to see her friend's eyes loosing the worried look. She had no idea what to make of the big knight's behavior and hoped they would find a better understanding of one another once the threat to the fort and their lives was past.

When Kiana went to bed that night she thought on what Adelaide had told her. Her friend was right. There was no sense in letting herself get worked up and worried over the situation until she could speak with Dagonet when she saw him again. Until then, she could focus on her life here in the village and begin to reclaim the peace and joy in living she had previously known. She was able to roll over on the thickly padded mattress and soon fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: I know this is taking longer to update but I promise I'm still going to keep writing. In fact, I have nearly 2000 words in the next chapter done. Thank you very much for all the reviews!


	18. Change of Perspective

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing from King Arthur. This story is just for entertainment and for the benefit of all who wished Dagonet had found someone to call his own. All I own are my O/C's.

A/N: I think that last chapter was a bit "dry" for everyone's taste. It was necessary though to show Kiana's progress and to keep it real, or as real as a work of fiction can make it. I think you all will find this one more to your taste. (Author offers up a piece of chocolate)

Weeks began to pass in the village and Kiana found herself blending in more and more with the villagers and their lives. She refused to let Peronell and Rowan treat her as a guest and insisted on working for her upkeep. She found that she liked helping Rowan tend the animals in his barn and enjoyed learning from Peronell's vast knowledge of herbal lore. She began to accompany the older woman when she went out to gather plants and herbs for her healing teas or slaves and listened attentively when she lectured on their uses.

She also found that there were some residents in the village she was beginning to develop friendships with. As the spring weather turned warmer she also took to spending time riding Anthes. She knew it was almost unheard of for a woman to ride a horse for pleasure but she refused to allow social stigmas to stop her. She had endured too much to allow stunned and disapproving looks to stop her from the one true freedom she craved and loved.

Anthes had settled well into village life and had begun to mellow his previously aggressive behavior towards strangers. He was eager for the rides with his mistress and willingly learned the tricks and commands she taught him. His coat began to shine with good health and the scars from his previous life began to fade.

Peronell and Rowan decided to take some of the money Arthur had given them and had a nice hut built for her. Kiana had been shocked into tears the day they told her the hut she had been watching built was hers. The independent privacy of having her own space in such a quiet and kind environment had overwhelmed her. Adelaide had been there with her that day and remained with her silently supporting her until she calmed.

As the summer months turned the weather hot and brought more work and travelers through the village, Kiana had to fight not to ask if they had heard news about the fort. Rowan had cautioned her to keep out of the sight of strangers to prevent word of her whereabouts from getting back to any of the Romans. At first she ached to ask, but as the weeks wore on she began to feel more of a detached indifference. No word had been sent by Arthur or the knights and none of the travelers mentioned any fighting or trouble between the knights or Romans at the fort. It was if nothing was wrong and she now existed in a world far removed from the brief life she had know among them.

She began to find that there were more and more days when she didn't find herself thinking of the knights. During one of her rides out on Anthes she began to wonder if it wouldn't be best if she forgot about her life at the fort and embrace the opportunity she was offered in the village. She had become a healers apprentice to Peronell and found that she loved learning all she could. Her future in the village would be secure without the worry of serving food and ale to drunken men while breaking her back to clean up after them.

Every time she thought she was ready to turn her back on her life at the fort the gentle eyes and comforting arms of the big knight haunted her. As much as she wanted to push him from her memory and receive the attentions of the men who would court her, the memory of his arms around her during that moment on the wall would haunt her. She realized that she wouldn't be able to move on until her questions about Dagonet were answered.

Time during the summer months seemed to pass more slowly than she ever remembered as she waited for some word to reach her about the knights and the fort. As the days began to shorten and the nights began to cool she started to wonder if perhaps there would be no word sent to her and no one to come back for her. Doubts began to plague her mind again and she began to feel as though she had been abandoned by them yet again. During one moment she thought that she should be thankful that they had at least left her in a village where she had a chance at reclaiming somewhat of a normal life considering all that had happened to her. Somehow though she found herself feeling less than grateful and more of a bitterness brought on by feeling abandoned.

Word finally reached the village of the events at the fort. A trader had told Rowan how Arthur and the knights had returned to the fort in the early summer after having engaged in several fights against Taneris and his soldiers outside its walls. The actual retaking of the fort had been remarkable easy since soldiers who had been loyal to Taneris had been killed in the previous battles or fled in fear of inevitable judgment. Once Arthur and the knights had reclaimed the fort, Taneris had chosen the cowards way out and fell upon his own sword. According to the trader, Arthur had quickly restored order to the fort and discipline back in the Roman soldier's ranks.

When Kiana heard this from Peronell her abandonment felt complete. If the fort had been retaken and the Roman's brought back under Arthur's control in early summer, there should have been word sent to her months ago. She had quietly gone back to her hut and shed tears of loss and grief. She was angry that she had wasted so much time thinking of the Knights. Thinking of Dagonet. It was plainly obvious to her now that he was not going to return to the village for her and had abandoned her. No matter how much Peronell had insisted that he hadn't seemed like he wanted to leave she couldn't see past the passage of time. He wasn't going to come for her and she was going to have to accept it and move on. She silently vowed to put all memories of him out of her mind and look to her future with the people she had come to know in the village.

Peronell had told Adelaide of Kiana's reaction to the trader's news and they both worried after her. At first she had seemed to withdraw from them as well as other friends she had made. She stopped going out for her rides on the stallion and she began to lose weight again. Then, almost overnight, she seemed to completely change. She suddenly began to interact with her friends and neighbors and she took to riding again. Both mother and daughter breathed a cautious sigh of relief. Perhaps all she had needed was time to grieve the loss and was ready to move on.

Kiana pushed her desire to feel a sense of belonging in her new home to a new level. When she rode Anthes she found a new recklessness. There would be no man to tell her she couldn't ride the war horse and she cared little about any disapproving looks. She renewed her studies in plants and herbal lore with Peronell with a fierce concentration. After having tended the sick who had been at the mercy of an indifferent healer, she was determined to learn as much as she could in order to prove herself far more worthy of the title.

As the summer's warmth began to give way to the cooling of the fall, she was determined to make her place in this new home.

Dagonet had chaffed at Arthur's orders once they had reclaimed the fort. The fighting had been brutal and they had all found their strength taxed almost beyond their limits. Arthur had proven to be a master strategist as he continually lured Taneris' soldiers out from the cover of the fort for the brief but bloody battles. Roman soldiers had been taught how to fight in a combined force but couldn't hope to stand against highly trained knights used to fighting in pitched battles. Retaking the fort had been accomplished within weeks.

Arthur had then kept the knights inside the fort's walls to keep order and to ensure any Roman soldiers left were firm in their loyalty to him. He no longer tolerated the Roman attitude of superiority over native Brittan's and his knights and brought order back with a firm hand. Dagonet hadn't liked being kept in the fort's walls but had grudgingly agreed that order within the fort had to be established for the long term security and safety of all. He vented his frustration out in the short fights offered by remaining Roman discontents while wishing he was back on a road to a village weeks away.

By summer some of the Roman commanders that Arthur had driven away tried to band together to force Arthur into relaxing his command over the Roman occupied Brittan. Arthur and the knights rode out to meet their paltry offense head on and soundly defeated them. What survivors remained were given the choice of unconditional acceptance of Arthur's command, or flight back to Rome. Roman arrogance ran deep and few remained.

By the end of summer Dagonet asked Arthur if he could return to the village to get Kiana. Thoughts of her hadn't left his mind and worry of her welfare plagued him. Had she recovered from the brutal treatment and exhausting ride? Was she being treated with the kindness she deserved? He tried not to think of it, but he also wondered if the awful seeds from Taneris' rape had taken root and if she was pregnant. At first the very idea of her bearing another man's child didn't set well with him. The only way he wanted to see her with child was if they had created one together.

The last thought never failed to bring him up short in frustration as he remembered the last days they had spent together. How could he hope to have any sort of relationship with her when she was angry with him and wouldn't even speak to him? After having countless weeks to think on their time on the road together he began to realize a great deal of the fault had been with him. He had been so angry about what had happened to her that he had been determined to protect her at all costs. When he had asked Bors about it, his brother had told him his protectiveness had come across and controlling which had frustrated and angered her.

Not being a domineering man by nature he felt a deep sense of regret for his actions. While not knowing exactly what he could say or do to make it up to her, he desperately wanted to be near her again. Arthur's insistence that he was needed to maintain the fort's security frustrated and angered him.

He had taken to spending time away from his quarters in the fort and more in her tiny hut. Even though she had managed to furnish the hut better than when he had first found it, the lack of some of the more common implements to make her life easier bothered him. The diminutive size of the hut aggravated him. As the summer months began to wane into fall he began to spend his savings on having the hut rebuilt to make it larger and more worthy of a place for her. He began to sleep there at night as if being near her things could somehow bring her closer to him again.

He also developed a grudging understanding with her cat. The animal had shown up at the hut within a day of him being there and had sat some distance away watching him. When he had tried to get close enough to pet it, the cat had shied away and growled at him. Not being particularly fond of cats he tempered his urge to chase it away knowing how fond Kiana had been of the temperamental animal. He grudgingly brought meat scraps with him when he went to the hut and patiently waited for the cat to decide that he truly meant no ill will and to come up to him. He would occasionally pet the cat as he came and went which the cat seemed to graciously allow. Both of them seemed to view the hut as a place to keep the memory of someone dear to them and tolerated each other for that sake alone.

Arthur had not been blind to his quiet knight's frustration and desires. He had hated being forced to keep him at the fort but needed his unswerving loyalty and unmatched strength to help keep order and peace. He feared weakening his position by losing even one knight might very well encourage any remaining Roman discontents to try to make another attempt to disrupt the order and peace he worked so hard to restore. Conditions in the fort for both native Brittan's and Roman's had improved. His intolerance for bickering and perceived Roman status had gone a long way to creating more cooperation from the native Brittan's which had yielded surprising rewards.

He had watched Dagonet spending his hard earned savings to rebuild the hut Kiana had lived in and knew he couldn't hold him there any longer. The big knight had lost weight and while his manner had always been quiet and thoughtful, it was now withdrawn and depressed.

As the first chill began to settle on the land he climbed the steps to the top of the wall where the quiet knight was looking out towards the village they had left so many months before. Dagonet didn't speak as he approached and watched him with weary eyes. He looked out at the rolling hills beyond the wall and said, "Winter will be here soon." When Dagonet simply looked at him he sighed and said, "I know these months have been especially hard. The word I've heard from the village is that she has fared well. Rowan's wife has taken her as her healer's apprentice." He paused a moment before adding, "She is not with child."

Dagonet breathed a sigh of relief from the news and wondered why Arthur had waited all this time before telling him.

Arthur read the unspoken question in his eyes, "News has traveled slowly. Had I heard anything other than her doing well I would have brought her back here immediately. I needed you here to keep the peace we've regained. Winter will be here soon and I have no reason to believe there will be any trouble that can't be handled easily." He paused and added, "That can't be handled without you. I've sent word ahead to Rowan and he knows to expect you." He turned and started to walk back to the steps knowing the big knight wouldn't want to waste a moments time. He knew Dagonet would leave the second he was packed and felt he should caution him, "She spent the summer hoping for word of the fort and I swore Rowan to silence to keep her location secure. He said that towards the end of summer she began to ask about the fort and all of us less and less. She may have given up hope that any of us, or you, would come back for her." He couldn't say more and walked away.

Dagonet stood still as the stones his stood upon. Arthur had known all this time and kept silent. Anger stirred in his chest and he fought the urge to chase after the man he had so eagerly followed for so many years. He wanted to yell at him for not letting him know how she fared. Realizing he was wasting time, he ran down the steps to his quarters to pack.

He was at the stable and saddling his horse to leave when he realized with a moment of stunned clarity what Arthur had just done. He was in the service for Rome for 15 years. He had never heard of any former Sarmation knight ever being given leave to go for upwards of a months time just to collect his woman. While Arthur had withheld details about Kiana's wellbeing and life from him, he had also just given him the gift of unbridled freedom to go after her and perhaps repair the strain in the relationship from when they had last parted. As he swung up onto his horse and galloped out the open gates his anger ebbed to be replaced by a heady anticipation.

Dagonet's horse had sensed his rider's sense of urgency and galloped forward eagerly. The black stallion was fit from all the recent fighting and had been well rested and fed by being back in his stall. He kept his ears up and forward as they galloped into the night and would have kept going even as he was pulled up to walk and then eventually to rest. The big horse had been Dagonet's loyal mount for many years and had developed a close bond with his rider. He didn't know where they were going but understood his rider was eager to get there and not tense like he got before they rode into battle. When they stopped to rest for the remainder of the night he willingly followed his rider to a copse of trees and quietly stood watch over the sleeping man.

Years of training and a deep respect for his horse's wellbeing kept Dagonet from pushing his willing mount beyond what the animal could safely endure. The ride to the village took him thirteen nights and he spent the time replaying each moment he had spent with Kiana over and over in his head. He both yearned to see her again and feared what her response to seeing him after so much time had passed would be. Would she have moved on with her life and perhaps found another man? Would she want to see him again after what had happened while they were on the road? Would she be willing to listen to him as he tried to explain and apologize? Doubts ate at his mind until he thought he would go crazy.

The sun was rising as he rode his weary horse into the village. He had hoped to meet with Rowan to speak to the man privately before seeing Kiana but had his plans changed when her stallion saw his horse and neighed several loud greetings while running along the paddock fence. Knowing the noise would bring her out to investigate he dismounted and began to lead his horse to the barn.

"Arthur said to expect you soon. I've made a stall ready for your horse and we've a place in our hut for you."

He turned to see the village elder striding towards him. He looked down at his travel worn clothing and realized he probably smelled awful. He nodded in appreciation, "My thanks."

The man approached him, "I'm Rowan." He started to reach for Dagonet's horse and paused, "If he'll let me, I'll see him settled in the barn." He didn't add that the knight looked ready to drop and silently wondered if the man had made the ride from the fort to the village without resting.

Dagonet patted his horse on the neck gently and nodded, "He'll be glad to have the saddle off and some rest." He handed the reins over to Rowan and started walking towards the hut he had left Kiana in so many months ago. He wasn't surprised to see Rowan's wife putting a meal on their table and ordering two village boys to start hauling in water for a bath. The woman had a way about her that reminded him a bit of Vanora without the red head's fiery temper.

Peronell pulled a chair out from the table, "You look ready to drop. Didn't you stop a day or two to rest?" she scolded in a motherly tone and then looked shocked at her own audacity in speaking to one of the knights in such a manner. She lowered her eyes and added quickly, "I'm sorry. I meant no offense."

Dagonet gratefully sat at the table and looked at the woman who seemed upset over her words to him, "There was no offense given. I did ride straight through and I am grateful for your hospitality." At her relieved smile he gratefully began to eat the generous meal laid out for him. He sighed in enjoyment of the soft bread and smooth cheese. While Sameal was a good cook in the tavern, there was no comparison to this homemade fare. He happily ate his fill and pulled out a generous purse of coins and set them on the table, "For your hospitality"

When the woman would have refused he said to her kindly, "Mistress, you honor me with the roof over your head and meals from your table. That is the least I can do." He looked to the now full bath and wondered how he could ask her to leave so he could bathe.

Peronell saw the big knight's eyes on the bathing tub and hastily said, "If you would set out your traveling clothing I will see them cleaned and returned to you." She eyed his frame and silently hoped he had clothes to change into. He was taller and broader than any man in the village and she knew of no one she could hope to get clothes for him to borrow. She was relieved when he pulled clean clothing out of his saddle bags. She left the hut to allow him privacy and met her husband in front of their hut.

Rowan smiled at his wife, "She hasn't come to the stable yet."

"Should I go tell her?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment considering the situation, "I think she should not be surprised by this. Too much time has passed. Arthur has sent word but swore me to silence. Perhaps she will be calmer if you are able to explain things first." He hoped he was right. He hadn't missed the young woman's depression and almost desperate attempts to find her place in this new life. The big knight's arrival meant her world was about to change again and he felt he owed it to her to at least offer some explanation.

Kiana had been doing some cleaning in her hut when Peronell arrived at her door. She opened the door with her hair tied back with a strip of cloth and her old stained gown.

Peronell looked momentarily stunned at seeing her dressed so shabbily and then chuckled, "I'm glad I came here straight away."

Kiana wasn't sure what to make of her comment but gladly opened the door to let her friend and mentor inside. She had just finished doing some intensive scrubbing and organization and preparations for winter around her hut and was glad for the company. She went to the hearth area to start some water for tea when Peronell took the pot from her hand and waved her towards the back of the hut, "Go clean up and change. I can make the tea."

Peronell put the kettle on the fire to heat and found some fresh biscuits she knew Kiana had made the previous day. She set out the biscuits and steeped the tea while thinking through the best way to approach the subject of the knight's return to the village.

When Kiana came back to the table wearing a fresh dress and a freshly washed face and hair she noted the healthy color in her cheeks and the brightness in her eyes. Perhaps the time apart from the knight had been too long for her emotionally, but her physical health had been regained. When they sat at the table she decided to explain what Rowan had told her upon hearing word of the knight's return.

"You know that Arthur's own mother came from our village and how he spent many summers here up until she died in the Woad attack?" when Kiana nodded she continued, "Rowan has not always been a simple villager and was once thought of as being above his station, a Brittan taught to read and write which has been nearly unheard of."

Kiana had not known this and sat back to listen realizing Peronell wouldn't be telling her this without a reason. As her friend and mentor told her of Rowan's communication with the fort's commander she initially felt shock, then anger, "He knew? All this time when I asked if there was word from the fort and he knew?" tears filled her eyes as the desperation from the summer months and her recent loss of hope of ever hearing from the knights, or Dagonet, filled her mind. She began to sob in both anger and frustration, "How could he have done this?"

Peronell wanted to hug the younger woman but hesitated, "Arthur made him swear to silence the night they brought you here. He feared that any knowledge passed along would risk your safety." When Kiana looked up at her again she added, "There's more. Several weeks ago Arthur sent word to Rowan telling him he would allow his knight to travel here." She saw Kiana's eyes widen, "Rowan did not tell me until just a couple of nights ago and I was very angry with him. We fought and he made me promise not to say anything to you until the knight arrived here."

Kiana felt as though the air had been sucked out of the room as the realization of what Peronell was saying sunk in. Her hands began to shake and the tea in her mug spilled out onto the table. Her mind whirled trying to reconcile her thought and feelings from the previous months with what Rowan had actually know and had kept from her. And now what she had secretly hope for and yet feared was happening, he had returned to the village for her. Her heart was pounding and it took her a while to realize that Peronell had left the chair in front of her and was now holding her close.

Taking deep breaths to steady herself she gently pulled free and sat up straighter. Looking into the older woman's worried eyes she managed a shaky smile, "I'll be ok." She looked around the hut she had just scrubbed and prepared for winter and suddenly it didn't feel like she was in her own home. She stood and went to the door, "I'm going for a ride."

Peronell watched the younger woman leave with a stiff and determined stride and worried. She had been angry at Rowan for keeping news of the knights and the situation at the fort from Kiana. They had argued until he had asked her, "What if the knight had decided he didn't want to come back for her? Would it not have been crueler to let her think that any day he might come for her only to find out he had decided to leave her here for good?" As much as she had hated to admit it she saw the reasoning behind his words. Knights in the fort were known as great men with many women clamoring for their attentions. It would have been no stretch to imagine a knight leaving an ill used woman behind to make her own life in a distant village while he rode on to sow greener pastures.

She remembered the look in the travel weary knight's eyes when he stepped into her hut. That had been no man who gave his heart freely or made promises lightly. He had been determined to return to the woman he had reluctantly left behind. Unconsciously she chewed her lip while she thought. There had been much for those two to go through to bring them back to the village. It was time for them to get a chance to be together without any outside interference or interruption. Setting her shoulders in determination she walked out of her young friend's hut in search of her husband.

Kiana practically ran to Rowan's barn and nearly tripped over her feet when she burst through the door and saw Dagonet's horse in one of the empty stalls. The big animal had been eating hay when she came in and raised his head to nicker at her good naturedly. Anthes had run in from his paddock and whinnied a greeting at her as she came in. Somehow being in the horses company soothed her frayed nerves and she took a deeper breath. She went to Anthes' stall and picked up his bridle off the hook outside the door and slipped it over his head. He seemed to sense her unsettled nerves and instead of prancing around impatiently he stood still for her to saddle him.

Kiana practically vaulted onto Anthes' back and at the light touch of her heels he sprang forward. She let him gallop out of the barn at a reckless speed knowing Rowan would probably lecture her later for her behavior and not caring. Right now she wanted the feel of the cool wind on her face and the feel of her horses as he carried her across the fields. Trusting Anthes, she dropped the reins and sat up to allow her arms to hang out at her sides and lifted her face to the wind. The shock of Peronell's words began to fade and while she was not sure if she could agree with Rowan's deception, her anger began to settle. Rowan had always been the very spirit of kindness and patience towards her. If he had kept this kind of a secret from her even knowing how she had been feeling, he would have had to have a very good reason not to tell her.

She allowed Anthes to slow down on his own and allowed him to go where he pleased knowing she could find her way back home with ease. When they reached one of the rivers which ran through the area she slid off the horses back and knelt down to wash the tears from her face and sip some of the cool water. The cold bite to the water reminded her that winter would be coming soon and memories of her life at this time a year ago filled her mind. She had been cold, hungry, and desperate to somehow find the supplies she needed to weather the upcoming winter. One moment she had been in silent despair and the next he had come into her life and her existence had changed. He had paid a dear price for his determination to see her treated fairly and had asked for nothing in return.

She sat with her back against a tree while she thought back to their time on the wall. She had felt so safe tucked in against his broad chest with his powerful arms holding her. He hadn't said meaningless words of reassurance but simply offered his silent support. It had meant the world to her. Before the knights had been sent away she had worried so much that things would rush forward to fast and he would want her body as men always seemed to want of women. Vanora sought to reassure her and had told her to simply speak to him. Now, knowing what passed between a man and a woman she found she was not so eager for that particular aspect of a relationship.

She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she recalled Peronell and Adelaide both recounting how the physical act of intimacy between a man and woman could actually be very pleasurable. They hadn't been shy in providing details and answered any of her timid questions very thoroughly. It had been a very informative evening to say the least. She still had a hard time imagining feeling any sort of pleasure from having a man invade her body, but had no reason to believe her friends would ever mislead her.

As a chilly wind made her shiver she realized she had been sitting and thinking for some time and the day had nearly passed away. She got up from the ground stiffly and stretched before calling Anthes back to her. She shivered as she rode back towards the village and wished she had thought to grab a light cloak before rushing off. The ride back took longer than the ride out since she didn't want to push Anthes back into a reckless gallop with dusk approaching.

When she arrived back at the barn the temperature had cooled significantly and she felt stiff. She wearily slid off Anthes' back and led him towards his stall to unsaddle him and settle him for the night. The saddle seemed to weigh more than she remembered as she pulled it off and she stifled a groan as her cold muscles protested. She fed Anthes and smiled as he eagerly began to devour the welcome grain he loved. Brushing the dried sweat off his coat brought back memories of her time traveling with the knights on the road. She smiled to herself at the memory of Anthes' aggressiveness towards them. She should never have allowed him to behave so poorly but felt he had been her only real source of protection after her world had been so brutally changed. She was glad he had been able to become less aggressive and more sociable.

Finally finishing with Anthes she checked on Dagonet's horse and made sure he had been fed and settled for the night. Seeing that he had been taken care of, she gave him an affectionate pat on the neck and left the barn. Once outside the barn the evening's air chilled her and she wrapped her arms closer into her body to keep warm. It was dark outside the barn and she debated going to Peronell to get a lantern for her walk back to her hut or just going home. She knew the way well and decided she was too cold to waste the time going from one hut just to get cold again to go to another. Suddenly a warm weight settled around her shoulders and she jumped in surprise while stifling a yell.

Gentle hands pulled the warm cloak closed around her, "You were out so long I almost came to make sure you were ok." His voice was quiet and immediately soothed her. She turned towards him and could only make out his large form in the darkness. Words escaped her and she stood mute. He started to move away and months of fearing she had been abandoned propelled her forward. Without thinking she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him in a fiercely desperate hug. When she realized he had become utterly still she feared that she had made a mistake and hastily let go to step back, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to presume….I was just so glad…." She realized she was stammering and stumbling over her words and stopped. She couldn't see his face and had no idea how her actions must have affected him.

She looked towards her hut and decided it would be best to get away from this uncomfortable moment as fast as possible. Slipping off the warm cloak she handed it towards him and when he made no move to take it she laid it carefully across a nearby fence and turned to hurriedly walk away before she embarrassed herself further.

She was brought up short by a pair of strong arms gently surrounding her and pulling her back into the warmth of his body. This time when she shivered it wasn't from the cold. Something tingled up and down her spine as she leaned back into him. She wasn't sure how long he held her before she heard him softly say, "You've no need to apologize. I had hoped to hold you again and the sudden reality caught me by surprise." She felt him pull her closer and leaned back into his solid strength. The cold night air suddenly had no bite to it and she felt a flush heat her skin. She sighed in deep contentment for this sudden and unexpected moment.

Dagonet smiled and closed his eyes to savor the moment when he felt her relax against him and sigh softly. He had finished his bath and shave when he saw her walking hurriedly towards the barn. His instincts to protect her from harm had warred with knowing that she was more than capable of handling the stallion she had managed to gentle. When he saw her come galloping out of the barn he would have run to get his own horse and follow when Rowan's voice stopped him, "Let her go. Peronell told her about Arthur's swearing me to silence and she knows you are here."

He had glared at the older man, "This clearly upset her."

"She has been thinking she was left here and abandoned. That none of you cared enough to send word. She's a strong and smart one. Give her the time to think it through. That horse of hers won't leave her and she won't get lost."

He had spent the day settling and cleaning his traveling gear and his own horses tack just to keep his mind off of the image of her galloping out of the barn. As it got closer to dark and the air cooled he had to restrain himself from pacing and began to worry. Peronell's soft voice soothed him, "When she first recovered she would ride out until late. She'll be cold when she returns. Perhaps you might take a cloak out for when she returns?"

Happy to have a purpose amongst his worry and whirling thoughts, he had grabbed his freshly cleaned cloak and waited by the barn. It was nearly dark when he saw her riding back. Looking at her he could tell she was cold and he wanted to rush forward to wrap her in the cloak. Memories of the stallion's unpredictably aggressive behavior kept him outside of the barn. He didn't want seeing her to be spoiled by having to fend off an attack by her horse.

When she came out of the barn and looked towards Peronell and Rowan's hut he decided to act while he had the chance to speak with her in private. He was sorry to have startled her when he put the cloak around her and held back because he didn't want to frighten her further. When she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist he was taken aback. He hadn't expected her to give him any sort of a warm reception. He expected her to be angry and upset, not hugging him. She had misunderstood his stillness as indifference and was turning to go when he realized she was about to leave.

Not being willing to ever let her walk away in confusion again, he caught her and pulled her into him again. As he held her he felt her shiver and pulled her tighter to him. He had no idea why she had chosen to accept him back into her life so readily, but he wasn't going to waste another moment. His voice strangely sounded shaken when he told her, "I wanted to come back for so long."

Her answer was heartfelt, "I know that now."

Peronell watched from the porch of her hut as the large knight held the small woman in his strong arms with a contented smile on her face. When Rowan joined her he asked, "Shouldn't one of us go over there? It would be unseemly for her to be alone with him for so long."

She laughed softly and pulled her husband back towards their warm hut, "Anyone who tries to remove her from him might very well find their arm cut free from their body. No harm will come to her at his hands."

"But what of her virtue? He cannot stay in her hut….."

Peronell cut him off with a gentle hand over his lips, "Did we not find time to come together as lovers before our formal joining? Do you think either one cares what anyone else will think? She is more than some passing fancy to him. Leave them be. They will have a lot to deal with without anyone finding trouble to put in their path." Her eyes were sad and gentle as she pulled him back inside the hut.


	19. A Fresh Start

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from King Arthur and I'm not making any money from this story. I'm just playing with the characters and glad I can entertain others who love them as much as I do.

Dagonet walked Kiana back to her hut keeping a silent but steady presence. The night air had turned from being crisp to cold and he was glad he had grabbed his cloak when he saw her pull it closer around her. He studied her hut as they walked closer. It was larger than the pitiful little hut she had lived in on the outer edges of the fort. There were several windows with snugly fitting shutters to shut out the cold air and a solidly built wooden frame which would hold heat better than the old thatching from the hut in the fort. As they approached the front he noted there was even a raised wooden area in front of the door which could be swept off to keep mud out in the snowy and rainy months. He was silently glad that the villagers had thought so well of her to provide her with such a nice place to live.

Once they reached the door he stopped to allow her to go inside and light an oil lamp. He could see enough of the interior to know that this hut was furnished well and that she was living much more comfortably here than she ever had at the fort. When she turned to face him after lighting the lamp he met and held her gaze for a moment before he said, "If you wouldn't object to riding in the cooler weather perhaps we could ride out tomorrow."

Kiana's eyes widened a bit in surprise before she smiled, "I actually do own a warmer cloak and I'd love to ride with you." She couldn't help herself as she stared into his world weary eyes. Those eyes had haunted her dreams and she didn't want their time tonight to end. She saw his reluctance when he finally looked away and turned to leave. She watched his retreating back and suddenly realized she was still wearing his warm cloak.

"Dagonet! Wait!" she called as she ran out of her hut and hurriedly caught up with him. A cold gust of wind made her shiver as she pulled his cloak off her shoulders to hand back to him, "You will need this more than I on a night like this." She would have liked to have been more casual in returning his cloak but another cold wind gust made her clench her arms closer to her body in an effort not to shiver.

The big knight smiled fondly at her knowing she was trying to look after him. Her concern and consideration for his well being warmed him more than the cloak could have, "Go back inside before you catch ill."

"Only if you'll take this back. I don't want to have to force medicine down your throat again."

He chuckled softly, "Nor do I." He took the cloak, "Now go back inside to get warm." He grinned as she practically sprinted back to her hut and shut the door. As he wrapped his cloak around his shoulders he caught a faint hint of her scent and breathed in deeply. Memories of holding her close to him on the wall during another cold night filled his mind and it took a great deal of his willpower to keep his feet walking back to Rowan and Peronell's hut and not back to hers.

He was not surprised to see Peronell still up when he arrived back at her hut. The older woman was mixing and grinding herbs in preparation for the coming winter. She smiled at him when he came in and looked back at her work, "The coming cold will bring on a host of aches and pains, not to mention the runny noses and a fever or two." Her words were said with a kindness of spirit unlike the harsh healer from the fort.

He studied her a moment as her competent hands plucked leaves or ground roots to sort into pouches, "Thank you for taking care of her." His tone was soft but firm.

"She's a wonderful and kind spirit. I've enjoyed her company and teaching her the healing herbs. She would make a fine healer in time." She paused to meet his eyes, "She is always welcome here."

Dagonet nodded silently to her unspoken statement. Kiana had found more than a temporary place to heal and rest in this village. She had found a home should she wish to remain. The well constructed and furnished hut was more than a simple place to lodge a guest. It had been built to create a home. The years of fighting had put a hard shell around his heart and he had often forgotten that kindness could still be found in the world. He felt a small weight lift from his heart knowing that for a least a small measure of time he could be a man courting a woman he desired instead of a knight bowing to the service of Rome.

He was grateful to find that his clothing had been washed and mended when he went to the back of the hut where a bed had been made for him. He suddenly realized how weary he was from the seemingly endless campaign against the Roman's who had tried to take control of the Fort and his frantic ride to return to the village. He was deeply asleep within moments of his head lying on the pillow.

Kiana's night wasn't as restful but far from troubled. Her mind kept replaying seeing him again after so much time apart and how wonderful his arms had felt being wrapped around her. In that one moment she had felt safe and content. The world around her had ceased to exist and nothing had mattered except the feel of his strength surrounding her. It was as if those months of uncertainty had just vanished and were being replaced with a promise of the future.

It was the future that concerned her more during the night. Being held tightly in his arms had seemed like heaven and she felt completely safe with him as he walked with her back to her hut. When she had gone inside her hut to light the lamp she had felt a small twist of anxiety in her stomach. Would he follow her inside? What would he expect from her?

When she had turned and found that he was still outside her door she had felt a wash of relief. He had escorted her home and expected nothing more. She saw a steadiness in his eyes and knew deep inside that he wouldn't set a foot inside her hut unless she invited him in.

Unwelcome memories of Taneris' body overpowering hers painfully kept her from sleep. Both Peronell and Adelaide had told her that the physical act of being with a man should never be painful. She had been somewhat embarrassed to hear them speak of how incredibly pleasurable it could be and how there could be no closer moment between a man and woman than when they were engaged in the physical act of lovemaking.

She knew for certain that Dagonet's returning to the village now was because she had meant as much to him as he had become to her. Where they would go with these feeling would be up to them but she couldn't imagine seeing him ride away without her ever again. She couldn't expect him to just content himself with simply holding her or spending time walking or riding together. She knew enough of men to know they all had strong physical needs. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to get past what had happened at Taneris' hands to be able or willing to be that kind of woman for him. And she would never be able to live with seeing him go off to another woman for that.

As she stared up towards her roof in the dark she remembered Vanora's words encouraging her to talk to him. Vanora had assured her that he was both a patient as well as an honest man. Kiana sighed tiredly, Vanora's advice was sound, she would have to find the right time to speak with him. With that decision being made she was able to finally drift off to sleep.

Peronell wasn't surprised to find the big knight sleeping in past the dawn when she woke the next morning. She hadn't missed the tenseness in his shoulders or the worry in his eyes before he had gone out to meet Kiana. The time apart from her had eaten at his soul and he was physically exhausted as well. She had kept Rowan quiet as they got ready for the day and practically shoved her husband out the door so she could keep the place quiet to let her guest get the rest he needed. With her skills as a healer she knew that oftentimes sleep was as much of a benefit as any medicine she could create.

She set out a fresh breakfast for him and quietly left to go find Kiana. Rowan had just finished cleaning the stalls when she checked the barn. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, "If you're looking for Kiana she hasn't been here yet." There was a smile in his eyes despite his subdued tone and effort to look disapproving.

Peronell grinned at Rowan's efforts to look serious, "Our guest was still soundly sleeping when I just left. He didn't come back in much later than when we saw them together." She left the rest unsaid. He hadn't been away long enough other than to escort Kiana home and walk back. The big knight had been a gentleman.

Peronell spent a few moments with her husband to enjoy his company before he had to return to caring for the animals. Winter was coming fast and they needed to make sure all was ready in the barn for the coming season. She went to Kiana's hut and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she opened the door and looked inside. Kiana was still in her bed and soundly asleep.

The older woman laughed softly knowing that this was likely the latest her young friend had ever slept in a very long time. She stepped in and shut the door behind her before going to the hearth to get the fire going to warm the room and start some tea. She kept her movements quiet as she started the water to boil and set out the remaining biscuits and preserved fruit for breakfast.

Kiana woke to the familiar scent of the tea she favored brewing and her hut being pleasantly warm instead of chilled from the cold from the previous night. She wasn't surprised to see Peronell putting out the preserved fruit and biscuits on her table. She yawned and stretched before noticing how light it was outside. Realizing how late it was she started to jump out of bed.

"When I left he was still sleeping like a man who has seen too few nights being able to lay his head down knowing he won't have to jump up with a sword in his hand at any moment."

Kiana met her friend's kind eyes, "He's been in Rome's service too long" her voice was soft and sad.

"For the time he has been given to be here he's in no one's service but his own. Let him get what rest he can." She smiled and added more cheerfully, "I imagine you were surprised to see him at the barn last night." Her eyes held a spark of youth and joy.

Kiana rolled her eyes as she got out of bed knowing there was going to be no way to keep any secrets from her friend. She sat down at the table as Peronell poured them both some tea, "He had been gone for so long that I figured he had just abandoned me here." Seeing her friend's small frown she hurriedly added, "This is a wonderful place! I meant how one moment he had been so overprotective and harsh and the next he was just gone. No word sent, just gone."

Peronell reached across the table to squeeze Kiana's hands gently to let her know she had taken no offense to her words. Kiana smiled softly, "It was as if the time on the road hadn't happened and we were as we had been before he had to leave for the mission." Her smile faded as she added, "This time though we are both wiser and not in ways of our own choosing."

"Yet, stilling knowing that, he has returned for you and now you can be assured that he never intended to leave you."

Kiana nodded in agreement as she sipped her tea, "It felt so right when he pulled me into his arms."

"Is that all the man did then?"

Kiana snorted with laughter, "Would you have had him take me back here for more?"

"That is normally the way of it for couples newly together. When Adelaide was first married her man kept her inside and flat on her back for most of the day, and nights too. It's a wonder the girl could even walk with the way they kept at it." Seeing the other woman blushing she added, "Best you start adding the herbs I showed you into your tea now unless you want a babe starting this winter." She would have added more advice and teasing until she saw that Kiana was looking down at the table and blinking rapidly to avoid shedding tears. Realizing the younger woman's fears she got up and went around the table to pull her into a tight hug.

"Shhhh now. There will be no need for tears. That man would cut his hand from his arm before he'd lay it on you without your permission."

"I know that, but the memory's still there." Kiana lifted tearful eyes up at her friend, "I've heard you say that it is supposed to be nice, even pleasurable, but what if I can't get past that memory? I couldn't expect him to have to deal with that."

Peronell gently rocked the younger woman back and forth while running a soothing hand down her back, "Oh sweet girl. You have learned so much of the pain in this world. There can be sweetness too. Sometimes you just have to trust a little. The man was willing to come back knowing what had happened. Don't you think he'd be wanting to erase that hurt as much as you'd like to see it forgotten?"

"I keep telling myself that. I know I just need to talk to him. He's endured so much and I don't want to add to his burdens…." She stopped with a small yelp of pain as Peronell swatted her on the arm. She looked up into the older woman's stern gaze.

"Enough of that! You are a good woman with a kind heart and you've overcome a lot of bad things. But I won't have you talking in that self pitying kind of way when you've a man as good as that. I've been in this world long enough to have seen much of the ways between men and women, both good and bad. I can see when two people care deeply for each other and I won't have you borrow trouble with what happened in the past. It was horrible and should never happen to anyone and we are all glad a babe never came from it. But you have a chance at a good life, either here or back at the fort with him." She gentled her tone, "Who knows how much time he was given to come back here. Make the best of it. You both owe that much to each other."

Feeling scolded like a small child Kiana ducked her head down as the wise, if abrupt, words sank in. The older woman was right, sinking into self pity and fear was beneath her and unfair to Dagonet. She suddenly found herself laughing as she looked up, "I must have been a delight to deal with these past months!"

"You had your moments. Now eat your breakfast and clean up. I'll go see that your man gets a good meal as well." She swept out of the hut with a purposeful stride. Kiana hoped her big knight was ready to get woke up since she suspected Peronell wasn't about to let him sleep much longer. She suddenly realized that she was hungry after not eating upon returning to her hut the night before and dove into the biscuits.

After she had the remains from her morning meal cleared away she decided to take a bath. She hurriedly filled buckets from the nearby village well and filled a tub with enough water to bathe. She heated enough water on her hearth to take off the chill and gave her hair and body a quick but thorough scrubbing.

She was pouring out the wash water and letting her hair dry when she saw Dagonet approaching. She was glad she had taken the trouble to draw a bath when she saw that he had freshly shaved his face. She didn't doubt for a moment that Peronell hadn't found a way to shove him into a tub before letting him out to see her.

As she was getting ready to pick up the last of the buckets to take back inside Dagonet reached around her and took them, "Go back inside and let your hair dry."

"I was going back inside."

He looked back towards Peronell's hut, "Best you hurry before that overprotective woman sees you out here. She'll likely flay my hide from my bones if you catch a fever."

Kiana gaped at him in amazement before she turned and went back inside with him following carrying the buckets. She had no idea what Peronell could have possibly said or done to make the big knight worry so much but he was clearly afraid to answer to her. Once she was back inside she sat at her table and picked up her comb to pull through her hair to help it dry.

Once he had the buckets put away Dagonet turned to watch Kiana starting to pull a comb through her hair. Her hair reached nearly to her waist and her having gone outside with it still wet had tangled it causing her to have to jerk and pull. When he saw her grimace he reached over and gently took the comb from her hands, "You'll pull it out if you keep at it like that" He began to gently work through the tangles enjoying the feel of the silky strands running over his fingers.

Kiana closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the simple act of having someone tend to her hair. Her mother and sister had each done this for her at times in the past and his gentle hands brought back a warm memory. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at the thought of her mother or sister seeing a big knight carefully tending to her. They would no doubt be shocked, then amazed that such a large man could have such gentle hands.

Without thinking, she reached up and caught one of his hands in hers. She brought his hand against her cheek and turned to lightly kiss his fingers. The fond memories of her mother and sister's kindness were welcome.

Dagonet froze at the feather light touch of her lips against his fingers. Combing through her hair had been both an effort to enjoy being close to her as well as building a closeness that wouldn't distress her with the memory of the last time a man had put his hands on her. He hadn't needed Peronell's well meaning warning that he would have to tread slowly until she was ready to accept a man close to her again.

He had little experience with women other than his infrequent times with whores from the fort and had no idea of the best way to proceed. Peronell had suggested that his touch be anything other than sexual until she learned nothing harmful would come at his hands. Having no other ideas he had seized the opportunity to comb through her hair even knowing his fellow knights would unmercifully chide him if they ever found out.

He lightly traced the curve of her jaw and up her cheek as he slowly pulled his hand away. Her kiss may have been intended to thank him or express pleasure, but the unexpected swelling in the front of his breeches would alarm her if he didn't keep some space between them. Noting that her hair was nearly dry he asked, "Are you ready enough to go for a ride?"

"Just as soon as I tie my hair up in a braid. I wouldn't want to undo all your work by letting the wind whip it into knots." She pulled the long silky mass off her back and deftly twisted it into a neat braid. After tying the end with a ribbon she picked up a warm cloak, "The ground had frost last night. We'll get snow soon."

He took the cloak from her and put it around her shoulders, "Then we should take what time we have to be outside before the cold forces us to remain inside." The memory of standing up on the cold wall came to mind as he assured himself that her cloak would be heavy enough to keep her warm.

He followed her out of her hut and they walked together towards Rowan's barn without talking, but enjoying each other's presence. Once inside the barn he watched as she approached her stallion and spoke to him softly before picking up a brush to run over his coat. Her hands were sure and confident and he found no fault in her skill. How he had missed such an obvious competency and joy for being with the horse was unlike him. He could see that the animal clearly enjoyed her presence and respected her gentle directions. She was no novice when it came to horses. He turned to his own mount and gently rubbed the animal's neck before brushing and saddling him.

When his horse was ready to ride he led him out of the stall and kept a wary eye on her stallion. That horse had never been good with the other knight's stallions and he didn't want to have to try to ward off an attack. Amazingly, her horse stood quietly and showed no hostility towards either him or his horse, "He's changed a great deal since being at the fort."

"I've had a lot of time to get him to realize that not everyone is his enemy." She looked down at the ground in embarrassment, "I shouldn't have let him act so aggressively towards you and the others before. I had just been so afraid."

"At that time you feared any man and he did a good job of keeping you safe." He reached out and gently cupped her chin to bring her gaze up to meet his eyes, "You are safe with me." He didn't say more and held her gaze steadily wanting to address her fears now before they had time to consume her.

Feeling foolish for her skittishness she gave a small smile and met his eyes, "I know that, truly. I don't compare you to that….other, but there are times when the memories just come. Even when I don't want them or when they shouldn't." A cold feeling washed over her at the admission and she was stunned when his large hand gently caressed her jaw a moment before he pulled it away.

"No woman should ever know that kind of pain or fear. Especially you. Breathe and be at ease, I will do nothing to harm you and nothing not of your asking or consent."

Unbidden tears of relief came to her eyes and she suddenly desperately wanted out of the barn and away of from the unfamiliar intensity in his eyes. Quickly looking away she gathered Anthes' reins and swung up onto his back. The stallion sensed her tension and began to paw and prance in his eagerness to get moving.

Dagonet let her go knowing he had said what need to be said. He mounted his own horse and followed her out of the barn. Once they reached the edge of the village she allowed her horse to speed up to a ground covering lope. He remained behind her for a short while admiring her easy seat on her horse and her feminine curves. When he found his mind becoming overly distracted by her body he pushed his horse alongside hers until they slowed to a walk, "You come out here often." There was no judgment or question in his statement, only an observation.

"We've both taken a liking to the feel of the wind in our face."

Dagonet pulled his horse to a stop and when she turned to look back at him he asked, "Will you return to the fort with me?"

His question was unexpectedly direct and caught her off guard, "When would we have to leave?"

"Arthur will send one of the others. I cannot be certain when or how much time I have here." His eyes met hers in another intense gaze as he added, "I would not allow things to be the same if you remain with me."

Feeling her heart beating faster she nodded, "I know"

He glanced in the direction of the village, "You could have a new life here" he offered.

"A life without you in it if I stay." Her voice was soft and her eyes saddening. She dismounted to walk as she added, "I lived that life and it was an empty thing." She had thought saying this to him would make her uncomfortable. She had imagined countless ways to talk to him and always felt unsure of herself. Now she felt nothing but a calm conviction, "I love the simplicity here. No one looks at me as if I'm some tavern whore. I'm accepted and have a home here." At the look of doubt beginning in his eyes she hastily said, "I don't say this to make you doubt. I tell you this because you have come to mean more that all that to me. I cannot imagine my life without you in it."

He was stunned silent. All during his ride from the fort to the village he had expected to have to convince her of his feelings for her. He swung down from his horse to stand at her side and reached out to pull her into his arms. She went easily into his embrace and he promised her, "You will have a home there as well. You will not work at that tavern again unless you wish to and no man will call you a whore ever again as long as I breathe." His voice was rough with emotion.

She closed her eyes and breathed in his male scent allowing him to completely surround her. She should have felt terrified by his overpoweringly strong grasp. Instead, she felt a rapidly growing sense of familiar comfort. A warmth was rapidly growing across her body and she wrapped her arms around him to draw him closer, "I will do as I need to keep us together. Your time has been harsh enough and I won't add to your burden."

He found himself smiling a bit wryly at her words. When she had pulled herself closer against him she had pressed her breasts against his chest. Her body was warm, soft and accepting against his. As a man so close to the woman he loved and desired his body could do no less than respond. She may mean not to add a burden to his life but until this new and rapidly growing hunger for her was satiated she might well drive him to distraction. With a deep sigh of regret he gently released her, "Let's spend what carefree time we have until we have to return." He helped her mount her horse and got back his own as they rode back to the village.

Back at the barn they unsaddled their horses each looking across the aisle way towards the other and smiling when their eyes met. When they finished they walked back out into the crisp air.

Kiana looked towards Rowan and Peronell's hut. Rowan was out front and she realized he had been watching for them to return to the barn. When their eyes met she gave him a reassuring smile. He had been nothing but kind to her since the night she was brought to his home and she realized he was worried for her in the big knight's company.

Dagonet hadn't missed the older man's presence and worried look towards Kiana. A part of him wanted to glare the other man down to let him know he would tolerate no interference between them. The other, and fortunately wiser and more compassionate side of him realized the older man was continuing to look after her even at would could be a risk to his own safety. He put his hand on her back and gently guided her towards the older man, "He worries after you." He told her softly.

"Rowan and Peronell have been nothing but kind to me." She assured him. She smiled up at him and realized she had no idea what to do now that he was here with her. She had promised Peronell that she would help sort and pack herbs and plants for the upcoming winter months and found herself reluctant to leave his company, "I told Peronell I would help her with some of her herbs and plants."

He could tell she was unsure of herself and found that he was reluctant to part from her company. He offered her a gentle smile and walked with her towards the hut. When she went inside to start helping Peronell he remained out front and stood by Rowan, "You need not worry after her with me."

The older man looked up at the big knight's battle scarred face and met his steady and unflinching stare. There was no hint of anything other than open honesty in the larger man's eyes, "She has been through much and only just begun to find herself again. Her time here did much to heal her spirit as well as her body." It was the closest he would come to reminding the knight of the condition she had been brought to the village in.

Dagonet felt a small twinge of guilt remembering the exhaustive nights they had traveled on the road until she had collapsed, "She will never find herself so ill cared for again." He looked towards the closed door of the hut where he could faintly hear Kiana and Peronell talking, "She will be leaving with me when I am to return to the fort and I mean to wed her to honor her Brittan family." He said no more and went inside.

Rowan understood then clearly that the knight regarded his younger charge as more than a passing fancy or mistress. He was serious and straightforward with his intentions and clearly was not going to allow anyone to interfere. Peronell had told him that the knight had once begun courting Kiana before being sent to investigate the supposed Woad attacks. Kiana being raped and brutalized had clearly affected the knight and he had returned to her the moment he was able. Kiana hadn't been afraid of the knight and was clearly willing to spend the time alone with him. They would find their way together and he feared for any man who tried to come between them.

Peronell and Kiana had just begun sorting the herbs and plants when Dagonet came in. Peronell didn't miss the way the younger woman's eyes immediately brightened and how the big knight sat back to watch her as he sorted through his gear. He soon sat near them and set to repairing a split starting along his leather sword sheath. His presence might have been overwhelming if not for the smile on the younger woman's face at his presence.

Peronell watched the younger woman and the knight as they each worked on their respective tasks. She could tell they were coming closer together but intuitively sensed that the newly formed pair needed time together without distractions. She began to look through her storage area of herbs and plants rapidly and gave a dramatic sigh, "I wasn't able to get enough nerve root before this cold weather."

Kiana looked at the plants on the table and realized she had no idea what the nerve root plant looked like or what it could be used for, "I don't think we ever gathered any."

Peronell gave another sigh, "We didn't because I had thought I had an excess from last year and its potency doesn't diminish over time even when dried." She brought a dried sample of the plant out from a carefully wrapped bundle, "It is a bit difficult to find as the weather cools but some may still remain in the more sheltered areas." She looked down at the pile of plants on the table and back up at the younger woman, "I could use a fair bit of this if you wouldn't mind riding out again."

Kiana carefully studied the dried plant Peronell held towards her, "Does this grow out in the open?" The plant looked like more of a weed than anything else.

"It does until a frost comes. Then it is likely to die off and loose potency. There are areas within the trees that the frost would have missed. You can search there."

Kiana looked towards Dagonet. If she was going to travel far from the village she wanted to make sure she had someone with her for protection. At his nod she got up from the table, "I'll get my gathering bag and knife."

The big knight had put away his leather repair and glanced over at the older woman before he left the hut to go saddle the horses. The older woman was staring at the plant and wringing her hands. She looked at him and offered a small smile, "I'm sorry to send her out like this, but the chance to gather this plant before winter arrives is rapidly fading." He didn't respond before turning to go out to the barn to saddle the horses again.

Rowan had returned to the hut as Kiana was leaving and waited until the knight left before asking, "What plant is it that you are so desperate to have that you will send them back out into the cold to collect." When she held up the plant he looked at her as if she had lost her mind, "What need do you have for excess nerve root?"

Peronell gave him a smug smile, "I seem to have misplaced a fair amount somehow."

Rowan frowned as he looked into his wife's calculating eyes, "What are you playing at now?" he tried to sound stern but found his conviction somewhat lacking.

Peronell went around the table to wrap her husband into a loving embrace, "Do you think she'll do anything but look after chores while she remains here? And he wouldn't be the sort to willfully pull her away to any mischief. I'm sure there are some tasks remaining that will keep them busy away from the village." She looked up into her lover of so many years' eyes, "This closeness is a new and fragile thing for them. Let it grow without adding burdens. They will find that soon enough when he takes her back to the fort." She smiled when she felt his arms tighten around her and knew he would help with her plan.

"I married more than a healing woman." He murmured softly and kissed the top of her head.

Kiana quickly packed a lunch for both her and Dagonet before grabbing her gathering knife and a leather bag for collecting plants. As she walked back towards the barn she noted the chill in the air and hoped she would be able to find the plants Peronell needed before it got much colder. She gave Dagonet a quick smile and handed him the packed meal before mounting Anthes.

They reached the meadow area and she set to looking along the trees for the nerve root plants. Not finding any in the open area she began to search within the trees. Her focus was so intent on looking down for the plants that she completely lost her sense of how far into the trees she had gone or which direction she had traveled.

After spending what seemed to be the better part of the afternoon searching for the plant she finally found some still growing and in good harvesting condition. She carefully dug down to the root base and cut out enough to fill her bag. When she was able to stand up again she grimaced at the soreness in her neck from having looked and bent down for so long. As she stretched she realized she had wandered further into the trees than she had in the past and that the daylight was rapidly fading. She also realized she had completely lost all sense of direction to where she had left Anthes in the meadow.

She gave a startled gasp when she felt a large hand on her back, "It will be easier to get back to the meadow if you follow the deer path." She relaxed when she heard his voice and offered him an apologetic smile, "I'm afraid I was too busy looking down to pay much attention to which way I was going."

He returned her smile, "I could see that." He glanced up at the sky, "We will lose the daylight soon."

She hadn't paid much attention to the cold as she was searching for the plants, but now noticed the air was getting colder as the sun was getting lower. She didn't need any prompting to get moving along the deer path until they finally reached the meadow. The sun had nearly set by the time they reached the horses and she felt chilled despite her warmer cloak and glanced at Dagonet, "We'll be riding in by moonlight." She couldn't help but smile at the thought. If it was warmer she could have imagined them taking more time to get back while enjoying each other's company more.

Dagonet handed her the bag she had made for their afternoon meal, "You should eat." She took the bag with a grateful smile. When she looked inside she realized he hadn't eaten anything as well. She took out a bit of cheese and meat before passing it back to him, "You should eat." She repeated back with amusement.

They ate as they rode back and spent the time enjoying each other's company. It was fully dark with no light other than a partially full moon when they finally returned to the barn. Dagonet quickly dismounted from his horse and went over to wrap his hands around her slender waist to lift her down. When her feet touched the ground he had intended to step back and take the horses. Her arms sliding around his waist stopped him and he looked down into her eyes.

Kiana didn't know why she had reached out to hold him close to her and wasn't sure enough of herself when his eyes met hers questioningly. She let her gaze travel over his face and found herself looking at his lips. What would it feel like to kiss him? She let her hands run up his back and shoulders until she gently touched the back of his neck. At her touch he slowly bent to lower his lips to hers and kissed her with a feathery light touch of his lips on hers.

Unexpected desire had slammed through his body when he had felt her hands traveling up his back to pull him towards her for a kiss. He held himself still and kept his hands around her waist light while he placed the lightest of kisses along her lips. When he lifted his head he heard her gently sigh and felt her hands on his neck tighten to bring him closer again. This time he allowed himself to hold her tighter against him and explored her lips more thoroughly. She remained soft in his arms as he explored along her face and down her neck. He felt her small shiver when he gently nuzzled under the neckline of her dress.

Her fearless acceptance of his touch heightened his desire to explore more of her and he found that he had pulled her tight against him and had no doubt that she could feel the very real evidence of his desire for her. He held her close a moment longer before slowly loosening his arms to put some space between them. When he saw the confusion in her eyes he gave her another gentle kiss and told her, "I want to be with you but this not the time or the place."

Kiana matched his passionate stare with her own before she reluctantly stepped back. She marveled at her boldness and fought to regain her senses and get her body back under control. She had no name for the heat she felt pulsing through her veins or the faintly pleasant ache that had started between her legs. As she turned to unsaddle Anthes she smiled. This had to be the desire for a man Peronell and Adelaide had spoken of. If this was just a taste of what being with Dagonet would be like she could hardly imagine what else he could make her feel.

Dagonet let her go to tend to her horse and focused his attention on unsaddling and brushing his horse to bring his own desire in check. He had certainly felt the need for a woman in the past and had occasionally found a partner or a paid whore to spend himself in. He had never felt desire for a woman like he did for Kiana. It burned through him like a fire until the only thing he felt was her body, her lips and her touch. The only thing that had mattered to them in those few moments had been being as close to her as he could. He wanted to fuel her desire for him to a fevered pitch and he desperately wanted her to feel pleasure at their joining.

When he felt his body calm again he put away the horses brush and left the stall. Kiana was putting her saddle away and joined him in the aisle way. As he opened the barn door for her she pulled her cloak close to ward of the cold air, "I hope these plant are enough for her." She quipped as they hurried towards the hut.

The cold air served to rapidly diminish any outward signs of his desire for her and for the first time in his life he was grateful for the cold as they walked to the older couples hut. When he opened the door for her to step inside a delicious aroma of freshly made bread and stew wafted across his senses.

Peronell had just stirred the stew when the couple returned. Kiana practically shoved the bag of plants into her as she made her way to the hearth to get warm, "These were growing quite a way into the trees."

Peronell smiled as the big knight pulled one of the chairs away from the table and close to the fire for the younger woman. When she sat down he pulled another chair over for himself. She studied them as they sat together and served them each a bowl of stew and a generous cut of bread. She had been right to send her young friend out and had been amazed that she returned with the plants she had found.

She looked across the hut and met her husband's knowing eyes before turning back to the couple by the fire, "My joints begin to ache with this cold season coming. While I still have you here I wonder if I could ask for your help again." She tried to sound pleading and sincere at the same time.

The warmth from the fire and the warm food were making Kiana drowsy and she hardly paid attention to Peronell's tone when she answered, "Of course."

Peronell glanced at Rowan once more before asking, "Some of the livestock have wandered over the summer months. Rowan and I would normally go out and bring them in close before winter. Perhaps you could go this year?"

Kiana's eyes widened at the request. How could Rowan have possibly allowed livestock to wander? He was one of the best at taking care of animals she had ever known. Still, she wouldn't think of refusing to help, "Of course."

The older woman smiled, "I'll make some packs. You might be out a couple of days." She had to turn away at the stunned look in the younger woman's eyes and the protective glare from the knight. She made a mental note to pack an extra blanket or two.

A/N: I'm sorry again that this update took forever to post. I actually took some time off for a vacation and bounced around a couple of ideas for the final chapters. On another note, nerve root is actually a plant with healing properties. I had to do some Internet research to find some sort of medicinal plant which would grow in Brittan and still be useful for a healer. Who would think a fan fiction writer would need to research to do a story. Wow! I loved every moment of it too!


	20. Gentle Prodding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from King Arthur nor do I make any money from this. I'm just having a great time playing with the characters.

When Dagonet and Kiana left Rowan and Peronell's hut for Dagonet to walk Kiana home Rowan looked crossly at his wife, "Woman! Have you any idea how much it cost me to send the boys out to scatter the herd these past two days? What if they don't find them? Or if any are sick or injured in this matchmaking scheme of yours?" he paused to pace while rubbing a hand through his thinning hair, "Have you also not thought of what this will do to her reputation should things not go as you've planned?" He stared at her with his arms crossed across his chest.

Peronell didn't argue with him, "I sent them out to find a plant that should have all been killed off from the recent frost. Not only did she find it, she brought me back more than I'll need for a year. Both of them are resourceful and I'm willing to wager every last sheep and cow will be brought back." She smiled fondly at her husband's frown. He had always been one to worry over every last detail while she was the one to trust things to find a way to work themselves out on their own. She knew if Kiana and Dagonet had the luxury of time they would find their way together as a couple. Unfortunately, time was not on their side and she knew a little prodding was in order. She gave her husband a quick peck on his still frowning cheek, "Do you really believe that he would leave this village without her? He may say that he will but the look in his eyes says differently."

Rowan recalled the big knight's words while standing in front of the hut, "He will wed her." He went back to the fire to warm himself from a sudden chilling draft and added, "That is unless she catches a fever from being out in the cold from all your nonsense." His words lacked any venom and she knew he was only grumbling for the lack of propriety in the situation.

Dagonet kept his thoughts about Peronell's request to himself as he walked Kiana back to her hut. He had been so focused on getting into the village and to Kiana that he hadn't paid much attention to any livestock that may have been in the fields or around the barn. He couldn't say for certain if the animals were indeed missing, but he had his doubts. Rowan kept a well ordered barn and what stock he had seen was kept in the best of conditions. Still, he couldn't figure out why someone would send them off to gather lost or misplaced animals if they were to be as close as he would wager they should be.

His thoughts were interrupted when they reached Kiana's hut. When she opened the door and stepped inside he made a point of remaining outside. He pulled her against him in a tender embrace and murmured softly, "We will have to leave at first light. Rest well." He pulled away reluctantly and looked into her eyes. He saw warmth and trust in their depths and was glad he had decided to remain outside the hut. There would come a time, and he suspected it wouldn't be very much longer, when he would cross the threshold into the hut freely. For now he wanted to reassure her that he was not going to take any more than she was willing to give as well as saving himself any more physical discomfort. Being close to her had a profoundly dramatic effect on him which left him with a nearly unbearable ache when he couldn't do as his body urgently desired. He stepped back before turning and walking briskly back to Rowan and Peronell's hut.

Kiana watched him walk away with mixed emotions. Part of her wanted to call to him and ask him to come back and another part was relieved he had walked away without asking for anything from her. She had no doubts as to his desire for her. She had felt that plainly enough when he kissed her in the barn. Even then she had experienced mixed feelings. Part of her had wanted to encourage him to continue that sweet assault on her senses while another part had wanted to shrink back in fear. She knew what the hardening of a man's body meant and as pleasant as he had made her feel, a small sliver of doubt remained.

She found that spending the day out in the cold searching for the nerve root plants had made her tired. She heated a bucket of water and hurriedly washed off before sliding between her warm blankets to drop almost instantly into a deep sleep.

Normally, she was somewhat of a light sleeper and found herself startled awake the next morning by Dagonet's gentle shaking on her shoulder. The sun hadn't yet come up and she blinked blearily at him as her sleep fogged mind tried to figure out why he would be in her hut and waking her up so early.

Dagonet handed her a mug of tea, "Peronell is packing us both a morning and midday meal. She told me you favored this tea in the morning."

Still blinking as she slowly woke Kiana asked, "Is it dawn?" she took a sip of the tea and grimaced at a soreness swallowing caused. She was normally very healthy and hoped the soreness was due to sleeping in a cool hut instead of the early symptoms of illness.

Dagonet shook his head, "Just before dawn." Mistaking her grimace as irritation for being woke so early he added, "Peronell felt it best for us to leave before the village wakes to stop prying eyes and gossip."

Kiana wanted to laugh in disbelief. He hadn't heard her friend's rather candid talks about men and relationships and would have no way of knowing just how far the image of impropriety wouldn't go as far as she was concerned. As she sipped more tea the realization that Dagonet had come into her hut hit her, "Did she send you to wake me?" she was careful to keep any accusation out of her voice.

He nodded and moved to her hearth to light the fire, "Yes, after she nearly got her arm sliced off from shaking me. Fool woman should know better than to try to shake me awake." He quickly stirred the fire embers and added wood to get the fire burning again. When he was done he turned to find her sitting up in her bed still sipping her tea. He wanted to prod her to get up with his impatience until he realized she was wearing only a thin sleeping gown. He quickly looked away, "You didn't answer when I knocked on the door" he paused awkwardly, "I'll get the meals and meet you in the barn." He quickly left before she could say a word.

Despite feeling tired from less sleep than she had become accustomed to, Kiana couldn't help but smile at his hasty departure. She suspected his impatience to rouse her had more to do with irritation over getting woke up suddenly than any concern for leaving the village before anyone could see them leaving together again. She got up and grimaced again at how cold her hut felt. She made a mental note to remember to make sure she started banking her hearth fire better to ward off the colder nights.

She quickly got herself ready for the ride out and made sure she was wearing one of her warmer dresses and brought a heavy cloak. She had no idea how long they would be out searching for livestock and she dreaded feeling the cold. She hurried to the barn and found the big knight saddling his horse. As she went to Anthes' stall she noticed the packs Peronell had made up were stuffed full. How long did she expect them to be gone? Deciding not to concern herself with her friend's preparations, she brushed and saddled Anthes.

Dagonet handed her one of the full packs, "She made this one for you." When she had tied it onto her saddle and got on her now impatiently pawing horse he added, "Rowan says the herd usually pastures to the north of here and thought any strays might be in that area."

Kiana smiled at the irritation in his voice. She had also wondered about Rowan suddenly needing help with the livestock. During the summer months the livestock were out in pastures and she hadn't paid much attention to their numbers. She knew Rowan had several village boys who had been helping to bring the animals in closer to the barn for the winter, but hadn't heard of any missing animals until last night.

They left the barn together and set the horses to the north as dawn was just starting to light the sky. The air was sharply cold and the horse's hooves crunched over the frosty ground. Dagonet looked over at Kiana and saw her pull her cloak tighter around her. He frowned as his irritation grew and decided that he might have stern words with his hosts should he discover that there was any kind of foolery in sending them out on this particular errand.

Kiana was grateful when the sun finally rose enough to start warming the frosty air. She wouldn't have wanted to admit it to Dagonet, but after the cold winter months spent at the fort, she found her tolerance to the cooler months lowered. When it was warm enough to allow her cloak to fall open she decided to check in her pack for the breakfast Peronell had packed. As she began opening the tightly closed packets her eyes widened in surprised shock. She quickly glanced over to see if Dagonet had been watching and breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw he was focused on the trail ahead and looking for signs of the missing animals. She pulled out several of the smaller packets and sat with them in front of her on the saddle. They each contained blends of plants and herbs. She looked at them more closely and gave each a sniff to verify what her eyes were telling her. Peronell had packed her more than the basic makings for tea. She had also packed mixtures known to help keep a woman from conceiving a child.

She was glad Dagonet wasn't looking back at her since she was blushing to the roots of her hair as she quickly stuffed the packets back into the pack and dug for the individual food items. She practically sighed in relief when she found freshly made biscuits and cheese. Deciding not to stop to eat she carefully balanced her meal in front of her and ate while she rode. After she had repacked her pack she rode up alongside Dagonet, "Peronell made fresh biscuits for us. I can ride in front if you want to take a moment to eat."

The big knight nodded and allowed his horse to follow along behind as he checked his own stuffed pack. His earlier frown deepened when he discovered a tightly folded blanket at the bottom of the pack. He spared a moment considering if he shouldn't just call a stop to the façade of a search and take Kiana back to the village. Clearly the older woman was trying to set them up and he was beginning to resent her efforts.

He decided to eat a quick breakfast and then speak to Kiana since this whole situation involved her as much as it did him. After her ate he rode back alongside her, "Peronell packed more than meals in our packs."

Remembering the packets of dried herbs Kiana blushed, "I noticed that too." She kept her gaze forward and hoped he didn't see her embarrassment.

Seeing her flushed face made him ask, "What did she add to your pack?"

Kiana wanted to keep staring straight ahead and pretend she hadn't heard him ask. She could tell he was as frustrated as she was with Peronell's plotting. She turned in the saddle and met his curious stare, "An extra blanket and several types of herbal packets for teas. Some to enjoy, and others suited for a different purpose."

At first he was puzzled by her response until he realized what type of herbal mixes the healer would have sent along. He pulled his horse sharply to a stop, "He meddling goes too far." He nearly growled and began to turn his horse back towards the village.

Kiana lunged forward and caught his reins to pull his horse to a stop as fear for her friend washed over her, "She meant no harm!" She had no idea what he intended to do, but didn't want to see the woman who had done so much to help her face the anger she saw on his face.

Dagonet looked into her fearful eyes and realized she feared for the older woman. He willed himself to calm down and gently removed her hand from his reins, "Would you have her plot to see us together? Since my arrival she has done nothing but thrust us at each other."

Feeling the need to defend her friend, Kiana met his eyes and said, "Yes, she has. She has wanted nothing more for me than for me to find happiness in my life again. When I first came here I was exhausted and miserable from everything that had happened." She looked away as the memories of the early days in the village returned, "All I could think of at the time was that I would bear a bastard child from a man I hated. No man would have wanted me." When she saw him start to reach towards her she offered him a soft smile, "Peronell was there for me through it all. She helped me through the pain when the child left in a miscarriage and was there as I began to find myself again. She began to teach me the herbal lore so I wouldn't need to hope for a marriage to support myself and even got Rowan to get my hut built so I would have my own place to call home." Seeing his confusion, she smiled wryly, "I don't like what she has done since you have come, but trust that she did it hoping for my future happiness."

"Would being with me make you happy?"

Feeling more than a little shy and awkward she blushed again but answered honestly, "I have always been the most secure and happy when I'm with you. I know I can trust you and that you will never do anything to hurt me." She didn't add that her heart had nearly broken at the thought that he might have abandoned her in the village.

Dagonet felt his anger fade at her honesty. Her friend's plotting had certainly gone too far, but he could see where the older woman had the best intentions at heart. He looked around at the hillside and trees that were rapidly losing their leafs, "Do we continue on or return and let Rowan find his own animals?" He didn't add that if she chose to stay out with him she would be doing so knowing his desire for her and agreeing to his advances.

She didn't miss the implication in his question and felt a small excited and nervous twinge go through her. She studied his face and met his eyes. His gaze was sharply focused on her and while being patient there was a repressed passion she could sense just below the surface. She shivered with a sudden chill that had nothing to do with the cool weather before she answered, "They went to a lot of trouble to get us out here." It wasn't a direct answer and she knew he wasn't going to let her off that easy.

"We can go back. The choice is yours." He didn't push, only restated his question and she knew he expected an answer. She looked back towards the village and considered the safety of disappearing into her now familiar hut and life she had started on her own. Yes, it would be safer, but ultimately hollow and lonely. She met his eyes and smiled somewhat timidly, "We can go on" she answered softly. The thrill of excitement in her stomach was threatening to turn sourly into anxiety and she scolded herself to remember who it was she was with and how gentle he had been with her.

Dagonet didn't miss her nervousness but accepted her answer as it was. She was offering him a fragile trust and he meant to make sure she didn't regret it. His earlier tension seemed to flow out of him and suddenly it seemed as though the sun had begun to shine more brightly. He gave her a smile of encouragement, "Rowan should have told whoever he had chase the animals out here to cover their tracks. These are so simple to follow even Galahad couldn't miss them." Seeing her confused look he explained, "That young whelp couldn't track his own horse from the paddock to the stall."

Kiana couldn't help but laugh as she imagined the youngest knight losing his horse, "Well, it shouldn't be so hard to find the animals then." She nudged Anthes alongside his horse and looked down at the ground to look for the tracks he spoke of. Within minutes she saw the faded footprints along the path they were on and laughed again. She wouldn't have noticed them if he hadn't pointed the out but agreed, they were obviously left by people who had been carelessly in a hurry.

They traveled in companionable silence as the day passed. While Kiana normally enjoyed talking and socializing, she found his quiet stillness to be soothing and found herself relaxing. Just before nightfall they finally found signs that the missing animals were close. Since darkness was rapidly approaching Dagonet decided it would be more comfortable for them to stop for the night and gather the animals in the morning. He left her to sort out their camp site while he gathered wood for a fire.

When he returned with the wood he built a fire and helped her tend the horses. He had found a stream near their camp site and took the pots Peronell had packed to fill with water. Kiana took the pots and set them near the fire to heat and gave him some of the warmed stew from the night before. He took his time eating and found himself watching her.

He could tell that she was nervous and uncertain. She had pulled the blankets out of their packs and set them on each side of the fire. He looked at the blankets and knew they wouldn't be warm enough to keep a single person comfortable throughout the coming night. He saw her pull her cloak around herself as the night air began to cool.

"Peronell didn't pack enough blankets for us to sleep separately" he made a point of observing and watched her brow wrinkle with worry.

Kiana hadn't missed that obvious point when she had unpacked their packs and had hoped she could wrap herself up in her cloak and the blanket to try to keep warm. Part of her wanted to curse at Peronell and the other part wanted to applaud her friend's obvious planning. Looking into Dagonet's intense stare she suddenly found the situation funny. The night air was going to chill them both unless they shared the blankets and while she had limited experience with men, she thought poor Dagonet would be more uncomfortable than her since she had every intention of catching up on missed sleep from the night before. Trying to hide her smile she picked up her blanket and brought it over to where Dagonet's was, "Promise me that you won't harm Peronell when we get back." She said as she handed him the blanket.

He took the blanket and busied himself creating as warm of a bed as possible for them. He wanted to tell her that his dealings with Peronell upon their return would be as harsh as the discomfort he anticipated spending the night so close to the woman he desired. When he was done he helped her bank the fire for the night and took a moment to leave the camp to help still his thoughts. His body was tightening in anticipation and he felt like an untried youth instead of a man well into his third decade. As the air was rapidly cooling he allowed the chill in the air to chase away some of the pounding insistency of his desire. His gaze traveled to the creek and he gave a rueful sigh as he walked over to the chilly water.

Kiana sensed his need to get away and hadn't said anything as he left the camp without a word. She decided to make the best use of the time and quickly took some of the now heated water to wash herself as best as she could. The water drying on her skin caused her teeth to start chattering and she inwardly cursed herself as a fool for such a foolish act. She wrapped her cloak as tight as possible and got under the blankets to try to warm up. She huddled shivering until Dagonet returned to camp. She tried not to stare at him when she realized he was also wet from bathing. She couldn't imagine how he could have tolerated the cold water from the stream and envied his strength. When he got under the blankets behind her she felt cold air as he kept a small space between them. She tried to stop shivering and go to sleep but being miserably cold prevented her.

Dagonet was in much the same condition when he returned to camp. He had risked a short clean up at the stream after deciding that he didn't want to bring the smell of spending all day in the saddle to a bed he was sharing. The stream had rapidly diminished any physical desire as the cold bit into his body and for once he found himself somewhat relieved to be miserably chilled. When he slid under the blankets he put as much space between them as he could in an effort not to crowd her and tried to fall asleep. It didn't take him long to notice that her whole body was trembling from shivering. With an inward curse of resignation he rolled onto his side and pulled her tightly up against his body and wrapped his arm around her. He could feel how chilled she had become and curled as much of himself around her as he could.

Kiana was grateful that he had pulled her close and leaned back into him as their combined body heat began to warm her and her shivering gradually stopped. The relief from the cold relaxed her and she drifted off to sleep with surprising ease. She slept deeply feeling the warmth and security of being held close to his body.

The next morning she woke abruptly when she felt his body jerk stiffly behind her. Snapping her eyes open she started to pull away to get up until she felt his arm tighten around her. He voice was rough from sleep as he reassured her, "Rest a bit longer. I only jumped when I realized I had fallen so deeply asleep." Feeling as though she could sleep a great deal longer she closed her eyes again and was almost immediately back asleep.

Dagonet lay still and breathed in her scent as she slept. He had been shocked to find that he had slept so deeply when he was normally the lightest of sleepers when out of the fort. The sun had just come up and he decided to allow its warmth to start taking the chill off the air before waking her. He was reluctant to get out of the blankets and remained wrapped up with her well past sunrise before the impatient movements of the horses prompted him to carefully slide out of the blankets. He stretched almost lazily as he went to the horses and moved them to another patch of grass to graze.

Kiana woke up feeling her head pounding and her throat raw and sore. Her muscles ached as she slowly sat up and looked around. It was well past sunrise and she was amazed that she had slept so soundly. She saw Dagonet heating water by the fire and was glad that he was so thoughtful. She remembered seeing some of the herbs Peronell had packed and hoped to brew a strong enough tea to help chase off her aches. She grimaced as she got up and folded the blankets since every joint in her body complained to her about sleeping on the cold ground. She decided that any efforts Peronell had made to put her and the big knight under the same covers would be wasted since she was miserable the next morning. She hoped they could find Rowan's animals and return to the village as fast as possible.

Thankfully Peronell had sent some herbs known for pain dulling which she added to steep in her morning tea. She was so focused on making her tea that Dagonet's voice startled her, "You slept well?" she could hear a note of concern in his voice. Not wanting to complain about aches and pains from sleeping outside she quickly tried to assure him, "Amazingly well." Her voice was somewhat rough and she hastily took a sip of the tea. When she spoke again she grimaced at the raw pain from her sore throat, "Thank you for letting me sleep so late. I only hope we can get the animals gathered up soon."

She nearly jumped in surprise when he suddenly stood and came over to kneel down in front of her. His large hand was gentle as he laid it across her forehead, "You are too warm and your skin is flushed." He observed. He took her tea and sniffed it before handing it back, "Your voice is rough and I can see it hurts to talk. This isn't your normal tea. How bad are you feeling?" His eyes were piercingly direct as he asked and she knew he would accept nothing less than the complete truth.

"My throat is sore and my body aches. I feel chilled and very tired even though I slept so deeply and longer than normal." Just the effort of answering him hurt her raw throat and she took another sip of the tea in an effort to sooth the discomfort.

"We are going back to the village. You need to be inside a warm hut, not out in this cold." His tone brooked no argument and she found she really didn't have the energy to disagree. She could only nod her agreement and continued to take small sips of tea while he packed up their camp and saddled the horses. She made an extra mug of the hot tea to drink while they rode back to ease the pain in her throat and body.

When the horses were ready she wearily got up and walked over to Anthes. She handed him her mug to hold and stiffly got into the saddle. She just allowed herself to sit and do nothing as he mounted his horse and led the way back to the village.

As the day went on her throat felt worse and her head began to feel congested. She knew without a doubt that she had an early winter ailment and would undoubtedly be sick for a few days. She longed for her warm bed and felt each step Anthes took deep into her bones. She was glad the normally spirited horse seemed to have sensed her ailment and was walking along smoothly. She shut her eyes and tried to nap as they rode as best she could.

Dagonet began to worry as they day wore on and he could see the telltale signs of a fever settling in on her. Her breathing sounded congested and he could tell she was weakening as they rode. He found himself getting angrier by the minute when he thought of Peronell's plotting to get them out together and he meant to have a word or two with her once Kiana was well. Once they were within a few miles of the village he drew his horse alongside hers, "Can you manage the ride in without me? I can go ahead and tell Peronell so she can get some medication started for you." At her nod he put his heels into his horse's sides and rode towards the village at a fast gallop.

He thundered into the village and rode right up to the startled healer's hut. He didn't bother to get off the heavily breathing animal and glared down at the woman, "You plotting has lead to Kiana falling ill. She has said her throat is sore and I can tell she has a fever. Start you medications and be ready for her at her hut." His tone was hard and his glare even harder, "You can tell Rowan to go get his own animals to the north of here." Seeing her nod he wheeled his horse around to ride back out to Kiana. The normally calm side of him knew that Kiana was normally healthy and strong and while this illness was going to be rough on her it would be far from the death of her since she would be taken care of so soon. The other, newly attached and more emotional side of him found himself feeling a wash of urgency. He wanted to get her into her hut and Peronell's healing care as fast as possible.

As he rode back out to escort her back to the village he was stunned to find Anthes loping steadily towards him. For a moment his stomach froze in fear thinking that she had come off the horse when he left. Once he saw her huddled close to the animal's neck her breathed a small sigh of relief and rode alongside her. Looking at her face he could see the determined expression in her eyes mixed with the obvious weariness and discomfort. He took the reins from her and pulled the stallion back to a fast walk, "We're nearly there now. Peronell is making ready for you." His voice was encouraging and she offered him a small smile.

Rowan was waiting outside his barn as they rode into the village. He looked anxious and worried as he reached for their horse's reins, "Peronell waits for you in Kiana's hut. I'll see to the horses." His expression paled when he saw the obvious fatigue and flush of fever on Kiana's face.

Dagonet didn't say a word to Rowan as he got off his own horse and gently lifted Kiana off hers. When she tried to put her feet down to walk he tightened his grip enough to let her know he had no intention of letting her walk. Her voice was hoarse and raspy when she protested, "I can walk." He chuckled softly before replying, "Maybe so, but I'm going to carry you." He smiled when she only sighed and then rested her read against his neck.

When he stepped into Kiana's hut he was glad to see Peronell had a fire burning and several types of medicinal teas brewing. He hovered close after putting Kiana on the bed and Peronell began her examination. The older woman combined a mixture of herbs into a tea and brought it back to the bed, "This will be bitter but see if you can drink it all." She instructed gently as she helped the younger woman sit up.

Once Kiana had finished the tea and lay back down Peronell looked warily over to the big knight. Her planning had gone awry and she could see his anger, "I never meant for this to happen." She said softly knowing it was a poor excuse for her own bad judgment. Tears misted her eyes as she looked back at her young friend. She looked back up at the knight with a mixture of fear and anxiety. He hadn't said a word and she had no idea what he was going to do.

Dagonet was only somewhat appeased at her obvious concern and anguish over the results of her meddling. His voice was harsh, "We needed no plots from you to put us together."

The older woman looked down in embarrassment and obvious shame over her actions, "Forgive me. I only thought of the months she spent here alone and worried at being abandoned. I feared that you might be called away before you had a chance to….." she couldn't finish realizing how pathetic her plan had sounded. What could she say? That she hoped the knight would bed her young friend and they would suddenly realize they had to remain as a couple? Her face began to burn with embarrassment and her eyes leaked tears. She looked the angry knight in the eye, "I had no right to do what I did. Believe me when I say that my heart only meant to do what I thought would be for her future happiness." She met his gaze and prepared for his angry outburst. Better to deal with this now than have it hanging over them later.

Dagonet studied the older woman. He was still angry that Kiana was sick and blamed Peronell's scheming for putting her out in the cold which hadn't helped. He could see the obvious guilt and genuine remorsefulness in her teary eyes. He'd never been a man to hold a grudge and as much as he wanted to remain angry with her, he knew he wouldn't be for long. Shaking his head he asked her, "How did you think putting her in my bed would lead to her future happiness?"

Peronell wasn't sure how she was going to answer him and was saved by Kiana's hoarse voice from her bed interrupting their conversation, "You can stop talking about me as if I'm not here and cannot make up my own mind about what I want or what will make me happy." When they looked over at her they saw her sitting back up in bed with an angry expression. She was glaring at Peronell, "You're right, you had no right to do what you did and even less right to think you could possibly know how to make me or Dagonet happy." She wanted to say more but talking hurt her throat and the effort to sit up and be angry sapped at her strength. As she lay back down she said, "Thank you for your medicines. You can leave what I need with Dagonet." She didn't have to tell the older woman to leave. Her tone said it for her.

Realizing that there was nothing she could do at this moment to ease the situation, Peronell measured out herbs into packets and explained what each packet could be used for to ease Kiana's symptoms. As she was leaving she paused, "I will have Adelaide come help get her out of that dress and into something more comfortable." She hurriedly left to go find her daughter.

Once the older woman had left Dagonet went over to stand by Kiana's bed, "I'm going to check on the horses and see to my gear. I'll be back later."She gave him a sleepy smile and he could tell she would soon be asleep from the medicines Peronell had given her. He knelt down by her bedside for a moment and gently stroked a loose strand of her hair away from her face. She still felt too warm to the touch but not as hot as before. Standing again he turned and left to get some air and decide what he was going to do.

As he walked from Kiana's hut back towards Rowan's barn he couldn't help but notice the stares he got from several of the village residents. The women seemed disapproving and a couple of the younger men's glares almost seemed hostile. His being out with Kiana over the past days hadn't been missed and word had clearly spread around. He decided not to let their opinions bother him and went into the barn to check the horses. Rowan had done a good job in caring for the animals and neither horse needed any looking after. He found their saddles put up properly and the packs removed. He spent a moment with his horse before turning to go to Rowan and Peronell's hut.

He found them both seated at the table in the hut when he stepped inside. Peronell's eyes were red from tears and Rowan's face looked stern and disapproving. He looked between them and knew without being told that Rowan had been taking his wife to task over her meddlesome acts. He didn't say a word as he went the bed they had given him and packed up his belongings. While he knew Peronell had meant to help their relationship along and could tell she felt genuine remorse over her actions causing Kiana to get sick, he wanted to spend some time away from them. Once his pack was back together he went to the door and left without a word. What Rowan would say to his wife was best kept between them.

Once outside their hut he paused with his pack slung over his shoulder. He glanced towards Rowan's barn where once he would have gone to stay until it was time for him to return to the fort. A soft voice interrupted his thoughts, "I helped her change into a sleeping gown and clean up. She's asleep now but asked where you had gone before I left." He looked over to see Adelaide standing within a few feet of him looking anxiously up at his frowning face. Suddenly the decision where he was going to stay the remainder of his time in the village was clear. He nodded to the younger woman, "My thanks for your help." and strode purposefully towards Kiana's hut.

Adelaide watched the large knight as his tall form faded into the darkness of the oncoming night. She had been glad to see that her friend had been made more comfortable by her mother's medicines and knew she would be back on her feet in a few short days. She'd heard the whispered gossip and knew everyone in the village wondered about the big knight suddenly showing up and taking Kiana out with him unescorted at all hours and overnight. His choice in moving over to her hut would undoubtedly set more tongues to wagging and she knew he wouldn't care. She only hoped his feelings for her friend were as deep as they seemed or she feared what the future would hold for her if he left without her. Deciding that would be a worry for another day she turned and went back to her own hut and the arms of her waiting husband.

Dagonet found Kiana deeply asleep when he quietly stepped back inside her hut. Her hearth fire was burning and there was a stew set alongside to be kept warm should she wake and be hungry. When he looked inside the pot his eyebrows shot up in surprise and a rueful grin spread across his face. There was easily enough stew in the pot for two people. When he looked on the table he saw a large loaf of bread as well as biscuits and cheeses. Adelaide had clearly anticipated his coming back and had left enough food for the both of them. He quietly set down his pack and served himself a bowl of the warmed stew. As he ate he looked around the hut and contemplated where he was going to sleep. Her hut was larger and better furnished than the pitiful place she had lived in at the fort but there was only one bed. He had slept on the ground many times during his years as a knight but found himself simply unwilling to bunk down on her floor.

After he finished his stew he cleaned out the bowl and then went over to her bedside. She was deeply asleep and huddled under the blankets. Glancing at the floor and his pack one last time he made his decision. Being careful not to wake her, he carefully lay down on the bed behind her and pulled the covers up over them both. When she moved closer to him for warmth he pulled her in close to his chest and tucked her head under his chin. Closing his eyes he fell asleep almost immediately.

Kiana woke during the night when the effects of Peronell's medicine wore off and her sore throat returned. She could see across her hut thanks to the hearth fire still burning and knew Peronell had left her additional medicine to ease her symptoms. When she went to get out of bed she suddenly realized she hadn't been sleeping alone and gave a small gasp of surprise. Dagonet's arm tightened around her briefly before he relaxed and asked, "Do you need more of the tea?"

She looked over her shoulder and into his still sleepy eyes, "I can make it. Go back to sleep." The oddity of telling him to go back to sleep while he was in her bed didn't escape her and she smiled. She had no idea why he had decided to put himself there but found that waking up close to him felt right, even if her head was pounding and her throat raw and sore. She started to get up until his large hand caught her shoulder and gently pulled her back down, "Stay in bed. I'll get it for you." She didn't complain since she really hadn't felt up to getting out from under the warm blankets even if the hearth fire was keeping the hut warm. She watched him heat the water and steep the medicinal teas into a mug for her.

She sat up and gingerly sipped the hot and bitter brew grimacing at both the raw pain in her throat as well as the taste. She would have liked to ask him why he had decided to come to her hut and sleep with her in her bed but found that she really didn't care and was just glad he was there. As the medicine began to work she relaxed and was startled a bit when her stomach growled in complaint over her going to bed without eating. He seemed to have anticipated that she would be hungry and handed her a bowl of warmed stew and a bit of soft bread. She gave him a soft smile of thanks and ate. Even with Peronell's medications her throat was still sore and swallowing hurt. She was able to finish most of the stew and bread before she began to feel tired again. Dagonet took the bowl from her and set it with his own from earlier to wash in the morning. He put more wood on the fire and turned back to the bed. She saw a flicker of indecision in his eyes before he came back around to lay down behind her again. His solid presence comforted her and she allowed herself to fall back into a restful sleep.

A/N: I'm going to break this post into two updates to keep this manageable in length!


	21. Finding Their Way

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything from King Arthur…. Sigh.

A/N: Remember the "M" rating for this chapter.

Dagonet woke the next morning when the hut door opened and Adelaide poked her head inside. The young woman's eyes widened in surprise at seeing him in bed with Kiana but immediately brightened as she offered him a cheerful smile. She kept her voice low to avoid waking Kiana, "I brought some of mother's special honey bread and more tea." She quietly slipped inside and set the food on the table and picked up the pot of stew from the fire, "I'll bring something fresh midday." She looked at her sleeping friend's face and smiled again, "Thank you for talking care of her. She'll probably want a bath when she wakes. I'll be in my hut so you can get me to help." She pulled a fragrant chunk of soap from her dress pocket and laid it on the table before turning to leave just as quietly as she had come in.

He spent a moment watching the sleeping woman beside him before reluctantly getting out of the bed. He hadn't bathed since returning from bringing her home and Adelaide's mention of a bath made him realize he probably didn't smell the best. He gave the soap a sniff and grimaced at its sweet scent before going to his pack and pulling out the remaining sliver of soap he'd packed from Peronell's hut. He stood holding the soap while realizing the only way he would be able to bathe would be to haul her tub inside and bathe in the same room, or go to the creek and brave the cold water. While the prospect of another cold water bath didn't thrill him, he didn't think she would be ready to deal with him sitting naked in a tub in the middle of her hut either. Gathering up clothing to change into he left the hut to brave the cold water again.

It was Rowan who saved him from the river. The older man had been watching Kiana's hut from his barn and started walking towards the big knight when he stepped outside with spare clothing in hand. While trying not to draw excess attention he hurried toward the large man, "Sir Dagonet, a moment, please." He hurriedly approached and kept his voice lowered, "Adelaide said you've moved in with Kiana." He kept any note of judgment or complaint out of his voice and hurried on, "I imagine with her being sick you hadn't had time to do much for yourself." At Dagonet's probing stare he added, "I saw you heading towards the creek to bathe. I've a spare tub in the barn and can haul water up to heat there if you wouldn't mind." He didn't add that the spare tub was actually Peronell's tub that he had drug out of their hut after Adelaide told him where the knight had slept. He had been right when he guessed the big man wouldn't push over familiarity with Kiana by stripping down to bathe in her hut.

Dagonet wouldn't have normally allowed any person to serve him in such a manner but still held onto a twinge of anger over Peronell and, to some small degree, Rowan's part in sending them out into the cold. He gave a stiff nod and headed for the barn. As Rowan began hauling buckets of water in for the tub he looked around and almost smiled at the hilarity of taking a bath where his own horse was stalled. He only hoped he left actually smelling better than when he came in.

Once the last tub of steaming water was poured into the tub he hastily stripped and stepped into the water. Rowan had heated it hotter than he might normally would have liked, but it served to keep the chilly air in the barn from bothering him. He frowned as Rowan came up and approached his pile of clothes. The older man hastily said, "My wife owes you for her plotting and scheming. The least she can do is wash your clothes." He didn't wait for a response before turning and leaving the barn and the big knight to his unusual bath.

Dagonet scrubbed himself vigorously before allowing a short time to soak in the water. Leisurely baths were not something the knights could expect to enjoy often and despite the unusual location, he allowed himself a moment to relax and think. Had he been overly forward in moving himself into Kiana's hut? He'd been angry and disgusted with Peronell's plot to get him and Kiana under the same blanket away from prying eyes. As a younger man he would have been eager for such an opportunity, but knowing what Kiana had endured he hadn't wanted to rush her. Wasn't his moving into her hut and sleeping in her bed without asking her permission just the sort of rushing he wanted to avoid? His mind spun to deny the thought while his heart demanded that he not back down from the fragilely gained space with her. He decided that not asking her permission was less than honorable of him, but he wasn't going to move out unless she asked him to or seemed uncomfortable with his decision.

After his bath he emptied the water away from the barn and rinsed the tub. As he was walking back to Kiana's hut he saw Adelaide leaving and stopped as she approached, "I left more food and medicines for her and helped her clean up." She frowned and looked up to meet his steely stare, "What goes on in there between you is none of my concern, but don't let her get up too soon or she'll catch more than an early winter fever." Her tone was firm but her eyes held a kind warmth that let him know she wished them nothing but good will. He gave her a brief smile of thanks and a nod of acknowledgement, "She'll get plenty of rest before I let her go out in this cold again."

Adelaide watched the big knight as he opened the door to her friend's hut and went inside. She had a big smile on her face as she remembered waking her friend and practically shoving her into a tub to clean her up before the man returned. Kiana had grumbled at her until she told her that she stunk from being sick and having traveled without bathing. By the end of the bath she'd stopped complaining and allowed herself to be tended to. Adelaide had changed the bed linens and put her into a fresh sleeping gown before making sure the hearth fire was heating the hut well enough to keep her warm. She'd left her sipping another hot medicated tea while sitting up in bed. Kiana's illness would be uncomfortable for a couple of days but certainly not serious. Her mother's herbal medicines would help keep her comfortable as well as soothe her since the big knight had finally decided he was not going to keep a distance between them anymore. She knew her friend might be a bit flustered by the sudden changes in her life but trusted the gentleness she had seen in the man to ease the way for her.

Kiana had been somewhat frustrated with her friend when Adelaide had insisted she get up and bathe while she had been sleeping as comfortably as possible. It wasn't until she had been told that she smelled of horse and sickness that she grudgingly got up and reluctantly left her warm blankets to sit in a less than full tub. Adelaide had seem to be in a great hurry as she scrubbed her hair and Kiana would have complained more until she was told that Dagonet might return some time soon. While she was rapidly becoming comfortable with his presence so close to her while she slept, she wasn't ready for him to see her soaking wet and naked in a tub. Adelaide had bustled around the hut hurriedly after her bath and Kiana was relieved when she was allowed to go back to her now freshly changed bed to sit and sip more of the medicated tea. The tea made her sleepy but calmed the raw pain from her sore throat. She was glad Adelaide had stirred her hearth fire as much as she had since her hair was still wet and she wanted it dried before she went back to sleep.

When Dagonet came back into the hut her stomach gave a small twinge of excitement despite the drowsiness from the tea. She could tell that he had also recently bathed and silently thanked Adelaide for her earlier persistence. He checked the pot left on the side of the fire to heat and noted it contained a honeyed soaked oatmeal, "You should be resting." He said firmly.

"My hair is still wet. If I lay down with it like this it will make my neck cold and stiff."

Looking around the hut he spotted the comb he had used in the past and brought it over. He sat on the bed and gently turned her until her back was to him before he began to gently run the comb through the wet and heavy strands of hair. At her sigh of contentment he smiled and relaxed to enjoy the feel of the silky strands as they dried and took on a healthy shine. Once most of her hair was dry he set the comb aside and gently pulled her back to lean against the front of his chest. When she relaxed against him he realized that the sleeping gown she was wearing was thinner than most and that he could feel every curve along her back as she pressed against him. As his body began to respond to her nearness he shifted himself back to keep his arousal away from her while silently cursing the desire he felt for her even as she rested in his arms still sick from the cold. Realizing that his discomfort was going to get worse as she remained so close to him, he carefully pulled back the blankets and guided her under them to give himself some space. Once she was tucked under the blankets he turned to focus back on the waiting pot of oatmeal. He quickly spooned out two bowls full for them and allowed his mind to drift while getting their meal prepared and to help calm his physical need for her.

Kiana hadn't missed his reaction to being close to her and had felt a dim sense of both anxiety and a strange thrill of longing. The medication in the tea Peronell had made for her did wonders to soothe her aching body and burning sore throat but it also made her very drowsy. Part of her wanted to explore this newly discovered physical sense while another part remembered her friend's caution to not begin anything with a man that she wasn't willing to complete. While she wasn't sure exactly what beginning anything with a man entailed, she was sure that doing anything while she felt so drowsy and sick would only lead to a problem for both of them. She had feigned ignorance of his obvious arousal and allowed him to tuck her under the blankets and go get their breakfast. Once his hands had left her shoulders she realized that she had felt another sort of achy restlessness despite the teas sedating effects and wondered if this was the beginning of the desire Adelaide and Peronell had spoken of.

She kept herself quiet when Dagonet handed her the bowl and ate slowly out of deference to her sore throat while being grateful for the first time in her life that being sick excused her from any need for conversation. Once he had taken her bowl she found that her eyes were becoming very heavy and she was all too happy to burrow deeper under her warm blankets to fall into another deep sleep.

Dagonet watched her sleep for some time before a restless energy began to consume him. He knew his time remaining in the village might be limited depending on when Arthur sent one of the other knights to come for him. He hoped to have come to some sort of clear understanding in his relationship with Kiana before then and couldn't ignore his body's insistent reaction to whenever he was near her. His longing for her had gone past just a physical ache. As he watched her sleeping he realized he wanted her connection to him to go beyond a moment of physical pleasure. He wanted her to return to the fort with him and silently vowed to do whatever he could to convince her to return with him.

He got up restlessly and took the dishes and pot outside to clean. Once they were clean he wandered back to the stable to look in on his horse. The big animal was enjoying his time in a comfortable stall and stood dozing as he approached. He didn't want to disturb the animal's rest and looked over to Anthes. The stallion had his ears pricked forward and was watching him with calm interest. He approached the stallion's stall cautiously remembering times when the animal would have charged unpredictably. The stallion only sniffed at him in curiosity and he smiled as he ran his hand along the horse's soft fur, "She's tamed us both." He told the stallion and spent a moment with the now calmed horse. He had no idea how she had managed to quiet such an angry and dangerous horse, but he was glad it had happened for both their sakes.

Having nothing to do in the barn he went back outside and pulled his cloak tighter against a sudden blast of cold wind. A storm was blowing in and he suspected a snowfall would come soon. His thoughts were interrupted as Peronell approached him somewhat timidly. She had his now cleaned clothes folded and wrapped up neatly and handed them to him, "Is the medication keeping her comfortable?" she asked softly.

He stared down at her worried eyes and realized she was probably as upset with Kiana getting ill as he had been, "It seems to be. It makes her sleep a lot."

Peronell nodded, "It should. Her body needs rest to get well. If I hadn't added a few additional herbs to help her rest, she'd be up now and keeping from getting well. Her fever has gone and now she'll need a couple of days before she starts back out in this cold." She looked up at the graying sky, "We'll have snow soon. Promise me that you'll keep her inside for at least a handful of days?" her eyes were anxious before she hastily added, "I swear to you this is no more plotting on my part. I've seen many a simple fever turn worse when exposed to the cold and wet weather."

Dagonet matched her stare up at the sky for a moment before he thoughtfully said, "You know I plan on keeping her inside." He met her anxious gaze with a level stare and added, "Best that you send me the herbs to prevent a babe from starting this soon." He knew she would know and have the necessary herbs gathered and mixed. It hadn't escaped his notice that the village wasn't filled with women heavily pregnant with children and babies of all ages around them. Either this village lacked in the normal drive that fueled men and women, or their healer had helped to reduce the numbers of unwanted pregnancies. His guess wasn't wrong when he saw the older woman flush before she spoke, "I sent some mixed in for her when you both left. I'll make sure she has more should you both decide to use them." She paused a moment before adding, "They work best if steeped in tea and used before you plan to be together." Her tone was less timid and more of a healer.

He nodded in understanding, "I've heard and known of such. Have you told her this as well?"

"Yes, she knows."

He stood still and quiet for some time and she turned to leave before his next question stopped her dead in her tracks, "What can you give me to calm my desire for her?"

Peronell's eyes were wide with shock, "Why would you wish to calm yourself?" she had to ask even as she suspected she knew the answer.

Refusing to allow embarrassment to get in the way of what he needed to know, he answered, "You know what happened to her. When she is near me I begin to ache for her. She is not a large woman and I am not a small man. I fear that my desire might bring back too many memories from what happened to her. I don't want her to fear me."

If she had been speaking with any other man Peronell would have laughed, or at least smiled, but this quiet knight had revealed a deep and inner fear to her as a healer and it was up to her to provide what assistance she could, "She fears the lack of being able to choose as well as the pain of what happened. Taneris forced her to submit to him, you will not." At his look of puzzlement she explained, "His act against her wasn't just about sex. It was about control and violence. Let her feel in control but don't hide what you're feeling. To do that would taint any trust you hope to build together. Let her discover your touch as being gentle without being demanding."

His look became distant as he remembered villages and women left in fearful and painful conditions, "You've given this advice before."

"There have been other women I've tended, yes. Honesty and patience will go further than any herbs I can mix." She turned to go back to her hut and stopped to look back at him, "She has been through a lot but is a strong woman. I'm glad you came back for her." She turned back to her hut and hurried back inside.

Dagonet watched her leave and tucked his clothes under his arm as he walked back to Kiana's hut. It was too cold out to spend time outside with nothing to do and he found that the idle time was unsettling. When he stepped back inside Kiana's hut he found that she was still sleeping and tried to keep his movements quiet as he put his clothing in his pack and dug around to see if there were any repairs or work that needed to be done.

"You aren't used to idle time." Her voice was somewhat raspy and startled him. She had rolled onto her side and was looking at him with a faintly anxious frown. He pulled a chair over close to the bed and sat down to avoid crowding her, "Our time is frequently spent out on missions, training, or some task in the fort."

Feeling a little useless for laying about in bed while her friends had been helping her, she sat up and started to swing her legs out of bed, "I've slept the night and part of this day…." She didn't get to finish as his strong hands caught her shoulders and stopped her. His tone of voice was gentle but firm, "Peronell told me to see that you get rest and stay indoors away from the cold. One night and part of a day is not much of a rest."

Pulling her legs back under the blankets she asked, "Why did you stay here with me last night?" it was a bold question. She sat very still and watched his face closely.

He met her eyes and saw curiosity but no anger, "I think you know the answer to that." When she would have looked away he gently touched her chin so he could look into her eyes as he added, "I've held no secrets about my desire for you. I would have you return to the fort with me to remain there until my time as a knight is done." He watched her eyes closely. There was no fear in her stare, only wonder and a soft acceptance. He wanted to kiss her but kept his distance knowing that if he touched her now he might not be able to stop. He let his hand fall away from her face, "If you want me to go, I will." He wanted her to know she still had a choice with him.

Kiana's head felt like it was spinning. She knew there was more to be said between them than the brief moments they had experienced together in Rowan's barn and on the road. She hadn't expected his sudden move into her hut and felt a warm rush of anticipation as well an awkward lack of experience. His directness both unsettled and thrilled her, "I want you to stay." Her courage faltered with the memory of Taneris' painful attacks and she couldn't meet his eyes when she said, "I just don't know how much I can do…..between us….." she couldn't finish as intensity of the shame and anger of the memories rolled over her. Snapping the blankets off her legs she abruptly stood up and went towards the hearth, "I'm getting more tea." Strong arms caught her and she found herself being pulled back into a warm embrace. She wanted to pull away at first as a rush of panic swept over her. His arms held her firmly, but gently, close to his chest and his voice was soothing, "You've no need to fear me. Be at ease and go back to bed. I'll bring the tea." The tea may have been an excuse to put some distance between them, but jumping up out of bed reminded her that her throat was still very sore and her body still ached.

Suddenly, she felt like a foolish young girl. This was a man who had endured much just to earn the time to come back to get her and she was acting foolishly. She turned in his arms and rested her head against his chest. The steady beating of his heart calmed her and she breathed a deep sigh as she wrapped her arms around him, "I know you would never do anything that will hurt me." She didn't need to add that the memories were what frightened her. She had been in his arms and felt his desire and he had done nothing to push her for more than what she could offer at that moment.

Dagonet felt her relax against him and was glad that she had been able to calm from her fear so quickly. He let his chin rest on the top of her head and tightened his embrace to allow her to feel security from his strength. He couldn't say how long he held her while simply enjoying the closeness of one he cared for when he felt her shiver and burrow closer into him for warmth which reminded him that she was wearing only a thin sleeping gown. Reluctantly, he let her go and steered her back towards the bed, "It's still too cold for you to be up dressed like that. I'll bring you some tea. Which herb packets do you want me to use?" he kept his tone mild and reassuring. Peronell had told him she had given Kiana the herbs to prevent a pregnancy and he wasn't going to push her into that sort of decision while she was still sick.

Kiana looked towards the hearth and saw the bag of medicinal pouches Peronell had packed as well as additional pouches Adelaide had brought earlier in the day. She sat on the bed and tucked her legs under the blankets, "I'm not sure what herbs Peronell put in each of those packets. If you would bring them here I can check and tell you which ones to use." When he handed her the packets she carefully opened them and sorted them by their medicinal values. When she came to the packet that held the herbs used to prevent pregnancies she hesitated for a moment before adding them into the mix she wanted him to use for her tea. He was sharing her hut and she wanted him to stay. His embrace and touch had set of a feeling deep inside that she had never experienced before, but knew intuitively that he was feeling the same. She wanted to explore more and knew where such things led. She handed him back the bag and several of her own mixed packets, "These will do for the next teas. I can make up more as I feel better."

He took the bag and packets without comment and set a pot of water to heat. When he turned back to the bed he saw that her eyes were shut and that she had finally allowed herself to rest. He remained silent as the water heated enough to steep the herbs into a tea. When it was ready he carefully brought the mug to the bed and gave it to her. She took a small sip and abruptly grimaced at the taste.

"I forgot that some of those herbs can get bitter once they've dried." She handed him the mug and looked past him until she spotted a small pot of honey on the table, "Would you add a bit of honey to this?"

As he went to the table, the disjointed memory of her forcing herbs with honey into his mouth made his smile, "I remember you making me take a foul mix of herbs mixed in with honey once." He added honey to the tea and brought it back to her.

Kiana was smiling as she took the mug and took a tentative sip. It was still bitter but the honey helped, "I remember you refusing to drink any of the medicines Vanora and I made for you."

They shared a smile and sat together in silence as she drank the tea. Kiana handed him back the mug as the herbs made her sleepy again and she lay back down to sleep. She gave herself up to the healing rest knowing he would remain in the hut to watch over her.

Dagonet watched her fall back asleep and sat back to simply look at her. Her time in the village had filled out what once had been gauntness from overexertion and stress in her life at the fort. She had been too thin before and now had gentle curves which filled out her figure and only enhanced her appeal. Her bone structure was too fine for her ever to be a large woman and he wondered at her family breeding to produce such a seemingly delicate woman.

He was glad she had the time in the village to heal from the damage done to her in the fort and relieved to know she had been learning the healing lore. He hoped to keep her out of the tavern when they returned to the fort and wondered if her new skills as a healers apprentice might be of some use. As he pulled the leather scabbard off his sword for repair he vowed no man would ever call her a whore again and walk away without a broken limb.

Time passed quickly into nightfall as he worked on the leather repairs and he was startled when she spoke, "I'm going to need to go out for a few minutes. Can you hand me my cloak?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her why she wanted to go outside when he realized she had been inside the hut all day with no chance to go out to the privy. He retrieved her cloak from the hanging rack of clothing and handed it to her.

Kiana was glad he hadn't decided to insist on her staying inside since she didn't want to have push the issue just to go outside for a personal break. She wrapped the cloak tightly around her and stepped outside. The sudden cold bite of air chilled her and she hurried her steps along.

"What are you doing outside?" Peronell's voice sounded nearly panicked.

Kiana stopped and looked to her friend who was carrying a covered pot towards her hut, "I still have to go out to take care of personal needs." She said in exasperation. She knew Peronell felt guilty about her plotting to get them out together but wasn't about to let her get up in arms over a short trip outside her hut. She continued on and hurriedly finished her business knowing Peronell was probably at her hut scolding Dagonet for letting her outside.

When she stepped back inside her hut she went straight to the hearth to warm up and noted another pot of stew was waiting to be served. Peronell was busily straightening her bed and moving about the hut. The older woman kept sending nervous glances at the big knight and Kiana realized the two were at an uneasy truce. Sighing in frustration she said loudly, "I'm going to be fine. Peronell has apologized and I'm not one to hold onto a grudge." She walked over to the big knight and looked up at him, "Will you not let it go?"

Dagonet saw the worry in her eyes and pulled her into his arms to hold her close. His voice was reassuring, "It is done." He could feel the coldness still on the outside of her cloak and stepped closer to the hearth to let the fire warm her while he kept her tucked into his embrace. He wouldn't have thought he would be the type to show his affection so openly, but found that holding her calmed him. He was rapidly becoming accustomed to having her close and felt a strong sense of protectiveness sweeping over him. He looked over her head at the older woman and offered her a nod to let her know his words were meant for her. Kiana would be well and it wasn't in him to remain angry for long.

Peronell offered the knight a smile as she watched her young friend snuggle closer into his arms. His anger was frightening when it had been directed at her, but she could see that it had faded and was being replaced by a stronger emotion now directed at Kiana. She kept her delight to herself as she set bowls out on the table, "I'll stop by in the morning." she said before hurrying out the door.

Kiana laughed softly and rested her cheek against his chest, "You've scared her." She told him distractedly. His s steady heartbeat and strong arms were becoming more vital to her by the minute and she wondered at the newly discovered closeness. She felt the rumble of a chuckle in his chest before he answered, "I don't suspect she'll remain so for long. That woman is used to being in charge."

Any answer Kiana would have made was spoiled by her stomach growling. Grimacing, she reluctantly stepped away and picked up the bowls from the table, "I would have thought I'd be less hungry since I've slept the day away." Seeing his beginning of a frown she held up her hand, "I know, I need the rest to get well." She smiled as she filled the bowls and set them on the table.

Once they were seated she took a bite of the stew and smiled, "Peronell cooks really good."

Dagonet agreed and set to eating the stew eagerly. While Sameal cooked well enough at the tavern, Peronell's skills far surpassed his and he enjoyed the change. They were halfway through their bowls when Kiana paused to ask him, "I saw your scabbard out, do you need help on the leather repair?"

"You know leather craft?"

She gave him a soft smile, "Not as much as some, but well enough for passable work." She didn't add that most of her skill had come from helping her father mend the leather tack from the horses.

Retrieving the scabbard from where he had left it leaning against the wall, Dagonet set it on the table and pointed out several areas split on the leather from exposure to the elements and hard use, "None of these are too bad yet, but need attention now that I have some time."

Kiana studied the scabbard and noted that he had been painstakingly skillful in the start of his repairs. She wondered at his patience for the work since most men wouldn't have wanted to spend hours doing the fine stitching he had been working on, "You did this today?" she asked.

"Jols has a better hand at it and normally takes care of such repairs."

He had started to pull the scabbard off the table before she laid her hand on top of his to stop him, "I can work on this." She told him. She looked up into his eyes and added hastily, "That is if you don't mind. Peronell won't let me out for a couple more days and I can't keep sleeping."

He let her take the scabbard from him, "You'll be saving me from the stitching. I've never been fond of doing it." He didn't add that he'd set to doing the repairs out of boredom and idly thought of what he could do to keep busy now that she would be taking over for him.

Kiana left the scabbard on the table and finished her stew. When she was done she got up and served him a second bowl while enjoying the feeling of being useful instead of lying about. She set the pot aside to cool and heated water for more tea. Her throat wasn't as sore as it had been in the afternoon and she wanted to keep the medicines working to prevent it from coming back. When the tea was done she added more honey and brought the mug back to the table to drink. She was quiet as she sipped the tea. She wasn't used to having a man so intimately close and had no idea what to say without making useless chatter.

Dagonet sensed her discomfort and while he was one who could spend a night in quietness and contemplation, he knew enough about her to know she preferred some social conversation. He knew she would hesitate to pry at him and decided to take this opportunity to learn more about her, "Where were your parents from?"

Kiana blinked a bit in surprise before answering, "My mother was a native Brittan and my father was a Spaniard who had worked for Arthur's father as master of his horses and stable."

Dagonet thought back to the man he had known only briefly before his time of service to Rome had been completed. The man had been completely devoted to the horses under his care and the fine animals he and his brother knights rode were a direct result of his careful management. That also explained her abilities with the horses and on horseback, "I remember him." Having finished his stew, he took the bowl to the hearth and set it aside to clean later. He rejoined her at the table and asked her, "Was your village like this one?"

Kiana's eyes were sad as she answered him, "It was similar, but out farm was on the outer edge so my father could raise his horses out on the open pastures."

They spent the next several hours talking as she told him about her life in the village while growing up. He laughed as she told him how her mother had disapproved of her riding her father's horses and how she used to sneak out to go ride. He shared with her his memories of growing up in Sarmatia before the Roman soldiers had come to collect him and Bors to be used as knights for Rome. She had reached across the table to squeeze his hand when he told her of receiving news that his parents had died while he had been out on a mission. He hadn't been free to leave to see to their burial and had mourned their passing in private.

His voice was soothing as he began to tell her stories of the early years in the knights training and some of their early exploits and pranks on each other. The sedating effects of the tea and his voice began to make her feel sleepy and she felt herself beginning to nod off to sleep while still sitting in her chair at the table. She hadn't been aware of his silence until she felt his arms slide under her knees and around her shoulders to pick her up. A small part of her wanted to be alarmed, but she quickly shoved that aside to bask in his strength. When he put her on the bed she slid under the blankets and fell asleep almost instantly.

Dagonet had watched her become more and more relaxed while they spoke and felt an inner sense of contentment. When he saw her nodding off to sleep at the table he picked up and put her onto the bed. He had meant to ask her about his sleeping in her bed but realized she had fallen asleep almost instantly. He studied her peaceful expression as she slept and made his decision. He pulled his outer tunic off and removed his boots. After setting his sword and dagger within easy reach he slid under the blankets and pulled her into his arms. As he was drifting off to sleep he felt her snuggle in closer to him and heard her say, "I'm glad you didn't leave."

Dagonet woke to the sense that someone was watching him. He had spent too many years on missions to mistake the feeling and held himself still as he strained his other senses. He could tell that dawn was just beginning to break the horizon since there was less darkness than usual. He couldn't hear anyone outside and knew the villagers wouldn't be up and outside yet. A faint touch along the side of his face startled him and his eyes snapped open to see Kiana propped up on an elbow looking down at him. She had a faint smile on her face and he realized that it had been her fingers lightly trailing along his jaw line that woke him.

Her hand was still close to his face and held up indecisively. Her eyes held a mixture of curiosity as well as indecision. Grasping her hand in his own, he brought her fingers back alongside his jaw. She met his eyes and gave him another smile before gently trailing her fingers back alongside his jaw line and further down the side of his neck. He carefully held himself still as her hand trailed over his chest. Desire for her sharpened his gaze and he deliberately kept his movements slow as he lifted his own hand to mirror her touch along her face and down the sensitive skin of her neck. He saw her breath catch and felt her pulse under his fingertips increase.

Her lips parted as she drew in a shaky breath and he gently pulled her down for a kiss. The tension seemed to flow out of her body and she melted into his embrace. His own body had grown hard with his rising desire and he fought the urge not to roll her under him and continue as he desperately wanted. He had no idea why she had suddenly started this with him, but vowed he would only go as far as she was comfortable or stop before he lost control.

Kiana met his eyes and saw both caution and desire in their stormy depths. Waking up next to him made her feel safe and bold at the same time. He had woke to her tentative touch and she had been afraid he would pull away since she had no idea what she was doing. When he brought her hand back and invited her touch she grew bolder and allowed herself to feel the prickle of the overnight growth of hair along his chin which faded to a smoother skin along his neck. He still wore a shirt, but she could feel the firmness of his powerful chest as she ran her hand across his broad chest. He was a powerfully built man with muscles forged out of years of sword training and fighting, yet he had always held her with gentleness. When he touched the sensitive skin along the side of her neck she felt her breath catch at the sudden rush of newly discovered sensations.

It was easy to relax into his kiss and she was content to let him lead her as his hands stroked down her back towards her hips. He shifted as he pulled her to lay more on top of him, letting her feel the hard evidence of his desire. Any momentary sense of fear was rapidly replaced with a tingling and warmth between her thighs. As his hands returned to capture her face for another kiss she heard herself utter a breathy moan. Her own hands trembled as she ran them over his chest and arms.

She felt him go still under her and opened her eyes to look at him questioningly. His gaze was tender as he asked, "If we keep doing this I won't be able to stop. Is this something you want?"

Kiana hadn't intended for her exploration to turn into such desire and felt herself wanting more than a couple of kisses and restrained touches. She wanted to feel the power she saw thinly veiled in his eyes unleashed. While the memory of another man pinning her down and hurting her flashed through her mind, she felt him begin to shift to set her aside.

"Perhaps we should wait until you are feeling better." His voice was strained as he began to roll away to sit up. He was offering her a way out with her passing sickness as an excuse.

She almost let him leave the bed as indecision and uncertainty tore at her. As he shifted forward to stand she reached forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her voice was a soft plea, "Don't go."

He paused in rising and kept himself still. He hadn't missed the faintly fearful look in her eyes when he asked her if she wanted him to stop and he swore he would leave her alone, even if his own body was demanding otherwise. He closed his eyes and paused a moment before turning to look into her eyes. He could see the desire and uncertainty there, "Kiana, if I stay with you in this bed I will take you. Is this something you are ready for or really want?" He had to make sure she understood what he meant as well as offering her the choice to end this before it went too far.

His words served to both reassure and excite her. He was offering her the choice she hadn't been given before and the knowledge freed the remaining knot of anxiety in her stomach. With an aggressiveness she hadn't know she possessed, she held his face between her hands and brought her lips down to meet his in a demanding kiss.

The effect on him was immediate. He turned back to her and when his arms circled around her this time, she felt the hard play of his muscles as he pulled her close. He kissed down her neck alternating between kissing and soft nips which caused her to gasp and shudder. She eagerly raised her arms to allow him to lift her sleeping gown up and over her head to bare herself to his heated gaze. There was no sense of modesty with this man, the appreciative look in his eyes told her that he liked what he saw.

He allowed her to pull his shirt up and over his head and allowed her free reign to touch him as she pleased. His body felt like it was on fire and her touch fueled it beyond reason. He held her close as he rolled them onto the bed and braced himself up on an arm while he looked down at her. She was everything he could have imagined, and more. He brought his lips down to continue his assault on her neck as his hand gently cupped and stroked at her breast.

Kiana arched into his touch and felt an urgent sense of restlessness beginning. She had heard that a man's touch could be pleasurable but what he was doing was far beyond her expectations and she wanted more. As he continued to kiss and touch her she moaned restlessly and reached for the ties at the front of his breeches. He caught her hands and gently pushed them aside as he undid the ties and pushed the breeches free of his legs.

As his weight settled between her thighs she felt herself arching up towards him in anticipation. He was gentle as he slowly filled her and she moaned again with the pleasurable feel of his body joining in hers. When he began to move inside her she thought she might come undone with the sensation. All explanations fell short in describing the tingling rush and spiraling warmth his gentle thrusts were creating within her. He had braced himself on his elbows above her and she could see the strain in his face as he fought to keep a slow pace for her. She didn't want him slow, "Dagonet…Don't hold back." She gasped and arched her hips up to take more of his thrust inside.

Her plea released him from his restraint and with a low moan he began to take her as his body had been demanding. He could feel her under him and knew he was giving her as much pleasure as he was feeling. Her breathing had turned harsher as she gasped with pleasure and he felt her beginning to tremble. He knew his own climax was rapidly nearing and he made his thrusts deeper and more powerful to bring her along with him. He heard her cry out and felt her tightening around him and knew she had reached her climax before he felt his own overtake him in powerful waves. He ground himself into her as wave after wave washed over him and he filled her with his life's essence.

Kiana came down from the pleasurable high slowly and realized he held her tightly against his chest in an almost crushing grasp. She could hear the pounding of his heart and allowed herself a moment to enjoy its steady rhythm. He slowly lifted himself away from her and rolled to the side to keep from crushing her. The sudden chill of the sweat drying on her body made her shiver and she quickly snuggled in close to him. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

Dagonet looked down at the woman laying in his arms and felt his chest tighten with a strong emotion as well as an intense feeling of closeness and connection with her. She had given herself to him and he had no doubt that his touch had brought her pleasure as she had done for him. As he drifted back off to sleep he vowed that he would keep her safe and happy for as long as he lived.

A/N: Yay! They finally got together! I have two endings possible for this story and am debating which way to go with this….reader thoughts are always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
